Viviendo juntos, QUE PESADILLA!
by Crys-Shia
Summary: Han pasado unos cuantos años... Hermione es una aurora y tiene que cubrir un trabajo y vivir con un compañero... que es su peor enemigo de la niñez? Cap 18: Encuentro en el lago parte dos. Creo q el nombre lo dice todo xD
1. Todo cambia

**Viviendo juntos…Q PESADILLA!**

**Cap 1: Todo cambia**

Wolasssssssss!. Este es mi segundo fanfic de esta pareja, se me ocurrió espontáneamente…q pasaría si…, jejee. Espero q les guste este primer capitulo y porfis porfis déjenme reviews, si?. Buenop, acá va xD :

Claves:

"…" – Pensamiento del personaje

-….. - Personaje ta hablando

(N/a: ….) : Mis notas

FB (Flashback)

Ahora si :

Corrió con una soda en una mano y una roskilla en la otra. Se le hacía tan tarde! Se acomodó el vestido negro antes de entrar a akel salón, se miró en el espejo q había al lado de la puerta y esbozo la mejor de sus sonrisas "OK, estoy perfecta" pensó viendo como su cara había cambiado en estos años y sonriendo más aún, se acomodo el escote para realzar sus dotes y…..

-Oh no, oh no…cual era la clave? No no HERMIONE GRANGER NO TE PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO! .

Ciertamente no quedaba mucho de la antigua Hermione, la ratón de biblioteca, como la recordaban sus compañeros de Hogwarts. Había cambiado su cuerpo notablemente al igual que sus facciones. Su cara era lisa y suave, con una seriedad increíble y una sonrisa muy bella siempre adornaba ese rostro. Su cabello, había dejado de ser tan enmarañado para pasar a un cabello liso hasta la cintura que siempre se lo peinaba con raya al costado. Su ropa también iba más de acuerdo a sus años; a los 25 ya no puedes lucir cualquier trapo, no? En especial cuando eres miembro de la Organización de Aurores de la Comunidad Mágica (OACM). Lamentablemente, con la preparación que había recibido, cosas básicas como ser puntual, completamente responsable y una devoradora de libros se le había olvidado un poco, total : LA OACM era pura practica.

-Me van a botar, como se me olvida la clave! Pero que me pasa?

-Eum, eso se llama "descuido", nueva palabra para tu diccionario, Herm? – Hermione volteó sorprendida a ver al hombre que había hablado tras de ella. Un muchacho de cabellos tan negros como el carbón y un cuerpo perfecto que se veía aún a pesar de la túnica….pero sobre todo esos ojos verdes. Si, era Harry Potter.

-Harry? También has llegado tarde? Te acuerdas la clave?...que haces afuera?

-Si, no, si y te fui a buscar, el consejo te estaba esperando; ciertas actitudes se olvidan con el paso de los años no Herms-

-Aich, cállate y entremos. Cual es la clave?

-Es "fénix", como se te puede olvidar? u.uU – automáticamente la puerta de metal se abrió. Hermione pudo ver adentro un grupo de hombres sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda, todos bien vestidos, hombres y mujeres y miraron automáticamente a la recién llegada que no pudo evitar ponerse del color del cabello de uno de los chicos ahí presentes; Ronald Weasley la saludó con la mano y ella tímidamente también respondió antes de sentarse al lado de Harry en la gran mesa.

-Bueno, siguiendo con lo que decía antes de que llegara la señorita Granger – decía un hombre calvo y alto echándole una mirada reprobatoria a Hermione – Al parecer Voldemort ha dejado un legado entre nosotros. No fue suficiente con que el señor Potter – le dirigió una mirada de orgullo al chico moreno – lo acabará, dejó en claro que quería que sus pensamientos continuaran, por lo que un grupo de mortifagos fieles a él han vuelto a tomar su posición. Lo que quiero decir es que un grupo de mortifagos aún no identificados están matando muggles y recolectando seguidores brujos en una de las islas en Europa. Lo sé¿por qué en una isla, pues hay una base de mortifagos allí aunque aún no se descubre. Al parecer están exterminando a casi todos los muggles con la excusa de que una fiebre tropical se ha corrido. Engañándolos quizás a ellos pero no a nosotros. Por lo que necesito mandar a unos cuantos espías por allá…

-Yo señor – se aventuró Harry – yo puedo ir. Le agradecería mucho que me mandara puesto que he estado esperando una oportunidad como esta para destruir al resto de mortifagos seguidores de Voldemort….

-Señor Potter, no dudo que usted haría un buen trabajo pero… no cree que sería rápidamente reconocido? Digo... es el niño que vivió, el que mató a Voldemort y el capitán de la selección inglesa de quidditch… creo que El Profeta el mismo día de su partida hacia las islas lo estaría publicando . Es por eso que con una junta ya tomamos una decisión: Señorita Granger, cree estar lista para la situación?

-Eh? – Hermione había estado dormitándose, verdaderamente por tanto trabajo no había tenido un día durante toda una semana en la que durmiera más de dos horas. Se despertó rápidamente tirando un poco de café en su vestido negro – Digo… claro, confié en mí, haré muy bien el trabajo pero…iré sola?

-Precisamente eso le iba a decir. Usted tendrá un compañero, que por motivos personales no puedo revelar el nombre pues es un mortifago – Un grito ahogado se escuchó en la sala – pero es meramente un espía, dispone completamente de mi confianza y pues el quiere venganza tanto como nosotros. Ya lo conocerá más adelante, en fin, ambos irán a alojarse a una casa muggle donde desde allí controlaran todo, me informaran absolutamente y pues tendrán que pasar por una pareja de jóvenes esposos. Dispuesta?

Hermione parpadeó varias veces pero sin embargo tenía que demostrar que tenía gran potencial para ser aurora. Desde que en el séptimo curso, Harry había vencido al señor tenebroso, todo el mundo creía ciegamente en él y pues a ella no le hacían mucho caso ni veían lo que se esforzaba para ser una gran aurora. Sin embargo esta era su oportunidad.

-si, completamente – y esbozó una bonita sonrisa.

-Muy bien Granger, partirá hoy mismo en la noche.

-Que? Hoy? O.O

Jejeje, lo c, el capi estuvo pesado, pero es que tenia que poner un poco la trama, como empieza y pos un poco la vida de Hermi, Harry y Ron, aunque mas adelante se descubrirán más facetas. Déjenme reviews plis!


	2. Reencuentros y recuerdos

**Viviendo juntos…QUE PESADILLA!**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling (La diosa) y pos Warner BROS. Este fic no tiene motivo lucrativo, solo alimenta a mi loca imaginación xD.

Wolasssssssssssssssssss, como tan?. Buenops, espero q el capitulo prologuito les halla ayudado a entender lo que pasará ahora y porque el nombre del fic, jeje. Porfis, déjenme reviews que es lo que más necesito aurita. Un behsote pa tods.

**Cap 2: Reencuentros y recuerdos**

Hermione se encontraba viajando durante la noche.

-Esto es increíble, solo llegué a mi casa a hacer las maletas y partir. Me pregunto porque tuve que aceptar el trabajo ¬¬' – se dijo a si misma y dio un generoso bostezo – ahummm, tengo algo de sueño, supongo que al menos durante el vuelo dormiré un poco…y…mañana…llegaré..a trabajar…. – Hermione se andaba quedando dormida cuando….

-Señorita, disculpe, desea la cena? – le dijo amablemente una de las aeromozas mostrándole la bandeja con comida. Hermione la miro con cara asesina y moviendo la cabeza negativamente se volvió a recostar en su sillón y miró hacia la oscura noche que se observaba por la ventana. Le entró melancolía; cerca de ella había una pareja de esposos cargando a una niña rubiecita que le jalaba el cabello a su mamá. La pareja parecía divertirse mucho con la niña. Hermione sonrió melancólicamente y recordó.

FB

-Hermione, hay algo que debo decirte – Ron le había agarrado de las manos. Se encontraban en un restauran muy elegante celebrando el cumpleaños de Harry, sin embargo este había salido a bailar con la pareja de ese día. Hermione pensó que había llegado la hora, por fin Ron se habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que la quería y que quería que fuera su novia. Hermione sonrió.

-Di…dime – Dijo algo nerviosa. Ya tenía 20 años y hasta entonces nunca había tenido novio. No porque no quisiera, sino que siempre esperaba al ideal y tras mucho pensar había llegado a la conclusión de que Ron lo sería.

-Fe…felicitame! Me voy a casar! – Ron sonrió pronunciadamente soltando las últimas palabras tan rápidas que a Hermione la atravesaron como un puñal. Se quedó muda un momento para luego sonreír tímidamente

-Wa…WAU! FELICIDADES AMIGUITO! – Dijo y lo abrazó. Ron sonrió más todavía, se le notaba muy entusiasmado. Hermione al abrazarlo solo cerró los ojos. – y dime, quien es la afortunada?

-Pues ni a ti ni a Harry les había comentado, pero cuando mis padres me enviaron a estudiar a Hungría conocí a una chica. Se llama Marchel, es preciosa, es mi novia desde hace 2 años y pues hemos decidido comprometernos – El pelirrojo no dejaba de sonreír.

-Que tanto cuchichean? – Harry se acercó junto con la morena con la que bailaba.

-Pues grandes noticias! Una boda se acerca Harry – Dijo Hermione sintiendo desfallecer pero con la mascara sonriente.

Fin del FB

Hermione sacudió su cabeza sacando lo que se acababa de acordar. Si bien es cierto ya no amaba a Ron, no podía evitar pensar que ella en ese momento también podría estar casada o al menos comprometida, sin embargo no se había vuelto a enamorar y al parecer el ser aurora hacía que los chicos le tuvieran más respeto y no se aventuraran así nomás. Pensando en estas cosas se quedó profundamente dormida.

Llegó por la mañana, el sol comenzó a hacer su efecto haciendo que las mejillas de la joven se pusieran rosadas. Hermione se quitó la casaca y se puso sus lentes de sol. Había llegado a un hermoso lugar.

-"Y ahora a buscar al compañero" – pensó mientras veía en un papelito el lugar a donde se tenía que dirigir.

Llegó al sitio acordado; la banca debajo del árbol en la plazuela. Vio ahí sentado a un hombre un poco moreno, de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro. Se acercó más y…

-Blaise? Blaise Zabini? – dijo completamente sorprendida

-En persona… tú…dime preciosa, quien eres? – preguntó sin reconocerla y con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes. Pero Hermione estaba demasiado en shock como para contestar

-Zabini? Eres mi nuevo compañero? – Hermione seguía sin creérselo.

-Que? Quien eres?...GRANGER!...que haces tú…. – pero no pudo terminar porque detrás de él alguien había mencionado "_desmaius_" y el moreno ahora se encontraba inconsciente. Hermione dio un gritito mientras el hombre que había conjurado se lanzó sobre ella a taparle la boca.

-No seas idiota! Quieres que te descubran y terminar en pedazos? ESTUPIDA! – Hermione miró encolerizada a el hombre que le había gritado, y si con Blaise se había quedado en shock, con este casi le da un paro cardíaco: Era un hombre alto, rubio, con el pelo sedoso y le caían mechones por la cara. Tenía unos bellos ojos grises y la piel un poco bronceada, no pálida como Hermione la recordaba. Estaba vestido con un polo negro ajustado que dejaba ver a la perfección su bien formado cuerpo y especialmente sus musculosos brazos. Draco Malfoy con cara de repugnancia sacó la mano de la boca de la muchacha y se limpió la mano en el pantalón.

-No me lo creo! Tú eres el espía? – Hermione esperaba a que Ashton Kutcher saliera diciendo "Estas en Punk'd!" pero no, eso no pasó.

-No te hagas ilusiones, no lo hago por ayudaros, lo hago por venganza propia…bah, que perdida, me habían dicho que la bruja que iba a venir iba a ser una que me iba a caer simpática y que iba ser bella…no creo que ninguna de las dos sean posibles – Draco puso una cara de desdén. Hermione ciertamente se ofendió.

-Jaja, crees que esto me hace gracia? Preferiría comer excremento de troll antes que trabajar contigo y hacerme pasar por tu esposa…. – Hermione hablaba cuando Draco puso una cara de susto.

-Esposa? Tú?...Yo?...QUE?... – Draco ahora se encontraba con la misma cara de consternación que Hermione – Espera, no me dijeron nada de eso!

-Draco? Que sucede? Que hace Granger acá? – Blaise había despertado. Hermione y Draco dijeron a la vez "_desmaius_" y el pobre calló de nuevo profundamente dormido.

-No te habían dicho nada? Viviremos con muggles y tendrás que ser mi esposo.

Draco levantó ambas cejar. No creía lo que sucedía. Estaba a punto de tirarse del puente ahí mismo. Hermione también se veía consternada pero se sentía demasiado profesional y mas superior a Draco así que recupero rápido los estribos, quería demostrarle que no era la de antes y que no se dejaría pisar.

-Que- solo pudo articular Draco

-Oyeme, no creas que yo estoy conforme con esto, sería capaz de renunciar pero soy demasiado profesional como para hacerlo – Hermione cruzó los brazos y lo miró molesta. El chico seguía de piedra – Malfoy di algo!

-Me rehúso a vivir con muggles….Y SOBRE TODO A SER TU ESPOSO! – fue lo único que dijo antes de echar un "_obliviate_" sobre su amigo y agarrar una pelota desinflada, que Hermione reconoció perfectamente como un transportador.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras, de todas formas yo sabía que un cerdo como tú nunca iba a dejar de serlo – Hermione dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse

-Que? Ninguna sangre sucia inmunda me habla de esa forma, que te has creído? – El rubio la miró con rabia contenida pero al ver que ella no hacía nada, se acerco y la jalo de un brazo – Dije: Que-te-has-creído?

Hermione volteó instantáneamente. Ese viaje estaba siendo una completa pesadilla, Miró a Malfoy a los ojos.

-No me creo nada que no sea, y en estos momentos sé que te podría dar un puñetazo como la otra ves…no recuerdas huroncito? – dijo pellizcándole la mejilla y poniendo voz melosa – pero bueno, dudo mucho que tú sirvas como espía así que….

-Crees que no puedo hacerlo? No seas idiota!. Bien te lo demostraré sangresucia, yo si puedo hacer cualquier cosa, lo que me venga en gana.

-Pues bueno, si dejas de actuar como mariquita y decides enfrentar tus responsabilidades, esta es la casa donde nos vamos a hospedar – dijo dándole un papel – allá tú si vas o no…-

Dicho esto se safó del brazo de Draco y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la playa cuando escuchó un…

-grrrrr…. No creas que me complace hacer de tu esposo… no podemos pasar como otra cosa? – Draco miraba de lado y había puesto cara de asco

-No lo se, de hermanos? De novios? De amantes? – Hermione comenzó a dar ideas. Con la última sugerencia Draco la miró sorprendido y le dio una lujuriosa mirada de arriba abajo que incomodó notablemente a Hermione.

-Bien Granger, puede ser que la última opción sea la más conveniente – dijo poniendo una sonrisa malévola y tomando a blaise tocó la pelota y antes de irse, con la misma sonrisita dijo – solo si dormimos en la misma cama….no te vayas a excitar mucho conmigo –

Y diciendo esto con aire arrogante, desapareció dejando a Hermione más picada de lo que estaba la noche anterior. Definitivamente esta iba a ser una gran prueba para probar que era buena aurora….demasiado complicada!

Jejjeje, espero que les halla gustado, aún los capis está un poco flojos pero espero poder mejóralos, para eso espero sus reviews y especialmente comentarios y consejos para mejorar el fic. Un besote!

Silvia


	3. No debes pensar antes de actuar

**Wola ola!**

(Silvia entra toda feliz y campante al set y se encuentra de cara con Draco...vestido…de una forma…)

Silvia: Draco…q haces con ese vestido rosa O.O

Draco: Emm…Ola Silvia!..yo?...nada!...solo…me probaba el vestuario para hoy… (Draco comienza a acomodarse el escote del vestido)

Silvia: Emmm… Draco? O.O ...ese es el vestido para Hermione -'

Draco (con cara de decepción): Ah…bueno…siempre a ella le das lo mejor no? .A ver dime! Yo porque tengo que utilizar los vaqueros ajustados y las camisetas negras sexys ajustadas?

Silvia: Xq eres hombre? O.ò...Draco…me estas asustando…anda de una vez a cambiarte por favor…

Draco : Ya ya, esta bien…pero cual me keda mejor (Draco saca otros dos vestido pero mucho mas cortitos) Verde o fucsia?

PLAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

(Silvia cae desmayada al piso cuando detrás del escenario sale Ashton Kutcher!)

Ashton: Jaja, estas en Punk'd-

Silvia: Kutcher vas a morir, CASI ME DA UN PARO CARDIACO!...además, tenias q haber venido ayer cuando Hermione keria q aparecieras…eres tan imprevisto! ¬¬

Draco: Acaso creías q soy así? Tantas pruebas que te he dado de que soy muy machito…me ofendes Silvia ¬¬

Silvia: No Drakito lindo pochocho, la culpa es de Ashton…y en verdad…tmb tuya x prestarte para esta clase de cosas ¬¬, mira q ponerte un vestido

Draco: Lo hice xq había buena paga XD

Ashton: Oh si, bueno, me voy yendo que me toca ir a fastidiar a Jessica Simpson, bueno adiós

Silvia: Si si, váyanse ¬¬ cobardes!...en fin , les keria agradecer por sus reviews, d verdad q muchisisisisimas gracias, me han animado a seguir continuándolo y etc., jejeje, después de esta larga introducción con mis amigos el día de hoy: Drakito y Ashton pos…ahora toca que les responsa a sus reviews q como ya dije, me han animado muchísimo y espero seguir recibiendo. GRACIAS:

**Ivita Black:** Muchísimas gracias por ser la primera, jejeje, espero que sigas leyendo los sgtes capítulos y pos gracias por tu comentario xD

**Marce:** Muchas gracias! Pos la idea me salió cuando taba de campamento con mi familia y dije "que pasaría si Hermione y Draco tuvieran q soportarse mutuamente?" jajaja. Espero seguirla cuanto antes pero con la jarana esta de q ya vuelvo al colegio…uhmmm…buscare tiempo xD

**Lesly-radcliffe:** Jeje gracias! Tu review me ha gustado mucho y espero q lo q escriba te siga gustando. Mmmm, lo de los amantes creí q estaba un poco flojo pero si te ha gustado entonces seguiré poniendo cosas así Gracias wapa!

**Luna-wood:** Q chévere q te halla gustado la historia! Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews! xD…pero tengo una dudita…q es un "donis"?. Disculpa mi ignorancia pero es q últimamente creo q ando por la luna, jeje. Espero q me despejes esa duda y...porfis sigue leyendo!

**Nadeshiko Black:** Graciassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss! Lo de punk'd lo puse xq me encanta ese programa, como me vacilo cuando lo veo! Y creí q una situación como la q estaba afrontando Hermi en ese momento, ameritaba una salidita de Ashton Kutcher, jejeje. Sigue leyendo plis. Y de nuevo Gracias!

**MaRiMaLfOy:** Jejeje, muchas gracias x tu comentario! Jejeje, e intentare actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible…ehmmm, aunq ahorita toy en uno de esos momentos en los q "inspiración" es lo último q falta ', pero en fin. Espero q sigas leyendo xD

**Alix-91:** Jejeje, gracias x pensar q mi fic ta bien, jeje, espero q lo sigas leyendo. Intentare actualizarlo lo mas pronto q pueda aunq con lo del colegio…puaj, en fin, gracias de nuevo!

Ahora si:

**Capitulo 3: "No debes pensar antes de actuar"**

Draco había llegado junto con Blaise a una habitación decorada toda de negro, plateado y verde. En aquella habitación había dos camas y alrededor de ellas símbolos de serpientes, calaveras y entre otras cosas obscuras. Draco depositó de mala manera a Blaise en una de las camas y se echo en la otra. Cerró los ojos pero aún así el ceño fruncido se podía notar, estaba enfadado.

-"Esto si que es increíble, solamente la ultima persona que quería ver después de Potter era Granger….bueno, también después del idiota de Weasley…pero igual, xq me suceden estas cosas a mí? Creo que el destino está en mi contra!" – pensaba mientras daba vueltas en su cama. Aquel clima era tan tropical que por el calor le había comenzado a salir sarpullido en el brazo, así que se quito el polo y el pantalón quedando solo en boxers (N/a : Uyyy! Yo q Blaise me gano! Ya quisiera estar x ahí, jajaja) – "Pero…hay q reconocer que la sangresucia ha mejorado, al menos ya no tiene esa masa viscosa por cabello ¬¬'…pero… no puedo creer que este de su bando!...CUANTO HE CAMBIADO!"

-(-)-

-CUANTO HE CAMBIADO! – También se dijo una joven de cabello castaño mientras caminaba por aquella playa de mar azul y de palmeras altas y verdes. – Si yo hubiese sido la Hermione de antes, una buena bofetada le hubiese dado… pero no! Me tuve que contener, Le debí haber dicho unas cuantas verdades – Hermione se lamentaba mientras caminaba como sonámbula hacia la casa indicada en el papel, pero su vocecita interior le dijo "Si le hubieses dado la bofetada, no hubieses quedado como la profesional que eres" – Ah verdad! Eso también! –

La castaña se dijo y unos niños que se encontraban cerca de ella salieron corriendo pensando que una mujer que habla sola ciertamente estaba loca. Aún así Hermione llegó a la casa que indicaba el papel.

-Uhmm, esta debe ser- se dijo mirando la dirección en el papel y la dirección de la casa; Era una casa de tres pisos, de color crema y con una terraza en el segundo piso. No parecía ni de pobre ni de rico, de una persona normal. A Hermione ese ambiente se le hizo familiar y sintió como si estuviera de nuevo en casa de sus padres… tenía un ambiente acogedor aquella casita en frente del mar. Tocó el timbre y enseguida una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos pardos salió.

-Buenos días, que se le ofrece? – Preguntó la joven con una sonrisa contagiosa.

-Buenos días, soy Hermione Granger… habían hecho una reservación para quedarme en este albergue por unos días….

-Ah si, pase por favor – Le dijo la joven e hizo ademán de llevar el equipaje de Hermione pero la castaña le dijo que no era necesario.

Pasaron a una sala de estar donde se veían diversas cosas originarias de la isla, como caracoles de mar, redes, fotografías entre otras, y al centro un jardincito cubierto por cristales donde se veía una palmera alta. A Hermione le gustó mucho la decoración

-Disculpe señorita – la morena hizo salir a Hermione de su ensimismamiento – En la reservación han pedido una habitación con dos camas. Pero hay otra familia que la reservó antes y pues esa habitación ya esta ocupada, no le importarían a usted y a su esposo dormir en la cama matrimonial?

La joven le preguntó con un lapicero en una mano y un cuaderno en la otra. Hermione reflexionó un momento.

-Ehhh…no creo que halla inconveniente, yo no soy casada y pues el que iba a venir conmigo iba a ser un compañero de trabajo pero parece que renunció en ultimo momento – Hermione al decir esto sonrió con sarcasmo – así que si, tomo la habitación!

-(-)-

-A donde vas Draco?

Un hombre platinado había interceptado al rubio muchacho. El hombre platinado estaba vestido con una capa negra y una capucha del mismo color (N/a: Todo un jedi! Jajaja)

-Bueno padre, en realidad este lugar que han escogido va muy de acuerdo con los planes de el ideal de Voldemort – dijo dándole una mirada a la sala llena de cabeza de elfos, símbolos de serpientes y todo de negro – sin embargo no me gusta compartir habitaciones con nadie así que me voy a marchar a otro sitio….

-Con muggles? – Lucius lo interrogó con una ceja. Por allí no había albergues de brujos.

-Errrr….pues… - Draco intento conectar alguna idea rápido – en realidad Parkinson tiene acá una casa de playa, creo que tú ya sabias. Bueno pues, como ella está recolectando brujos para nuestro lado en América, le pedí prestada su casa y ella accedió, tú sabes que ella se muere por mí… (N/a: Es mi imaginación…o Draco es muy modesto? ¬¬' )

-Pensé que la casa de Parkinson se la habían quitado los muggles luego que los sirvientes pusieran una denuncia contra ella por como los maltrataba….

-..AH….eso….pero no, como crees, ya la recuperó – Draco estaba tan acostumbrado a las mentiras que ya le salín natural. Lucius le dijo un "Haz lo que se te pegue en gana" y se marchó de la sala mientras Draco a punto de salir pensaba si hacer lo que iba a hacer era realmente una buena idea….

-(-)-

Hermione acomodaba sus cosas en su habitación. Como si fuese una niña correteó por ella y comenzó a saltar en la cama (N/a: eso se llama "el retroceso cuando ya sabes que la madurez se acerca" xD) mientras mágicamente con su varita acomodaba sus ropas en el closet, de una en una.

-Vaaaaaaaaya, como haces eso? – Preguntó una voz desde la puerta.

Hermione del susto se fue de cabeza contra el barandal de la cama. Miró a la persona en la puerta y se sorprendió: Era una niña de unos cuatro años que tenía una muñeca en su brazo. La niñita tenía el cabello marrón y rizado en dos colitas y los ojos celestes, era muy delgadita y sobre todo pequeña.

-Como hiciste eso? – volvió a preguntar con voz angelical la niñita. Hermione sonrió nerviosamente.

-Hacer que?

-Que tu vestido voló de tu maleta a tu almalio…

-Emmmm…que? De que hablas-' – Hermione se encontraba nerviosa pero intento recuperar la calma. – No salió de mi maleta, yo lo arrojé! … "ay, espero que se crea la excusa…"

-Bueno, como digas - La niñita sonrió y entro al cuarto de Hermione mientras la castaña soltaba un soplido como diciendo "me salvé!" – Mila, esta es Katty – dijo la pequeña enseñándole su muñeca.

-Hola Katty, Es muy linda tú muñeca, pero como te llamas tú? – preguntó sonriendo con aire maternal

-Yo? Melissa… y tu?

-Ah pues, yo me llamo Hermione!

-Jer…nayo…i? – Melissa puso cara de confusión y frustración de no poder decir el nombre

-Ehmm…solo dime Herms -' – La castaña sonrió. Pero alguien en ese momento entró en la habitación.

-Melissa, que haces acá? – Era la mujer que había atendido a Hermione – Disculpe las molestias que le halla causado mi hermana

-No, no se preocupe, su hermanita es muy linda

-Por cierto, venía a avisarle, tiene visitas

Hermione con incertidumbre bajó corriendo las escaleras. Esperaba encontrarse con Harry que le había dicho que la iba a ir a visitar pero no, lo que vio casi le hace que ruede las escaleras.

-Vaya Granger, al fin bajas – Draco se notaba molesto. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones viendo al resto de muggles con cara de asco, y unas chicas sentadas en el sillón cercano lo miraban con cierta picardía y sonreían constantemente "como unas robots" como describió Hermione, pero a pesar, Draco inflaba el pecho con digno orgullo varonil.

-Que haces tú? – le señaló a él con el dedo índice - acá? – y sin dejar de mirarlo señaló el lugar. Ahora no se sabía quien tenía la mejor cara de asco…si él…o ella

-Pues me dijiste que viniera…

-No, yo no te dije absolutamente nada.Te dije q cumplieras tus responsabilidades pero conociéndote...No creí q vinieras…

-Pues creíste mal Granger, ves, estoy acá cumpliendo mis responsabilidades y solamente deseo ir a mi habitación a descansar sin escuchar tus alaridos…. – Draco cargo su maleta y comenzó a subir por las escaleras – Cual es mi habitación?

-Eummm….Draco…. esteee…veras….

-Solo dime cual es la habitación!

-Es la 7 pero….

-Ok, no me interesa saber más – Draco se dirigió a la habitación seguido por una nerviosa Hermione. El rubio entró y se sorprendió: La habitación era un poco pequeña y al centro solo se encontraba una cama grande blanca con roja y encajes. – Ok…esto si me interesa saber…. – Miró con mirada asesina a Hermione.

La castaña solo se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente

-Jejeje, SORPRESA!... creo q…dormiremos en la misma cama – dijo ella antes de que ambos se miraran de arriba abajo, se pusieran completamente rojos y se fueran corriendo cada uno por diversos lugares.

-Que pareja tan adorable, no? – Comento una señora que por allí pasaba a su marido.

Jajaja, como los hago sufrir a ambos :) muajajajajaja! Pero es q me encanta verlos en las situaciones más comprometedoras…al menos x ahora, después van a tener q ponerse mas seriecitos para cumplir con sus deberes pero…ustedes creen q Hermione teniendo a Draco durmiendo a su lado..va a estar seriecita? NOOO, yo no lo creo, jejeje. Otra vez les agradezco x los reviews! Y porfissss déjenme más…oh si! Soy una viciosa, jajajaa. Díganme tmb en q otras situaciones les gustaría q estuviera esta parejita, ejeje. Buenops, un beshote

Silvia


	4. Discusiones, disgustos y situaciones com...

Wolas!

Yo aquí y el nuevo capitulo. Lo mando rápido xq como ya empieza el cole y todo eso, no voy a tener tanto tiempo, así q antes de q se me acaben, voy a intentar escribir algunos caps mas.

Wenops, acap mis agradecimientos a los reviews q me dejaron, jeje

**Lesly-radcliffe:** Jajaja, gracias por tu comentario, jeejej. Pues si, Hermione es una suertuda! Casi siempre el vacilon es ponerlos en situaciones muuuuuuuuuuy comprometedoras, aunq bueno...no usaran la cama para los dos…por ahora ;), jeje. Y gueno, espero poder actualizar pronto, gracias!

**Alix-91:** Yehhhh, gracias! Jajaja. X ciertop, lo de Hermione… lo q pasa es q ella se ha descuidado últimamente mucho, además a pesar de ser adulta aún conserva cosas de niñas..como utilizar magia y pues dejar la puerta abierta, fue un descuido de su parte, jeje. Intentare actualizar pronto, sígueme escribiendo y de nuevo gracias wapa xD

**Luna-wood:** Lucius: Hey! Q es eso q me "desconge"? Ya veras…CRUCIAAAA…

Silvia: Oyeme tú, ni te atrevas o te kedas sin trabajo ¬¬

Lucius: Pero…pero! …no es justooooo (

Silvia: Ja bien hecho! Y ahora vete…. Buenops, gracias Lunita x tu review, de verdad, jaja. Como veras ya puse a Lucius en su sitio, jeje. Averch, tmb Hermione y Draco son un poco inmaduros…no, jajaja…se parecerán a mi, jajaja, fácil! xD. Wenops, voy a tratar de actualizar rápido, espero q sigas leyendo y pos de nuevo muchiiiismas gracias x tu review, yehhh, jejeje

**Thelmiux:** Wolass! Gracias x tu comentario y espero q en verdad este kedadando bien xq estoy esforzando mucho a mi pobre cerebro para q salga algo bonito, jeje. Wenops, la conversación con Draco, jajaja, salio espontáneamente, el propósito era hacerlas reír un pokito, jejeje. Gracias!

**MaRiMaLfOy:** Jejeje, gracias wapa x tu review. Uhhh, q lindo cuando me mandan reviewsss . Espero q te guste este capitulo y pos espero tmb q me ayudes un poco con las ideas xq estoy un poco atrancada. Graxxxx

**Paula-malfoy**: Muchas gracias x tu review.! Q chévere! No c si el tema sea original pero weno, intento q lo q escribo si lo sea. Intentaré actualizarlo cuanto antes, pero el colegio es toda una jarana. Muxas gracias de nuevo! xD

Y acá este el fic, jeje. Ah! X cierto este simbolito:

**-(-)- Cambio de escena!**

Significa cambio de escena. Ahora si sin nada mas q decir...este cap del fic…

**Capitulo 4: Peleas, disgustos y… situaciones comprometedoras**

Hermione y Draco se encontraban en la cama…

O.O

Ok, no sean mal pensados ¬¬, se encontraban sentados en el borde de la cama. En los bordes opuestos, uno mirando hacia el este y el otro hacia el oeste (N/a : Jajajaja, q mente para más retorcida xD). Draco tenía sus brazos apoyados en sus piernas y la cabeza entre los brazos y Hermione miraba por la ventana con las manos en las piernas. Sus nudillos sonaban constantemente pues por el nerviosismo acomodaba los huesos de la mano (N/a: Es decir, se sacaba conejos) haciendo q el sonidito volviese loco al chico q se encontraba a su espalda.

Quieres dejar de hacer eso? – Draco rugió entre dientes sin dignarse a mirarla. La chica deslizó sus manos por sus piernas.

AY ES SUFICIENTE! No me vas a venir a mandonear PARA EMPEZAR ES TU CULPA DRACO MALFOY!

Q? TU FUISTE LA Q ME DIO LA DIRECCIÓN DEL HOTEL!

PERO SERAS TONTO, NO SABES LO Q ES ACTUAR? TE LO DI SOLO PARA PARECER MÁS PROFESIONAL! – La castaña se paró abruptamente al igual q el rubio. Ambos se miraron encolerizados y siguieron con los rugidos

AH PUES LO SIEEENTO SEÑORITA PROFESIONAL, NO ES MI CULPA Q USTED NO LO SEA PARA Q TENGA Q FINGIR!

AY CALLATE MALFOY! ERES UN IDIOTA! – Hermione agarró un peine q había en el tocador y se lo lanzó. El chico lo esquivó con facilidad pero el peine chocó contra la puerta, haciendo q los huéspedes alarmados se acercaran a la puerta

(-)-

Uy, ya volvieron a gritar, estuvieron diez minutos en silencio hace un rato – le decía Un chico a su novia que se encontraban en la habitación contigua

Si, yo creí q se habían matado….pero q manera de pelear!

Ambos muchachos siguieron ordenando su equipaje y también siguieron entreteniéndose con el show de al lado

(-)-

NÚNCA DEBÍ VENIR!

PUES Q BIEN MALFOY! Q BUENO Q TE DES CUENTA Q ERES UN SOPENCO!

Q HABLAS? TU ME DIJISTE Q VINIERA! ARGHHH, ESTOY HARTO. ME LARGO! NO ME INTERESA SOPORTAR NI POR UN SEGUNDO MAS A UNA ESTUPIDA SANGRE SUCIA!

SI! VETE IDIOTA! ES LO MEJOR… ES MEJOR Q TE LARGUES, COBARDE, TE FUISTE DEL BANDO DE VOLDEMORT Y TMB TE VAS DE ESTE BANDO, SABES XQ? XQ ERES UN FRA-CA-SA-DO , NO SE Q ESTUPIDEZ HABRAS HECHO PARA PASARTE A ESTE LADO PERO TE APUESTO A Q CONOCISTE A OTRO ESTUPIDO MORTIFAGO COMO TÚ Y ERA TAN INCOMPETENTE COMO TÚ Q ALGO LE HICIERON Y TEMES Q TE HAGAN ESO TMB A TÍ, POR ESO TE KIERES IR DEL BANDO PERDEDOR, ERES PATETICO IDIOTA! – La chica gritó todo esto roja, con ira y con la voz q se le estaba yendo por el griterío. Esperó un momento a q Draco lanzara su defensa pero esto no sucedió.

Por el contrario, el muchacho la miró sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios algo despegados. El sonrojo de sus mejillas por la acalorada discusión que habían tenido se esfumó y volvió a la normalidad. Calladamente se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la cama.

Hermione supo que había tocado un mal tema…pero cual?

Hey – dijo en voz baja – dis…disculpa… no me quise exceder así…es solo q pierdo la cabeza cuando…

No quiero saber nada – Draco dijo de improviso interrumpiéndola. – solamente, te puedes ir?

El chico la miró con algo de rabia y melancolía en los ojos. Era ese el Draco Malfoy de hace unos años?. Hermione tembló lentamente, no le parecía aquel chico irónico y molestoso de antes. Lo había descubierto tal y como era ahora, había algo nuevo en él que ella no lograba entender…tendría algo q ver con su pasado?

Esta bien – dijo la chica apretando los labios suavemente – esta bien, esta bien, me voy

Cogió las llaves de la habitación, saco un abrigo de su closet y salió de la habitación dejando a Draco en la misma posición en la q estaba.

(-)-

Ya habían pasado muchas horas. La castaña había deambulado por las playas, incluso con el frío que hacía y con la lluvia que amenazaba salir. Solo se encontraba con una falda hasta las rodillas, sandalias, un polo de tiras blanco y el abrigo encima. Tiritaba un poco. Le faltaban pocas cuadras para llegar al albergue cuando la lluvia amenazadora apareció y comenzó a ceñirse en su pelo y su ropa. No había nadie en ese momento en las calles, solo ella y así mojada llegó al albergue; abrió la puerta y se quedó sentada en el jardín con la lluvia aún cayéndole en el pelo.

Al parecer no es mi año – dijo en voz baja.

La verdad no lo era; se había vuelto muy descuidada, su vida amorosa estaba por los suelos…esperen…ni siquiera tenía vida amorosa! De ser la chica perfecta en Hogwarts, había logrado convertirse en una chica convencional en el ministerio ¡ELLA! Q siempre había soñado con figurar. Y ahora, la única oportunidad q tenía, se veía desperdiciada por problemas de la niñez.

Se quedó mirando a un grupo de ardillitas correr por un solo árbol que había allí y abrigarse de la lluvia. Eso la hizo sonreír. De pronto ya no sintió cuando las gotas de la lluvia chocaban contra su cabeza

Cojeras un catarro

Alguien le dijo por la espalda. Volteó rápidamente y dio de lleno con la cara de Draco agachado a su altura, tenía un paraguas con el cual la cubría y estaba muy serio. Hermione solo lo miró

Y a ti eso te importa? – Hermione le preguntó con cortesía pero con melancolía escondida en su voz

Si, me importa q hoy no me contagies ese virus por la noche, porque después voy a estar estornudando como loco y no creo q sea una idea q me agrade así q muévete.

El chico se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar hacia adentro con el paraguas. Hermione lo miró sorprendida, pero se levantó con una bonita sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

(-)-

Hermione y Melissa estaban tiradas en la cama conversando. (N/a: Melissa es la niña xsiacaso). Ya había pasado buen rato desde q Hermione y Draco volvieron a la habitación, la noche se encontraba demasiado oscura y la lluvia no cesaba. Hermione estaba con un buzo, una casaca y una cola de caballo mientras con una manta abrigaba a la niña. Ambas se encontraban jugando con…muñecas u.uU (N/a: Ya lo he dicho, es ese estado cuando las personas se ponen maduras y quieren volver a la niñez, ajajaja)

y…el señol lubio es tu esposo? – Melissa dejó de jugar un ratito y posó sus ojos celestes en los miel de Hermione. La castaña la miró extrañada

Draco?...puffff – resopló – Dios me libre, no, solo es mi compañero de trabajo – Hermione dijo mientras peinaba el cabello de su muñeca. Melissa siguió pensativa

Pelo si no es tu esposo…xq viven juntos?

Esteeee…xq cuando uno es grande hay q trabajar y adaptarse a todos los medios de ambiente…

mmmm…. Yo pensaba q solo los esposos podían dolmil juntos en una sola cama…

Esteeeeeeeeeeeeeee – Hermione se había puesto un poco nerviosa. Ella esperaba esa clase de preguntitas cuando tuviese un esposo y un hijo, le daba muchísima pena tener q estar contestando esas preguntitas en ese momento tan inadecuado. Estaba a punto de contestar cualkier cosa cuando se abrió la puerta del baño.

Draco salió con todo su cabello mojado al igual q sus pectorales y sus brazos, solo estaba cubierto por una toalla azul q cubría sus caderas, su pelvis y bueno….la toalla estaba amarrada en la cadera.

Hermione volteó, lo miró y la muñeca se le calló de las manos, observó por breves minutos ese cuerpo tan perfecto y se apresuró a coger la muñeca como si nada hubiese pasado. Draco sonrió de satisfacción y Melissa comenzó a soltar risitas, cuando…

DRACO COMO SALES ASÍ EN FRENTE DE UNA NIÑA! – Hermione corrió y tapó los ojos de la niña mientras le echaba una mirada de reprobación a Draco. El rubio solo sacó otra toalla y comenzó a secarse el cuello

Bueno, no es mi culpa…yo no esperaba encontrar a ninguna de las dos acá…sangre sucias y muggles admirándome…bah!

Q es un mug….gle? – Melissa preguntó. Hermione la cargó rápidamente mientras a Draco le recordaba todas sus generaciones anteriores sin decir las palabras, es decir solo movía los labios para q solo Draco las entendiera. A su vez su dedo lo señalaba constantemente, como lo hace una mamá a su hijo cuando este ha cometido una travesura

Muggle?..No Melissita, no es nada es solo un…pastel! Si…hablando de eso, vamos por uno! – Hermione salió rápidamente no sin antes dirigirle un "Estas muerto" a Draco.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras ella, Draco con ambos brazos puestos detrás de su nuca, se echó en la cama con una sonrisita triunfal en los labios.

(-)-

Draco estaba casi dormido cuando la puerta se abrió de un portazo y vió a una mujer con una cara de homicida única y todo el cabello aunq recogido desordenado, por detrás un rayo le iluminó el rostro. Fácilmente Hermione podía hacer competencia Con Samara del Aro o Linda Blair en El exorcista. Draco por un momento se asustó.

Uy! Sabes? Te ves aterradora. Halloween está cerca?

Vas a morir! COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO FRENTE A ELLA? – Hermione se abalanzó sobre Draco quien no la pudo esquivar y la atrapó en sus brazos. Mientras la castaña forcejeaba

Ya ya Granger, tranquilizate! – Draco intentaba contener la risa mientras veía como Hermione intentaba liberarse pero como esta no cesaba, la agarró fuertemente de las muñecas y la tumbó encima de la cama quedando él encima de ella aún riéndose.

Hermione dejó de forcejear y puso una cara de sorprendida por un momento pero comenzó a respirar agitadamente a causa del forcejeo de hace un momento. Por algún motivo Draco al verla así se sintió raro y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y los vellos del brazo se le erizaron. Dejó de reírse y se levantó rápidamente mientras tosía para disimular el cambio que acababa de suceder en su cuerpo (N/a: Jajaja, hombres! Cuando no?). Hermione no entendió y simplemente se levantó, también un poco avergonzada y con las mejillas rojas. Como la luz de la habitación estaba apagada solo mecida por la luz de los relámpagos, ni Draco ni Hermione notaron los colores del otro. Aunque Hermione sintió que de pronto la habitación se había puesto más calurosa….les habrían puesto calefacción?

Disculpa, no quise reaccionar así. Es que tienes q ser más cuidadoso, sino a este paso todo el mundo se dará cuenta q somos brujos – Hermione dijo en voz baja mientras intentaba prender las luces pero estas no prendían.

No te molestes en intentar prenderlas, hace un momento se fueron y no han vuelto. Creo q uno de los relámpagos ha cortado la electricidad. Bueno, como vamos a hacer para dormir? Quizá tus intenciones sean las de abusar de mí por la noche mientras dormimos pero… – Draco comenzó a decir sarcástico pero teniendo en cuenta lo de hace un momento, lo que acaba de decir sonaba extremadamente tonto – ehhmm… por eso he pedido q nos traigan un colchón extra – dijo lo último más serio.

Ja! Como si YO te quisiera hacer algo a TI, disculpa pero no me interesas – Hermione vió el colchón al pie de la cama y fue a echarse en él rápidamente...-ATCHU! –estornudó estruendosamente. Draco la detuvo antes de que ella se echara en el colchón del piso.

Granger, duerme acá, tu estás enferma…. –

Draco le mostró la cama.

Ah? Desde cuando tú te preocupas por mí? – Hermione levantó una ceja

Ya cierra la boca y duérmete – Draco dijo entre dientes mientras se metía en el colchón y quedaba profundamente dormido.

Wolas! De nuevo gracias x los reviews y pos espero q les vaya gustando la historia. Buenops, espero q hayan entendido lo q le pasó a Draco…ajajaja, solo q como esta en Rating PG-13 no puedo ser tan explicita, jaja.

Wenops, muy pronto les adelanto Drakito y ella se irán a otra casa a vivir buenop…mas solitos ;) ajajaja, y tmb se van a ir a involucrar con los mortifagos para averiguar un par de cosas. Y tambien ya sabremos cual es el secreto del pasado de Draco…o quien?.

Buenops, espero q me manden mas reviews y sigan leyendo mi historia xD xD


	5. Draco, necesitas agua fria

Viviendo juntos 5

Wolas!

Como están? Wenop, yo toy muertisima! Acabo de empezar el colegio y ya me tan dejando deberes uffffffffffff, tmb xq es mi ultimo año en el skool… no c, pero estoy cargadísima de actividades (ahorita me caigo durmiendo babeante encima del teclado) pero de una u otra forma escribir me relaja. Así que por eso les escribo un cachito mas, jejeje xD

Tmb les quería agradecer muchisisisisisimo x sus reviews! Yehhh, me han alegrado estos días de actividades que he tenido XD. Así que acá les escribo a cada una:

**Marce:** Jajaja, situaciones embarazosas es lo q mas me gusta poner, si es q me salen o no lo c… jajaja, pero intento q salga algo bueno xD. Muchas gracias x tu comentario y espero q sigas leyendo xD

**Luna-wood:** Jejej, tamos igual, yo tmb escribo y escribo y después ni cuenta me doy de que escribo… a veces empiezo hablando de Hermione y Draco y termino hablando de la afición de Harry x el quidditch �� jajajajaja. Wenops… lo de Draco ya ta en el cap 7, jejeje, n es muy largo pero al menos explica algo jeje. Wenops, muchísimas gracias a ti tmb x tus comentarios q siempre me alientan a seguir xD

**Paula-malfoy:** Graciass x tu comentario, jeje. Ay mi Drakito…pensar q en el pasado kiso a alguien..ups! se me sale!... jajaja, en fin, ya voy a mandar los capitulos q ya he escrito..sino q toy mas floja! Jajaja. Gracias tmb por lo de "anonimus", ya se lo kite y espero recibir mas reviews. Muchas muchas gracias y espero q sigas leyendo. Un beshote xD

**Meilin Snape:** Jejeje, mira a Severus.. hablando de eso, yo tengo un fic comico de Snape con Hermione O.O era una burla completa… debe estar perdido x la pagina de la warner donde lo publike hace uffffffffff, pero siepre me hacia reir..especialmente xq en ese fic Harry era medio gay y a Sev erus le gustaba Hermione. Era una parodia, jaja.

Ala, te leiste todo de un tiro? Pero bueno.. mis caps son cortitos … jeje. Hermione no c dio cuenta de lo de Draco xq si fuera un puntito mas santa, no seria Hermione Granger, sino Sor Hermione Granger…jeje…pero lo de santa se le va en unos capitulitos mas ) muajajajaja … asi q mas de esas escenitas…van a haber. Muchas gracias x tu rvw xD

**Dracogirl:** GRACIAS! Jejeje, tu review me puso muy feliz, jejeje, q bueno q les halla gustado mi fiki, muchisimas gracias!. Como veras este cap es corto y es solo transitorio, es q e cap 6 es un pokitin mas largo (x lo d ela reunion con los mortifagos) y x eso… jeje. De neuvo muchisisisisimas gracias, y dile a tu hermana q tmb le agradezco mucho. Lo de "romance, celos" y etc son mis temas favoritos… ajaja, q tmb habrabn pero un pokito mas adelante xD. Enb fin, espero q sigas leyendo mi fic y q me sigas mandando rvws. Thanx!

Y ahora si el cap 5 :

**Capitulo 5: Draco, necesitas agua fría**

Hermione soñaba muy rico. Se había abrazado de su almohada y tenía las piernas todas descubiertas, su cabello le daba de lleno en la cara y sonreía. En verdad q esa cama era muy cómoda! Y por fin después del sufrimiento de los días anteriores había podido dormir bien como Dios manda. Estaba Soñado con BRAD PITT! Wuuuuuuuuu!. Estaban en una playa…. Muy juntitos… sin nadie mas viéndolos… él se acercó a ella lentamente, le sujeto el rostro, rozó su nariz con la mejilla de ella y cuando el beso q había estado esperando estaba por realizarse….

DESPIERTA INSECTO! – oyó a su lado y luego le calló una jarra de agua helada en la cara. Se despertó sobresaltadísima dando un grito.

El chico que la había despertado se comenzó a reír fuertemente. La castaña gruñó y lo miró con rabia.

Jajaja, disculpa Granger…siempre te kise hacer eso jajaja

Siempre kisiste verme en camisón? ��

No, siempre soñé en despertarte a ti o a el pobretón con un baldazo de agua fría y decirte alguna pesadez, jajaja

Mira tú! Al menos soñabas conmigo – dijo ella de mal humor poniéndose la bata de mala gana. Draco la miró por un momento.

No x q quisiese…

Ok, no me valen tus excusas, jaja – Ahora Hermione se había puesto de buen humor. Si algo había aprendido en esa semana que llevaba conviviendo con el rubio era q a pesar de ser un pesado, q ocultaba cosas y q en algún momento fuese su peor enemigo, detestaba que ella lo pusiese en ridículo y cuando esto sucedía él no sabía nunca que hacer… lo tenía dominado!

Una semana ya… "wau! Una semana!" como solía pensar Hermione. Le sorprendía que Draco hubiese llegado vivo a la primera semana de convivencia, ella el día q supo que tendría q vivir con Draco había jurado matarlo al día siguiente O.O ….weno, no algo tan drástico XD pero sin duda había pensado que no lo soportaría, pero a pesar de que peleaban cada 3 minutos, de q a veces Draco volviese a ser como era antes y q ella sintiese instintos homicidas hacia el rubio, había descubierto que Draco podía ser catalogado como "accesible" e incluso "tratable". No conversaban mucho, más que para decirse pesadeces, sarcasmos o ir a buscar pistas sobre las desapariciones de la gente y si estas tenían que ver directamente con los planes de Voldemort: Draco iba, averiguaba en las reuniones las cosas que pasaban y llevaba nombres y pistas a Hermione que desde el albergue analizaba las cosas…

Y que cosa tan bonita estabas soñando para q tus mejillas estuviesen rojas y q sea tan tarde y no hallas querido despertarte? – Draco decía sin querer mostrar interés pero había un dejo de burla en su voz…

Pues yo…yo no estaba soñando con nadie! – Hermione se puso roja pero se defendió – Yo… simplemente soñaba q…

Déjame adivinar – Draco sonrió con malicia. "ahí va de nuevo…" pensó Hermione cuando vio la sonrisa – Soñabas conmigo en boxers, eh?

No Draco, dije que había tenido un sueño placentero, no una pesadilla askerosa )

(-)-

Dos hombres se encontraban en los extremos de una mesa con una tabla de ajedrez en el centro.

Jaque mate! – El pelirrojo destrozó al rey y se apoderó de su sitio. El moreno que se encontraba frente a él se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

ES INCREIBLE RON! ES LA TERCERA PARTIDA QUE ME GANAS! – Harry estaba desesperado mientras el pelirrojo de enfrente de él sonreía victorioso.

Ron se había vuelto un hombre muy atractivo e inteligente. Su cabello pelirrojo seguía llamando la atención, así como su altura y su eterna sonrisa. Harry, por el contrario había cambiado demasiado. Era "El soltero del momento", un buen partido para cualquier bruja con cerebro: Era atractivo, sensual, gozaba de dinero, era famoso, popular y uno de los mejores aurores. Había cambiado su apariencia : Su piel, antes muy blanca se había puesto un poco mas bronceada, había sacado un estupendo cuerpo y su armario… pues bueno, había cambiado su forma de vestir, al menos ya no usaba las antiguas medias del tío Vernon xD.

pap – Un niño de cabello pelirrojo se acerco a Ron. No tendría más de 2 años. Ron cargó a su hijo y lo sentó en sus rodillas.

Ves Lu? Así es como se tiene que derrotar al oponente: con inteligencia suprema y estilo, no es así Harry?

Ron…cállate ��

Jajaja, era solo una broma… x cierto, has tenido noticias de Mione? – Ron preguntó mientras su hijo le jalaba la roja cabellera

No...verdad! Tenía que ir a visitarla!... Hoy mismo tomo un avión hacia las islas. Quién será el mortifago con el cual trabajar�?

No lo sé…ojala que sea alguien de confianza, pero fuese quien fuese, estoy seguro que Mione lo tiene bien domado, jajaja

Tienes razón, jajajajajaja

(-)-

Draco… - La castaña llamó al rubio…

Que

Me pasas el informe que escribí ayer, por favor?

No ��

Mmmmm…. – Hermione lo miró con rabia y se paró a recoger su informe ella misma. Se sentó en la cama y revisó los papeles.

MALFOY! No me habías dicho! Mañana hay una reunión con los mortifagos de América!

….y?...

Como q "y?", es nuestra oportunidad! Puedo ir disfrazada de mortifaga americana y voy contigo. Tenemos que meternos en esto ya porque están desapareciendo más personas.

Draco la observó por un momento sin decir nada. La castaña estaba con un short, un polo de tiras y su pelo suelto hasta la cintura ondeaba por el aire que entraba por la ventana. En su cara perfecta vio sin embargo en una de las mejillas las marcas de una pequeña cicatriz, no muy visible pero como en ese momento la castaña no llevaba maquillaje, era algo notoria.

Q es eso? – le preguntó suavemente señalando su rostro. La castaña lo miró sorprendida

Eso q? – preguntó sin entender

Esta marca – continuó el rubio y puso su dedo en la mejilla en la chica y delineó el corto camino de la cicatriz. Cuando lo hizo sintió algo raro en su estomago.

Ah! Eso… pues es un regalo de tu padre –dijo levantándose de la silla y acomodando sus informes en una mesa – Me lo dio en la lucha cuando estábamos en 7mo año, contra Voldemort…

Que? …como te lo hizo?...una varita no puede hacer cortes… o… te tocó? – Draco cerró un poco los ojos con suspicacia. No sabía el porque pero sentía que algo le pudo haber hecho su padre también a ella. Notó la mirada asustada de Hermione y le entró algo de temor…acaso su padre había abusado de Hermione Granger? – DIME! Q te hizo?

No me hizo nada, solo me golpeó muy fuerte…el pasado no tiene nada que ver acá...lo que importa es el futuro. Draco, me vas a tener que llevar a la reunión de mañana, está bien?

La castaña hizo notar su voz de autoridad y Draco mirando al piso movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

(-)-

Por la tarde había vuelto a llover, aún así Draco había tenido que salir con los mortifagos. Hermione había aprovechado para cambiar un poco su look para mañana. Para que no la reconociesen se había cambiado el cabello a negro y con un hechizo sencillo había logrado cambiar sus ojos a celestes. Probó muchos estilos y a final decidió el estilo "dark" para ir al día siguiente, así que había comprado el delineador de ojos mas negro de la tienda y un esmalte de uñas del mismo color.

Después de dar su cambio había decidido darse un baño y salió solo con ropa interior negra.

Vaya, este conjunto me que da de maravilla! – Dijo mirándose en el espejo. Sonrió por un instante pero rápidamente la sonrisita se borró – lastima que nadie me vaya a ver así por un buen tiempo… nunca he tenido un romance correspondido…. AL DIABLO! NO ME IMPORTA!

Hermione prendió una radio que había por allí y comenzó a sonar una canción…:

I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.

Era una canción de Britney Spears que tenía ritmo de danza del vientre. Hermione comenzó a mover sus caderas con el ritmo de la música

Bueno, bailar me hará despejar la cabeza – Dijo mientras se movía de una forma…ehhmmm…muy sugerente '

Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
(Lets go)

(Like that)  
(You like it)  
(Now watch me)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)

La canción seguía y la ahora morena seguía moviéndose y cantando la canción yendo de un lado para otro de la habitación. Puso una pierna encima de la cama y siguió moviéndose.

"Like that, you like it, Now watch me" – Hermione cantaba con la voz toda sensual cuando….

Ok, "I'm watching you" jajaja – se escuchó en la puerta.

Hermione soltó un gritazo y se fue corriendo a cubrirse con la chaqueta de Draco que estaba encima de la silla. El chico que se encontraba riendo recostado en el marco de la puerta, era nada más y nada menos que el propietario de la chaqueta.

DRACO! ES Q NO HAS APRENDIDO A GOLPEAR ANTES DE ENTRAR A UNA HABITACIÓN?

Mmmmm… no desde que me enseñaron el "alohomora"….

ENTONCES NO HAS APRENDIDO A RESPETAR LAS HABITACIONES DE LOS DEMAS?

Que quede bien en claro que esta tmb es mi habitación y pues segundo, no me interesa verte a ti con poca ropa y bailando como loca encima de una cama… para hacer esa labor están las mujeres atractivas ;)

Aich! vete a otro lado para q me ponga la ropa – Hermione se encontraba rojísima

Pero para qué? Si ya vi todo lo que podías enseñar? – Draco dijo con una sonrisa burlona y cruzando los brazos. Si algo le encantaba, era hacerla enojar.

Tengo un cenicero y sé como usarlo… por favor no hagas que tan bella obra de arte termine incrustada EN TU CABEZOTA! – Hermione amenazó cogiendo un cenicero muy bonito en sus manos. Draco aun riéndose salió de la habitación, pero en cuanto Hermione cerró la puerta dando un sonoro portazo….

Diablos, creo que necesitare… una buena ducha…CON AGUA MUY MUY FRIA! – Draco se dijo, sacudió la cabeza y se fue hacia otro lado.

Jajaja, q les pareció? Muy cortito no?. Jajaja, buenop, yo les iba a decir q ya tengo escrito los otros dos capis, jejeje. Y en uno ya puse sobre el pasado de Draco wiiiii! Pero ahora falta "El pasado de Hermione"… q? creian q no tendria pasado? Pero por supuesto q tiene sus cositas x ahí… jajaja.

Tmb voy a hacer q se vayan a otro lugar mas…privadito xD jajaja. En fin, se q este capi no ha salido interesante pero el proximo ya van a la reunión y algo muy desagradable le pasará a Hermione… :S…. wenops, gracias de nuevo x los reviews, dejenme mas! Un besote niñitas.

Silvia


	6. La reunión de los mortifagos

Viviendo juntos 6

Wolas niñas! Como están?. Jeje, acá yo mandándoles otro capitulito de este fic, jejeje. Ayer cociné un pastel y se me han venido grandes ideas para los siguiente caps, jaja, no c q tiene q ver con el pastel pero algo x ahí quizás… jajaja, será…algo dulce? Uhmmm, quien sabe? xD

Pues bueno, de nuevo agradecerles x los reviews, muchas gracias '( buuu, voy a iorar, xD. Por otro lado me he dado cuenta q los guiones antes de q hable el personaje no salen y q en vez de q cuando pongo la carita sarcástica q mira a un lado sale un cuadradito. Chicas alguna sabe como puedo arreglar ese problemita? Es q si no, como q el fic no es tan fácil de leer. Wenops, Acap les agradezco por sus rvws y espero q me sigan mandado mas. LQM! XD

**LisBeaumont:** Jejeje, q bueno q te haya gustado mi fic YEH! xD. Y te lo has leído de golpe xD, aunq el ultimo capi es como un "bonus" jaja xq simplemente es un capi con fin de provocar risa, creo q habrán unos 3 o 4 más por ahí con diversas situaciones algo parecidas a esa. Gracias x tu rvw y espero q sigas leyendo xD

**Luna-wood:** Si! Pobre Hermi!... wenop…Aunq algo así me paso a mi…aunq ya no lo recuerdo bien xq fue un momento tan shock en mi vida q es un hueco en blanco en mi memoria, jaja, (Pero si recuerdo haber tenido mi jean y mi polo encima, jaja, no como la loca de Hermi). Wenop, gracias x tu rvw, intentare mandar mas los otros capis mas rápido pero como cometo cada falta ortográfica, siempre tengo q darle su revisadita xD. Gracias x too, un beshote wapa.

**Alix-91:** Wolas! Jaja, gracias x tu review y sobre lo de Hermi… quien ha dicho q a Draco no le tocará? Es cierto, estoy haciendo sufrir mucho a la niña castaña pero es q a Drakito le toca tmb después... Hermione se va a volver más viva xq va a conocer "ciertas" cosas q siente draco x ella y abusara de eso… jajaja, q malas somos las mujeres no? Gracias x too y espero q te guste este cap

**Jean Potter Radcliffe:** Wolas! JAJAAJAJJAJA, veamos... como se explican estas cosas? Veras, cuando alguien esta "caliente" necesita enfriarse. Entonces... Cuando Drakito mira a Hermione bailando de esa manera… algo le sucede x lo q necesita agua fría para bajar la temperatura y esa cosa q le sucede, jajaja. No soy muy buena explicando esas cosas así q no c si te habré podido ayudar con este brevísimo intento de explicación, jaja. Gracias x tu rvw! Espero q sigas leyendo xD

**MeilinSnape:** Wolas! SIIIIIII, no hay nada mejor q un chico duro preocupándose x alguien, Ho, me los como vivos, jaajja xD. Lo de la parte de Hermione imitando a Britney lo sake de otro fic q tenía, pero q nunca pude llegar a publicar y dudo mucho q lo haga… es q es la continuación de uno de mis fics q tiene como 167 paginas :S, entonces dividirlo x caps y ponerlo en fanfic es muy bravo, así q lo dejé ahí nomás y esa parte de britney me daba tanta risa q lo puse aki, jaja. Ah, lo de Hermi se resuelve en este capi… jaja, uhhh… creo q es algo q nunca imaginé que pasaría pero en último momento se me ocurrió xD. Un beshote y gracias x tu rev.

**Lesly-radcliffe:** OYE, ajajja, justo cuando me sugeriste la canción "Lala" yo justo la taba escuchando. Jajaja, me caí de la silla xD, fue muy xevere xD. No había pensado en ese bailecito pero lo tendré en cuenta, después de todo lala es una de mis canciones favoritas. El atuendo dark… a Hermione le queda muy bien, Siempre me la imaginaba con eso y pues nunca había tenido oportunidad de escribirlo jeje, así q ahora mi sueño hecho realidad. Jajaja, pero q suerte la de Hermione si justo se mete al baño en ese momento, no? Jaja. Gracias x tu rvw, espero q este capi tmb te guste

**Paula-malfoy:** WOLAS! Este capi ha sido como un "bonus" (tipo los bonus track…nahhhh, esos son cd's, xD) y wenops, espero q te haya gustado. Gracias x tu rvw! Yehhhh, q bueno q te guste mi fic, teniendo en cuenta q el chico q me gusta me dijo "q es esa porquería q escribes?" jajaja. Gracias x todo wapa, espero q este cap tmb te guste xD

**Rocio-Lovegood:** Sip, lo c, escribo muy poquito, jaja, este creo q es más largo no c, me da la ligera impresión xD. Aunq creo q este capi no es tan cómico como el otro, te prometo poner mas capis graciosos, jeje. Gracias x tu rvw, ojala me mandes mas xD, un beshoteee

**Dracogirl:** Gracias x todo. Jejeje, no solo x el fanfic sino tmb x ofrecerme ayuda, de verdad a veces me quedo estancada y no c q escribir xD. Wenops, chip, cualquier cosita yo te pido ayuda, jeje, y mandale saludos a tu hermana tmb. Te cuento q yo soy hiper romántica, jaja, aunq al escribir me contengo… las partes románticas ya las dejo para mas ratito, pero celos decho q van a haber…y muchos… se acerca un rival para drakito wuuuu, ahora es su turno de sufrir de este niño, jeje. Gracias x todo wapa, q bueno q leas mi fic, espero q lo sigas haciendo. Un beshote!

Ahora si:

**Cap 6: La reunión de los mortífagos**

La pareja salió de la casa muy entrada la noche. Ambos andaban de negro y con una capa encima, pues, para variar, andaba lloviendo.

Hermione estaba con su cabellera negra hasta la cintura y sus ojos, ahora azules, resaltaban muy bien. No parecía para nada la Hermione de antes. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de negro, muy bien delineada, con un vestido negro corto, la capa grande y tétrica y sus ojos con sombras moradas; había conseguido el efecto q quería; el de una chica "dark".

Draco no c quedaba naaaaaaaaaaaaaada atrás. La ropa negra le quedaba fantástica! Se le veía demasiado sexy!. Definitivamente el rubio sabía como explotar lo suyo

"Pero que bueno se ha puesto!" – pensó Hermione mientras caminaban y él se veía muy serio.

Que es eso q suena? – El rubio preguntó cuando algo dentro del bolso de Hermione comenzó a vibrar y emitir un sonidito.

Ah?

Eso, en tu bolso!

Ah, es mi móvil, me lo regalo Harry, no es mono? xD

PERO HAZ Q DEJE DE SONAR!

Ah…si….. CLICK Diga?

_Hermione?_

_-_Si?

_Mione, soy yo, Harry… como están las cosas por allá?_

Ah! Harry!

Hermione dijo intentando sonar entusiasmada, pero la llamada la había sacado de onda y miró a Draco de reojo. Draco, como lo esperó Hermione, puso cara de asco cuando supo quien era el que llamaba. "Cabeza rajada, lo que me faltaba" Draco giró los ojos con fastidio

Pues bueno, acá las cosas van bien….

_-Mione, me muero de la curiosidad, quien es el infiltrado? Es alguien conocido? – Harry se oía impaciente_

Pues… bueno… no puedo decírtelo todavía –agregó la ahora morena tapándose un poco la boca para q Draco no escuchara, pero el rubio oía todo atentamente.

_-Bueno, entonces supongo q lo conoceré, hoy mismo estoy viajando a las islas…_

HOY? NO! – Hermione dio un chillido y saltó como un resorte –digo…Emmmm… hoy tengo cosas q hacer. Vente en una semana, tengo q aclarar un par de cosas…

_-Bueno, pero…estas segura que estas bien?_

Sip, oye… tengo que colgar, tengo q ir a una misión….

_-Esta bien Mione, pero por favor cuídate mucho. Nos vemos luego. Adiós_

Adiós Harry, cuídate mucho!

Hermione colgó el teléfono y Draco la miró seriamente.

Que? Yo no dije nada… ni siquiera c xq no lo dije….

Xq sabes q si dijeras "Ah si, bueno, mi compañero es Draco Malfoy, jeje" ellos vendrían ahorita mismo a "rescatarte de mis garras" y te dirían q te estoy engañando y un gran sinfín de sinónimos….

Ambos no dijeron nada mas y caminaron silenciosamente por el ambiente oscuro que se podía distinguir en la playa.

(-)-

Ya ha venido mi hijo? -

El hombre imponente de capucha agarró por el cuello a un muchacho vestido de negro que caminaba llevando viandas de comida.

A... aún no señor, pero en cuanto venga le aviso…

Más te vale, y ahora anda a darles q tragar a los que ya llegaron.

El hombre de capucha miró por las siniestras ventanas de aquel gran palacio. Afuera solo se veía un bosque tétrico y gente que iba llegando.

Aquel palacio antes había pertenecido a una familia de muggles muy adinerada, sin embargo, durante la época del auge del señor oscuro, aquella familia había sido asesinada por los mortifagos y estos tomaron su casa como base de reuniones. Aquel era el momento más propicio para utilizarlo, puesto que aquel palacio, en la misma isla, se encontraba demasiado escondido y ni los mismos oriundos de por ahí lo conocían.

(-)-

Wah! – Hermione abrió la boca impresionada – Pero que casa para más grande!...cuanto te apuesto a q Voldemort no consiguió esto lícitamente…

Vaya, tu eres la única idiota que cree q Voldemort va por ahí comprando bienes raíces? NO, él tomaba "prestadas" las casas q quería…

mmmm… y aún así te sentías orgulloso de ser su mortifago! ¬¬

Ya olvídalo, y ahora… recuerdas como actuaba y hablaba Pansy, bueno, así tienes q ser hoy día. Recuerda q eres una mortifago y no una aurora sabelotodo…

Ay ya lo c, ni q fuera tonta!

Es es precisamente lo q estoy temiendo u.uU

mmm ¬¬

Ambos entraron por aquel gran portal y Hermione quedó anonadada: Toda la gente que se encontraba adentró estaba vestida de negra, comían y bebían pero no hacían nada más. Se encontraban sentados en sillas alrededor de un espacio en forma de círculo que quedó adentro. Como autómatas, todos los presentes voltearon a ver a los recién llegados al unísono. Draco puso su antigua cara de asco, mirando altaneramente a todos y sin hacer ningún comentario se acercó a una silla arrastrando a Hermione por el brazo quien, al parecer, por el asombro no se podía mover.

Compórtate como uno de ellos, quieres? – Draco le dijo en voz baja.

Se me es muy difícil portarme como imbecil….

Pues tendrás que hacerlo si no quieres ser descubierta.

La ahora morena movió afirmativamente la cabeza y puso una cara altanera justo cuando Lucius Malfoy encapuchado (N/a: Ya lo he dicho, Lucius debería de andar con Luke Skywalker para q la fuerza los acompañe, jajajajaja xD) junto a otros dos encapuchados que Hermione no pudo reconocer, probablemente algunos de los mortifagos lideres que aún seguían vivos o sin ir a Azkaban después de la gran victoria que ella y el resto de la orden del fénix habían tenido en 7 año cuando vencieron a Voldemort.

Buenas noches brujas y magos tanto de Europa como de América – Lucius alzó voz. Todos los mortifagos lo miraron expectantes. "Par de babosos" pensó Hermione – les hemos convocado para anunciar nuestros planes hacía ustedes. Como sabrán, solo los mortifagos más fieles a nuestro señor tenebroso y los que han demostrado ciertas actitudes a la hora de eliminar traidores de la sangre y sangresucias, son los que se encuentran hoy presentes acá. El plan que tenemos consiste de pasos muy elaborados pues nuestro objetivo principal es que entre los brujos solo quede la pureza de razas y pues...xq no?...Nos podemos divertir un poco con los muggles, jajaja

El público estalló en entupidas risas.

Hijo de….

Hermione, cállate! No te vayan a escuchar

Argh! Me sacan de quicio!

Y Bueno, continuando con lo que les decía, no solo haremos realidad el sueño de pureza de razas, sino también vengaremos la muerte de nuestro señor tenebroso. Así es queridos amigos, este año correrá la sangre impura de ese repugnante Potter… así como aquellos aurores y sangresucias que lo apoyaron en todo momento. ES HORA DE ANIQUILARNOS! ES HORA DE MATAR! ES HORA DE VOLVER A NUESTRAS VIDAS PASADAS!

Se escucharon gritos de emoción y emotivos aplausos mientras el símbolo de la calavera con las serpientes que salían de su boca era proyectado en el techo de la sala. Hermione se asustó ligeramente, pero aún así Draco la convenció de aplaudir también pues si no lo hacía sería demasiado peligroso.

Pero como sabrán – Cuando se calmaron los aplausos y los gritos, Lucius prosiguió – aquellas fases no serán exactamente comentadas hasta la próxima reunión. Por ahora solo conózcanse entre ustedes pues las conexiones serán vitales. En la reunión de ahora podrán conocerse y entablar lazos. Eso es todo por ahora, tengan buenas noches

Lucius salió rápidamente seguido por los otros dos mientras todas las personas ahí presentes comenzaban a platicar sobre lo ocurrido. Hermione notó cuando una mujer se acercaba por espaldas a Draco

Mi amor! – la mujer blanca, de cabellos negros cortos metió la mano por detrás de la camiseta de Draco y le plantó un beso en los labios. Hermione por algún motivo la miró de mala forma… esa no podía ser otra que la regalada de Pansy Parkinson.

Suéltame – Draco la apartó con brusquedad – que haces tú acá? Pensé que eras una de las traidoras, no que habías dado con el paradero de Crabbe y Goyle a los aurores?

Pues bueno lo hice, Pero tu padre! Draco, tu padre es glorioso! Me perdono y me dejó quedarme con ustedes. Sabes que lo hice porque mi vida estaba en peligro…

Y q te pidió a cambio? Una noche de placer? JA! Q bajo has caído…

Draco deja de hablar tonterías quie…. – Pansy quedó callada abruptamente, había notado la presencia de Hermione (N/a: Aunque no sabía que era ella…) – Mira tú querido, te conseguiste una amante nueva... que no te fue suficiente con la Larkbell?

Draco sintió ese nombre como una punzada en el estomago

Callate estupida, deja de hablar idioteces! – el rubio agarró a Pansy de la blusa fuertemente – así que mejor cállate si no quieres que tu patética vida acabe aquí mismo.

Suéltame! Me estas lastimando! – Pansy se soltó de Draco rápidamente y se dirigió hacia Hermione – Cual es tu nombre? De donde eres?

A Hermione la agarró de sorpresa, no se esperaba las preguntas tan abruptamente. Miró a Draco en tono de suplica pero este se notaba tan contrariado como esta.

Me llamo Marie Belgram y soy de Norteamérica….

Vaya vaya, una mortifaga norteamericana, tu no has de tener marca...como hemos de saber que eres confiable?

Sencillo Pansy – Draco empezó a hablar- la encontré hace unos días intentando llegar. Sus padres fueron mortifagos pero asesinados por los aurores, ella tmb quiere ser rmortifaga. Es capaz de matar, la he visto, definitivamente es muy buena para el plan, al menos mejor que tú…

Como si eso fuera posible…

Lo es, al menos es más bella e inteligente que tú

Ja ja, no me hagas reír, quieres? Podrá ser lo que quieras pero no cuenta con las habilidades que yo poseo…

A cual habilidad te refieres? A ser buena en la cama? Te aviso que ella es mucho mejor que tú, ves? Ni para ramera sirves – Draco la miraba con odio contenido. Pansy abrió la boca desmesuradamente ante el insulto de Draco y Hermione quedó paralizada.

Esto no se queda así, ya veremos que tan leal es – Pansy se marchó de ahí dejándolos solos.

Draco…

Calla Hermione, ahorita no quiero oír nada.

El muchacho movió lentamente sus pies hasta llegar a una banqueta que había ahí, se sentó pesadamente.

Hermione, esta no es una buena idea, yo ya no quiero nada que ver con los mortifagos…

Que? Piensas desertar?. Bueno, que "valiente" eres, hasta yo! Yo que si soy descubierta seré la oveja en la jauría de lobos estoy aquí… Vamos! Que pasó con el Draco orgulloso?

Dejó su orgullo ante una mujer… - Draco confesó con voz baja. Hermione se quedó asombrada. Draco se habría enamorado alguna vez? Se veía tan melancólico y triste que le dieron unas extremas ganas de consolarlo...De tocar su bello rostro… "Pero que diablos estas pensando Hermione Granger? ES DRACO MALFOY" se repitió cuando sintió ese impulso. Quedaron callados por unos minutos.

Qui…quieres contarme sobre eso?

… No…

Esta bien, no te preocupes, me lo contaras cuando lo sientas necesario – Hermione se sentó a su lado. Sintió la incomodidad del silencio y comenzó a jugar con sus manos. No sabía como animar al rubio… se le ocurrió una brevísima idea!

Oye...gracias por decir que soy más bonita y más inteligente q Pansy…

Lo dije para salir de paso – Draco dijo con tono cortante. Hermione quedó con la palabra en la boca.

Bueno, no importa… igual, yo tmb estoy diciendo esto para salir de paso y pues… xq siempre se debe agradecer lo q uno dice…

También me agradeces lo de decir que eres buena en la cama? – Draco la miró con una sonrisita picara. Hermione logró su cometido: lo hizo despejarse y sonreír. - Bueno…aunque eso yo no lo sé…de repente deberíamos ver tus antecedentes.

Draco seguía con la sonrisita picara; Hermione estaba más roja que el escudo escarlata de Gryffindor.

Callate! Q boberías hablas!

Digo antecedentes, que te han dicho los hombres con los que has estado?  
Te han dicho si eres buena… mala…fogosa – Draco decía disfrutando con cada palabra ya que Hermione parecía una monja escuchando estas dichas.

Draco! No hables tonterías…

Pero cuéntame!... tu querías animarme, ahí está! Así me puedes animar – Draco ya estaba de buen humor, molestar a Hermione se había vuelto su hobbie.

Yo no he … - Hermione dijo en voz tan bajita que ni se le escuchó

Perdón, no oigo, que tu que?...

Que yo soy… - Otra vez lo dijo tan bajito q Draco no escuchó

Q eres que?

QUE SOY VIRGEN JOER! – Hermione chilló fuertemente. Algunos mortifagos que estaban literalmente cerca la miraron con caras raras. Draco explotó de la risa. Hermione estaba muriendo lentamente.

JAJAJAJAJAJA, TU? PERO SI YO CREI QUE ESTARIAS MAS USADA QUE VARITA! JAJAJAJAJA

Arghhh…eres un imbecil – Hermione estaba a punto de golpear a Draco pero este la jalo rápidamente quedando de casualidad sus labios a la misma altura de los labios de ella. Sintió la respiración de la chica, algo en ella lo sacó completamente de sus casillas y por un segundo lo único que quiso fue probar aquellos labios de a unos centímetros de distancia cuando…

Draco, acompáñame junto a la muchacha – Lucius estaba frente a él. Draco recuperó su postura de altanero dejando de lado las risas de hace un momento. Ambos muchachos se levantaron y siguieron al hombre encapuchado.

Salieron del palacio y se dirigieron al jardín de afuera.

La señorita Parkinson me ha contado sobre sus condiciones señorita Belgram…

Si, bueno, desde pequeña me inculcaron el deber de nuestra sangre. Mis padres eran fieles seguidores de Voldemort desde tierras lejanas antes de que los aurores que fueron a acabar contra los norteamericanos mortifagos fueran… - Hermione contestó.

Entonces… - Lucius le echó una lasciva mirada – estas dispuesta a unirte a nosotros?

Por supuesto, para eso he venido – Hermione dijo con completa seguridad intentando sentirse lo más confiada posible. Que de malo le podría pasar?

Lucius sonrió malvadamente y le hizo señas a un hombre con capa que se hallaba detrás de él. Este apareció y rápidamente sujetó de ambos brazos a Hermione. La chica se asustó y miró a ambos lados mientras Draco se encontraba perplejo. Un tercer hombre trajo algo como metal en la mano. Aquel metal se encontraba ardiendo en fuego.

Bien, si eres una mortifaga, actúa como una – Dijo Lucius rápidamente antes de enterrarle el metal en el brazo de Hermione. La chica aulló del dolor y Draco iba a ir en su ayuda, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

La marca, la están marcando! – Draco se dijo en voz baja, miró su propia marca en el brazo izquierdo, mientras la ahora morena sentía desfallecer cuando el fuego candente le torturaba todo el brazo izquierdo dejando ser visible en carne viva la marca de la calavera con las serpientes en la boca.

Uhhhhhhhhh, jaja, se lo esperaban? Muy trágico, no? Un c, jaja, pero ahora… q pasara? Y el pasado de Draco?. Ah, en el prox cap ya nos encontramos ante estos durmiendo en otro lugar q no es albergue… pero que pasará? Jajaj xD. Chicas, les quería pedir un favor… con quien kieren ver a harry? Con ginny? Con luna? Con alguna otra, ya ustedes me dicen lo q opinan, jaja y bueno, acá hago promoción del fic de mi amiga rosa q se encuentra en parejas "James-lily" el fic se llama "Te declaro la guerra", léanlo, es demasiado gracias, se van a orinar de la risa, jajaa. Ahora si un beshoteee

Se me cuidan

Silvia


	7. Todos los dolores pasan

Capitulo 7

Wolas de nuevo! Como están?. Yo atareada con tareas y trabajos. Puaj! El colegio debería estar prohibido no? Jaja, sobre el capi anterior… creo q tienen muchisiisisisisima razón y toy haciendo sufrir excesivamente a la pobre hermi… entonces, es hora de divertirnos con drakito, muajajaja…pero no será hasta en el próximo capi. Este y el próximo capi son lo q consideraríamos "capis algo melosos" pero retomara su rumbo sarcástico y gracioso, no c preocupen, además q aún no tengo idea de cómo termine la historia pero ya se me están viniendo buenas ideas pa ir aplicándolas. Por ejemplo… voy a incursionar con el terror…q les parece? Un capitulito con cosas algo extrañas y raras en la nueva casita pa ellos…jeje.

Bueno, dejándome de adelantos…, lo de el objeto con el cual marcaron a Hermione…queda decir q no es uno normal, era un "marcador" (no c q nombre tiene, jaja) algo especial pues es de plata…o algo así me dijo una amiga cuando le pedí información para marcar a Hermione, en fin….

Y bueno, solo me keda agradecerles x sus reviews de verdad, son los q me animan a seguir escribiendo. GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!. Averch, acá mis comentarios a cada una de ustedes xD:

**Paula-malfoy**: Wolas! Gracias x tu comentario, jeje. Sobre lo de Blaise… crees q no lo pondría? SI ES BLAISE! (Cabe agregar q me encanta su personaje tan hilarante xD) y no… no aparecerá como malo… pero tmp como una mansa paloma ;)…osea, será el típico slytherin jaja. Tmb habrán personajes nuevos…alguna sugerencia para alguna chica q se empareje con Blaise?. Plis ayúdame q en esas cosas soy bien burra (es decir, creando personajes nuevos). Jeje, si se te ocurre algún personaje pa Blaise me lo mandas en un review, jeje. Gracias x todo wapa! xD

**MeilinSnape**: Jeje, oyee! Me encanta tu firma! Eso de la tonos del volante, siempre q lo leo me hace reír jeje. Wenops, grachias x tu review yehhh! Intento escribir lo más rápido q puedo...a decir verdad este es el último capi escrito q tengo :S , xq de verdad estoy en uno de esos momentos en q ya no sabes q mas escribir, toy estancada pero ruego pa salir del "estanke" jaja. Sobre lo de esos dos niños yéndose a otro lado… pues aparecerán refuerzos y pues por ende ellos tendrán q irse a vivir a otro lado…una casa en medio de un boskecito p atar mas alejados pa investigar a los mortifagos y… pa estar solitos, no? ;)… así q toda clase de cosas puede pasar allí xD

**Rocío-Lovegood**: Wolas! Weno… lo de la marca, jaja, cuando estaba preguntando me dijeron q algo así se hacían…buu, nu c como se hacen pero en fin… eso de la marca tipo a vaca es mas feo, no? Jaja. Gracias x tu rev, este tmb ta algo larguen, espero q te guste ;)

**Jean Potter Radcliffe**: Jaja, no te preocupes x lo de la explicación, es normal… a veces yo tmp captaba esas cosas cuando leía fics así xD. Jaja, lo c! soy malvada :'(, hago sufrir mucho a hermione… y en este capi ella dice lo mismo q me pusiste en el review, eso de "nada será igual" jeje, ella tmb opina lo mismo. Jeje, gracias x tu review!

**Luna-wood**: Yep… si, pobre Hermi… eso debe doler horrible, no?...ahhh q feu!. Lo de Draco...la primera parte keda resuelta acá…la segunda vendrá mas adelante, jeje Gracias!

**Alix-91**: Wolas! Gracias x tu comentario, jeje. SI! Soy una bruja malvada, no c xq le agarré ojeriza a Hermione y fue el blanco de mis chistes y bromas jaja, peor ya me di cuenta de eso (además la pobre chica ya me dio pena) y es hora de q las bromas malintencionadas vayan hacia otro rumbo (sip, drakito, jaja) así q en algunos capis más Hermione se avivará y le hará pagar con creces las vergüenzas q él le hizo pasar, jaja. Un beshote!

**Marce**: Wolas! Bueno… sobre lo de q la marcaron sin saber quien era… puede ser q ellos kizá si sepan la verdadera identidad de Hermione, no? ;)… jaja, e suna suposición, no digo nada, jaja. Draco no lo evitó xq sería muy evidente q era Hermione…si es una mortifaga tiene q sufrir como una… (Pero q idea para más terrorista es esa! Jaja) Jeje, gracias x tu rev, espero q este capi te guste ;)

**Flor2712**: Gracias! Jaja, yo tmb soy cursi..EXCESIVAMENTE DIRÍA! Pero en fanfics como estos intento moderarme, jaja. Puede ser Harry con ginny, aún no lo tengo bien definido…aunq una vez los escribí como pareja y no me kedaron tan sólidos...bu! '( pero gueno… Gracias x tu review! Y bueno, ya en poco tiempo mandaré el séte capi xD

**Ale-potter**: uyy Gracias! Me vas a hacer llorar, jaja. Q chévere cuando me dicen q esta bien el fic, así dan ganas de escribir, jeje, gracias de nuevo! Wenop, acá ta la continuación…espero q el final de este capi tmb te deje picada ;)

**Belglez**: Wolas! Gracias! Q chévere q te halla gustado. Acá lo continuo, espero q este capi tmb te guste.

**Maky**: Wolas! Gracias x decir q mi fic es original… jaja, no c si lo sea pero… jeje, al menos es a mi estilo (o como me gustan q sean las cosas) Sobre ginny y harry…a mi tmp me gusta mucho esa pareja. Un c con quien lo pondré...Xq harry es tan complicado? Jaja, pero tendré en cuenta tu consejo. Gracias! Beshos!

Así q acá va el capitulo 7, espero q les guste xD:

**Capitulo 7: Todos los dolores pasan**

Hermione chilló de dolor mientras en su blanco brazo quedaba marcada la señal de todo mortifago. Draco miró a otro lado por breves momentos, inexplicablemente ver lagrimas en los ojos de Hermione le hizo revolver el estomago.

Deja de lloriquear! … y pórtate como debe ser – Lucius espetó cuando le sacaron el metal del brazo a Hermione. La ahora morena se agarro con su mano el brazo herido y con los ojos llenos de lagrima, lanzó una mirada de odio hacia aquel hombre. Lucius sonrió.

Bien Belgram, ahora si se que eres una de las nuestras. Espero verte más seguido por aquí…pero eso si, te advierto! No cualquiera puede entrar a nuestro selecto club, en la próxima reunión te daremos indicaciones de lo que debes hacer… o mejor dicho, de quien te tienes que deshacer, jajaja

El hombre se fue junto a los otros desapareciendo por completo en la oscuridad de la noche. Hermione cayó al suelo aún agarrandose el brazo con su otra mano y reprimiendo el dolor con una mueca en la cara.

Te encuentras bien? –

El rubio le preguntó muy suavemente. Como si con su voz quisiese calmar el dolor de su compañera.

Me estas preguntando si estoy bien? – Hermione empezó. Su cara estaba roja y las lágrimas hacían surcos en su cara – ME PREGUNTAS SI ESTOY BIEN? Pues no… no lo estoy... no entiendes, no es solo el dolor que siente mi piel, también es el dolor que siento por dentro. Mortifaga? Yo? Marcada?... yo, yo que he querido ser la mas grande aurora… ahora me siento repugnante, sucia, por dentro, por fuera – Hermione no evitaba las lagrimas, corrían constantemente por su cara – y así seguiré siempre, siguiendo el destino de los mortifagos. La sangresucia...mortifaga? ja! Q buen chiste…

Granger, yo… no creo que te discriminen, ellos sabrán que lo hiciste por el bien del proyecto…

Ellos? … si Draco, "ellos", pero q hay del resto, ellos no lo van a saber… seré expulsada y la peor aurora que ha visto el ministerio, una aurora-mortifaga…

Hermione comenzó a llorar en silencio, aún arrodillada en el piso. De nuevo volvió a llover.

La lluvia cayó fuertemente haciendo que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con las de la lluvia.

Para mí… tú eres la mejor aurora que he conocido – Draco dijo después de unos minutos en voz baja… - al menos sé que me hubieses refregado en azkaban

Hermione lo miró sorprendida pero sonrió muy levemente.

Sacame de acá…

(-)-

Ahhhh…au! – El moreno se quejó. Ron, que se encontraba su costado lo miró confundido.

Que pasa Harry?

La cicatriz, me dio una punzada…

y eso? Se supone que ahora no es más que una cicatriz muerta, porque te ha vuelto a doler?

No lo sé Ron… pero algo malo está sucediendo… no importa lo que diga Mione, mañana mismo parto hacia las islas…

Si, yo te acompaño.

Tú?... pero y tu familia?

Llevaré a Luciano conmigo, No creo que Marchel se moleste…

Esta bien, mañana mismo veremos que es lo que pasa con Hermione…

(-)-

El rubio y la ahora morena (N/a: Ya me aburrí de decirle "la ahora morena", como ya pasó el "ahora" le diré solo morena xD) habían caminado por el bosque hasta que encontraron una especie de cueva. Rápidamente se metieron allí sin decir nada más y Draco con su varita prendió fuego mientras la morena se escurría la ropa.

No habrán osos acá? – preguntó ella mirando hacia adentro.

Lo dudo, y si los hay, tú mueres primero…

Xq yo?

Xq eres la que está en condiciones desfavorables, zapatos de taco y herida, jaja

Draco se burló pero Hermione lo miró reprobatoriamente. Se sentó callada cerca del fuego y comenzó a mirar la herida en su brazo. Draco dejó de reírse.

Disculpa… - El rubio se levantó de donde estaba y se sentó al lado de ella – Te duele mucho?

Mucho… tú también pasaste por eso, verdad?

Si… pero yo intenté soportar el dolor, no duele mucho cuando sabes que va a suceder…el problema es cuando las cosas te agarran por sorpresa…

Draco miró el fuego melancólicamente. Otra vez las influencias del pasado! Hermione quería saber que era lo que le había pasado a Draco para que esté tan cambiado… pero aún no le podía preguntar nada, él tenía que dar el paso por si solo…

Mataste mucha gente cuando fuiste mortifago?

Y no! ¬¬ - Draco dijo sarcástico (N/a: Si después del "y no" sale un cuadradito, en ese lugar debió ir la carita sarcástica q mira hacia otro lado, jeje)

Muchas?

Y no! ¬¬

Kieres decir algo que no sea "y no"? ¬¬

Y no…

Hermione le dio un golpe en la cabeza y él se rió. Agarró el brazo de ella y le mostró su nueva marca

Ves? Cuando sonríes no duele…

Ja! Y tú? Xq no intentas sonreir? – Preguntó ella suspicaz.

Yo? Xq, a mí no me duele nada…

A mí no me engañas, algo te pasó… no eres tú… no eres el Draco de antes, que te pasó?... piensa bien si me lo quieres contar o sino, yo respetaré tu decisión.

Draco la miró por un momento y se quedó en silencio mirando el fuego. Hermione también se perdió en la inmensidad de aquella fogata.

"Draco no es el chico malo que aparenta" – pensaba Hermione –"aunq si es pesado ¬¬ .. pero detrás de todo eso, se esconde un gran secreto, esconde cosas… pero que cosas podr..."

Se llamaba Larayi – dijo Draco sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos. La morena pestañeó varias veces y miró a Draco confundida

Que dijiste?

Que se llamaba Larayi…

Quien?

Ella… - Draco no miró a Hermione, seguía mirando atentamente el fuego – Ella era una mortifaga. Yo la conocí en una de esas reuniones como esta. Aún era un chiquillo, tenía 19 años y lo que más me gustaba era llamar la atención, quería ser un gran mortifago… Sin embargo con mi afán de conquistar a todas las chicas de la fiesta choqué con la única que no me estaba dando la llave de su habitación esa noche. Era una chica de unos 21, bella, inteligente pero sobre todo mucho más orgullosa que yo mismo. Cuando le hablé, me miró con cara de asco y se fue… yo pensé "vaya, se hace la difícil" sin embargo no era eso, a ella simplemente no le interesaba. Eso me llego a picar un poco pero seguí en mis planes de conquista…

Draco contaba sin dejar de mirar el fuego, Hermione lo escuchaba atentamente "Vaya, eso suena más como el Draco de antes" se dijo a si misma…

Aún así – continuó – nunca me hizo caso ni nada hasta que me rendí de tanto intentar y pues no recuerdo como pero comenzamos a conversar. Yo era un niño altanero, creo que eso le desagradaba de mí. Yo quería impresionarla, mostrarle lo valiente que era y que buen mortifago. Pero ella se empeñaba en ridiculizarme cuando yo decía que los mortifagos eran lo mejor y eso. Cuando la conocí bien descubrí que era lo que pasaba… ella era una mortifaga, sin embargo ella nunca había querido serlo. Prácticamente la habían obligado, mataba pero no lo gozaba, despreciaba a la gente sangresucia y muggle pero lo decía como un simple autómata. Tenía una manera extraña de ver la vida, como si todo fuese obligado… pero logré entrar en su mente de ella… logré conocerla a fondo y me enamoré demasiado de ella…

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente "Draco…enamorado?". Sintió un punzeo en el estomago, habría sido por el impacto… o por otro motivo?

Si lo sé, dirás "Tú enamorado?" pero si… la amé mucho, y ella también. No por lo que hacía, me entiendes, sino porque ella llegó hasta el fondo de mí. Seguía siendo un mortifago orgulloso de mí y de mis acciones pero al lado de ese sentimiento de orgullo de poseer una sangre realmente pura, estaba el sentimiento de querer, de por fin encontrar otro sentido más para seguir….

Vaya – dijo Hermione asombrada – y que pasó entonces?

JA! Dicen q nadie es completamente feliz y q esas tonteras en un relato de "vivieron felices para siempre", no son más que eso, un simple relato…pero vivimos en la realidad, en fin... ella un día se puso rara… como muy asustada y se reveló contra el sistema…

Flasback

Que te sucede? Se te nota alterada – Un Draco de unos 23 años observaba a la muchacha caminar de un lado a otro del pasillo, al borde de lagrimas.

No… no te lo puedo decir al menos ahora. Pero… Draco tengo q pedirte algo, si realmente me quieres, vamonos de acá, por favor... ya no soporto más este lugar, empecemos de nuevo, nosotros dos, si? – La muchacha se puso frente a él. Tenía el cabello marrón lacio y largo hasta las caderas, aunque estaba hecho en una trenza. Era muy blanca y tenía facciones finas y ojos verdes, aunque sus ojos tenían algo de orientales (N/a: Han visto Smallvile?...Yap…Lana?... ya, imagínensela con pelo marrón, jeje xD).

No, Larayi yo no me puedo ir de acá y tú lo sabes perfectamente… mi padre… no lo puedo abandonar. Además, he sido preparado para esto, no puedo desertar…. Q te sucede? Estás demasiado cambiada desde hace unos días…te estas comportando tontamente

Por favor, te lo ruego Draco, larguémonos de este basural, vamonos a otro lado… a cualquier sitio… tenemos mucho que arriesgar acá

No, y ya tranquilízate, si? Estas muy alterada – Draco se acercó a ella y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y depositó un beso en sus labios. La puerta de aquel salón se abrió bruscamente. Entro Lucius con McNair y otros hombres. Larayi apretó la mano de Draco, este sin embargo, sonrió al ver a su padre.

Padre, como estas?. Larayi y yo nos preparábamos para la próxima misión, a donde nos mandarán ahora?

Lucius esbozó una sonrisa siniestra.

A ti?...de repente a Latinoamérica, a Larkbell… uhm… el otro mundo no estaría mal –Dijo el hombre y se comenzó a reír junto a los otros. Draco lo miró extrañado.

No entiendo…q?...

Ay Draco! Tu noviecita… pues… nos desobedeció… mandamos a que matase en un orfanato muggle a todos los niños que pudiese pero la muy débil no pudo, no podemos tener gente así con nosotros…

ESO ES INJUSTO! SON SOLO NIÑOS! NO PRESENTAN AMENAZA PARA NOSOTROS! – Larayi chilló fuertemente. Draco fué sujetado por los otros hombres. Lucius esbozó otra vez esa sonrisa.

Pues yo creo que esos mocosos repugnantes si son una amenaza, discúlpame Larkbell pero…Sabes, no estoy acostumbrado a que me desobedezcan..de verdad, trabajo demasiado como para encontrar subordinados que se me revelen, no queridísima nuera, así no me gustan las cosas… si me desobedeces….McNair?

No! Por favor! – Larayi gritó

Suéltenme par de imbeciles! Que creen que están haciendo? – Draco intentó safarse de sus prisioneros propinándoles golpes.

Hijo, si eres un mortifago… debes aprender a aplastar a cualquier insecto que se te presente….McNair?

No te darás ese lujo Lucius Malfoy, no nos puedes hacer esto! – Larayi lo miró encolerizada y comenzó a murmurar las palabras de transportación cuando como si fuese una ráfaga de viento, el rayo verde del "Avada Kedavra" le llegó de lleno en la espalda, demasiado rápido como para que ella pudiese reaccionar. Draco nunca olvidaría el último grito, fue desgarrador. El cuerpo de la bella muchacha cayó inerte en el suelo, sus ojos mostraban desesperación.

Draco se quedó atónito, sin decir nada, sus ojos se encontraban desorbitados, su boca exageradamente abierta, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Lucius lo miró seriamente

Espero que solo haya sido una aventurita, el amor no existe entre nosotros, recuerdalo… - Dijo y se fue junto con el resto.

Draco se acercó al cuerpo inerte de ella. Le abrazó y comenzó a llorar sin emitir sonido. Su cara se puso muy roja. Sus ojos mostraban desesperación. Juró vengarse de ellos de alguna u otra forma… seguir con ellos y traicionarlos sería la mejor opción… pero por ese momento, solo quería permanecer recostado en el cuerpo sin vida de ella cuanto más tiempo fuese posible, guardando la esperanza de que de sus ojos volviese a observarse un destello de vida

Fin del Flashback

Hermione lo miró asombrada. Nunca había visto a Draco así. Mientras le relataba lo sucedido, su cara había tomado una deformación completa, no parecía el mismo Draco molestoso, era uno lleno de tristeza y odio. Otra vez se hizo presente el silencio molestoso…

Dis…disculpa… no quise hacerte recordar…

Es por eso que juré vengarme de ellos… y es por eso que lo haré –Draco le cortó. La miró brevemente. La cara de Hermione también se encontraba compungida – Vaya…yo… no quise entristecerte con una historia de hace 3 años eso ya es pasado…

Pero el pasado no se olvida… a mí también el pasado me ha tratado mal – le contestó ella.

Si… eres virgen – dijo él.

…………….

…………….

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – ambos comenzaron a matarse de la risa, incluso Draco, olvidó su pena por un momento. Hermione era una gran chica, como pudo haberla tratado tan mal cuando eran niños?

Ves? … te ves mejor cuando sonríes… - Le dijo ella. El sonrió melancólicamente.

Hermione dejó de reírse, la herida le comenzó a doler. El rubio la miró con preocupación.

Estas bien?

Si… solo que duele…

Ven, dame tu brazo…

Para qué?

Tú solo dámelo… - Draco tomó el brazo de ella y arrancándose un pedazo de su polo negro. – mejor es que te lo vende

Uhm… si… - ella dijo. Draco antes de vendarle rozó sus dedos por la marca de ella.

Au, eso duele – le dijo ella arranchándole el brazo.

Bueno… pero tarde o temprano pasará el dolor…

Eso deberías aplicarlo a tu vida… todos los dolores pasan… - ella le entregó el brazo suavemente mientras el intentaba vendarla.

Si…bueno, algunos… acércate más, tonta, así no puedo vendar nada – Draco la jaló hacia él, pero la vida es tan misteriosa que fue algo tan brusco que de un segundo a otro, como en la más curiosa de las películas, quedaron frente a frente, sus ojos se miraron entre ellos.

Draco le sonrió y le tomó por la cintura

disculpa – le dijo suavemente – pero es que no resisto más

Terminó de decir el chico, le tomó el rostro suavemente y le plasmó un dulce beso a una sorprendida Hermione.

Jajaja, lo sé, "Larayi"? Jajaja, y es que bueno…a ver, les cuento la historia de ese nombre. Taba con mi amiga Verónika y Laura conversando sobre negocios. Tonces comenzamos a pensar en un nombre para el negocio de mi amiga Laura pero al mismo momento yo en mi mente pensaba "Q nombre le pongo a la ex de Draco?" y justo Verónika dice "LARAYI!" y yo "oye, no suena tan mal" y me kedaron mirando: o.O. Jaja, pero al final quedó xD. Y siiiiiiii, ese besito, jaja. X experiencia personal… si te le acercas mucho a un chico…eso va a suceder, jaja…y q seguirá? Wuuu, jaja. En fin, tengo más ideas para seguir poniendo. Como a mí mis ideas se me vienen y se me van, les pondré algunas en desorden: Hermi y Draco se van a vivir en otro lado, Blaise aparece SI, nuevos integrantes aparecen jeje, uhhhh en la nueva casa penan, hermione asiste a un curso de belleza y amor…no x q ella quisiese, tiene q estudiar a cierta mortifaga…pero aprende trucos realmente buenos (y de paso nosotras aprendemos, jaja)

Se me cuidan!

Un beshote

Silvia


	8. Los auroresespias y la casa nueva

Viviendo juntos 8

Wolas!. Uyyyy, lo siento x la tardanza, de verdad, jaja, es q en colegio y eso ala…ES HORRIBLE,.

Weno tmb uno de los factores x los cuales no escribí fue xq se me fue la inspiración x completo S … pero ya s eme han ocurrido unas cuantas ideas de cómo seguir la historia, espero q lo q escriba les guste, jeje. Sé q kizas lo q he escrito ahora no les vaya a gustar mucho, xq bueno… no pasa lo q nosotras esperamos… al menos no en este capi, jaja, pero más adelante… no duden q algo vá a pasar, xD. Tmb quería agradecerles x sus rvws! GRACIAS, de verdad… me alegran el día, muchas muchas gracias…ala, y como c q me he demorado les mando dos capítulos de una vez, espero q les gusten. Bueno, antes de presentar este capi les voy a agradecer una x una x los mensajitos q me pusieron jeje.

**AuraBlack**: Wolas! Sorry q no te haya respondido antes pero es q cuando envié el otro capi no pude leer tu comentario, pero acá te respondo, jaja. Pansy Parkinson con Harry Potter… si, es una opción, yo tmb había pensado mucho en ellos pero como pareja no sabría como saldrían, jaja, Puede ser.. es una idea muy original xD. Y haber si me pasas el link de tu fic Hermy/Draco xq esos fics son mis favoritos, adoro leerlos! Jaja. Muchas gracias x tu review!

**Mara**: Wolas! GRACIAS! Q linda '( jaja. Uy, en los próximos capítulos habrán mas de esos besos… hasta se pondrán mejores ;) jajaja. Gracias x tu review wapa xD

**Jean Potter Radcliffe**: Wolas!. Uy si, es un capitulo tristezon, xq… vaya, yo imagino a Draco… q feo q le pase eso, no? S. Bueno, en este capitulo Hermione va sufrir un pokito mas…. PERO TENDRA BUENA RECOMPENSA LO PROMETO, jaja, creo q el motivo x el cual Hermi sufre tanto es xq me identifico con ella, y creo q en el fic ando relatando mi historia, jaja. Lo de q te le acercas a un chico y pasa eso… es clásica, x experiencia SI PASA jaja, así q por eso lo puse y bueno… me dieron ganas de hacer lo del curso de belleza y amor. Así q no solo habrán técnicas de cómo vernos mejores, sino tmb de cómo conquistar a nuestro chico de ensueño ;). Gracias x tu mensajito!

**Flor2712**: Wolas! Ohhhh…siento decepcionarte pero en este capi no pasa de un beso… pero de q Draco se pone cursi en el 9 de hecho se pone recontra sentimentalón! Jajaja. Gracias x tu review, espero q este capi te guste xD

**Becky**: Jajaja, Olass! Q tal? Chipis, Ala… no c, si yo fuese Draco ya habría matado a Lucius peor Draco es mas inteligente y sabe q la manera de atacar es a espaldas XD. Ron y Harry… aún un poco más adelante aparecen pero la reacción q tendrán será para fotografía, ya me los imagino. Jaja, la frase q pusiste esa de : "eso de q es virgen…seguro q pronto lo soluciona con cierto rubio" jaja me gustó mucho así q en el próximo capi Draco dice algo así, jaja. Gracias x tu review!

**Belglez**: Wolas!. Ohhhh, cuando escribí esa parte del capitulo justo estaba escuchando "My inmortal" y creo q me puse o muy melancólica o muy trágica… una de las dos, jaja. Creo q Draco la suerte ya le empieza a sonreír… jaja. Muchas gracias x todo!

**MeilinSnape**: Jaja, cada día tus nicks son mas originales, jaja, me gustan mucho xD. Ohhhh, "Harry y Ron al rescate"?...x un segundo me los imagine con mallas azules y la ropa interior encima, jajajaja…oh no, esa imaginación q tengo! es muy volátil… vi cosas q no quería ver, jajaja. Lo del kurso de belleza… Ho, ciertas cosillas para tener en cuenta cuando se va a tratar con hombres. Jeje… Y bueno, creo q Draco le seguirá echando en cara a Hermione su virginidad… hasta q se la kite, ajajjaja. Gracias x tu review, un besote wapa!

**Shira**: Wolassss, si, se q me demore una eternidad para el beso pero en el próximo capitulo… siento q estoy corriendo mucho, pero gueno, en el cap 9 ya pasaran cosas mas interesantes, jajaja. Muchas gracias x tu review!

**Cristy**: Wolasss! Gracias x tu review! Espero q te guste este nuevo capi xD

**Montse**: Wolasssssssssss!. Uy gracias, pero de verdad q buena no me considero… buenas son escritoras como CarlaGrey, Hermione86 y ellas… jaja pero weno, muchisisisisimas gracias, de verdad '( . Jaja. Lo de hacerlos más largos… este me ha salido un pokitin mas largo, muchas gracias x toda wapa!

**LadyVoldemort**: OLAS! Jeje, q bueno q te haya gustado el capi, espero q este tmb te guste… Sobre este capi… seguí tu consejo y aparecerá Blaise y tendrá un romance… con una chica llamada Paula… con pelo rizado y rubio… ojos ambar…. Jajaja, te estoy describiendo? Jajaja. Chips, me gustó la idea q me diste y pos ahora tu personaje lo he incorporado, ya la encontraras, jajaja. Espero q te guste pero weno, todavía no tiene un rol muy protagónico xq aún no aparece Blaise… pero ya muy pronto aparecerá, espero q te guste. Gracias x tu mensaje, un besote wapa!

**Rocio-Lovegood**: Ola Flor, jaja. Gracias x tu mensaje. Weno… me he demorado un poco peor bueno, aquí ta este capi...de repente no pasa lo q esperabas pero es q… creo q estaba yendo muy rápido, sin embargo en el próximo capi (el 9 q lo he incluido) ya pasará algo mas interesante. Un besote wapa, cuídate mucho!

**Drakogirl**: Wolass!. Gracias tu review, jeje. Weno… Hermione si tiene 'algo' muy importante q le sucedió en el pasado pero no es algo tan tétrico… Gracias x tus alientos a q continúe el fic, no es tan fácil de hacer uno pero si se puede lograr… xq no intentas hacer uno?. Yo seria la primera en leerlo! jaja, a ver y si de repente te animas. Bueno niña, cuídate mucho y espero q estos capis te gusten!

**SraMalfoy**: Gracias! Me he demorado en enviar estos capis pero espero q te gusten. Un besote!

**Yinse**: Uyyy, gracias, q linda, jaja. Jajajja, a quien no le gustaría q DRACO nos diera un beso? X favor, jajaja, creo q Hermione es una suertuda!...estoy pensando seriamente en matarla e introducirme en mi historia… jajaja, es broma. Gracias x tu review, un besote wapa.

**Brenda**: Olaaa! Gracias, de verdad, q pienses eso me hace sentir muy feliz, jajaja. Uy, cuando Harry se entere, jajja… las cosas q va hacer…o mejor dicho, q no va a hacer, jaja

**Bonny**: Wolass! Ouuu, graciass! '(. Jaja, te lo leíste de corrido, ala, yo si soy bien floja hasta para leer lo q he escrito, jaja. No creo q sea el mejor fic de Draco y Hermione pero te agradezco mucho por pensarlo, jaja. Espero q este capi te guste y pos.. la cara q pondrá Harry…me río solo de pensarlo, jajaja. Besos wapa!

**LaBelle Evans**: Wolass! Gracias x tu comentario. Siii, los chicos malos q llevan algo de buenos adentro son lo máximo… xq no hay muchos chicos así en la vida real? (al menos yo no me he topado con ninguno) espero encontrar uno, jaja. El curso de belleza y amor estará si no me equivoco en el capi 10, q ya lo enviare en menos de una semana creo. Un besote wapa, cuídate mucho!

**Hitomi Felton**: Wolass!. Gracias x tu comentario, sip a veces dejar un review da flojera.. peor te agradezco q me hayas mandado el tuyo. Bueno, en los próximos capis pondré un poco más de Larayi tmb porque ella es alguien muy importante… aunq ahora no lo sepamos, tiene un pasado demasiado interesante. Jajaja. Un besote wapa!

**Terry Moon**: Wolass!. Jajaja, y yo q soy mala con los summarys, jaja. Sip, soy un poco trágica creo… mira q a uno le mato a la novia y a la otra la dejo plantaa el chico q ella quería. Creo q he visto mucho "Moulin Rouge" y "La boda de mi mejor amigo" jajaja. Lo de las palabras, vaya, a q chica no le gustaría q un chico tan lindo como Draco le diga eso antes de darle un lindo beso? WAAAAA, q lindo ese niño, jajaja. Gracias por tu review, espero q este capi te guste, un beso!

**Dragongirl**: Wolass!. Jajaja, la idea q me diste para poner… justo ya la había escrito para este capitulo! Jajaja, sipis, justo leí y dije "Esta chica me ha leído el pensamiento" jaja sips, xq creo q del beso a otra cosa ya iba muy rápido xD. Uy, y sorry x haberme demorado. Gracias x tu comentarios, siempre me hacen sentir bien. Un besote wapa!

**Victoria Granger**: Wolass!. Ok, no problema, yo tmb ando con los apuros, jaja. Acá mando los capis, espero q te gusten y weno, ya me comunicas q te pareció. Un beshote y gracias x tu review.

**Lourdes**: Ola amiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, jajaja, como llegaste a parar a mi fic? Q chévere xD, y q bonito q te haya gustado. Jaja, bueno no escribí 10 capis pero escribí dos, jaja. Si, no? Xq no hay chicos así en la promo? PUCHA Q COLERA, jaja. Gracias x haberme escrito cusi, un beshoteeee (espero q estos tmb te gusten…ah y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS jaja)

**Capitulo 8: Los aurores-espías y la casa nueva**

Draco realmente disfrutaba el momento. No sabía con exactitud que estaba haciendo, si lo que hacía estaba bien o estaba mal, solo sentía que estaba apagando ese fuego que desde que la volvió a ver sentía. Sintió también, y con gran sorpresa, que los labios de ella también se movían. Ella le correspondió el beso. Como hace tanto no lo experimentaba, sintió ese revoloteo de "snitchs" en la barriga, solo que estas eran demasiadas e iban a una velocidad inimaginable.

Hermione se encontraba sorprendida. Tampoco sabía que estaba haciendo exactamente pero… de cierta forma ella había estado esperando eso. Correspondió el beso aún sin saber que lo era, comenzó a seguir el ritmo de él sin poner objeción. Se estaba enamorando… o ya lo estaba? No lo sabía… "No puedo pensar así" se dijo entrecortadamente mientras sentía que su cerebro no podía conectar palabras.

De pronto, bruscamente, sintió que Draco dejó de seguir el compás de sus labios. Se despegó y lo miró y notó en él una mirada de asombro, mezclado con vergüenza y quizá otra cosa que ella no logró descifrar.

Dis…disculpa – el rubio intentó mirar para otro lado mientras se ponía completamente rojo. "Que estoy haciendo? …esto está más mal q solo mal!" Él más que nadie sabía que si se besaban dos minutos más, el fuego de la fogata iba a ser completamente innecesario, incluso para una noche en alaska ;)

Ah… no te preocupes, olvídalo, si? – Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente y se sentó mirando el fuego mientras Draco se encontraba a espaldas de ella. Se hizo un silencio absoluto.

Hermione comenzó a jugar con sus manos mientras Draco seguía viendo el fuego acordándose de lo experimentado hacia unos momentos. Los restos del lápiz labial morado de Hermione, habían dejado huella en los labios de Draco. El rubio se pasó el brazo por los labios para quitarse el labial… y miró el fuego con la esperanza de deshacerse de aquella descarga eléctrica q le había removido el cuerpo hace un rato.

Estee… Granger yo... – Draco volteó rápidamente y la miró, mientras q la chica cuando él la miró, volteó hacia otro lado

Si? –preguntó la morena mirando hacia otro lado

Euhhh…te sigue doliendo? – Preguntó el rubio señalando su brazo – porque te puedo cambiar de venda

La morena lo miró sorprendida y meneó la cabeza como diciendo "no". Draco movió la cabeza afirmativamente y volvió a mirar el fuego. La morena había esperado que él le dijese algo sobre lo que había pasado. "Pero q tonta!" se dijo a si misma "Lo más seguro es que, como cualkier hombre, con la cercanía a una chica sus impulsos hormonales lo halla echo hacer eso" siguió pensando "Soy una tonta tonta tonta al pensar que él pudiese sentir algo" siguió diciéndose.

Y otra vez la incomodidad!. Hermione no era una experta besando ni mucho menos, casi nunca lo había hecho pero… AY! En esos momentos lo único que quería era volver a probar esos labios rojos del rubio atrás suyo "Oh oh, las malditas hormonas también me están afectando…. Aich! Es mi imaginación o en este lugar hace mucho calor?".

Draco –empezó a decir la morena mientras lo miraba de lado – Oye, yo…

Hermione sentía que lo iba a lograr, que por fin iba a tomar el valor para preguntarle xq la besó y contarle lo q ella sintió, efecto de ese beso. De seguro lo hubiese hecho, si no fuese porque la vida es excesivamente cruel y nunca pasa lo que nosotros queremos.

Estaba a punto de mencionar dichas palabras cuando escucho un "hey" desde afuera y pasos.

La morena se levanto mientras se cubría con su saco al mismo momento en que Draco se levantaba velozmente y se ponía enfrente de ella con el afán de protegerla.

Malfoy, estas acá? – se escuchó una voz. Draco en el instante la reconoció.

Donel?...eres tú? – Preguntó Draco y esbozando una ligera sonrisa salió de la cueva dejando a Hermione con los ojos como platitos xD

Pues claro, quién más? – Dijo de nuevo la voz. Cuando entró Hermione abrió sorpresivamente los ojos. Era un chico. Tenía la piel bronceada, un espectacular cabello negro sedoso y unos bellísimos ojos azules. El chico miró a Hermione y le sonrió.

Hola, tú debes ser Granger, no?...yo soy Ewan Donel. Es un gusto por fin conocer a la tan aventurada bruja que acepto vivir con este diablo por algún tiempo – dijo bromenado y le estrechó la mano. Hermione seguía en shock, aún conectaba palabras "amigo, draco, ewan, amigo draco?".

Ah- solo atinó a decir ella y estrechó débilmente la mano. Después de conectar ideas siguió pasmada, pero esta vez por lo increíblemente bueno que estaba ese muchacho!. Sonrió como una tonta. Draco puso un gesto de asco

Que pasa Granger? Se te chorrea la baba? – preguntó algo…molesto?

Q?... no me fastidies… - la chica le dirigió una mirada severa. – Disculpa que sea grosera pero…quien eres?

La pregunta formulada causó que el recién llegado se riese fuertemente.

Pues bueno, me presentaré de nuevo… soy Ewan Donel, miembro del club de aurores en Francia y espía profesional en el caso Voldemort. A sus ordenes bella dama – dijo lo último como recitando shakespeare y tomó la mano de Hermione y le dio un pequeño beso. Hermione se sonrojo un poco y sonrió ligeramente. Draco miró a Ewan y luego a Hermione y poniendo una graciosa cara de molestia, puso su mano en el pecho del recién llegado y lo alejó de Hermione

Ya ya casanova, deja de flirtear en mis narices que sabes que me disgusta – Draco se puso entre él y Hermione cruzando los brazos. Una sonrisa maliciosa se creó en los labios de Ewan.

Vaya vaya…si no te conociese perfectamente Malfoy, diría que estas…

Cambiando? – Cortó Draco de improvisto mientras comenzó a pasearse por la cueva- es muy probable que halla cambiado si, después de todo hace 5 meses q no nos veíamos personalmente.

Si amigo, de verdad…ya empezaba a extrañarte

Safe marica! – Dijo Draco mirándolo con un gesto de asco. Ewan solo se rió

Tú no cambias, no? Es que acaso siempre seguirás siendo un mal pensado?

No, en esa parte creo q nunca lo haré – Dijo Draco y cambió su gesto de asco por una sonrisa.

A todo esto Hermione no entendía ni la "h" de historia. Cruzó los brazos y los miraba algo sorprendida. Parecía que ambos se llevasen bien, es más, parecía que fuesen amigos de la infancia. "Imposible!" se dijo ella misma al recordar que los únicos 'amigos' de Draco en algún momento en la escuela habían sido Crabbe y Goyle… que gracias a ella, su equipo y una confesión de Pansy…ahora se encontraban refundidos en azkaban.

….así que nos vamos ahora mismo, le parece bien señorita Granger? – Fue lo único que logró escuchar Hermione cuando logró salir de su ensimismamiento. Parpadeo 2 veces seguidas y miró a Ewan confundida

Disculpa?

Pero serás distraída Granger! – Draco dijo – te acaba de contar el nuevo plan y tú actúas tan despreocupada como si estuvieses en el carnaval de río de Janeiro

Lo siento, no escuché…podrías repetirme todo, empezando x kien eres exactamente, q haces aki y como sabes mi nombre?

El chico la miró de pies a cabeza. Le gustó la determinación que emanaba Hermione.

Pues bueno, mi nombre ya se lo dije hace un momento. Soy auror. No estudié en Hogwarts pero sin embargo soy de origen ingles. El motivo por el cual usted no me conoce, es porque estudié en Francia y no en la escuela para aurores de Inglaterra. Resulta que esta misión de espías que hacemos a los seguidores de Voldemort no empezó con su nombramiento como aurora-espía hace buen tiempo ya, sino que viene operando desde hace aproximadamente dos años. En esto estamos muchos espías-aurores que hemos sido entrenados para esto, sin embargo cuando Malfoy – el chico le dio una significativa mirada a Draco – se nos unió nos favoreció mucho en el proyecto. Luego de eso decidimos que él iba a ser un espía directo, junto con alguna señorita guapa, inteligente y que este dispuesta a cualkier cosa con tal de llegar a su misión. La escogimos a usted señorita Granger…claro que sin que Malfoy supiese nada.

Hermione estaba impactada. Así que así había pasado?. Pero eso aún no terminaba de explicar las preguntas que aún se formulaba su cabecita.

Si pero… y a eso? Como supo que nosotros estábamos acá?

Bueno, nosotros los colocamos en el albergue donde hasta ahora han estado viviendo. Sin embargo creo que es momento de independizarlos, ya que los muggles están empezando a sospechar. Los llevaré a una cabaña que hemos construido para ustedes especialmente en una de las bahías con bosque de la isla. Es un lugar precioso y sobretodo alejado, de forma que podrán hacer sus averiguaciones sin temor a que ningún extraño o mortifago note la labor que llevamos realizando.

Eso quiere decir q nos tendremos que mudar? – preguntó Hermione

Si, lo antes posible – respondió el recién llegado.

Y tú Donel? Vendrás con nosotros también, no? – Pregunto Draco

Ehmmmm… me temo que eso es imposible, la casa es solo para dos y el equipo y yo debemos seguir haciendo investigaciones con la ciencia bruja.

A Hermione le tembó el cuerpo. Pero que mala suerte, acababa de pasar un incidente sumamente vergonzoso con su compañero de cuarto..y ahora tendrían que irse a vivir solos?. La chica puso una cara de terror.

Sucede algo? – El recién llegado le preguntó con una sonrisa.

No no, nada… ehmmm…cuando nos vamos?

Ahora mismo si es posible…ehmm… primero debo presentarles a unos cuantos miembros del equipo, me esperan un momento? – Dijo el muchacho y salió de la cueva. Dentro de esta se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Uhmmm…. Parece q nos tendremos q mudar…. –Draco comentó. Hermione solo asintió cansinamente.

Desde cuando lo conoces? – preguntó la chica

Pues bueno, a él recurrí luego de lo de Larayi...de pura casualidad…

Ya veo… - contestó la chica –

Y otra vez el silencio incomodo. Ambos ya se empezaban a aburrir de no decirse nada ni de poder bromearse, teniendo en cuenta que hace solo una hora habían estado riéndose de lo más normal…y como una simple acción como un beso podría cambiar tanto.

Ewan Donel entró por la cueva cuando aún el silencio reinaba.

Wau! – Dijo el chico – parece que estamos escasos de temas de conversación, no?

Dijo lo último en tono de burla. Draco lo miró con cara de asesino. Hermione se limitó a mirar el suelo.

Bueno bueno, no se tienen q enojar… en fin, entren! – Dijo el muchacho mirando hacia fuera y haciendo señales con las manos, se acercaron 3 personas más. Dos de ellas mujeres y un hombre. – Les presento a 3 más integrantes del equipo. El es Esteban – dijo presentando al chico. Este tenía los ojos color marrones y el pelo castaño. Era muy simpático pero parecía algo tímido. Solo levantó la mano en señal de saludo, cosa que imitaron Draco y Hermione – Si, así es él…poco expresivo, jaja. Y esta chikita de acá se llama Salem – Ewan les presentó a una muchacha. Al parecer era una recién egresada de Hogwarts, no contaría con más de 18 años. Era pelirroja y tenía los ojos azules. Muy guapa según el ojo critico de Draco.

Hola, q tal? – La pelirroja les sonrió. Hermione y Draco también sonrieron, solo q el último le guiño un ojo, cosa que hizo que la pelirroja se sonrojase.

Y por último está Paula. Pero no se dejen engañar por su carita de chica angelical, en realidad es la líder más gritona que hallamos tenido – Ewan bromeó y mientras presentaba a una joven de la edad de ellos. Tenía el pelo rubio y rizado hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros y tenía unos bonitos ojos color ambar. La chica sonrió ante el comentario del joven y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza

Pero que mala publicidad Donel! Jaja, Es un gusto conocerte Granger, me han hablado muy bien de ti. Y es un gusto volverte a ver Malfoy… que ha sido de tu vida?

Bueno, después de q me encerraran con la última persona q deseaba ver en ese momento, q me metieran en un albergue muggle lleno de chikillas muggles q me perseguían x dokier, q halla tenido q volver a ver al idiota de mi padre y q sea probable q un día de estos vuelva a ver a San Potter… nada, de lo mas trankilo ) - Draco dijo sarcásticamente. Cosa q hizo q Ewan y Paula se rieran. Mientras q la pelirroja solo le sonrió coquetamente.

Bueno, ahora no hay tiempo para charlas… de eso ya conversamos mañana, que les parece? Ahora mejor marchamos hacia la cabaña q es un camino un tanto largo.

Todos comenzaron a caminar por el bosque mientras de lejos se oía el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas. Adelante iban Ewan, Paula y aquel chico que recién les habían presentado. Un poco más atrás iban la pelirroja y Draco charlando y completamente rezagada iba Hermione.

La morena de vez en cuando miraba las expresiones de Draco y la pelirroja al conversar. Hermione notó que la pelirroja sonreía constantemente como una estupida.

Le dolían mucho los pies, y le seguía ardiendo la herida del brazo, pero eso no se comparaba tanto con un ligero dolor que comenzaba a crecer en su vientre. Los recuerdos de aquel beso la estaban atormentando. Seguía lloviendo y la tierra estaba hecha un lodo completo, pero a ninguno de los que iba adelante parecía importarle, solo a ella.

"vaya, esto lo explica todo" – se dijo mentalmente – "él solo estuvo jugando conmigo, como ahora está jugando con esa niña… solo quería un objeto de diversión por un rato… pero q imbecil!"

La morena sintió q estaba a punto de llorar (N/a: Ohhh, cuando uno siente eso es horrible, no?... a mí me ha pasado…buuuu, pobrechita, la comprendo, jaja). Pero antes de hacerlo cerró los ojos fuertemente evitando que eso pase y se apoyó por un rato en una roca que había cerca. El dolor de sus pies provocado por los tacones era insoportable.

Estas bien? – Escuchó que le preguntaban. Abrió los ojos y vio que todo el grupo se había detenido a observarla y que Draco le había preguntado eso. Parecía algo preocupado.

Si, lo estoy – dijo con un tono de resentimiento en la voz. Se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar.

Si quieres te puedo cargar, te deben doler mucho los pies y en tus condiciones ahora por la herida que llevas, no es bueno q camines…

No gracias, puedo sola – dijo cortante "Pero xq actuó así, él no es nada mío! Puede acostarse con un millón de chicas ahorita mismo y eso a mí no me tiene q importar" pensó mientras pasaba al lado de él.

Hermione – él la llamó – q mas quieres? Te estoy diciendo q te puedo cargar…

Oh si, mi sueño hecho realidad ¬¬ - Dijo sarcásticamente y se acercó a donde estaban Paula, Ewan y el otro chico.

Me…mejor quitate los zapatos – escuchó una voz suave a su lado. Hermione miró a la izquierda y vio que era Esteban él que le había hablado. Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente, se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a caminar.

Bueno, tendré que darme un gran baño al llegar a la nueva casa, pero así está mejor, gracias – Le dijo y le sonrió a lo que el chico se sonrojo levemente.

Bien, llegamos! – anunció Paula después de una media hora más de caminata. Hermione que había estado caminando por inercia levantó los ojos y vio la casa: Tenía dos pisos, un balcón en el segundo y un bonito pórtico en el primero. Era una bonita cabaña, con muchos árboles alrededor y se escuchaba claramente el sonido del agua.

Ese sonido es el mar? – Preguntó Draco

No, no, por acá hay un río pero no he podido encontrarlo...debe estar un poco más al norte – Le dijo Ewan.

Donel…dijiste que la cabaña no era grande para que tú entres? Pero…está muy grande! – Draco le recriminó

Lo sé compañero, pero solo tiene dos habitaciones…y discúlpame pero a mí no me gusta dormir en sofás, jaja

Uhmmm ¬¬

En fin – Paula cortó la conversación – que les parece? Acogible, no?... Granger, te gusta?...Granger?...GRANGER!

Hermione se había kedado mirando la casa. Primero con gusto y después con algo de temor: En el segundo piso también había un ventanal gigante un poco oscuro… pero observó claramente que alguien descorrió la cortina y miró hacia fuera durante una fracción de segundo. Esto le dio mala espina a la morena.

GRANGER!

Ah? – Preguntó la morena – discúlpame… me kede vagando en mis pensamientos. Ehhh…Paula, hay fantasmas en la casa?

Fantasmas?

Si, como Nick en Hogwarts y esos….

No Granger… nada de eso, la casa esta completamente libre, por qué?

Uhmmm…no por nada…

Bien, creo que ya deberían entrar – Ewan les dijo – nosotros ya nos tenemos que marchar, se nos hace tarde...un gusto volverte a ver Malfoy…y un gustazo conocerla Granger.

Bien, nos vemos en unos días – Paula les dijo despidiéndose, al igual que el resto del grupo. Después de un rato, el rubio y la morena quedaron solos enfrente de la casa.

Q fue todo eso? – Draco le preguntó molesto – Actuaste como si estuvieses enfada conmigo!

Yo?... no lo creo 'Malfoy', creo que has estado tan distraído con la señorita fresita que te has equivocado, xq tendría que enfadarme contigo?

Eso mismo me gustaría saber… sobretodo porque después de hacerte la enojada, actúas coquetamente con el chico nuevo…

Que? Coquetamente yo? Por decirle 'gracias'? Por favor! No me vengas! – Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos

Si si ¬¬

Ay! No seas idiota, kieres, además... a ti q más te da?

Nada, es solo q pensé q estabas molesta… pero noté q solo lo estabas conmigo y con el resto muy feliz…

AY! Cállate, si?

BIEN!

BIEN!

Ambos entraron y como la escalera tenía dos vías cada uno se fue por una diferente. Estaban muy enfadados (N/a: Uyyy, celosos diría yo xD) así q Hermione se metió al cuarto rosa, Draco al azul y cerraron sus puertas.

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde la última vez q había visto a Draco. Sorpresivamente cuando entro a su habitación, todas sus cosas ya estaban acomodadas allí, supuso que habían sido Ewan y el resto, además encima de su velador había una gran botella de vino con dos copas. Después de un rato Hermione ya había terminado de quitarse el color negro de su cabello y volver a cambiar su color de ojos. Ahora se encontraba con su cabello castaño y sus ojos miel de nuevo, recostada en la tina del baño con burbujas mientras en una mano tenía una copa con un poco del vino pensando en lo que había pasado.

"Pero por qué reaccione así?" – Pensó – "Actué como…como una tonta celosa…pero, celosa yo de Draco? JA, eso es completamente imposible… Draco es solo un compañero…no?"

Le dio otro sorbo a su copa y cerró los ojos y se hundió en la espuma, de pronto escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se abría. Sacó su cabeza de la espuma y quedando en un absoluto silencio escucho pasos en su habitación (N/a : Ella se encontraba en el baño de su habitación porsia).

Draco? – Dijo en voz alta –eres tú?

De pronto los sonidos cesaron y todo quedó en absoluto silencio, solo interrumpido por la respiración de Hermione…

Silencio

Silencio

Más silencio

Y SONÓ DE PRONTO EL CHIRRIDO DE LA PUERTA CERRANDOSE VIOLENTAMENTE!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Hermione gritó fuertemente mientras q su piel se le ponía de gallina. Tomó su bata y así mojada y con espuma en el cabello salió de la tina. Tiro su copa de vino q se rompió inmediato en el piso. Abrió la puerta del baño y luego observó su habitación. Estaba tal y como la había dejado, así q decidió salir de esta y caminó por el pasillo que había. Caminaba lo más presurosa posible mientras que de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás. Siguió haciendo eso hasta q…

PAFFF!

Había chocado con alguien. Ella gritó y ese alguien tmb gritó.

Draco? – dijo. Al ver al chico q tmb había gritado Draco la miró asombrado.

Her…Hermione… q haces aquí?

Bueno…escuché ruidos y… oye, tú que haces acá?

Lo mismo – respondió él – No habrás entrado tu a mi habitación hace buen rato?

Que?...xq?

No es q – el rubio comenzó a relatar algo nervioso. Hermione no era tonta y perfectamente sabía que él estaba algo asustado – estaba durmiendo en mi cama cuando escuché que se caía la jarra de agua que había dejado en mi mesa de noche. Cuando mire, efectivamente se había caído y eso que la jarra estaba bien segura, imposible de que se halla caído por inercia o mucho menos viento. Además la puerta de mi habitación estaba abierta…

Algo así me pasó a mí – Le dijo Hermione. Ambos por primera vez se miraron bien. Hermione observó a Draco: Estaba solo con unos jeans y con el pecho todo descubierto (N/a : UYY ME LO COMO!) Mientras q su cabello andaba todo revuelto. Draco a su vez tmb miró a Hermione: Estaba solo con una bata celeste q llegaba mucho mas arriba de sus rodillas y ligeramente abierta por arriba. Estaba toda mojada, descalza y con el pelo mojado y con espuma. Draco sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo.

No sé que halla sido…pero a mí todo esto me trae muy mala espina. – Le dijo ella intentando no fijar su vista en los perfectos pectorales del rubio.

Si… - dijo él mirando el suelo…

Bueno, mejor me voy a dormir, buenas noches – dijo ella y caminó directo a su habitación cuando sintió que él la seguía. – q sucede?

Bueno… es q… es peligroso que duermas sola, mejor te acompaño para q no te asustes…puedo dormir en el sofá de tu cuarto si kieres, para protegerte en caso de que sea cualkier cosa – Draco le dijo algo nervioso. Hermione levantó una ceja y puso una sonrisa sarcástica – Que?...oye, no creas que soy un miedoso, lo hago para protegerte a ti…

Si Draco, lo que digas – Dijo Hermione entrando a su habitación.

Se metió al baño a ponerse una bata mientras Draco se echaba en el sillón apoyando su nuca en sus brazos y mirando el techo. La castaña se metió a su cama y ya comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos y a entregarse al sueño cuando…

Hermione… - escuchó que el rubio la llamaba

Uhm? – dijo aún con los ojos cerrados sin prestarle importancia

Discúlpame por lo del beso de hoy – le dijo Draco antes de darse media vuelta dándole la espalda a ella y cerrar los ojos.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y ya no pudo conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche.

Jajaja, q miedoso es Drakito, no? Jajaja. Pero eso es verídico, se acuerdan e la una como no quería ir solito? Jajaja, q lindo!. En fin, he mandado este capi con el 9 que tiene mas cosas…y el terror, jaja, haber si les da algo de suspenso al menos. Espero q les guste xD. Jajaja. Un beshote.


	9. TE KIERO!

Viviendo juntos 9

Acá está el capitulo 9. Espero q les guste.. aquí por fin alguien revela sus sentimientos hacia la otra persona, jaja. Y sobre lo de Ginny… no me maten! Intente ser original… jajaja

**Capitulo 9: TE KIERO!**

Son las 6 de la mañana Harry Potter y tú estas despierto? – Le dijo una voz al costado del chico de los ojos verdes. Harry, que se encontraba sentado en la cama con el móvil en mano se dio la vuelta y miró a la mujer recostada que se encontraba su lado : Era una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones, había estado saliendo con ella desde hace un mes y estaba seguro que en un mes más aquella relación iba a acabar, como ya, lamentablemente, se había hecho una tradición en su vida. Harry solo le sonrió y tapándose con las sabanas se levantó de la lujosa cama.

Disculpa si te desperté…pero es que tengo que confirmar mi viaje de hoy. Tengo que conectarme con el ministerio de aurores, a ver si consigo la ubicación directa de Hermione…

Ah – solo dijo la rubia mirando hacia otro lado y se volvió a recostar mientras que Harry, con el movil, paseaba por su majestuosa habitación. Decidió dejar eso de lado y mejor ir de una vez a la casa de Ron, así que se vistió rápidamente.

Me voy preciosa, cuídate mucho…te veo después – Le dijo a la rubia y más rápido que volando se dirigió a la chimenea mientras que a su vez ponía un poco de polvos flu en sus manos y se introducía en esta.

A la madrigue… - Iba a decir pero recordó que Ron ya no vivía allí, sonrió melancólicamente – Wallsplace 301, Londres

Como siempre le pasaba cuando viaja con el método "flu", llegó lleno de cenizas y se golpeó la cabeza con una piedra de la chimenea un tanto salida.

Auch – Le dijo una voz desde afuera. Harry le sonrió a su amigo.

Jo, debe ser todo un espectáculo para ti, no, verme sufrir – Harry habló mientras se kitaba la ceniza de la ropa.

Uhm…puede ser, dime...cuantas veces puedes ver al hombre más importante del mundo mágico ser tan bruto para golpearse la cabeza? -Ron le respondió mientras se metía una gran tostada en su boca. Harry solo puso sus ojos chiquitos como mirándolo reprobatoriamente. – y bueno, a q se debe esta visita, no se supone que debías estar obteniendo la información del paradero de Hermi?

Si es cierto, pero conociendo a Brandon va a decir que si yo voy por allá la misión se irá al tacho, tú sabes, está con esa idea de que a mí me reconocerían, en cambio creo que a ti tranquilamente si te daría la ubicación.

El pelirrojo terminó de comer la tostada y mientras aún la mascaba asintió afirmativamente.

Si si, tienes razón…ehhh, voy a hablar con él con los polvos flu, así que ponte un poco más allá xq si te ve después no me va a querer dar nada.

Harry asintió y mientras su amigo de la infancia se agachaba y echaba los polvos a la vez que introducía su cabeza, el moreno se quedó mirando una fotografía que había encima de una de las repisas. Era la foto de una muchacha sentada en un muelle y sonriendo ampliamente. Sus ojos azules y cabellos pelirrojos que le llegaban hasta la cintura le hicieron estremecer por un momento, tomó suavemente el retrato y se quedó observándolo mientras vagaba en recuerdos. Aquella muchacha no era otra que la menor de los Weasley.

Como que no quieres que nos acerquemos? – Escuchó que dijo ron en voz muy alta y salió de sus pensamientos pero aún con el retrato en sus manos. Miró a su amigo y notó que este estaba rojo, aparentemente por la ira.

No quiero que se acerquen por allá… arruinarían toda la situación – Harry escuchó la voz que salía por la chimenea y se acercó un poco.

Brandon, esto es completamente injusto, queremos que Hermione esté bien, es nuestra mejor amiga y hay cosas que nos están haciendo dudar de que esté segura…

Creedme Weasley, no te tienes que meter, ella está bien cuidada ahorita. Ahora si me haces el favor, deja de entrometerte en lo que no te incumbe y déjame trabajar. – fue lo último que Harry oyó a la vez que Ron sacaba la cabeza completamente enfadado.

Ron, no te exaltes…

No Harry, si no vamos por las buenas iremos por las malas… la llamaremos y le diremos que nos dé su dirección, averiguaremos, no sé…pero te juro que allá llegamos antes de la semana que viene – Ron aún tenía la ira contenida. Harry solo suspiró. Ron a su vez notó el retrato que Harry traía en sus manos y su semblante cambió, dejando la ira de un lado para entrar en la melancolía – Aún no la olvidas, no?

Harry puso cara de incertidumbre y miró el retrato que llevaba e las manos, entendió de lo que Ron hablaba.

No, creo que después de eso no me pude recuperar por completo… - Su voz dijo cansinamente mientras la mirada la dirigía al piso. Ron también miró el piso.

Yo también la extraño, vaya, 6 años ya – Ron se quedó observando la fotografía – Es por eso que tenemos que ir por Hermione, no soportaría perder otra hermana… demasiado he sufrido ya con la muerte de Ginny… Harry, aún me escuchas? – El pelirrojo preguntó ya que su amigo al parecer estaba vagando en sus pensamientos. El moreno solo le miró y movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Bien, entonces supongo que debemos empezar a buscar a Hermione… - y ambos hombres salieron de la cocina.

AUHMMMMMMMMMMM! – un sonoro bostezo proveniente del mueble que se encontraba cerca de ella la despertó. La castaña había dormido solo una mísera media hora y ya la estaban levantando! Abrió sus ojos notoriamente enfadada y miró al muchacho que se encontraba delante de ella, recostado en el sillón mirando el techo.

Ciertamente ella en toda la noche no había podido dormir… a ver, recapitulemos: hasta las 3 de la mañana se quedó pensando en que había sido de su vida, en Draco, en que era de su vida, en Draco, y en q sería de su vida y otra vez en Draco!. Cuando se cansó d pensar (N/a : Pero es q pobre cerebro, jaja) estaba a punto de dormirse y comenzaron los movimientos y ronquidos que soltaba el rubio en esos momentos. Al parecer la 'cama' en la que dormía el 'bello durmiente' no era del todo cómoda porque lo escuchaba quejarse a casa rato. "Bah, es su culpa" se decía Hermione mentalmente mientras lo observaba "Quién lo manda a ser miedoso?". Masomenos por las 4 y media de la mañana, hora en la que ya iba a dormirse… comenzaron a sonar extraños ruidos dentro de la casa. De la cocina que se encontraba en el primer piso, se escuchó que se caían los cubiertos y tintineaban contra el piso al caer. También continuamente escuchaba el sonido de puertas. Intentaba despertar a su amigo pero… la vergüenza de lo acontecido aún no se borraba, además se sentía más segura estando envuelta en tantas sabanas. Eran las 5 de la mañana y no podía dormir, había ruidos extraños en la casa, tenía a Draco durmiendo al lado y había vuelto a llover. "Pero que mala racha" pensó.

Así que ya eran las seis y Draco la había hecho despertar de nuevo. La castaña solo suspiró.

No has podido dormir bien, verdad?

Mmmm…este sillón es en extremo incomodo – le respondió el rubio.

Y si es tan incomodo… xq no te levantas? – le preguntó levantando una ceja.

El rubio se quedó callado un momento.

La verdad es que… - empezó – creo que mi espalda se ha quedado incrustada al sillón, porque no me puedo mover.

……

…….

JAJAJAJAJA – Hermione se comenzó a burlar mientras que Draco emitía un gruñido – disculpa disculpa…jajaja, pero es q… JAJAJAJA – Hermione se agarraba el estomago mientras no contenía la risa. Se levantó y se puso enfrente de Draco – ohhhh, el pequeño huroncito está atrapado! -

La chica dijo burlonamente poniendo una cara melosa. Draco la miró con ira.

Solo ayúdame a salir… ¬¬

Esta bien esta bien, pero que amargado…además la amargada debería ser yo xq no me has dejado dormir bien – le dijo mientras entrelazaba sus brazos con los suyos y comenzaba a jalar fuertemente aún riendo. – Ay, estas muy pesado!

Cállate y ayúdame – Él también hacía fuerza. En uno de los jalones, lo hicieron con tal brutalidad que Draco salió despegado del sillón.

Ves? Te dije que te sacaría…bueno, ahora supongo que a mí me dejaras dormir no? – Hermione habló bostezando mientras se metía de nuevo en su cama. Draco con sus manos comenzó a hacer crujir fuertemente su espalda mientras ponía muecas de dolor.

Mierda q duele horrible! – Dijo cuando uno de los crujidos de su espalda sonó especialmente fuerte.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Si bien es cierto esta situación le divertía… ella no era mala…no?

Bueno, si quieres échate – habló rápidamente mientras señalaba el lado vacío que había al lado suyo. Al notar el sonrojo de Draco procuró hablar rápidamente – Digo…para que te pase el dolor.

Draco la miró raro durante un fragmento de segundo y sin decir nada más, apoyo su espalda en la cómoda cama de la chica, que era de gran tamaño.

Que?... esto si que es cómodo, yo he tenido que dormir en esa piedra de sillón mientras que tú has dormido…

Hey hey! – le interrumpió ella – que quede bien en claro que solo he calentado el trasero en esta cama. No he podio dormir más de 7 minutos creo…

Seh seh ¬¬

Uhm… - La castaña lo miró poniendo los ojos chiquitos. – Oye Draco, verdad… tú oíste los ruidos raros que hubieron en la noche?-

Ella preguntó mirándolo algo preocupada. Draco solo puso una mirada de extrañeza.

Sonidos?... bueno, más que el incidente en mi habitación no he escuchado nada más, por qué? Acaso tú si?

Al ver la cara de trastorno que puso el 'valiente hombre de la casa' Hermione prefirió no contarle nada de lo escuchado, además ella también quería olvidar aquellos sonidos…

Si pero estoy segura que eran simples ratones… cuando entramos a la casa vi bastantes afuera, además como estamos cerca de un bosque…

Es muy acogedora, no? – le preguntó él interrumpiéndola

Que cosa?

Esta casa pues… quiero decir, nunca he vivido en una casa tranquila ni con compañía tranquila… - El rubio pareció divagar en sus pensamientos mientras Hermione analizaba las últimas palabras "compañía tranquila…"

Como era la casa de los Malfoy? – le preguntó Hermione suavemente. Él le echó una mirada como cínica.

Pensé que lo sabrías… has estado en la casa de los Black no?

Si pero…

Bueno, no difiere mucho, solo que mi casa era más grande y obviamente no tenía telarañas ni cosas que demostraran que estaba en abandono, sino que era muy lujosa pero extremadamente siniestra. Por doquier habían figuras de serpientes, libros de magia negra y retratos de magos aterradores, además de esas musarañas patéticas que eran los elfos como Dobby… - Él dijo poniendo cara de asco, Hermione estaba a punto de decir algo pero Draco al entender que ella iba a empezar con un discurso sobre los pobres elfos domésticos, apresuró – en fin, un ambiente completamente terrible y frío, por eso digo que acá no se siente eso…sino que se siente mejor… -

La chica quedó sorprendida. "wau pero que cambio" pensó. No podía creer que era el mismo Draco de hace unos años… "ay por que! Por que cada vez que él habla siento este coskilleo en el estomago que me está pasando?"

Y tú? – él le dijo haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

Yo qué?

Ahora es mi turno de preguntar, no?... – Él puso una sonrisa traviesa y burlona tan delatante, que Hermione al instante supo que cosa Draco le iba a preguntar.

No no no, no no y no, no de nuevo el tema de mi virginidad!

Por favor, de verdad, es que es algo increíble para mí encontrar una chica de 25 años que sea virgen…es decir, por favor, estoy seguro que hasta Mirtle la llorona lo habría dejado de ser…

Vaya pero q halago! … Quieres dejar ese tema de lado? Ya aburre! – Dijo poniéndose roja y tapándose con las sabanas

Por qué? – preguntó como un niño curioso

Porque me da mucha vergüenza!

Pero por qué? Eres adulta, debería ser un tema normal para alguien de tu edad…

No, a mí no me gusta…

Ahhhhhh, entonces ya se cual es tu problema – le dijo él aún con la sonrisa burlona. Hermione puso una cara de desconcierto y con el gesto le indicó que le diga cual era el problema – tu problema es que eres asexual

QUE? – Hermione abrió la boca desmesuradamente mientras Draco se mataba de la risa

Es eso o que eres lesbiana… preferí la idea de la asexualidad nñ

No es eso tonto, es solo que….

Solo que que? – él puso de nuevo esa cara de niño travieso, pero esta vez era de niño travieso y curioso. Sin embargo Hermione no se sonrojo ni se molesto, por el contrario parecía algo pensativa y apesumbrada. Draco sintió el remordimiento por haberle hecho poner así.

Es solo que aún no he encontrado a alguien a quien quiera de verdad… - Hermione le contó en voz muy suave mientras miraba el piso y con sus manos agarraba fuertemente la frazada. Draco también miró para otro lado.

Diculpa, no te quise hacer pensar eso…. Oye pero, yo pensé que te gustaba el cabeza rajada – Draco dijo lo último con un tono de aborrecimiento en la voz – siempre andabas detrás de él, yo me acuerdo!

Jajaja, si… ay Harry, él fue mi ilusión de niña… se podría decir q mi primer amor – dijo Hermione animándose un poco más y le guiñó un ojo. Draco notó este cambio en la actitud de Hermione y no le gustó lo feliz que se puso con la mención de Harry – es más, quieres que te cuente algo?...bueno, te lo digo porque ahora te considero mi amigo pero esto no sale de acá, me lo prometes? – La castaña le preguntó mientras levantaba su dedo meñique de su mano. Draco dudó por un momento pero luego entrelazó su dedo meñique con el de ella.

Está bien, de acá no sale nada…

Está bien – ella se mordió el labio inferior aún sonriente y algo sonrojada – cuando terminó sexto año… Harry y yo nos besamos… SI, jaja, y no pongas esa cara –

Draco acababa de poner la cara de sorpresa mejor representada que podría haber. Él mejor que nadie sabía que de seguro algo pasaba entre Hermione y Harry los últimos años en Hogwarts, pero esas eran solo excusas para fastidiar al 'cabeza rajada' y a la 'sangre sucia', sin embargo ahora, saber que él no había sido el primero en darle un beso a 'su Hermione' le hacía sentirse verdaderamente mal "Mi Hermione', pero que me pasa?... ella no es mi novia ni mucho menos, y q mas me da a mi si se besa con un millón de chicos?"

aggg – respondió él después de cierto rato, (N/a: rato en el que sabemos estuvo pensando mucho) –

…pero no fue un beso beso, fue solo un roce de labios y ya, no fue como el beso que nos dimos… - Hermione habló sin pensar, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo último que había dicho, se tapó rápidamente la boca con ambas manos. Draco se puso muy rojo y miró hacia otro lado. El silencio de nuevo comenzaba apoderarse, Hermione no soportaría de nuevo ese silencio, no ahí, no cuando se estaba desahogando por fin – de igual forma… nunca pasó nada entre nosotros, acordamos que fue solo un impulso, además él solo me gustaba, no le amaba…

Amar? – Preguntó Draco suavemente y volvió a mirarla – has amado?

Ahora Hermione volvió a ponerse roja. Comenzó a mover sus pies de un lado a otro mientras con los ojos muy abiertos miraba la habitación "Ay q cabeza hueca soy, ahorita estoy a punto de contarle toda mi vida creo!" pensó.

Errrr… sip, pero bueno, no fui muy bien correspondida que digamos…

ahhh – Draco dijo casi automáticamente mientras veía a través de la ventana de Hermione como empezaba a salir el sol. – Me dejas adivinar? Weasley? – él preguntó suavemente volviendo a mirarla. Hermione abrió los ojos muy grande y despegó sus labios, luego volvió a su facción normal y asintió cansinamente

Ajá, "Weasley" – añadió y sonrió un poco inocente. Draco le tomó suavemente la mano, no sabía porque pero lo hacía. Hermione al sentir la mano del rubio encima de la suya lo interrogó con los ojos y el solo se limitó a sonreírle y agregó suavemente:

Es tu turno de contarme tu experiencia con el amor, como yo te conté lo de Larayi… -

Hermione también le sonrió y cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras derramaba un suspiro.

Bueno, no hay mucho que decir pues nunca pasó nada… lo quise y demasiado, si, incluso el día que él me confesó que se iba a casar yo pensé que él me iba a pedir ser su novia, jaja, q mala es la vida, no?

Que? Él no te quería?

Bueno, él me dijo que si lo hizo cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, fue una confesión que me hizo hace algunos años… pero él ni se imaginaba lo que sentía por él. Ay Draco, que feo es ver que la persona que tu amas se case!

Si, más feo es que se muera… - él le respondió un poco cínicamente.

aich! Lo siento…

No te tienes de que disculpar…

Vaya, la vida nos ha tratado demasiado mal, no crees? – Ella le preguntó suavemente y sonrió ligeramente y le dirigió una mirada al chico: él se encontraba serio y la miraba fijamente con una mirada demasiado penetrante con aquellos ojos grises. Hermione se sonrojo un poco y sacó su mano de la prisión en la que Draco la tenía.

Hermione… no me quiero equivocar de nuevo… - él hablo con voz seria. Hermione levantó las cejas. – quiero decir… sé que has estado pensando que el beso que te dí ayer fue solo un impulso, que fue solo un arranque de deseo pero no fue así… de verdad, lo deseaba desde q te he empezado a conocer… - Draco se quedó callado mirando el suelo y notoriamente molesto "Pero que diablos estoy haciendo? Confesando mis sentimientos? PERO ES QUE SOY IDIOTA?...AY.. A LA MIERDA!"

Draco… por favor, deja de jugar, kieres? – ella le contestó molesta y se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Él muchacho también se levantó y comenzó a seguirla.

De que hablas? Oye…yo no estoy jugando – Draco iba bajando las escaleras siguiendo a la castaña que las bajaba corriendo.

Que no estás jugando? – De pronto Hermione se detuvo en seco y dio vuelta quedando uno enfrente del otro – Draco, bien sé que estas jugando, no solo conmigo sino también con esa pelirroja… estoy segura que….

De que estaría segura Hermione? Eso nunca lo sabremos porque antes de que lo dijera, el rubio la empujó contra la pared y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Hermione al principio intentó liberarse pero Draco tomó sus manos y las estrechó contra la pared junto con las de él, quedando ella aprisionada. Ella también comenzó a devolverle el beso hasta que él se separó, como la otra vez… Hermione temió que Draco vuelva a pedirle perdón por el beso dado pero no, Draco no tenía la cara avergonzada esta vez.

Te kieres callar mujer? … me doy cuenta que te quiero y tu sigues hablando como un elfo, jaja, será eso lo que me gustará de ti? – él le dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Hermione levantó una ceja aún sin entender ni una sola palabra.

Te gusto xq hablo mucho o xq me parezco a un elfo? – ella le pregunto medio que en broma pero aún con la cara consternada. Draco le sonrió

No puedo creer q lo haya dicho… que me esta pasando, sabes.. creo q serás mala para mi reputación personal – dijo el poniéndose serio...pero después volvió a sonreír

Yo…yo…ehhh… - Hermione comenzaba a mirar el piso. Se había puesto muy roja, nunca había hecho algo como eso. No sabía donde mirar ni que decir ni que hacer ni nada. Levantó la vista y se dio de lleno con el torso desnudo de Draco "Dios pero que bueno está!...ay no q estoy pensando! CONECTA IDEAS HERMIONE! Dile lo que sientes!" –ehmmmm, yo….yo….

Te ayudo? – le preguntó Draco sonriendo maliciosamente al notar el nerviosismo de Hermione. La chica aún avergonzada y con la cara consternada movió la cabeza afirmativamente, entonces Draco la volvió a aprisionar contra la pared y la volvió a besar. Hermione se safó.

Ya ya, ME VAS A DEJAR SIN RESPIRACIÓN, YO TAMBIEN TE KIERO! – le dijo sonriendo cuando se safó de él. – te quiero aunque seas un cerdo, detestable, pesado, egocéntrico, atorrante y toda clase de adjetivos que pueda ponerte! Ah, además de molestoso e insaciable porque nunca dejas de malgastarme bromas sobre mi virginidad y todo eso…

Bah! – él le dijo moviendo la mano – eso último se puede arreglar – añadió y le guiño un ojo a lo que Hermione intentó mirar a todo lado menos a él.

Cuando Hermione intentó volver a mirarlo, un ruido como cristales rompiendose en el segundo piso llamó la atención de los dos. Y luego vino un sonido como de pasos.

Otra vez la castaña sintió ese temor que había estado sintiendo desde que llegó a esa casa. Draco se puso delante de ella.

Draco… - hermione lo llamó suavemente – he dejado mi varita arriba…

Yo también – le respondió él borrando la sonrisa de un momento atrás –pero de todas formas no creo que nos sirva… ya que exactamente no sabemos a que nos vamos a enfrentar…

Draco… - ella lo llamó con voz aterrorizada – a que te refieres con eso?

Ven sube! – el rubio le tomó de la mano rápidamente y la jaló por las escaleras, ambos subieron las escaleras muy rápido. Intentando localizar de donde venían los pasos hasta que el sonido cesó. Se quedaron en silencio. Hermione comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras Draco miraba de un lado a otro. Hermione sintió que alguien la observaba por una puerta, así que comenzó a voltear su cabeza en esa dirección muy lentamente…. Y….

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Wuuuu, q habra visto Hermione? Jajaja….weno, en el próximo capi lo averiguan. Siiii, q lindo Draki no, le confesó q le quería…se imaginan lo difícil q es para un hombre hacer eso? Vaya!. Bueno, en los próximos capis ya viene el curso… la llegada de Harry en un momento…ejem, en q se supone no se debería interrumpir a una pareja jaja, mucha acción en la pelea de mortifagos y aurores y… no se, se me ocurrió una idea a ver q opinan: El otro día estuve viendo Miss simpatía, gueno, estuve pensando q en un capitulo uno de las mortifagas se mete a este concurso para eliminar a las concursantes muggles… pero a la vez mandan a Hermione a q se meta a vigilar a la mortifaga… y ya imaginan las tonterías q hará! Y lo q dirán las muggles cuando vean a ese peazo de bombon Draco, todo esto en uno o dos capis, q opinan? Jaja

Un besote niñas, me dejan sus reviews a ver q les pareció estos capis

Silvia


	10. Un nuevo intruso en la casa

Viviendo juntos 10

Wolas! Jajajaja, sip lu c… sorry x la demora, es q el colegio! Jajaja. Este capi yo ya lo tenia escrito a medias pero tuve q viajar al Cuzco de viaje de prom y no pude continuarlo… pero ahora q ya volví lo hago, jajaja. El viaje me ha dado muchísimas ideas para el fic así q muy pronto les mando el séte capi. Y bueno, agradecerles de nuevo x los reviews…MUCHISISISISIMAS GRACIAS, no saben como me alegran el día, jaja. Wenops, espero q este capi les guste…tiene algo mas de pasado y OH HERMIONE/DRACO! Ajaja, y mi Blaise… jajaja, Blaise es en este fic un combinado de los chicos de mi promoción, así de loco, jajaja. Weno espero q este capi les guste, besotes gordos!

**Lourdes: ** Ola amia! Jajajaja, como q me gusta q Draco este semi calato? A mi? NAAA OE! Jajaja. No psss, pero es q asi nos gusta a todas, no? Jajaja. Jajaja, amia a ver si te consigo a un xico leeendo como Drakito…aunq ta iuca ah? Jajaja. Un beshote amiita, grachas x leer mi fic xD

**MeilinSnape:** Jajaja, genia? Uhhh, es lo ultimo q soy, jajaja+ LOKA! XD. Ah si, los nuevos personajes, cuando no saliendo de m mentecita siniestra, jajaja, lo peor es q todos los personajes son un estracto de alguien a kien conozca…asi q no te sorprendas si aparece una "loca del volante" x ahí, jajaja. Y lo del coco.. ohhhh, pero q coco para mas leeendo! Ia lo veras, jajaja. Grachias x tu review wapa! Y no te digo hasta desees xq te lo digo mas abajo xD

**Lesly-radcliffe:** Wolas! Gracias x tu review! Jaja… pero q hacias escribiendo en clases? Jajaja, otra como yo xD. JAjaja, sip, me gusta mucho esa pareja… en especial cuando hay celos xq como q osea… te da algo de seguridad…oh! Eso lo pondre en el séte capitulo, en lo de las clases de "amor y belleza" jajaja. Grachas x tu review wapa, espero q este capi tmb te guste xD

**Becky:** Uyyyy q leeenda! Grachias, jeje. Jajaja, lo de seguirlo bien pronto…lejos de la realidad, jaja, xq me he demorado mas, pro weno, me ha gustado maomeno como ha kedado y el proximo capi e sun mate de risa xD Y sobre tu posdata…jajaja, soy malvada, me encanta dejar a la gnt en suspenso, jajaja. Espero q te guste el capi, te cuidas!

**SraMalfoy:** Wolas!. Si, fue bien d ela nada no, como me gusta agarrar a la gente por sorpresa, jajaja. Spero q te guste este capi, un beshote, te cuidas!

**AuraBlack:** Jaja, wolas! SIIIII, io tmb kiero un Draco! Envuelto con un moño por favor. Jaja, me gusta mucho dejar a la gente en incertidumbre, no es malvado, jajaa, pero q chévere xD . Y sobre si son fantasmas… aca lo averiguas, jajaa, pero q fantasma para mas solido! Jajaja. Gracias x tu review wapa, te cuidas!

**Belglez:** Jajaja gracias x tu review! Y q bueno q te haya gustado, jeje. Bueno, entonces aki te kito el suspenso, pa q no te kedes con las ganas de saber, jeje. Espero q te guste el capi xD

**MeilinSnape:** De nuevo OLA! Jajaja. Dechazp q aparecen Ron y Harry…peor el momento en el llegan, no es el mejor precisamente… mejor dicho, la posición en la q van a estar Hermione y Draco no es la mejor precisamente ' jajajaja. Y bueno, como tenias varias dudas, aca te aclaro algunillas, jeje: 1. Lo q vio Hermione se expresaria mejor como "Kien era" jajaja, y eos ya lo leeras aki xD, 2. Lo del problemita d eHermione… muy pronto se solucionara, jajaja Y CON KIEN! xD, 3. Uy, Draco se keda 2 horas en el gimnasio y hace 20 series de 30 pa poder tara si ;) jajajaja.

Jojo, wenopsss, lo del concurso ya viene, jeje, aunq aun tenga q aclarar todas mis dieas locas q c me vienen pa hacerlo xD. Ahora si tmb te dejo, hasta la proxima! Te cuidas loka y un besote!

**LadyVoldemort:** Wolas! JAjaja, ya apareciste, jaja, te gusto tu personaje, espero q si, jaja. Wenops averch, se q Blaise hasta ahora no ha a aparecido pero weno… esta demasiado cerkita (De repente lees de le un pokito mas abajo, nu c, jaja) Wenop… Blaise es un mortifago si pero uno…poco comun, si xD, jaja y sobre tu idea lo del romance…uhhhh, romance obvio q habra! Pero de otra manera, jajaja, mis neuroncitas han trabajada como esclavas y han estado makinando cada cosa! Jajaja. Jajaja, q bonito q te halla gustado el capi, de verdad! Yeehhh, jajaja. En el proximo capi tamb apareces, oh tu personaje es muy bonito, me gusta mucho, jaja. Ala, te asuto? Jaja aunq no era tan de miedo, solo suspenso, me hubiese gustado q sea un fantasma pero weno..eso de repente ya habra mas adelante, jaja. Espero q este capi tmb te guste, un beshote wapa! Te me cuidas! Y espero tu proximo mensajito xD

**Rocio-Lovegood:** Wolas! Ehhh, gracias! Q chévere q te halla gustado xD. Sobre lo q vio Hermione lo veras hoy dia… y si Draco se pone de neuvo tierno TAMBIEN! Jajaa, me encanta Drakito, se contradice mucho,e s lo maximo, jaja. Wenops, muchas gracias x tu review, espero q este capi tmb te guste!. Besos wapa!

**Annie Ryddle:** Wolass! Jajaja, Gracias x tu review! Ehh, aca sabras kien es, jajaja y de repente mas escenitas tiernitas con Draco, jeje. Un beshote, espero q te guste este capi xD

**Flor2712:** Wolas! Wenops,a ca ya sabras kien es. Gracias x tu review y sorry x demorarme tanto xD. Espero q te guste el capi. Besos!

**Nancy:** Uy, me he demorado un monton… sorry x la demora, jeje. Pero gracias x tu review! Y espero q este capi te guste, ia me dices q opinas, oks?. Un beshote enorme! Te cuidas!

**LaBelle Evans:** Jajaja, Wolas wapa! Jajaja, gracias x tu review xD. Si! Draco es un miedoso!...me acorde cuandoestaba viendo la primera película, q no keria ir con Harry… y me parecio tan tierno de chikito q me dije "lo tengo q poner algo asi en mi fic" y ahí ta, jajaja, me encanta esa combinación xD. Wenops psss, ahora si te dejo, jaja, y lo del concurso…muy muy pronto, de repente en el proximo capi, jeje. Te cuidas mucho! Espero q te guste este capi. Beshos!

**IvoneGranger:** Wolas! Gracias x tu review, intentare actualizarlo mas seguido. Un besote!

**AnaLeslie:** Noooo, no me mates! Apiadate de mis 50 esposos, 20 amantes y 332 hijos! Jajaja… mas loca, jaja. Sorry x ser tan espesa, jaja, pero es q soy una demorona para todo y pucha, me gusta dejar en suspenso..xq sere asi? No lo c, pero me alegra mucho q te halla gustado mi fic,de verdad. Gracias x too, y espero no demorarme mas pa subir los capis, espero q este sea de tu agrado. Un besote wapa, te cuidas muuuuuuxooooo. Byes

**Mayra Potter:** Wolas! Ala, te leiste el fic en un dia? Jaja, ah bueno, yo tmb suelo hacer esas cosa…jeje. Uhhhh, muchas gracias x tu review '( de verdad!... justo estaba un poco enfermita y lei tu review y me hizo sentir bien, jeje, me inspiro a escribirán cachito mas, jaja. Wenops, q chévere q te halla gustado! Espero q este tmb te guste jeje xD. Wenops gracias x todo wapa, te cuidas muxo y espero q me mandes otro rev ;) jaja. Beshos

**Ary-Malfoy:** Wolas! Hey, gracias x tu review, jeje. Espero q este capi te guste y weno, ahora actualzare muy pronto, jeje, escribire tres capis mas de un porrazo xD. Te cuidas mucho wapa, un beshote

**KaryMalfoyBlack:** Wolas! Aca veras q es lo q vio.. o mejor dicho a kien vio. Muchas gracias x tu review e intentare actualizar mas seguido. Espeor q te guste el capi. Te cuidas! Un beso wapa!

**Hitomi Felton:** Olas! Buenops, aca ta el otro capi. Espero q te guste y x el 11, io ia lo mando en una semana. Wenops, grachias x tu review, hasta le proximo capi!

**Terry Moon:** Wolas! Jajaja, gracias x tu rev! Q chévere q te halla gustado el fic!. Ja, me siento bien ahora de saber q no soy la unica tardona, jajaja Jaja, las escenas de amor..siii, son las tipikillas pro wno, intente ponerles algo de lo mio en ellas, jaja…y el suspenso, xq seremos tan masokistas no? Jajaja. Bueno, espero q este capi te guste, y gracias de nuevo x tu review, seguimos en contacto, un beso wapa!

**Dragongirl:** Wolas! Jejeje, gracias x tu review y tu consejo de la otra vez, me ayudo bastante xD. Tas con tu hermana escribiendo un fic? BRAVAZO, a ver si cuando lo hagas me lo pasas pa leerlo xD. Gracias x decirme q me tome mi tiempo, sip, escribir es bien difícil.. pro weno, todo sea x amor a la escritura y a Draco, jajaja. Bueno wapa, espero q este capi te guste! Te me cuidas mucho, seguimos en contacto, un besoteeeee

**Ginnycristy:** Wolas! Gracias x tu review!. Ohhh, ya escribi este nuevo cap, espero q te guste xD. Tmb espero actualizar mas seguido..pero es q con el colegio… jaja. Wenops, te cuidas mucho, un besote wapa!

**Krib:** Jaja, sorry ' pero aca ya escribi, espero q te guste xD

**Skye Black M.:** Wolas! Gracias, jejeje. Espero q este capi tmb te guste y si puedes me dejes un review, jeje. Cuidate muxooo, un beshote wapa!

**Capitulo 10: Un nuevo intruso en la casa**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – gritó la muchacha mientras sentía que se desvanecía y calló de trasero al suelo mirando aterrada aquellos ojos entre verdosos y azules q la miraban parpadeantes y estaba a punto de volver a gritar cuando vio que el rubio que se hallaba a su lado se iba contra aquellos ojos verde-azules.

Zabini, q coño haces acá? – El rubio gruñó furioso a su vez que empujaba al moreno hasta el fondo de la habitación aprisionándole de la garganta.

No me lo creo! Blaise? Blaise Zabini? Q haces tú acá? – Hermione se apoyó sobre sus manos y se levantó del suelo acercándose al pobre Blaise que ya se andaba poniendo de todos los colores – esperate Draco, no lo mates … aún…., que eres? Una clase de espía mortifago? – La castaña le preguntó poniendo una mano en la cadera y con los ojos inspeccionando al chico, aún seguía sorprendida por la presencia de Blaise, pero más sorprendida aún porque Blaise, que siempre llevaba trapos y túnicas de la más alta calidad, se encontraba tan andrajoso como su recordado amigo de antaño Sirius cuando salió de Azkaban. Draco aún miró encolerizado a Blaise y lo soltó y el moreno pudo tragar una fuerte cantidad de oxigeno antes de sonreírle a las dos personas enfrente suyo que lo miraban algo amenazadores.

Hola Granger, tan bella como siempre! Y tú Malfoy…vaya, cada día te pones más fuerte... que envidia muchacho, los 'gimnasios' muggles te están haciendo efecto…

Quieres cerrar la boca zabini y decir que haces acá? Como entraste? – Draco le mostró primero el puño y después los dientes así que la sonrisa de Blaise se borró

Ya ya, no seas tan tosco… yo solo… bueno, me enteré que estabas viviendo acá y quise venir a verte… pero ya veo que con compañía ya contabas – le dijo sonriendo y tratando de safar pero antes que nada Hermione mencionó "Accio varita" y al llegar esta a su mano, apuntó al moreno en el cuello con ella.

Ok, habla ahora mismo… soy aurora y tengo permiso para matar mortifagos insignificantes como tú –la castaña de un momento a otro tomó un gran valor y le habló moviendo la cabeza a un lado y levantando las cejas, con una actitud muy sarcástica.

Blaise la miró seriamente. Tenía la varita en su bolsillo y estaba a punto de tomarla, pero se tomó las palabras de Hermione en serio… después de todo era una aurora y en realidad si podía hacer con él lo que quisiese. Levantó las manos y puso cara de niño inocente y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia uno de los sillones que en esa habitación había. Cada paso q daba era seguido x la varita.

Y bien? Estamos esperando… - Draco cruzó los brazos.

Bien – empezó el moreno con una mirada seria, algo raro en él – si nos tranquilizamos podré hablar con propiedad…

Habla de una buena vez Zabini, y quiero la verdad…. – Hermione se acercó un poco más con la varita – eres espía de Lucius Malfoy o algo así?

Espía yo? De ese pobre estupido?... con tu perdón Draco, digo… Bueno, no, yo desde hace buen tiempo que ya no sigo las leyes de ese egocéntrico: 'Ay mírenme, soy el jefe solo xq Voldemort una vez toco mi mano, además xq tengo mi resplandeciente cabello platinado' BAH! – Blaise habló imitando a Lucius… o mejor dicho, haciendo una parodia de Lucius moviendo mucho las pestañas y sonriendo como marica. Hermione estuvo al borde de un ataque de risa pero tenía que contenerse.

Al punto por favor Zabini – le incriminó, sin embargo no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa que disimuló bajando la cabeza.

La verdad es q yo ya no quería pertenecer a ese lugar. A mí me gusta divertirme, conocer mujeres, viajar x el mundo… no sé, vivir la vida al máximo! De verdad que poco me importaba si volvía a surgir el movimiento mortifago o si mataban a muggles, eso me da igual xq yo nunca elegí ser mortifago. A mí me lo impusieron…

Eso ya lo sabía yo… yo sabía que nunca estuviste de acuerdo con esas cosas pero aún así las seguías – Draco le dijo presuroso

Claro que las seguía, si en la secta mortifaga se encuentran las mujeres más apasionadas que puedas conocer… son todas unas viboritas, no recuerdas nuestras aventuras con todas ellas Malfoy? – Blaise sonrió picadamente e hizo un clásico ademán masculino: se mordió el labio inferior, levantó una ceja y puso una mirada de perversión. Draco se puso rojo y tosió un poco a su vez que Hermione miró algo molesta a Draco

Ejem… eso no viene al caso Zabini… lo q viene al caso es: 1). Xq de una vez x todas te decidiste ir? 2). Como sabias de la existencia de esta casa? 3). Sabias que yo estaba viviendo acá?

Que es esto, un interrogatorio o algo?- Miró algo cínico a Draco. - … Si me fui fue xq me harte de esa vida de mortifago. Yo ya sabía que tú estabas viviendo aquí con Granger, acaso me crees estupido? Desde ese día que me dijiste q tenías q ir a buscar a una 'mortifaga' en la plazuela de estas islas sospeche, acaso tu odio hacia tu padre no era obvio? Obviamente después de lo de Larayi, algo ibas a ser… te conozco Malfoy, te conozco desde q éramos unos muchachos y sé que en el fondo esta vida no la querías para ti – Blaise habló con una seriedad que Draco nunca había visto en él. A su vez Hermione estaba impactada, era ese el mismo Blaise Zabini que la andaba fastidiando en los últimos años de Hogwarts? Blaise miró la cara de desconcierto de Hermione, luego a Draco y se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban un poco ligeros de ropa, entonces con una sonrisa traviesa agregó: - y si Malfoy, yo ya sabía que esto pasaría alguna vez, era más que obvio que alguna vez te gustó Granger, x como la veías en el desayuno, te la querías comer con los ojos, jajaja

Draco se puso demasiado rojo!. Abrió la boca desmesuradamente pero no pronunció palabra. Era cierto: cuando estaban en el último año no podía evitar notar que ciertas actitudes de Hermione le agradaban, además se había puesto muy guapa para su ojo critiko, sin embargo siempre andaba repitiéndose que era solo una pobre sangre sucia con suerte.

Eso no tiene nada q ver! Y como coño supiste que estábamos acá? – Le gritó Draco aún rojo.

Deja de gritarme q no eres mi madre…. Gracias al cielo ¬¬ … en fin, llegué acá x pura casualidad. Ví la casa hace unos tres días y decidí meterme a vivir por mientras, sabes? Con un "alohomora" es fácil entrar a todo lado. Y ya pues, grande fue mi sorpresa al verlos ayer llegando junto con un grupo de personas más. Y bueno… los fui a observar por un momento pero después me fui a esconder pero eso si, no pude evitar notar que en tu habitación, queridísimo Draco, no había dormido nadie…. AHHH PILLIN! – Le dijo Blaise poniendo cara de estupido y sonriendo como idiota y guiñándole un ojo.

Ohhhh, Blaise dio en el punto. Draco solo lo miró y luego posó su mirada en la ventana mientras cruzaba los brazos y Hermione se sonrojaba lentamente. El chico quiso aprovechar el desconcierto de la pareja enfrente suyo e intento safarse de donde estaba, pero Hermione aún conservaba su viveza.

Ah ah, no tan rápido señor Zabini, aun no he acabo con usted – levantó una ceja y le dijo mientras le apuntaba a la garganta con la varita a su vez que en sus labios se dibujada una sonrisa de maldad que Blaise interpretó como "sexy"

Oh Granger, q borde eres, ya te estas pareciendo a McGonagall, HEY, no me libre de el colegio por las puras, sabes?

Si de verdad… – le interrumpió la chica haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del moreno – si de verdad te has vuelto tan 'buenito' como dices… necesitamos pruebas, a mí no me basta con tu palabra…

Bueno… 'buenito' no es la palabra… autoritario…uhm, si, esa es, y como autoritario no tengo ganas de matarlos ni de revelar su ubicación ni la verdadera identidad de Malfoy así q x eso ni se preocupen…

Kiero que te kedes en la casa – ella lo volvió a interrumpir aún con la varita en la garganta de él – te quedaras acá con nosotros y pues se podría decir q si haces bien el trabajo te podrás convertir en un aliado…

Uhm…. Y xq me interesaría eso a mi?

Ay! Es q los hombres no piensan?... con los mortifagos desaparecidos no tienes necesidad de seguir fingiendo ser uno, vivirías tu vida de lo mar normal y tranquilo y no andarías en esas fachas – Hermione le dio una significativa mirada de asco

Hey preciosa, q tú también te ves regia – Blaise le mandó un besito y Hermione intensificó más aún su cara de asco. – acepto!

… pero – agregó la castaña – si te vas de la casa o desapareces 'misteriosamente', te juro q tu cara andará en todas las partes del mundo mágico y muggle como el "mortifago más buscado" o "violador y asesino más buscado"– La castaña dobló la cabeza y otra vez sonrió maliciosamente

Vaya, es brava – le dijo a Draco – eso me encanta en una chica… sabes Granger, ahora q andaré x aki no te parecería si…

Ni en tus sueños Zabini – le dijo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

La habitación quedó en perfecto silencio. Draco q hasta el momento no había vuelto a hablar miró a Blaise, verificó si no estaba Hermione observándolos y por fin soltó palabra

Es ese el verdadero motivo o mi padre te envió a buscarme?

Bueno… en realidad lo que le conté a Granger tiene en parte verdad: soy fugitivo además sabía que algo andabas tramando, sabía que andabas trabajando a doble espada: para tu padre y para los aurores, no es así? – Blaise sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos pero al instante en que termino de hablar, Draco le apuntó con la varita poniendo una mirada feroz

Eso a ti no te incumbe…

Pero ten cuidado Draco, tu padre no es tan idiota, él sospecha de que algo contra él esta planificando... en fin… si reúnes los contactos necesarios, la única que saldría perdiendo sería Granger… - Al decir esto Draco levantó su cabeza rápidamente y miró al moreno desconcertado y asombrado

Que? – fue lo único que preguntó suavemente aún sin analizar bien lo dicho por el moreno hace unos instantes. Blaise solo sonrió.

No recuerdas? El trato con tu padre fue que le entregaras a la aurora que sería 'conquistada' por ti… adivina genio quien es esa aurora… - El moreno dio una mirada a la puerta por la que momentos antes había salido Hermione, el rubio arrugó el ceño y abrió ligeramente la boca: cuando se dio cuenta a que se refería Blaise salió enfadado de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

(Flash back)

Así que tu padre te ha ofrecido eso? – El muchacho del cabello negro sedoso y los bellos ojos azules le inquirió con la mirada.

Si, el muy imbecil sigue creyendo que acataré sus ordenes… en fin, te sirve la información para idear algún plan? – El rubio de ojos grises con un gesto de asco y de mala gana le contestó y le dio otro sorbo a su café.

Si… y mucho, tanto que ya estoy ideando un plan – le contestó su acompañante

Ewan Donel y Draco Malfoy de 24 años se encontraban en la casa del primero tomando un café sentados en la gran mesa y conversando. Draco había acudido a Ewan después de haberse jurado acabar con su padre cuando este había matado a su novia. Lo había conocido un mes después de la muerte de ella, de Larayi Larkbell. Había sido un sábado por la tarde, había ido a ese lugar escalofriante en donde enterraban a los mortifagos. Tumbas grises y mugrientas y un ambiente tétrico eran el escenario de aquel cementerio ubicado un poco más atrás del lugar de reuniones de los mortifagos. Draco había ido a pasar un rato a solas para pensar allí: necesitaba un plan de venganza… pero que podría ser?. Como si un rayo lo iluminase vio enfrente de la tumba de su novia a un muchacho parado, de cabellos sedosos y muy negros y ojos muy celestes. Fue ahí donde lo conoció, nisiquiera recordaba como fue que se conversaron… lo único que recordaba era que al principio se trataron un poco toscos pero que había algo que los unía y esta unión hizo que, meses después, la identidad de ambos se fuera revelando, llegando al punto en que se supo que Draco Malfoy era un mortifago con sed de venganza y Ewan Donel el auror que precisamente le podía ayudar. Aquel lazo que los unía era algo muy simple y complejo a la vez, algo que los convertía en iguales y diferentes a la vez: Ambos conocían a Larayi Larkbell… y de igual forma, ambos la habían amado.

Entonces el plan de tu padre es conseguir a una aurora? – le preguntó el moreno desconcertado dando otro sorbo a su café. – cuéntame el plan de tu padre otra vez

-Te lo he repetido mil veces y aún no lo captas? – le preguntó el rubio con voz cansina, pero prosiguió – me dijo que necesitaba a una aurora que él tenía en mira. Me dijo que fuera a las islas y que él movería contactos para que manden a la dichosa aurora a trabajar a las islas de las que ya te hablé. En fin, se supone que yo tengo que conquistarla y gozar de su confianza, de modo que se la pueda entregar a él en determinado tiempo y a él a cambio me dijo que, con la ayuda de los poderes tenebrosos, podía devolver a la vida a Larayi … si, suena increíble lo sé… me habló algo de un velo y no se que más… la cuestión es que puede– Draco bajó la mirada: sabía que esa idea también le gustaría a su amigo pues sabía perfectamente que él también, aún después de 1 año, seguía queriendo a Larayi pero también sabía de que en caso de que Larayi volviera a la vida, Ewan no se interpondría entre ambos. – el muy iluso cree que yo haré lo que él planificó, pero poco sabe de que ahora los aurores también saben de ese plan y que habrá otro para vencerlo… irónico, no?

Ja! Si… en fin, ya sé que es lo que vamos a hacer. Como te hablé, todo será como si tú hubieses acatado las órdenes. Te iras a la isla y nosotros enviaremos a la aurora que salga 'escogida', obviamente que nos haremos los que no sabemos que tu padre estuvo detrás de la elección. No será necesario lo de que la 'conkistes' porque ella sabrá que estas de nuestro lado más no sabrá que tu padre la quiere. Cuando llegue el momento se la entregaras y le pedirás que reviva a Larayi. Así que después que ella vuelva, los aurores atacaremos el movimiento mortifago, rescataremos a la aurora y punto final a esta askerosa historia – Ewan decía como si fuese una novela. En un momento había ideado todo el plan en la cabeza.

Puede ser, ya que ellos en ese momento estarían desprevenidos – le contestó el rubio

Si, lo es. Lo único preocupante sería llegar a tiempo para rescatar a la aurora – Ewan dijo con tono preocupado.

Y que más da? – Preguntó Draco con cara de asco – una aurora más, una aurora menos… lo importante es acabar con mi padre. Me parece un magnifico plan.

(Fin del flash back)

Maldita sea! – Draco dio un golpe contra su cama notoriamente molesto – me había olvidado de lo de la aurora! La vida de Hermione corre demasiado peligro… MALDITA SEA! –

Volvió a dar un golpe a su cama y se echó boca arriba mirando el techo mientras pensaba y recordaba lo que tenía que pasar: no era una broma, para llevar acabo el plan tenía que entregar a Hermione a su padre y aunque el plan que habia hecho con los aurores era después salvarla también, como él mismo había dicho, había demasiado peligro y ella podía ser 'una aurora menos'.

El rubio siguió mirando el techo mientras seguía pensando: se había enamorado de Hermione! De la misma Hermione que ahora era pieza fundamental en la captura de su padre y la misma Hermione que podía quedar como heroína o mártir por el peligro de muerte que había. ¿Cómo escoger entre lo que debía hacer y lo que no quería hacer? Y una nueva pregunta lo atormentó ¿Cómo escoger entre Hermione o Larayi?

MALDITA SEA! – volvió a repetirse y volvió a tirarse boca abajo cuando la puerta de su habitación sonó. Enseguida levantó la cabeza. –QUE COÑO KIERES AHORA ZABINI? – gritó furioso.

No soy Blaise, Draco. Soy Hermione

Hermione? – preguntó en voz baja y fue a abrir la puerta. Se encontró con la castaña que lo miraba preocupada y consternada

Te ocurre algo? – Le preguntó – se te oía molesto. Zabini te ha dicho algo que te ha molestado?

No, no ha pasado nada, es solo q ese tipo me exaspera – el rubio le dio la espalda para q no le viera la cara y se acercó a su cama. Hermione le siguió observando.

Eh…Draco…

Ahora q pasa? – Draco necesitaba seguir pensando. Keria estar solo y ordenar sus ideas... Pero a la vez no quería q ella se fuera, ya ni sabia q quería…

Draco, antes de q viniera Blaise estábamos teniendo una conversación ehhh… un tanto seria – Hermione se sonrojo como una niña y miró el suelo – yo quería saber si… si…

Si lo q te dije era cierto?

Aja… eso…

Pues…– Draco miró hacia otro lado – creo q solo fue un impuso, algo esporádico q salio de la nada…

Hermione lo miró algo sorprendida. Se había esperado muchas respuestas menos esa, a decir verdad había esperado un "si! Te amo!" y un beso como de película, sin embargo eso no había pasado, y de cierta forma le lastimaba un poco. Draco a su vez ya no sabia q decir… lo rimero q le vino a la mente fue alejarla de él, de esa forma quizás cuando tenga q entregarla no le dolería tanto…

Bueno, en ese caso no hay nada más q decir… yo… me voy a mi habitación a terminar de desempacar, nos encontramos en 2 horas para interrogar a Zabini – Hermione dijo entre nerviosa y humilde. Termino de decir esto y mordiéndose el labio se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando sintió que Draco le agarró fuertemente del brazo y la acercó a él. La pegó tan fuerte q aspiró el olor de su pelo. Hermione no entendió nada de lo que pasaba. Le decía q fue un impulso pero… y eso?. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle algo, cuando sintió que Draco suavemente puso su palma de la mano sobre sus labios.

Hermione… nos vamos a hacer mucho daño – fue lo único q le dijo a una sorprendida Hermione antes de retirar su palma y darle un brusco beso.

La castaña seguía sin entender pero decidió no usar más el cerebro y dejarse llevar por las emociones, por lo que siguió el ritmo de los besos del rubio. A su vez Draco comenzó a subirle la blusa que ahora ella llevaba mientras se acercaban a la cama del rubio. Draco cayó suavemente de espaldas y Hermione cayó encima. Dejaron de besarse durante un rato y se quedaron mirando, el cabello de Hermione cayó sobre la cara de Draco. Hermione lo miró interrogándolo.

Como me hubiese gustado matarte cuando pude… ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás – le dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras le depositaba un dulce beso. Hermione alzó las cejas.

Comienzo a pensar q eres excesivamente raro… - Hermione le dijo después y también le dedico una sonrisa. Draco puso una mano en la falda de ella y…

Hey Malfoy te llegó estoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POR MARILYN MONROE Q ESTAN HACIENDO? – Blaise en ese preciso momento había entrado con una carta en sus manos. Se había quedado mudo la ver tal escena (N/a: Y quien no!). Hermione se levantó como pudo e 'intento' fingir q nada pasaba a su vez q Draco lo miraba con cara de asesino –Ehhh? GRANGER!...Granger?...uhmmmm Granger ;) - Blaise puso cara de pervertido mientras miraba a Hermione de pies a cabeza

No sabes tocar idiota? – Draco le gritó aun rojo

Si se y no soy idiota… solo q no es mi culpa q hallan dejado la puerta abierta… es q nunca les han enseñado q hacer esas cosas es anti-ético? – Blaise puso cara fingida de ofendido mientras se reía x lo bajo

Ya déjate de tonterías Zabini… ehhh… q habías venido a hacer? – Hermione miraba hacia otro lado

Pues bueno… llego este sobre vía lechuza para Malfoy. Disculpen si interrumpí algo importante... ustedes prosigan y olviden q estoy aki – Blaise les sonrió y se quedo mirándolos con una cara de "soy un niño angelical". Draco y Hermione se quedaron mirándolo- Que?

Tu presencia es molesta… te puedes largar? ¬¬

Uhm… pero q genio! – Blaise esta saliendo cuando se dio media vuelta – X cierto Granger, bonitas bragas ;) – La castaña se puso muy roja y abrió ligeramente la boca, a la vez q Draco estaba a punto de lanzarle su varita en la cabeza al chico q acababa de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Imbecil – dijo Draco en voz baja. Notó q tenia la carta en las manos y la abrió. Comenzó a leerla en silencio.

La castaña intentaba ver el contenido de la carta pero Draco la tenia en una posición en la q ella nunca hubiese podido leer ni la primera palabra de la carta. Cuando el rubio la terminó de leer soltó una risa muy fuerte y miró de arriba abajo a la castaña. Hermione q tenia los brazos cruzados lo miró entre desconcertada y enfadada

Q dice? Y xq me miras así?

No pongas esa cara de molesta, y x el contrario sonría Miss America, jaja – Draco pasó por el lado de la castaña sonriendo y le dejó la carta encima de la mano. Hermione lo miró extrañada, sin embargo tenía algo más importante en esos momentos

Espera! – lo detuvo agarrandole de un brazo. El rubio levantó una ceja – yo quería saber como… como vamos a quedar nosotros? Es decir… somos algo o no somos na…

Shhhh – él le puso un dedo en los labios y la calló rápidamente – lo que nosotros tenemos… lo tenemos los dos y nadie más… será mejor mantenerlo en secreto – una sonrisa asomó en la cara de Draco Malfoy. Hermione como una autómata solo pudo mover la cabeza afirmativamente. Luego de una fracción de momento, el rubio recordó algo y la sonrisa se borró, poniendo en su lugar una mirada seria – lo mejor también será q no te alejes de mí, esta bien? No quiero verte hacer tonterías típicas de chica e ir a 'explorar' el bosque tu sola…

Ay Draco, pareces mi padre diciéndome q no debo salir "sola de casa y sin la protección de un mayor"

Solo no lo hagas, esta bien? -

Hermione levantó su dedo meñique y sonrió, ante esta acción el rubio se sonrió para sus adentros sin embargo su imagen por afuera seguía siendo dura. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero antes de cruzar el umbral le dedico una última mirada a la castaña y salió….

Va…vaya! -

Hermione dijo fuertemente y se tiró a la cama de espaldas con una gran sonrisa. Ella nunca había pensando que las cosas podían ser así ni mucho menos: si, lo sabia estaba enamorada de nuevo… y de quien! "La que les va a dar a Harry y Ron cuando se enteren… OH NO! NO KIERO NI IMAGINARME". Sin dejar de sonreír se levantó de la cama y notó la carta, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en sus manos. Le echó una mirada desconfiada, sin embargo la desdobló rápidamente, la leyó y quedó sentada en la cama mientras ponía una cara como si hubiese visto un fantasma

Oh no! Oh no, lo que me faltaba!

Jajajaja, q tal? Se esperaban lo de Blaise?... yo creo q si, jajaja. Ahora salí con mas secretitos del pasado de Draco, no? Ja! Y de Hermione… no me quiero imaginar las cosas q tendré q escribir de ella, jaja. Tmb pondré un poco más sobre e pasado de la ex de Draco: Larayi… q cosas ocultaba ella? Wenops y esta la pregunta de… q es lo q leyó Hermione en la carta? Jaja. Wenops, too eso en los proxis capis xD . X cierto xicas… han visto el nuevo trailer de la cuarta película? Jajaja, esta muy chévere, cuento los días pa q se estrene xD. En fin, nos vemos muchachas, cuídense mucho, no hagan mucha travesura y pues… me dejan un review ;) jajaja.

Beshotes gordos

Silvia


	11. La convención de Belleza y Corazón

Viviendo juntos 11

Wolas! Q Tal?. Jajaja, lo c..SORRY, se q me he demorado una eternidad pero es q no saben todas las actividades q he tenido… creo q escribia una oración por linea :S jajaja. Bueno, antes de publicar este cap q es una especie de bonus pa las chicas, ya tengo la mitad del prox capi q es Hermione/Draco pero a full, ademas q …aparecera Lucius Y EN DONDE!. En fin, eso en el prox capi xD, este capi de aca como ya les dije es un especie de bonus, espero q les guste xD. Y bueno, no me keda otra cosa q agradecerles x su paciencia y sobretodo x sus reviews GRACIASSS!1 DE VERDAD! '( Wenops, ahora si les contesto rapidito xD:

**MeilinSnape**: Wolas! Siempre la primera en mandarme review … será q viviras con el internet prendido? O ohhhh, pero yo tmb, vivo en el internet, jajaja. Gracias wapa x tu review xD, lo de la carta keda solucionado aca y pos Blaise… oh si, ese chico me encanta, siempre aparece cuando no deberia aparecer, te has dado cuenta? Jajaja. Weno wapa, un besote TE CUIDAS!

**Lourdes**: Wolas amia! Jajaja, gracias x tu review! Q bonito . Oh no, Blaise no esta pa sacarle celos a Draco, pa sacarle celos a Draco ta Esteban xD y q es eso de tipo piri? Jajaja, piri es una cosa impresionante, es el xico mas celoso q conozco, jaja, pobre Danna xD. Lo del concurso de belleza ta aki, jaja y sobre de q tu ganes el concurso de belleza… YA GANASTE UNO, jaja, en el "bachelor" xD. Pa las demas q kieran reirse viendo cuando ganaste en nuestra actuación pongo el link xD : http/groups. jajaja, en fin amia loka, cuidate mucho, me voy kitando!

**HitomiFelton**: Tu descuida q el capi 11 recien lo estoy publicando, jajajaja. Muchas gracias x ru review, espero q te guste este capi y mas bien sorry x la demora, jeje. Besotes!

**Belglez**: Wolass! Gracias x tu review, jeje. Bueno en este capi no hay mucho hermione/draco, pero en el proximo te prometo q nadie los va a interrumpir xD. Un besote wapa!

**Ana Leslie**: Sorry! '( '( Pero es q es culpa del colegio… estoy pensando en incendiarlo para no tener q ir y kedarme escribiendo los capis q faltan, jajaja, mas loca soy! Pero en fin, de verdad sorry x la demora pero igual gracias x tu review , de verdad!. Cuidate mucho y te proeto q el proximo capi ta aca en una semana. Beshitos!

**KaryMalfoyBlack**: Wolassss! Gracias x tu review y sorry x la demora! Lo de la carta keda solucionado aca… espero q te guste este capi. Un beshote wapa! Byes!

**LaBelle Evans**: Wolassssss! Jaja, lo de Larayi… no creo q Draco dejase a Hermione para irse con ella… o si? Y si revive es por una razon… ia vas a ver, ay mi mente makiavelica cuando no haciendo cada locura xD Lo de la carta… siii, puede ser! Jajaja, en este capi he puesto algo sobre el concurso… en fin, espero q este capi te guste y de nuevo muchas gracias x tu review. Un besote wapaaaa espero q sigas leyendo!

**Becky**: Wolassss! Ups, jaja, aca me demore un pokito mas en poner el capi…SORRY! Jaja, si q me he demorado bastante..pero el prox capi si lo pongo volando xD. Muchisimas gracias x tu review, de verdad, y espero q este capi tmb te guste… aca tmb aparece blaise..aunq casi al final, ese chikito esta loco xD jajaja. Buenop, de nuevo te agradezco y espero q sigas leyendo. Beshotes wapa!

**Mayra Potter**: Wolasss! Jajaja, siii, creo q nadie se esperaba lo de Blaise xD y si, Blaise es mi personaje comico DICE CADA COSA! Jajaja. Lo de "miss america" ya se evra mas adelante y entre larayi y hermione… estoy muy segura q draco escogera a Hermione… no? JEjeje. Espero q te guste este capi y wenop, gracias x tu review! xD

**Skye Black M.**: Wolassss! Gracias x tu review xD… Espero q este capi tmb te guste y en el proximo capi ya nadie los interrumpe, no te preocupes, jajaja. Cuidate mucho wapa!

**IvoneGranger**: Wolass! Gracias x tu review, espero q este capi te guste tmb y espero verte mas seguido x aki xD Jeje, un beshote!

**Rocio-Lovegood**: Gracias x leer este capi! Lo de la carta…bueno, una buena parte se explica aki pero no todo completo, jeje. Espero q te guste este capi y pos bueno, gracias de nuevo x tu rvw, un beshote!

**Terry Moon**: Wolas! Jeje, gracias x tu rev xD. Si! Blaise aparecio de la nada xD jaja, pero bueno, el tiene un proposito para estar alli xD, tu ojo magico no te engaña, jajaja. Espero q este capi te guste tmb. Un besote! Y espero q sigas leyendo xD

**Luna-wood**: Wolasss! Jaja, espero q te guste este capi. Gracias x tu review. Y creeme q en el proximo capi el destino de Draco si estara de su lado, jaja. Un besito wapa!

**Ginnycristy**: Wolass! SIIII EL COLEGIO ME AGOBIA! Jajaja, creo q a todo el mundo, x eso me he demorado tanto en escribir, pero en fin… espero q este capi tmb te parezca divertido y muchisisisimas gracias x tu review xD. Espero q sigamos en contacto

**Dragongirl**: Ola! Como estas?JAJAJA, te agarre! No pensaste q iba a ser blaise, jajaja xD, q chévere haber sacado a blaise de la nada jeje. Gracias x decirme q me tome mi tiempo, de verdad es lo mejor, jeje. Mandale saludos a tu hermana y a tus primas y de neuvo te agradezco x tus reviews, q siempre me alegran el dia, jeje. Espero q este capi te guste, un besote wapisima!

**Sra. Malfoy**: Uy sorry! Aca mando de una vez este capi y el proximo lo pongo en maximo una semana. Gracias x tu paciencia y sorry de nuevo xD

**Hiromi1288**: KARINITA! Q leenda mi amibita! Jajaaj, gracias x tu rev!. Ohhhh, este capi ta un poco flojo pero weno… igual espero q te guste y no te preocupes, yo en cuanto pueda te mando tu review de 2 paginas, jajaja. Cudiate amibita y gracias de nuevo, un beshote!

**Capitulo 11: La convención de Belleza y Corazón**

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que se mudaron a la nueva casa, pero ese día era especial, era el día en que ejecutarían una misión muy importante. Hermione Granger salía de su habitación completamente cambiada: Su cabello ahora marrón oscuro y completamente rizado, casi electrocutado, se mecía por la brisa que regalaba el aire que se filtraba por las ventanas abiertas. Sus ojos también habían cambiado de color, pasando a un color verdoso-griceado. Llevaba puesta ropa de sastre que la hacía ver muy elegante con una falda muy alta que dejaba ver completamente sus largas piernas. Tenía la cara muy roja y miraba al piso mientras movía un pie constantemente, signo que denotaba su evidente vergüenza.

Y? q te parece? – Paula salió desde atrás de Hermione y le preguntó a Draco que se encontraba enfrente de ambas.

Hermione sentía que todos los colores se le iban específicamente a la cara. No se sentía tan bien con el giro que había dado y la cara que había puesto Draco, una de burla total, no la ayudaba para nada.

Esteee… si si, le queda bien – Draco dijo sarcástico intentando contener la risa. Hermione soltó un bufido y se metió de nuevo a su habitación.

Xq tienes q ser así? No le podías decir algo bonito? – Le recriminó Paula

Que quieres q diga? Q mienta? Nah! Io no soy así… xq le hicieron ese peinado, parece q hubiese metido sus dedos completamente mojados en un enchufe… jaja

Ay Draco, estamos yendo a un curso de Belleza, no te olvides… sabes lo q se hace en esos cursos?

No… y no pretendo saberlo ¬¬

Bueno, x cultura general, para q lo sepas, en esos cursos mas q darte técnicas y ayudarte, las señoritas q lo dictan en verdad se están burlando de ti y compadeciendo de lo fea q te ves. Por ende, casi la mayoría de chicas q van a esos cursos van por ayuda y eso es lo q te brindan…

Si, bueno no me importa… en fin, y tú por qué entonces tan guapa? – Draco le dirigió una mirada a Paula: La muchacha había cambiado su cabello rubio y suave rizado por unos cabellos castaños ondeados que le llegaban hasta debajo de la cintura. Sus ojos seguían siendo ámbar y tenía un vestido negro muy corto y un tanto escotado.

Xq a mí siempre me gusta verme bien

Y entonces xq a Hermione le has puesto el cabello así? ¬¬

Es q… necesitamos averiguar sobre la mortifaga esa, mientras más parezcamos parte del curso, más tiempo tendremos de espiarla….

seh seh ¬¬

Ya estoy lista, que opinan? – Salem acababa de salir de la habitación. Draco se quedó mudo: Su cabello antes rojo ahora tenía un color rubio platinado y sus ojos antes azules ahora ostentaban un brilloso color gris. Tenía puestos unos vaqueros negros a la cadera ajustados y un pequeño top que le llegaba hasta el ombligo, de color rosa. Su lacio cabello caía hasta su espalda, haciéndola ver muy graciosa y bonita.

Wau… estas… de impacto – Draco dijo sin dejar de ver el pequeño top rosa que revelaba mucho de la chica.

Querida, si pareces la versión femenina de Draco… , xq escogiste el cabello platinado y los ojos grises? – Paula le preguntó inocentemente.

Ehhh… no c, solo salio – La ahora rubia dijo poniéndose roja.

Igual te queda muy bien – El rubio opinó. Salem se puso roja.

Oigan, igual… creo que mejor arreglamos el cabello de Hermione… la vi un poco deprimida, y no me gusta verla así… - Paula sugirió.

La verdad era que Paula desde el principio había puesto a Hermione muy guapa, en realidad, la más guapa de las 3. Sin embargo Salem había salido con la idea de que tenía que haber una desarreglada para que las que dictasen el curso le cambiaran el 'look' y mientras a la desarreglada la cambiaban, las otras dos podían espiar a la mortifaga. A la mortifaga a la q tenían q espiar era una amiga de Pansy Parkinson, de nombre Eleanore Belstran, una muchacha con poca gracias que adoraba en ir a esta clase de cursos. Se sabía que la tal Eleanore era una mujer conocida internacionalmente por dos cosas: Por su manía de anotar todo y por su defecto de ser en extremo descuidada. Al reunir estos 'requisitos', a los aurores se les había ocurrido la idea de robarle su libreta de notas en la que seguro había anotado los planes de los mortifagos. Así q las 3 auroras tenían q ir a robar dicha libreta, en un curso de Belleza y del Corazón que se iba a dar en un mall y al que sabían que Eleanore iba a ir. Volviendo a Salem, Paula y Hermione… adivinan quien salio para ser la desarreglada? SI, Hermione. Pero por algún extraño motivo a Paula la idea de 'bajar' a Hermione no le agradaba tanto, sin embargo Salem estaba rebozante de felicidad (n/a: xq será? Salem es una víbora mala y desgraciada! '( )

Vaya suerte la mía, ir de lado de dos bellezas y yo ser la oveja negra del encanto – Hermione dio un largo suspiro. Se encontraba tirada en su cama, solo sus piernas iban en un vaivén en el borde de la cama. Esteban, que se encontraba con ella en la habitación solo la miraba. Debió haber sido por la intensidad de la mirada, que Hermione volvió su vista hacia él – que pasa? – preguntó con una sonrisa. El chico al instante miró hacia otro lado y se puso un poco rojo

Nada solo pensaba… - el castaño miró hacia el piso evitando x cualquier razón encontrar los ojos de la chica. Para Hermione esto no pasó desapercibido y también bajó la mirada – Granger, yo no creo que te veas mal. Te ves igual de bonita q ellas… y te lo digo sinceramente. -

Esteban improviso sorpresivamente. Hermione levantó la vista: El chico aún miraba el suelo y parecía querer esconder el sonrojo de su cara. Hermione solo pudo sonreír.

Muchas gracias… espero q la q hable sea tu sinceridad y no tu bondad…

Siempre habla mi sinceridad! – Dijo el chico de pronto levantando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos. Sin embargo después de este arranque de valor que tuvo, volvió a mirar al piso. Hermione solo pudo volver a sonreír, más para ella q para otra cosa.

Ven Hermi, cariño, te voy a arreglar ese pelo de una buena vez – Paula le habló cariñosamente, entrando junto con Draco y Salem – Uy, interrumpo algo?-

Paula acaba de entrar y había visto a Esteban muy sonrojado mirando el piso y a Hermione sonriendo también un poco sonrojada. Cuando dijo esto, Esteban se sonrojo aun más y la sonrisa de Hermione se volvió una de alguien que ha cometido una travesura. Draco apretó ligeramente los labios y quedó mirando cada signo que dieran las facciones de Hermione, sobre si algo habría pasado.

Jajaja, no digas tonteras Paula. Solo conversábamos – Hermione explico aun sonriendo

Ja! "conversar" se le llama ahora, no? – Paula le guiño un ojo. – Ja, en fin… lista? Tenemos poco tiempo para arreglarte el cabello.

Oh… no te preocupes Paula, no me afecta tanto, además es parte de la misión, no?.

Y ese cambio tan radical? Pensé q ya te querías sacar la cabeza!

Es q el señor acá presente – Hermione le echó una mirada a Esteban – me convenció de que tan pésimo no se me veía.

Uyuyuy!...Esteban a nosotras nunca nos hizo un cumplido – Salem fue la que habló esta vez, mirando de reojo a Draco que, ahora, no dejaba de mirar a Esteban. Lo miraba como un zorro intentando cazar a su presa, viendo en el todo rasgo y todo movimiento q pueda resultar peligroso. Celoso? Él?... no, no podía estarlo… o si? Después de todo él le había dicho algo feo a Hermione y el nuevo "galán" se las había dado de muy pillo y seguro le había dicho un cumplido de esos de florería. El rubio, por primera vez en su vida sintió por fin a un rival…

Pero es q si se te ve linda… jaja, vaya Granger q ya tenemos q irnos – Paula sonrió

Esta bien, vayan yendo, tengo q guardar algunas cosas en la cartera – Hermione sentenció y todo el mundo comenzó a salir. Metió uno q otro cosmético, un cepillo de cabello, su móvil y su varita (n/a: entro? SI ENTRO!). Se disponía a salir cuando alguien la jaló y cerró la puerta de la habitación. – y a ti que se te perdió? – le preguntó al rubio que era el que la había cogido por el brazo.

Solo quiero que sepas algo, tuve que decir lo q dije allí fuera xq no podía salir diciendo "Hermione q bella te ves!", eso no hago yo, lo dije para aparentar…

Aja, si… y yo soy Cameron Diaz…

De verdad, Hermione – Draco la miró a los ojos. Hermione pudo notar cierta viga de verdad en sus ojos, sin embargo aun estaba ofendida.

No me importa Draco…y ahora suéltame que me tengo q ir – La chica lo amenazó, el puso una sonrisa traviesa y aprisionó su mano contra el brazo de ella un poco mas. La chica hizo una mueca – te lo advierto, si no me sueltas te voy a morder…

Uhm, quiero verte hacerlo, no es una mala idea – Le dijo él y le sonrió seductoramente. Hermione sentía q se derretía "xq tiene q ser así?" pensó mientras se mordía los labios.

No, no… creeme, es una mala idea, así de mala como que los demás sepan q estamos aki encerrados… van a sospechar… x cierto Draco, donde escondiste a Zabini?

En el sótano de abajo…

Bueno, tenlo ahí hasta que nos vayamos – Ella estableció y abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir pero Draco la volvió a detener – y ahora q?

Ese tal Esteban… las va a llevar?

Es un hombre muy caballeroso, xq no habría de hacerlo?

Ah bueno, haz lo q kieras – dijo él, la soltó y salió de ahí dejando a Hermione con la boca abierta

(En la convención)

Hermione nunca había visto un lugar así. Una gran multitud se concentraba en un palacete de bonitas proporciones, era blanco y de 4 pisos. Hermione había recorrido Hogsmeade muchas veces pero nunca había visto ese edificio que le ponía la nota 'chick' al antiguo pueblo. "Aparece cada año por estas fechas, ¿como aparece y desaparece? es un misterio… pero con el dinero q las mujeres invierten aquí, no hay mucho que extrañar" le había dicho Paula cuando llegaron a la fachada del edificio. Tenía un letrero en color rosa gigante "Hoy XVII Convención de Belleza y asuntos del Corazón" y artículos como flores y velas de colores flotaban alrededor del lugar. Un poco más al lado había un escaparate grande, todo forrado en gamuza y pieles moradas, lilas y variaciones de ese color. Tenía un aviso mágico que decía "Candidatas al concurso de belleza mágica de este año, llena tu solicitud aquí" y una gran cola de jovencitas que conversaban muy animadas atrás. Ninguna pasaría de los 24. Cuando se inscribían, al instante una de las burbujas reventaba y caían de ella un certificado y una tarjeta. A una de las chicas que se había inscrito, su tarjeta decía algo como "La belleza es la verdadera magia de la mujer" y también un numero "Candidata Nº 323". Hermione estaba impresionada.

Llevo viviendo 14 años en el mundo mágico y no puedo creer que nunca halla visto que existía un concurso de belleza acá. Por Dios! Es q la gente esta loca o q?

Nosotras las auroras tenemos cosas más importantes en que ocuparnos… además es algo nuevo, creo que solo tiene algo de 2 años, pero es el sueño máximo para las jovencitas – Paula le contestó. Salem, a su vez, no dejaba de mirar con una sonrisa el escaparate ese.

No puedo creer que hasta al mundo mágico hallan llegado esta clase de cosas tan superficiales y frívolas… por favor! q es eso de que "la belleza es la verdadera magia en la mujer"?. Dime, quien fue el culpable de esta abominación? – Dijo Hermione escandalizada.

Pansy Parkinson – Le respondió Salem señalando a la susodicha que acababa de entrar a la convención.

(Dentro de la convención)

Buenos días damas, es un gusto tenerlas aquí, sean todas bienvenidas a otro curso anual de Belleza y Corazón. Quiero principalmente que sepan que acá no estamos para criticarlas ni nada de eso, solo estamos acá para ayudarlas con uno que otro consejo de belleza y como siempre… dar técnicas que nos hagan sentir superiores a nuestro querido compañero que se encuentras un escalón más abajo que nosotras en la escalera evolutiva: Los hombres – La presentadora dijo guiñando un ojo y sonriendo. Todo el público femenino rió.

A Hermione la presentadora no le parecía desagradable: Era bonita y tenia una sonrisa agradable, y que decir de sus dotes como oradora, hablaba muy bonito con un timbre de voz preciso. El lugar por dentro se veía acogedor: Tenia toda esa clase de cosas que nos gustan a las chicas, tenía desde plumas de colores y diferentes diseños hasta estantes para libros hechos de peluche y al color que uno quisiese, eso sin mencionar el agradable olor que había.

Bonito no? – Comentó Hermione a Paula. La jefa sonrió. Hermione empezaba a tomarle aprecio a Paula, era una chica amable y ciertamente muy tratable.

…Y bien? Entonces… x q quieren empezar? Por el curso sobre el corazón o por el curso de belleza? – Preguntó la presentadora. Apenas hizo esta pregunta, comenzó a haber un barullo tremendo en el salón principal, las mujeres hablaban tan fuerte y a la vez que no se les entendía. Salem soltó una risa y Hermione solo miró al cielo preguntándose porque seremos las mujeres tan escandalosas. – ok ok, hagámoslo democrático chicas. Escriban con sus varitas con que tema quieren empezar y mandenlo al aire.

Enseguida las mujeres, con varita en mano, musitando un sencillo hechizo hicieron q las letras de su votación salieran en el aire. Fue sorpresivo y casi unánime: Casi todas habían escrito "hombres".

La presentadora soltó una risa y meneando la cabeza, dijo "Redial" y al instante la decoración del local cambió, poniendo por doquier mesas, posters de chicos, un ropero con ropa masculina y unos muñecos de plástico, de esos que Hermione había visto hace poco en un escaparate en una tienda bruja: Eran muñecos idénticos a los hombres normales… los mismos gestos, las mismas facciones…y SE MOVIAN Y HABLABAN!... solo que estos "robo-hombres" eran especiales para…ejem… asuntos q no conciernen a señoritas como nosotras )

Vaya… ok, esto si q nunca me lo hubiese imaginado – comentó Hermi a Paula y Salem que sonreían estrechamente y miraban cada "robo-hombre", parecía q todas las otras mujeres pensaban lo mismo, pues no dejaban de mirar a los muñecos y notar el gran parecido que tenían con los verdaderos.

Hombres – empezó la presentadora. Todas inmediatamente tomaron de nuevo sus composturas normales – Nombre que le damos a una especie no tan desarrollada y que se hace líos muy fácilmente. Yo sé que ustedes deben haber escuchado su frase favorita de ellos… "las mujeres son muy complicadas". Pero nosotras pensemos en eso… nosotras somos complicadas? ELLOS son los complicados!. Un ejemplo: Tienes un novio… el novio te pide que te acuestes con él y tú le dices que no quieres. Que pasa, el señorito sale con un rollo de que no lo quieres y hasta, en el peor de los casos, te sale con que eres una frígida. Pone su cara de carnero degollado y tú decides acostarte con él. Que pasa luego, el muy idiota sale con que eres una zorra y al poco tiempo te abandona. Si eso les ha pasado, queridas oyentes, no se preocupen… es algo que pasa muchas veces – La presentadora habló con un tono un tanto chistoso.

Tiene mucha razón – comentó Paula inconscientemente, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente y al parecer muy concentrada. Hermione solo se puso a pensar que ella no entendía nada de eso… otra vez el problema de la virginidad xD (n/a: Jajaja)

En fin – continuo la presentadora – de seguro casi todas las acá presentes sufren a causa de un hombre. De repente nos gusta uno que no nos da bola, o de repente solo son amigos, de repente solo son un rollo más no va a lo serio o de repente simplemente son sus novios pero ustedes quieren cautivarlos aún más. Entonces esta parte del curso va para aprender que es lo que podemos hacer para que las situaciones se cambien y ellos sean los que estén detrás nuestro. Pondremos en práctica 2 estrategias infalibles y les daré uno que otro consejito, después pasaremos al Curso de Belleza. Ahora para empezar les pediré que se unan en grupos de 5 y tomen una de esas mesas que están en los bordes.

Hermione, Salem y Paula se miraron al instante y comenzaron a buscar con la mirada a Eleanore Belstran. Paula le reconoció sentada sola en el centro, como había sospechado, había estado anotando lo que dijo la presentadora en su cuaderno de apuntes y no había tenido tiempo de encontrar grupo.

Rápido chicas, se nos escapa la mortifaga – Paula tomó de la mano a Hermione y a Salem y las arrastró hasta donde se encontraba Eleanore. – Hola, vi que no tenías grupo, si quieres puedes ser con mis amigas y yo – le dijo Paula sumisamente poniendo voz más suave y sonriendo jovialmente. Eleanore Belstran levantó la cabeza poniendo un gesto de asco que permitió a Hermione observarla: Parecía joven, tendría unos 20 años. Tenía el pelo marrón amarrado en una cola a la nuca, que no le favorecía mucho. Su cara era muy blanca y llevaba puestas unas gafas de montura tosca y de intelectual que ocultaban sus ojos marrones claros. Su ropa era también de chica intelectual: Tenía una falda larga de jean y una chompa de lana color rosada entera y hasta el cuello. Miró a las 3 jóvenes aún con su gesto de asco y cerrando su libreta de notas, se levantó del asiento.

Esta bien. Al parecer es obligatorio llevar un grupo.

Las 4 muchachas se acercaron a una de las mesas donde ya había una chica sin grupo que les sonrió cuando llegaron.

Ola, mucho gusto, me llamo Sandra, y ustedes? – Se presentó la chica sin grupo.

Hola, yo soy Elizabeth – Dijo Paula (N/a: recordemos que no podían decir sus verdaderos nombres.. sino fácil q eran reconocidas)

Natalia – Dijo Salem

Yo soy Her… - Hermione estaba a punto de decir su verdadero nombre. Eleanore la vio dudar y le quedó observando curiosa. A Paula y a Salem se les paró el corazón. – Her… Hermenegilda-

A Hermione fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Sonrió nerviosamente, Paula y Salem no sabían si reír o llorar y Eleanore y Sandra la miraban escépticas

Va en serio? – le preguntó Sandra con cara de susto

Bueno, que puedo decir, por esas andas mi madre andaba escasa de nombres…

Jaja, entonces… te puedo decir "Herme"?

Ehmm… si supongo – Hermione miró a Paula y a Salem que intentaban por todos los medios disimular sus risas. Eleanore había cruzado los brazos y al parecer ya no prestaba mayor atención a la conversación de las dos chicas. La mesa en la que se encontraban era una mesa un tanto rara: tenía 5 cuadrados con agua, y cada una de ellas se ubicaba enfrente de uno de estos cuadrados.

ya están listas? – Preguntó de improvisto la presentadora y se hizo un completo silencio – Bien, acá va la primera estrategia. Ustedes deben saber que si hay algo que disgusta y molesta de gran manera a los hombres, eso es ser sentirse menos que otro hombre: es decir, atacaremos por los celos. Esta parte va especialmente para las chicas que tienen un amigo que les guste o un chico al q ustedes sepan q le gustan pero que no se atreve a dar el paso o por el momento va más interesado en otras cosas. Que es lo que se debe de hacer en estos casos? Pues bueno, simplemente dejar que por 'casualidad' las vea muy cariñosas con un amigo o lo peor…. Un ex novio – La presentadora sonrió con cierta malicia esperando a ver las reacciones de todo el público presente. Al pareces a las chicas les gustaba la idea – Entonces vamos a hacer selección de ex novios, es decir, a quienes llamar y a quienes no. Seleccionen a uno y después les digo que hacer… ah! Me olvidaba… para seleccionar… metan su mano derecha en esos cuadrados con agua que tienen enfrente suyo.

Con extrañeza todas las mujeres presentes lo hicieron. Metieron sus manos derechas hasta el fondo, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo que acontecía: las fotografías de sus ex novios se hacían visibles en el agua. Se escucho un gritito ahogado de asombro general.

Vaya…pero q… - Paula había visto aparecer en sus cuadrado con agua, 7 imágenes de chicos. Intento cubrirlos pero fue un poco tarde: Hermione logró ver entre ellos a un muchacho de cabellos negros y de ojos claros, sonrió ligeramente pues ese chico se parecía a Ewan Donel, el amigo de Draco, pero como no lo vio bien no pudo determinar si era él. Hermione miró hacia otro extremo y pudo a observar a Salem que estaba hecha un lío: había tenido tantos novios que las fotografías con movimiento de cada uno de ellos no cabían en el cuadrado y habían formado paredes en el aire alrededor de ella, y mientras que Sandra tenía 4 chicos en su cuadrado de agua, notó que Eleanore no tenía ninguno. Hermione notó la mirada de melancolía de Eleanore y sintió tristeza por ella. "vaya, pobrecilla" pensó y al bajar la mirada notó algo curioso en su propio cuadro: ella también tenia el cuadro vacío.

Vaya, tu no has tenido ex novios? – le preguntó Salem con la boca ligeramente abierta y con la mirada escéptica. Hermione solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió dulcemente.

No es q sean muy necesarios…

La presentadora, que caminaba observando el progreso de las chicas, se acercó a la mesa de ellas. Le parecía raro que en una misma mesa hubiesen 2 chicas que no habian tenido novios. Era un caso de emergencia, tenía que ayudarlas.

Hola… vaya, en blanco eh? – le dijo suavemente a Hermione. Hermi la miró callada un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza. – Al parecer ustedes dos son las únicas sin ex novios, vaya, así la cosa se pone complicada…díganme chicas, tienen amigos cercanos con quienes sacar celos a sus príncipes azules? – La presentadora les preguntó a Hermione y a Eleanore. Eleanore mirando el piso negó suavemente y Hermione la imitó… ella no conocía a alguien que la quisiese con el que pudiese sacarle celos a Draco, si bien es cierto estaba Harry, sabia q si decía "Harry Potter" todas las muchachas presentes se le tirarian encima, además que lo ultimo q haría seria decirle a Harry que andaba saliendo con Draco!. En toda su vida se le habian mandado muchos chicos, la mayoría de ellos, a criterio de Hermione, solo querían diversión. Los 3 únicos chicos que al parecer si lo habían dicho de verdad habían sido rechazados por ella, pues ella por el momento no había querido nada con nadie. El primero había sido Víctor Krum, el segundo Neville Longhbottom y el tercero Fred Weasley…. A Hermione casi le da un infarto cuando el hermano de el, por entonces, su mas grande amor le confesó que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella desde el colegio. Como ya se había vuelto una tradición en Hermione, ella le dijo que no lo podía querer y siguió sola… hasta la fecha.

…me escuchas? – Hermione oyó que alguien le decía. Salio de su ensimismamiento y miró a la presentadora que la miraba extrañada.

Si, lo siento, me kede pensando.

Jeje, no importa. Les decia q como al parecer no tienen ex novios ni alguien con quien sacar celos, con ustedes dos pasaré al siguiente paso… pero solo con ustedes dos, eh? – La presentadora dijo y les guiñó un ojo. A Hermione le pareció una mujer muy agradable. – Esperenme un momento – Dijo y se fue.

Vaya Hermi… en verdad nunca has estado con nadie? – Le preguntó Paula en voz baja, muy cuidadosa para que Eleanore no escuche.

No…

Pero como es eso posible? Si tu eres tan bonita y linda! – Paula parecía indignada –

Jaja, eso no es lo unico q cuenta… una pueda ser muy bonita pero siempre tiene q haber algo mas… sino, no c, simplemente no funcionaria.

Vengan por favor – llamó la presentadora a Hermione y a Eleanore.

Las 2 muchachas acudieron caminando muy cansinamente y con la mirada gacha, pues q vergüenza q todas las otras mujeres q estaban en la convención te miren, te señalen y hablen sobre ti como 'el espécimen raro q nunca tuvo novio'.

Disculpen chicas este engorroso momento pero en fin… sigamos. Bueno, mi nombre es Alicia… yo desde hace unos cuantos años vengo dictando estos cursos q se dan para chicas q quieren ayuda con estas cosas. Principalmente lo q hacemos acá es darles un empujoncito xq al final lo q les atrae a los chicos es la forma de ser de las muchachas y no q sigan completamente las reglas o consejos que acá se den, entendido?

Aja – Dijo Hermione. Eleanore solo se quedo callada.

Muy bien… pues, me gustaría saber como se llaman.

Eleanore…

Herm...enegilda

Ok, jeje. Bueno empecemos – La presentadora les sonrió y haciendo una seña hizo q dos de los robo-hombres se acercaran. Ambos tenían el pelo negro azabache y los ojos color verdoso…Hermione se rió para si misma, después de todo Harry Potter era un icono y hasta en él se basaban para hacer sus robo-hombres. Enseguida los dos se acercaron, sonrieron como lo hace un niño y guiñaron el ojo. (n/a: Masomenos como el robot de "Inteligencia Artificial" el robot gigoló, ese q hizo Jude Law) – Se parecen mucho a los hombres reales no? Jajaja, funcionan gracias a un embrujo sencillo, sin embargo aun solo son prototipos, esperamos tener algo mas parecido a un hombre muy pronto xD

Pero si están perfectos – Dijo Hermione inconscientemente. Luego se tapo la boca, la presentadora solo se rió.

Bueno, de una vez empecemos. Los hombres son 'fosforitos', con esto me refiero a q son mas dados a las sensaciones q las mujeres. Con unos simples roces los puedes cautivar, pero siempre dar el 'kiero pero no kiero', kiero decir q, x ejemplo, nunca se debe besar en la primera cita, pues el chico en cuestión perdería interés en ustedes y simplemente las dejaría – Al decir esto Hermione recordó su escena con Draco en la cueva ya hace unos días. Lo había besado! Y NI SIKIERA HABIA SIDO UNA CITA! "q bajo he caído" se dijo a si misma Hermione.

Pero… si lo besas y luego te vas? – Se escuchó una tímida voz. Hermione volteó a ver y notó q Eleanore, muy tímida, hablaba. La presentadora la miró fijo.

Ahí justo iba Eleanore… uno le da algo q le provoque sensaciones y luego lo deja en incertidumbre, así se debe manejar a un hombre, para q nosotras seamos las q dominemos, jaja. Bueno, ahora practicaremos algunas de estas sensaciones y el momento exacto en q se deben de ir –

Alicia tomó a uno de los robo-hombres. Lo puso cerca suyo, como si estuvieran en una charla y entonces, de improvisto se pasó la yema de los dedos por los labios, como si fuese simplemente un acto reflejo. El robo-hombre sonrió tiernamente de improvisto. La presentadora se dio vuelta a observar a sus dos 'alumnas' q la miraban sorprendida

Y esa es la técnica de los labios. Siempre funciona!. Sobre todo si es con un amigo y estas conversando con él. Lo único q se hace es cosas como pasarse los dedos por la boca, morderse el labio inferior o simplemente juguetear con las manos y las expresiones. Los chicos siempre reaccionan ante esto. La siguiente técnica es la del acercamiento.

La presentadora hizo q Eleanore y Hermione se pusieran cada una frente a un robo-hombre. Hermione estaba muy roja; el robo-hombre no dejaba de sonreír como tarado. La presentadora les dijo q eso era lo q siempre se debía hacer : al conversar con un chico irse pegando poco a poco… y lentamente…lentamente…suavemente… a milímetros de sus labios y q PAF! Hacen la de melodrama y mirando hacia otro lado alejan sus caras. Esa era la técnica de "déjalos deseando mas". La presentadora obligó a Hermi y a Eleanore a hacer diversos acercamientos con distintas retiradas.

Háganlo siempre en el momento preciso – les dijo – cuando vean q el chico está a punto de tomarlas por el cuello y besarlas, ustedes sean las q se retiren.

Hermione hacía todo torpemente. No podía acercarse mucho al chico porque: 1). Esos chicos se parecían tanto a Harry q se mataba de la risa 2). No dejaba de pensar en como reaccionaria Draco, y antes de llegar a la respuesta, el robo-hombre ya la tenia tomada por el cuello y estaba a punto de besarla. Así q se paso como media hora mas ensayando esa técnica y luego la presentadora les dio otras técnicas como bailar al lado del chico q te gusta y no con el xq de esa forma te va a observar mas, sonreír siempre entre otras cosas mas generales. En todo el momento, Hermione no dejaba de pensar como reaccionaria Draco ante estas cosas y si realmente funcionarían con él.

La noche había caído rápidamente sobre Hogsmeade y para finalizar la exposición de Belleza y Amor, se había preparado un banquete con comida baja en calorías. A Hermione en la sección de belleza le habían hecho un cambio de look sorprendente: Tal y como le había dicho Paula, le habían cambiado el pelo electrizado por uno rubio (si, Hermione casi se desmaya cuando vio lo que le habían hecho) y lacio largo con un cerquillo muy simpático. Sus ojos q en la mañana Paula le había cambiado a verde, ahora hacían perfecto juego. Las anfitrionas junto a la presentadora le habían regalado toda clase de maquillaje (después de las clases del debido uso de este, claro) y hasta le habían cambiado la ropa por una minifalda negra con unas botas negras y un simpático polo verde. A Hermione se le veía muy bien, aunque ella aun estaba un poco avergonzada. A Eleanore Beltran también le habían hecho un cambio de look impresionante que le hacia ver muy bien, sin embargo ese aire de chica sufrida, nerviosa y callada no había cambiado.

Vaya, que guapa, te ves de infarto – le dijo Paula mientras cenaban. Salem solo le dedico una sonrisita que Hermione comparó con las de Rita Skeeter cuando la miraba con desdén. La ahora rubia solo se sonrió para si, si tan solo Salem supiera que Draco estaba con ella, fácil le daría un ataque nervioso.

En vez de estar comiendo deberíamos estar buscando a Eleanore, miren que hace buen rato vi a Pansy Parkinson hablando con ella… ustedes creen q sospechen?

No, Salem, Parkinson es una tonta, no se daría cuenta q estamos acá ni aunque nos tuviera enfrente… Hermi querida, me pasas la salsa golf por favor?

Jaja, q manera de comer… es cierto Paula… me creerás indiscreta pero… cuando hicieron lo de los ex novios, vi en tu cuadro la cara de un chico de cabello negro. Era Ewan Donel, no es verdad? – Hermione preguntó de soslayo mientras devoraba una ensalada rusa tamaño familiar que había enfrente a su plato. Paula dejó su tenedor al lado de su plato por un momento y Hermione volteó a verla: Se había puesto seria y ya no sonreía, por el contrario parpadeo mucho y pareció meditar una respuesta. Hermione miró a Salem intentando obtener una respuesta a la reacción de Paula, pero Salem solo se había quedado mirando el piso, como cuando uno sabe que se ha tocado un tema impropio.

No Hermi, aquel chico no era Ewan… ese chico fue uno de los que mas quise…y también uno de los q mas me hizo sufrir… - Paula dijo de pronto antes de que Hermione se pudiera disculpar por si había tocado un tema inapropiado. Draco ya le había contado una semana antes que Paula era una chica a la que le habían hecho mucho daño pero que ella siempre sonreía y nunca delataba a aquellos que la habían hecho sufrir. Hermi sentía que aquel chico al que había mencionado había sido uno de esos que la hizo sufrir.

Lo siento Paula, no quise…

Y es gracioso – la interrumpió Paula – xq fui cruelmente engañada. Si, engañada x un mortifago que me estaba utilizando para un plan de ellos. Me hizo creer que era un mago normal y sobretodo me hizo creer que me amaba, que iba yo a sospechar que era un mortifago, mano derecha de Lucius encima!. Ese chico al que viste Hermi, ese chico era Blaise Zabini, el fugitivo Blaise Zabini.

Wolas! Q tal? Jajaja, se esperaban de nuevo a mi Blaise? Jajaja, Blaise es magico xD jajaja. Alaaaa, espero q este capi les halla gustado, tiene bastantes cositas de chicas, ja! Y desde ya pido disculpas a las q se llamen Hermegildas y lean este fic y se hallan sentido agraviadas xD, no es un nombre feo… solo es un nombre raro. Es como mi segundo nombre, "Emperatriz", creanme! Mi mamá se aloco cuando me puso ese nombre, jajaja. En fin, en el proximo capi mas Hermione/Draco y una situación muy romanctica… y dos chikitos q vienen en el momento menos esperado! Tambien aparece Lucius de nuevo y pos… q pasara cuando Paula encuentre a Blaise en la casa de Hermi y Draco? . Jajaja, sigan leyendo y dejenme reviews porfis! Como lei hace un tiempo: Son gratis y hacen feliz a una loca escritora xD.

Beshotes niñas!


	12. Celos

Viviendo juntos 12

Wolas! Como stan? Spero q muy muy bien, jajaja. Yehhhhhhhhhhhhh, x fin Sali de vacaciones, siiiiiiiiiiii, y eso me da mas tiempo para scribir yeeeeeeeeeeeee, jaja. Aunq como ya c vienen las fiestas patrias de mi pais, tendre q escribir los prox capis rapido pa q me kede tiempo pa viajar, en fin… Este capi lo he hecho un poco mas romantico q los otros, jeje, espero q les guste y posh bueno, me voy volando y les devuelvo sus mensajitos a cada uno… MUCHAS GRACIAS! De verdad, sus reviews siempre me hacen sonreir. Ahí van :

**MeilinSnape**: Wolas! Jajaja, veo q te reiste con lo de los robotsitos iguales a Harry, posh bueo, yo habia soñado con esos robotsitos asi q bueno, decidi incluirlos, jaja, es como ahora sacan todo con la cara de Brad Pitt o David Beckham, en el mundo magico sacan todo con la cara de Harry, jaja. Las tecnicas! No c de donde salieron, jaja, de mi mente loca y… MUY LOCA! Jaja. Posh bueno, como siempre, la primera en responderme un review… jeje. Muchas muchas muchas gracias! De vdd jeje. Espero q este capi tmb te guste! xD (X cierto… me ha dado mucha risa lo de Yoda y Obi-wan… kien no kisiera a Obi-wan 'acompañandonos toda la noche' jajajaja)

**AlexiaRiddle**: Wolas! Muchisima gracias x tu review. Creo q me he demorado un pokito en actualizar pero espero q este capi te guste xD. A mi tmb siempre me come la impaciencia cuando leo un fic incompleto…. Pero es q es chévere dejar a la gnte con incertidubre. Jeje, espero de vdd q te guste este capi xD

**AnaLeslie**: Si, Blaise esta en todas… y eso q aun no dice nada de su aparicion, creeme q mas adelante lo vas a ver mucho mas… y haciendo q cosas! Jaja. SIIIIII, hay q kemar los colegios! Es q acaso los profesores no piensan q nuestra vida no gira solo entorno al colegio? Jajaja, en todo caso, sigue en pie la idea de aparecer en la tele como "las dos locas q remaron sus colegios"? jajaja. Espero q este capi te guste y posh bueno, pal proximo capi ia no me demoro tanto xD

**Becky**: Wolasss! Gracias x tu review! xD, de verdad, q bueno q te halla gustado el capi xD. Zabini no es tan malo como parece… el tenia sus razones pa 'hacer sufrir a Paula' (eso se vera mas adelante todavía) Y Fred y Hermione… pos bueno, no c, c me ocurrio de pronto… yo sigo pensando q a Fred en algun momento le gusto Hermione… en fin, locuras mias, jaja. Y Draco celoso… ouuu, no hay anda mejor q un xico celoso, jajaja, en este capi se pone mas celoso todavía, jaja, espero q te guste este capi! Dews wapetona!

**Rocio-Lovegood**: Wolasss! Oie gracias x tu review, y q bueno q te halla gustado el capi. En verdad creo q pa escribirlo me falto algo de inspiración, iba a ser mas largo pero lo recontra acorte, jaja, igual espero q te halla gustado xD. Ahora respondo tus preguntas: A Draco si le gusta Hermione, SE MUERE por ella, pero…sigue siendo hombre xD… y es x eso q como todo hombre (aich los hombres!) coketea con otras mujeres pero no le gusta q la chica q le gusta coketee con otros hombres, jaja. Pero Hermione lo pondra muy muy muy celoso en este capi, espero q te guste!

**Paula malfoy**: Wolassss! Q tal? Jeje. Espero q te halla gustado el capi, jaja. Bueno pez… en este capi se habla un poco de Paula con Zabini… pero la reacción de Zabini ante ese tema es una reacción no tipica de el… ya veras como c pone, jeje. Espero q este capi tmb te guste. Muchas gracias x tu review!

**Margara**: Olas! Hey gracias! Q linda, jejeje, espero q este capi tmb te guste y tmb me dejes un review xD. Muchisisimas gracias

**KaryMalfoyBlack**: Olasss! Jajajaja, gracias x el review! Creo q si… a cualkiera le reventaria (empezando x Hermione) lo q Draco hizo… pero como ya dije: Es hombre, intentar descifrar xq hacen las cosas es un mundo, demasiado difícil, jaja, y después a nosotras nos dicen complicadas xD. Pero yo creo q Draco lo hizo pues el kiere seguir teniendo la apariencia de un tipo frio… aunq en el fondo si kiera a Hermione. Jajaja, y lo de la venganza de Hermione… pobre Draco, en este capi va a xplotar de celos, jaja. Espero q te guste, nos vemos!

**LaBelle Evans**: Olas! Uyyyy, si ya hiciste tu reserva del sexto libro entonces ya lo debes tener! Dicen q esta muy bueno, ojala me cuentes algunas cositas del libro ya q yo me muero x leerlo, jeje. Sobre el fanfic, espero q te halla gustado… Sobre Jude Law (la baba se me cae) yo lo vi x primera vez en inteligencia artificial y me enamore de el, tienes q ver esa película! Actua tan lindo q cualkiera se enamora, aunq haga de un robotito jeje. Jajaja Hermenegilda…. Jaja, un señor q trabaja en mi colegio se llama Hermenegildo, de ahí lo sake, jaja, me da tanta risa ese nombre xD q cuando pense en un nombre q empezara con "Herm…" se me vino ese nombre a la cabeza xD. Y bueno mi sgeundo nombre… es raro si, wackkk no me gusta! En el colegio cuando me llaman "Silvia Emperatriz" escondo la cabeza debajo de la tierra, de verdad, jaja. Weno solo me keda agradecerte x tu review, yeeeeeeeeeeeee, gracias y posh espero q este capi (un pokito mas romanticon) tmb te guste. Adews!

**XX** : Wolas! Jajaja… gracias x tu review, espero q este capi tmb te guste. xD

**Hitomi Felton**: Gracias x tu review! Spero q te halla gustado. Pos bueno, cuando Paula se entere q Blaise esta resguardado en la casa de Draco y Hermi… se armara la tercera guerra mundial, de verdad, jaja, x suerte en este capi aun no se entera…espero q te guste este capi xD. Pero bueno, viendo lo q pasa en este capi… de seguro Draco kerra botar a Blaise lo mas antes posible, jajajajaja

**Terry Moon**: Wolassss, gracias x tu review. "Raro", sip, es la palabra q definiria mi capitulo, jajaja, creeme q cuando una amiga leyo el capitulo dijo "Q loca estas" y yo "ah si" jaja. Igual, lo bueno es q te gusto y espero q tmb te guste este capi xD. De nuevo gracias x tu review y un besote wapa!

**Dragongirl**: Ola wapisima! Como andas? Jeje, gracias de nuevo x tu review, q linda, siempre animandome a tomarme mi tiempo, muchas gracias x eso tmb! xD jeje. Espero q de verdad te halla gustado el capi y oye… siiii, en este capi Draco anda muy celoso, concuerdo contigo en q un xico celoso es lo mejor q ahí, jaja. Un besote wapisimaaa, espero q este capi te guste y q me mandes un review con tu comentario. Adews.

**SraMalfoy**: Wolass! Oye, yo en ningun momento me enoje, jeje, mas bien te pido disculpas x 100pre andar demorandome, es q soy un poco atolondrada, jeje. Y no tienes nada de q disculparte, es de lo mas normal . Mas bien el prox capi si lo mando rapidito, espero q este capi tmb te guste. Adews, un besote wapa!

**Mayra Potter**: Ola wapa! Cumo tash? Jajaja, q bueno q te halla gustado el capi y sip, fue bien suelto y para xicas, xq en el fondo eso es lo q nos gusta y da risa, no? Jeje. Sip, este capi es mas romanticon y pos Draco… jaja, q lindo mi drakito celoso, jaja, espero q te guste xD. De nuevo gracia x tu review wapa y posh a ver si me mandas otro comentandome q tal te parecio este capi. Adews!

**DaanaMalfoy**: Wolas! Hey gracias! Q linda, jeje. De verdad espero q te halla gustado ese capi y pos este capi es un pokito mas romantico. A mi tmb me fascina la pareja de Draco y Hermione xD. Bueno, aki te dejo este capi, espero q te guste.

**Asuka**: Wolas! Gracias x tu review, de verdad, q buenoq te guste mi fic xD. Bueno pss, yo soy de Perú pero creo q entiendo xq dices lo de q escribo como en Chile… es q estuve un tiempo en Chile (es un pais muy bonito) ademas siempre ando viendo "Rojo" oh no c, jaja, esas cosas se pegan, o sera tal vez xq son paises vecinos, jeje. Espero q te guste este capi tmb. Adews wapisima!

**Cap12: Celos**

Hermione llegó a la casa a eso de la medianoche y evidentemente muy cansada. Tiró las llaves de la casa en un sofá y cayó rendida de sueño en el otro. Cerró por un momento los ojos pensando en todas las cosas nuevas y extrañas q había vivido ese día, pero en especial la de la confesión de Paula sobre Blaise…. Y si Blaise seguía siendo un mortifago? Y si Draco era un mortifago y le hacia lo mismo a ella? Y si al fin de cuentas pasase algo así y ella terminase sufriendo igual que Paula?. Xq los hombres tenían q ser tan idiotas?

-Buenas noches muñeca! – Escuchó que alguien le decía, así que abrió los ojos para darse de llano con la cara sonriente de Blaise. – Q tal la…

Pero Blaise no pudo terminar xq Hermione brincando como un resorte le tiró un puñetazo en la boca del estomago. Blaise botó aire y la miró con una mirada cuestionadora.

-Uhhhh… q buen desahogo. Pensándolo bien Zabini, deberias estar importunando mas seguido para que me pueda deskitar contigo – La ahora rubia le sonrio un poco cinica y le tiro una mirada de supremacía.

-Ok..bueno si hay maneras de desahogo… conozco las charlas, si, el comer chocolate, el querer ir a nadar o correr, tambien si…PERO NUNCA ESCUCHE EL DE GOLPEAR A UN BUEN AMIGO Q SIMPLEMENTE TE PREGUNTA POR COMO ESTAS!

-"Buen amigo"? Ahí te ekivocas Zabini, no somos 'amigos' ni mucho menos eres un 'buen'. Eres un idiota, como se te ocurre hacerle eso a Paula? – Hermione q hace un momento estaba sonriendo ahora había optado por una pose recriminadora. Blaise se sacudió ligeramente al escuchar ese nombre

-Q Paula?

-NO TE HAGAS EL GRACIOSO LA CONOCES BIEN! - Hermione le recriminó. Blaise se puso serio y miró hacia otro lado.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo Granger…

-Si es asunto mío! Ella es mi amiga, es mi jefa y ahora resulta q el hombre al q mas odia es justamente al q tengo resguardado en mi casa. Y ni siquiera se xq! Es decir… te debería haber entregado a los aurores hace tiempo…

-Uno… - Blaise la cortó aún serio – No me has entregado xq sabes q te puedo ayudar. Dos… Mi objetivo nunca fue hacerla sufrir y tres… Q MAS TE DA? Apuesto a q ella ya se olvidó…

-Ay pero si serás tarado…

-No kiero oír más Granger, me voy a mi cama – Blaise dio por acabo el asunto y dando media vuelta disponía marcharse hasta q…. escuchó q Hermione iba detrás de él, seguro para golpearlo, así q se dio media vuelta nuevamente para atajarla pero… tarde!. Dio vuelta tan rapido q Hermione no calculo y dando un grito cayó encima de él.

( 1 minuto antes. Habitación de Draco)

Draco se encontraba tirado encima de la cama y escuchando algo de música con un aparato muggle al q Blaise llamaba 'basura redonda' pero que tenía encima el nombre de "discman". Se había vuelto muy adicto a la música últimamente, especialmente a esos grupos de rock y heavy metal. Hacia un rato q había escuchado la puerta y sabia q Hermione ya había llegado y q se debía encontrar abajo.

-Hermione – dijo sin q saliera el sonido de su boca, solo lo murmuró. En estas dos semanas q llevaban viviendo en la casa (pero siempre con Blaise de metido) había aprendido a quererla aun más. Durante la mañana, la tarde y la noche cuando se encontraba Blaise con ellos aparentaban ser solo conocidos o compañeros de trabajo, pero en los pocos momentos reservados solo para ellos en los q Blaise o estaba durmiendo o estaba entretenido en otras labores, volvían a su situación de enamorados y aprovechando que Blaise veía televisión se besaban a escondidas riéndose o bien cuando Blaise dormía aprovechaban la noche para poder conversar y burlarse de ellos mismos hasta muy entrada la noche. Una q otra vez de tanto platicar Hermione se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en los hombros de Draco, entonces, su enemigo de la infancia la tapaba con una frazada y cargándola y sin hacer el menor ruido posible, la llevaba a la habitación de ella, la depositaba en la cama, le daba un beso en la frente y se retiraba. Sin embargo a la mañana siguiente seguían haciendo como si no se conocieran o simplemente como si entre ellos no sucediese nada. Por qué no botaban a Blaise? Tal vez xq en verdad les era necesario tenerlo como prisionero con ellos para poder interrogarlo y evitar q vuelva a las de antes o kizas solo lo tenían con ellos xq muy en el fondo sabían q de cierta forma sin él darían rienda suelta a su pasión, así que cuando Blaise estaba presente podían quererse solo en una q otra mirada furtiva.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Draco escuchó un grito q venia de abajo. Reconoció al instante la voz de Hermione.

-Jo! Ya encontró la rata – Draco se dijo sonriendo cruelmente, pues en la mañana junto con Blaise habían preparado una 'divertida' broma: En cuanto Hermione pisara el primer escalón de las grandes escaleras, una rata de broma, q pidieron por catalogo en Sortilegios Weasley, caería hacia su cara. El platinado recorrió el pasadizo corriendo y bajó las escaleras con ansias… para hallar una escena q lo dejó mudo: Estaba Blaise tirado en el piso boca arriba con una mirada de horror y encima de él Hermione completamente roja y con la boca muy abierta. Si Draco hubiese sido un chico sano y con la mente limpia, no hubiese habido mayor problema, sin embargo estamos hablando de Draco…

-Que rayos… - Draco miró la escena con la boca abierta: La minifalda de Hermione se había subido notablemente y Blaise tenia una de sus manos puesta en la cadera de Hermione.

Hermione y Blaise se empujaron el uno al otro y decidieron levantarse rápidamente. Blaise estaba a punto de reírse… sabia q Draco se iba a burlar, como normalmente lo hacia cuando pasaban situaciones embarazosas no deseadas como esa… sin embargo Draco nunca sonrió… es más, en la cara del rubio se había formado un gesto de… desagrado?

-Hey Malfoy… fue de casualidad eh!... no vayas a pensar mal – Blaise le dijo bromeando.

-Q explicaciones me das a mí, Zabini? No me importa para nada lo q tu y la sangresucia hagan en la alfombra de la casa, pero por favor, para eso existen las habitaciones – Draco espetó arrastrando las palabras. A Hermione el cuerpo se le sacudió, Draco había hablado como el Draco de antes… e incluso la mirada fría, calculadora y cruel había vuelto en el. Antes de q ella pudiese decir nada el rubio se había dirigido hacia la cocina sin prestar más atención al asunto. Hermione miró a Blaise asustada. La mano le temblaba y el corazón le latía fuertemente. Para Blaise no pasó desapercibido esto, él también se había puesto serio.

-Q extraña su reacción, últimamente él estaba tan cambiado q ya ni lo reconocia. – Blaise le dijo de pronto

-Yo… me voy a cenar – Hermione aun nerviosa dijo y se dirigía a la cocina. Cuando llego a la mitad del camino se acordó q Draco estaba allí, así q dando media vuelta se fue hacia las escaleras – Mejor me voy a dormir.

Hermione se había encerrado en su habitación. Ya había pasado buen rato desde el asunto engorroso de hace un momento y lo único que quería era darle una clase de explicación a Draco…

-"Pero q imbecil! Q clase de explicación? Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo, otra cosa es q Draco halla pensado mal…" – Hermione pensó. – "pero… las pruebas también están a mi contra. En la sala, a las 12, solo él y yo… AICH!"

Hermione se tiró en su cama cerrando los ojos intentando no pensar en nada más. Lo q mas le había dolido de todo había sido como se había referido él a ella. "Sangre sucia", hacia tiempo q él ya no la llamaba así. Y sus ojos, solo recordaba haberlos visto tan fríos cuando en segundo año la llamó por primera vez "sangre sucia". Seguía torturándose en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó como alguien daba un portazo sonoro cerca. Era sin duda la habitación de Draco. Se levantó de su cama y recorrió el pasadizo de el segundo piso sintiendo frío en su nuca y un agujero en el estomago.

Llegó hasta la puerta de Draco. No sabía si abrirla o no, después de todo… que diría? Q pasaría? Ella tenía demasiado miedo y lo sabía perfectamente. Así q con las manos aún temblándole, se dispuso a abrir la puerta…

…….(Flashback)…………

Era un día soleado en Hogwarts. Por las ventanas del castillo se filtraba claramente la luz del sol. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger subían las escaleras que llevaban a su sala común aún riéndose. La cara de Hermione estaba completamente roja de la risa, mientras que a Ron y a Harry les caían lagrimas de los ojos por la risa también: Había acontecido que ya, en su 7 año en Hogwarts, habían decidido hacerle por fin una 'bromita' a Draco. Así que la mujer del grupo había conseguido, con sus propias fuentes, una fotografía en movimiento de Draco cuando tendría unos 11 años. La foto era de Draco vestido con un traje celeste de marinerito con bobitos en las piernas. La foto la había conseguido de la propia Narcisa Malfoy, ¿Cómo? Digamos q se hizo pasar por periodista de la revista 'corazón de bruja', había dicho q harían un reportaje especial sobre su hijo y q necesitaba toda clase de fotos de el cuando niño. Narcisa, muy orgullosa, le había enseñado aquella foto y Hermione sintió q había valido la pena hacer todo lo que hizo. Así q bueno, había publicado la foto en gran tamaño y la había pegado x todas las paredes de Hogwarts, así q al día siguiente todo el mundo podía mirar desde cualquier ángulo la cara sonriente de Draco Malfoy luciendo su trajecito de marinero.

-Hermione! Q perversa eres! – Ginny le dijo intentando suprimir su risa cuando la castaña entró en la sala común. Harry, q en esos tiempos era su novio, abrazó a Ginny por la cintura y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

-Pero si es muy gracioso – Harry contestó

-Si, a q no? Además ya era hora de hacerle una buena a esa serpiente q es Malfoy… - Ron contestó poniendo muecas muy divertidas – Y todo se lo debemos a Mione!

-Jajaja, se lo tenía bien merecido. Además ya íbamos 7 años sin hacerle nada, ya era turno, no crees Ginny?

-Si pero… igual… pienso q deberías disculparte con él. Últimamente no les había hecho nada y bueno… ahora está como escondido en uno de los salones, no quiere salir para nada.

-No me digas q te da pena! – Harry le pregunto escandalizado.

-La verdad es q si… no c, últimamente como q estaba muy callado y cabizbajo y ya no les decía ninguna pesadez.

-Oh bueno, así es Malfoy… creo q es maniaco depresivo. A veces lo veo malvado y a veces oveja. Es una rarez completa – opinó Ron.

-Igual Ron. Yo opino, Hermione, q aunque sea le deberías pedir unas disculpas…. – Ginny sugirió.

-Que? Ginny eso seria rebajarme – Hermione se negó.

-Ay Hermione nadie lo va a saber, solo le dirás un 'ya ya, disculpa' y aunq sea con eso sobra y basta…

-Agggg, sabías q eres una pesada? Siempre me arruinas la diversión!... y eso q era la primera vez q me portaba rebelde – Dijo Hermione en broma provocando la risa de sus amigos.

Rato después la castaña se encontraba enfrente del salón en el cual Ginny le había indicado q se encontraba Draco. Lo encontró sentado en una esquina. El chico se asusto al escuchar la puerta y al ver de quien se trataba, le dirigió una mirada de rabia.

-Escondiéndote Malfoy? – Le preguntó Hermione algo sarcástica.

-Q quieres?

-Nada… nada… solo pasaba x aki…

-Ya no te has burlado lo suficiente sangresucia, largate quieres? – Draco la destrozó con la mirada. Pero Hermione seguía sintiéndose superior.

-Mira, usualmente no me rebajo tanto… simplemente venía xq se removió mi conciencia. Te pido disculpas…

-De q me sirven tus disculpas? – Le dijo el rubio mirándola con asco

-Ah bueno, también si quieres – dijo ella dando media vuelta y dispuesta a irse….

-Granger! – escuchó q la llamaban. Volteó de nuevo y vio a Draco aún sentado en el piso que la miraba directamente a los ojos y le ofrecía una mano. – Ayúdame a pararme… -.

Hermione rodó los ojos y con aburrimiento se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el rubio y le tendió su mano para ayudarle pero… el rubio la jaló haciendo q ella cayera al piso sentada de trasero y él se levanto rápidamente. Cambiando así los papeles: Ella quedó tirada en el piso y Draco levantado, mirándola con una sonrisa sarcástica y triunfal.

-Quien esta ahora en el piso, eh Granger?. Jajaja, estas disculpada – Dijo el rubio y salió rápidamente del salón. Hermione había quedado con la boca abierta enormemente, aún tirada en el piso se dijo así misma: "Dios! Que loco está ese chico!"

….(Fin del flashback)….

Hermione entró a la habitación para encontrarse con Draco tendido en su cama y escuchando música con su discman. Ella aun seguía con la ropa y la facha de la convención. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella haciendo q Draco se percatara de q había entrado. El rubio la miró feroz y sin prestar más atención, subió más volumen a su aparato.

-Draco… - Hermione empezó a hablar pero Draco había subido tanto el volumen del discman, q hasta la canción q él andaba escuchando, la pudo oír Hermione - podrías bajar el volumen por favor? – le preguntó ella al ver q el rubio no prestaba la más mínima atención a lo q ella decía. Draco no hizo caso y siguió escuchando su discman, entonces ella se acercó y arranchándole los audífonos, los tiró al suelo.

-Pero q te sucede! Si los has malogrado…

-No los he malogrado Draco… escúchame, xq te pones así?

-"Asi" como?

-Así, como un niñato engreído. Yo solo te pido q me escuches… - Hermione dijo empezando molesta pero luego cambió su voz por una más suave.

-No quiero q me digas nada Hermione, ahora si me haces el favor tengo sueño y quiero dormir… - El rubio le dijo poniendo cara de asco y dando media vuelta en su cama.

-Draco… no me digas q creíste q Blaise y yo…

-AH! Con q ahora es 'Blaise', no?... cuanto tiempo pasara para q le empieces a decir "Blaisi"? – Draco dijo bruscamente dando de nuevo vuelta y enfrentándola a la cara. Pero contrario a lo q pensó Draco, q Hermione se molestaría… esta se empezó a reír.

(En la casa de Ron)

-… si si, y tráeme tmb el ultimo ekipo q tengas de seguridad, claro todo tiene q ser perfecto. Si, mañana Harry y yo salimos… - Ron hablaba por teléfono con alguien, mientras su hijo Luciano y Harry lo observaban. Debido a los tiempos q corrían y el problema de q de nuevo volvían a surgir los mortifagos, los aurores habían creído conveniente usar teléfonos a veces en lugar de métodos de comunicación mágicos que, fácilmente, podían ser interceptados. –ok, entonces hablamos mañana. Adiós.

-q te dijo? – le preguntó el moreno mientras cargaba al pequeño pelirrojo hijo de su mejor amigo en sus espaldas.

-nada, que mañana nos tiene listo todo el equipo… - Ron le dijo sonriendo y a su vez cargando a su hijo y poniéndolo de cabeza mientras el pequeño niño se mecía de un lado para otro.

-entonces mañana viajamos? – Harry preguntó mientras veía a Luciano moverse y reír como loco mientras se balanceaba de cabeza.

-Que mañana? Estamos de madrugada Harry, saldremos en unas 8 horas y llegaremos mañana en la mañana y a esa hora nos llegará el paquete completo al hotel..

-Jaja, esta bien, mejor. La sorpresa q le daremos a Herms…

-Si… ojala q no la encontremos 'in fraganti' nada más – bromeó Ron mientras acostaba a su hijo en su cama

-Hermione? Q va! … ella en lo último q se preocuparía sería en el amor. Ahorita debe estar toda estresada tratando de resolver el caso, jeje – Harry dijo sonriente.

-Eh si, creo q tienes razón. Y tu campeón, ya es hora de dormir – dijo a su hijo q aún acostado no dejaba de escuchar lo que su papá y su padrino hablaban.

(Volviendo a la cabaña…)

-De q te ríes ahora? Estas loca, de verdad… - Draco le dijo arrugando el ceño al ver como Hermione se reía sin parar.

-Es q… eres un celoso! – Dijo aún riendo

-Celoso? Yo? Lo siento 'Granger', creo q te has equivocado de persona – Draco dijo dándose de nuevo la espalda. Hermione continuó riéndose y acercándose a él le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lo cierto es q su risa había sido xq el comentario de Draco le hizo recordar mucho a un comentario q hizo, años atrás, Ron sobre Krum. "Es mi maldición" pensó Hermione "Siempre me tengo q enamorar de niños celosos"

-Q tonto eres! … tu sabes muy bien q yo a ti te quiero, o no? – Hermi seguía diciendo mientras ponía sus labios en el rostro tibio de Draco. Sintió como el rubio se estremecía y pensó q el curso de ese día le había servido de algo.

-Esperate Hermione… kitate, así no me dejas pensar – Draco había cerrado los ojos e intentaba sacársela de encima, pero Hermione sentía q lo tenía dominado así q no se iba a sacar tan fácilmente.

-Jajaja, q fácil es de conocerte Draco – dijo Hermione dejando de besarlo por fin cuando al parecer Draco ya estaba empezando a olvidar lo sucedido. El chico puso cara de molesto.

-Creo q nunca debí dejar q fueras a ese curso…

-Tarde, ya aprendí mucho, jaja – se rió ella mientras se señalaba a si misma.

-Sigues molesta x lo q te dije hoy en la mañana, no? X eso te metiste con Zabini… - le preguntó el rubio. Hermione solo rodó los ojos.

-Ay, q idiota eres. Aun sigues pensando q yo me metería con Zabini? Osea… por favor Draco! Creí q me conocías… dime… sinceramente, tú crees q yo sería capaz de hacer algo así por despecho? – Hermione lo miró seriamente. El rubio arrugó la nariz y mirando al piso movió la cabeza negativamente. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero Hermione lo calló dándole un suave beso. - Ya no digas nada, con eso me basta - terminó de decir la ahora rubia suavemente.

-Granger… me estas volviendo un estupido sentimental..- le dijo Draco mirándola seriamente.

-Pues estupido ya eras… lo de sentimental de repente… - ella le contestó sonriendo.

-Ja ja ja, q chistosa, estas con la chispa – Draco le respondió sarcásticamente

-jaja, ahora si me voy a dormir. Buenas noches Draco – dijo Hermione mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta… pero antes de salir…

-Hermione…

-Uhm?

-Te ves preciosa – El rubio le guiñó un ojo a lo que la ahora rubia solo sonrió.

(En la cocina, abajo)

Hermione venía bajando las escaleras. Le había entrado un gran apetito y pues ella no había cenado así q… se dispuso a tomar un bocadillo nocturno. Se estaba enamorando y le pesaba… ella no era así… y Draco tampoco era así, que les estaba pasando? Sin embargo le gustaba eso… un hombre q fuese malo y frío pero q sin embargo con una sola persona sea tan bondadoso y calido q llegase a ser algo totalmente especial. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras buscaba en la refri algo decente para comer.

-Hola – escuchó una voz detrás suyo. Hermione, dando un gritito, tiró la comida q tenía en sus manos pues se había asustado.

-Zabini! Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso… - La ahora rubia le dijo.

-Lo siento… xq? Te asusté?

-Bueno, resulta q tu habías sido el famoso 'fantasma' de esta casa pero igual siempre da miedo escuchar q alguien te habla cuando estas sola en la cocina a eso de las 2 de la mañana.

-Jeje ' lo siento muñeca…

-Zabini ¬¬ ….

-Eu?

-Deja de decirme 'muñeca' ¬¬ …

-Esta bien mu… kiero decir, Granger

-Uhm.. ¬¬

-X cierto Granger, ya arreglaste con Malfoy?

-Si ya "arreglé" con Malfoy?... q quieres decir con eso?

-Es decir, si ya le explicaste q nosotros no hacíamos nada malo…

-Ah… uhm, xq tendría yo q explicarle algo? – Dijo Hermione poniéndose un poco nerviosa y fingiendo. Ella recordó q Blaise no podía saber q ella y Draco estaban saliendo…

-Ah bueno, no c… xq pareciese q Draco y tu tuviesen algo, sabes?

-Pero q idea más… Zabini estas bien? – Hermione estaba a punto de intentar desmentir cuando notó q Blaise ponía una mueca de dolor y se cogía el brazo izquierdo. Cuando sacó la mano, Hermione pudo ver q la marca de los mortifagos q tenía Blaise en su brazo brillaba como fuego vivo. Hermione se llevó su mano a la boca cuando sintió q a ella también le dolía su propio brazo izquierdo. Se levantó la manga de su ropa para ver q era ese dolor tan agudo que sentía y vio, en su propio brazo izquierdo, la marca q, tiempo atrás, Lucius Malfoy le había puesto. Su propia marca de mortifaga también brillaba como candela pura haciendo que la chica soltase un gritito de dolor.

-Tú… Granger… - Dijo Blaise mirándola desorbitado – tu también tienes la marca. También eres una mortifaga!

Uoooo, jajaj,q malvada, lo c… no me maten! Jajaja. Xq se habra reactivado la marca? Y zabini xq se asusto de la marca de Hermi? Muajajaja (risa malvada) eso ya se vera mas adelante. Wenop, del Proximo capi me keda anunciarles q sera un pokitin oscuro y pos tmb tendra momentos comicos. Q onda con Harry y Ron q ya tan x llegar? Justo en q momento! Jajaja, espero q les halla gustado este capi y pos q me dejen un review: Son gratis y hacen a esta loca escritora muuuuuuuuu(complejo de vaca)y feliz! Jajaja. Y hablando de Harry Potter, kien ya tiene el sexto libro? Si lo tienen cuentenme cosas q estoy re-picada, de verdad xD. Wenops, un besote wapisimas y hasta el proximo capi!.

Silvia


	13. Entre masa y merengue

Viviendo juntos 13

Wolas niñas! Como estan? LO SE! Hace años luz q no actualizaba, es mas, me sorprenderia si aun se acuerdan de este fanfic, jaja. Confieso q estuve a punto de abandonar el fic, sin embargo estaba ya demasiado enganchada y pues, aprovechando que Sali de vacaciones de la academia, me atrevi a escribir este pokito más que espero q les guste. De nuevo les agradezco x siempre estar ahí y x todos sus reviews MUCHISIMAS GRACIASSSS son unos angeles, ya mañana o pasado les cuelgo los agaradecimientos personales sino q ahorita kiero poner de una vez la historia en linea ya q me ha costado escribirla de un tiron (creanme, estoy demasiado cansada xD). De nuevo les agradezco x su paciencia y posh ya al final de la historia comento con ustedes el capi y pos algunas otras cositas q me he enterado de Harry Potter en estos meses q he estado lejos de ustedes xD. Bueno pues, no las hago esperar mas. A versch…

**Capitulo 13 : Entre masa y merengue**

Hermione se agarró fuertemente su brazo mientras Blaise seguía exclamando

-Eres mortifaga! Tú? Granger? –

Hermione estaba a punto de decirle, de intentar explicarle el porqué de esa marca, sin embargo cuando intento abrir la boca, en vez de palabras salió un fuerte gemido y un gran aullido de dolor: La marca se había puesto de un color irisdicente, al igual que la de Blaise, que contenía las ganas de gritar.

-Hermione! – se escuchó en las escaleras. La rubia se giró en sus talones, aún sosteniendo su herido brazo y vislumbró a Draco haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por bajar las escaleras mientras en su mano, roja por la fuerza ejercida, se apretaba el brazo donde se hallaba la marca. Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, sus caras se relajaron y pudieron soltar sus brazos: el dolor se había esfumado, al igual que el color rojizo vivo de la marca. – estas bien?

El rubio corrió hacia Hermione y le cogió el rostro: Ella tenia los ojos llorosos, la cara sonrosada y la nariz y las orejas completamente rojas. Hermi se aferró a él fuertemente.

-Yo… nunca había sentido algo así, ni cuando trabajaba de aurora! – La rubia comenzó a decir cuando las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar una a una de sus ojos. Draco solo la apretó aún más contra su hombro y perdió sus dedos entre los cabellos rubios de la chica mientras rozaba su mentón con la frente de ella

-shhh, trankila, ya paso – le dijo y le dio un suave besito en la frente. Hermione levantó la cabeza y estuvo a punto de comerselo a besos x lo lindo q había sido con ella cuando…

-Ejem ejem – Blaise, olvidando x completo el dolor q había sentido hace un momento, miraba hacia la cocina y sonreía picaramente. Hermione y Draco volaron al instante uno lejos del otro y, mirando hacia otro lado, hicieron como si nada hubiese pasado – ya no se hagan! Q desde el día q llevo viviendo aki los he estado observando y créanme... yo no me trago eso de q ustedes son 'solo amigos' ni aunque me traigan una foto de una veela desnuda… -

Draco le dirigió una gélida mirada a Blaise y se acercó lentamente hacia el moreno. Instintivamente, Blaise empezó a retroceder.

-De una palabra de esto a nadie, me oíste Zabini? – Draco lo amenazó con el puño. En realidad no sabia q más hacer, había sido descubierto y no le agradaba para nada la idea de q fuera precisamente Zabini el q se hubiese enterado. Blaise, por su parte, moldeó una simpática sonrisa mostrando sus perfectos y emparejados dientes blancos.

-A kien se lo voy a decir? – Blaise puso una cara sarcástica y poso sus ojos sobre Hermione: Esperaba verla sonrojada y molesta, incluso a punto de golpearle pero en cambio, ella estaba profundamente asustada, y no precisamente por el tema que trataban ambos hombres, sino que se miraba el brazo izquierdo y se lo acariciaba suavemente

-Granger? – pregunto Blaise instintivamente. Draco, q aun miraba gélidamente a Blaise, volteó su mirada hacia la chica y la vio prácticamente al borde de la desesperación. El rubio se acercó a ella y tomó con una mano el suave mentón de la rubia, haciendo de esa forma q el rostro de ella se levantara y que la chica colocase su mirada en la de él. Hermione respondió con una sonrisa a este amable gesto por parte de Draco y el rubio también le sonrió tiernamente.

-No kiero verte preocupada, si?

-Por Dios me vomitare! – se kejo Blaise saliendo hacia la cocina.

-NADIE TE PIDIO TU OPINION! –grito Draco pero fue silenciado por un beso en la mejilla x parte de la rubia. (N/a: ohh, los dos estan rubios S, jaja, voy a cambiar el color de pelo de Hermione en cuanto pueda, jajaja, es q los dos rubios me recuerdan mucho a barbie y ken, jaja). – y eso?

-Gracias. Sabes? De verdad eres muy gentil… tanto q tengo una pregunta… no!... mejor que sean dos.

-A ver, q preguntas?

-Pues – Empezó Hermione mientras se acercaba más a el –… de verdad eres el mismo Draco Malfoy que estudiaba conmigo en Hogwarts? – preguntó ella con carita de inocencia mientras Draco la miraba con cara de no entender a que se referia o simplemente de sentenciar que la chica en sus brazos estaba completamente loca – digo… puede ser que él halla tenido un hermano gemelo o q seas en verdad un feo hombre q tomo la poción multijugos con el aspecto de Draco, no?

-Ehhhh…

-Xq Draco, esas cosas pasan, te lo digo x experiencia: soy aurora – ella contesto juguetonamente.

-Bueno, si soy yo…soy el mismo malfoy q te llamaba sangresucia, el mismo al q convertiste en hurón, el mismo q te kedo mirando impresionado en la fiesta del baile de navidad, el mismo q te hechizo una vez los dientes y el mismo con el que, si mal no recuerdo, tuviste una pelea en sétimo año. Si, ese mismo Hermione

-Bien, me has convecido – continuo ella con su mismo tono juguetón – ahora la segunda pregunta… pero esta… me tiene q convencer, esta bien?

-Q te convenza?... esta bien, intentaré ser lo más sincero posible

-Bien… dime Draco… xq cambiaste tanto y xq me kieres a mi? – Dijo poniéndose un tanto seria

-Hey no se vale, esas son dos preguntas! – se kejo el chico empezando a tomar el tono juguetón de Hermione también

-Son dos en una, vamos Draco, no seas tacaño, responde las dos

-Hermione… has visto la hora q es?

-Las piensas contestar?

-Es de madrugada! – se kejó el rubio soltándose del abrazo de la chica –dudo mucho q nuestros vecinos estén despiertos a estas horas y hablando de estas cosas…

-Draco… nosotros no tenemos vecinos ¬¬ lo mas proximo a un vecino q vamos a encontrar va a ser una ardilla con su familia entera ¬¬

-Hermione, es en serio.

-Esta bien… pero conste q el malo acá eres tu – Dijo ella y sacándole la lengua se dio media vuelta. Draco sonrió amablemente. Esa clase de sonrisas hacia q a Hermione un monton de 'snitchs' revolotearan en su estomago. Tomando aire, la chica tmb sonrio dispuesta a irse a dormir pero el rubio habló antes de q ella se vaya.

-Lo q sea para verte feliz, ya ha pasado el dolor de tu brazo? –

-Ah?

-Tu brazo, ya paso el dolor de la marca? – El rubio volvió a preguntar mirando la marca con la calavera y la serpiente en el blanco brazo de Hermione.

-Si un poco. Draco, xq crees q se ha activado la marca? No c supone q el único capaz de hacer eso es Voldemort?

-Bueno… en realidad no lo se, aunque estoy casi completamente seguro que tiene mucho que ver con mi padre. Idiota, siempre intentando alardear de lo 'poderoso' q es y de todo lo q puede hacer. Siempre ha tenido esa costumbre de marcar a los q considera como de su propiedad y recordarles, de vez en cuando, q son propiedad de el. Debe haber sido una de las razones – Draco hablba con arrogancia e ira contenida en su voz. Miraba hacia el piso, asi que no tomo en cuenta la actitud que habia puesto Hermione. Draco siguió vociferando algo sobre su padre y sobre cuanto lo aborrecia, sin embargo la chica habia dejado de prestar atención mientras acariciaba la cicatriz en su mejilla (N/a: Se acuerdan de esa cicatriz q hace uffff Draco le encontro en la cara? Yap, esa) y, con los ojos plantados en el piso, se sumergia en sus recuerdos.

(Flashback)

Una joven Hermione corría con su varita en mano en dirección al bosque prohibido del colegio. A su lado, Luna Lovegood intentaba alcanzar sus pasos. Los ojos de Luna, de por si ya protuberantes, se veían mas desorbitados y asustadizos q lo normal.

-Los perdimos Hermione? – Preguntó la rubia.

-No lo creo, lo mejor será q nos separemos. Así se despistaran – Le respondió la castaña mientras sujetaba fuertemente la varita a la altura de su pecho. Su cabello se encontraba mas desordenado de lo normal y su túnica se encontraba exageradamente rasgada, tenía un moretón en el labio y de sus ojos, continuamente las lagrimas querían correr. Luna, por el contrario, si bien presentaba heridas causadas por las varitas de los mortifagos oponentes, no se encontraba en el mismo estado que Hermione. Luna miró a la castaña como con lastima y se compadeció de ella. Ubicó especialmente su mirada en la nueva cicatriz q asomaba de una de las mejillas de Hermione; era profunda y la sangre aun emanaba suavemente de ella. La rubia imaginaba lo que el resto diría cuando se enteraran q Lucius Malfoy…

-… y no te detengas de correr hasta que te encuentres con alguien de la orden del fénix, esta bien? – le dijo a Luna. La rubia asintió y comenzó a tomar marcha por otro camino hasta q…

-HEY LUNA! – grito Hermione. Luna se detuvo rapidamente y la kedo observando esperando q Hermione dijera lo q tuviese q decir – Gracias x ayudarme

Luna abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y sonriendo tomó camino mientras q Hermione hacia lo mismo pero hacia otro camino.

La castaña había seguido corriendo, no había podido evitar soltar las lágrimas q tanto reprimía. Culpaba a todos por haberla dejado sola, culpaba a la suerte por haber hecho q se encontrara con Lucius Malfoy y sobre todo se culpaba a ella misma x no haber podido pelear como era debido, x q sus piernas no hallan podido correr dado el momento, x q su voz no halla podido gritar x auxilio cuando era acechada como presa. Siguió corriendo y se llevó la mano a su mejilla aun sangrante y apretando fuertemente los dientes en señal de ira y asco recordó cuando Lucius Malfoy le habia hecho ese corte con una daga de plata y recordó esa idea que, desde ese dia, la atormentaría de una manera desquiciada: Ella ahora estaba marcada, como recuerdo de q le pertenecía a un mago al q nunca debió pertenecer.

"Siempre dejo señas a lo q me pertenece"

La frase hizo eco en su cabeza justo en el momento en que la castaña llegaba al campo de pelea entre los aurores y mortifagos…

(Fin del flashback)

-OYE! Aun me escuchas? – Draco había puesto cara de asco y movía sus manos enfrente de ella

-ah? – Dijo ella parpadeando

-Hermione, de verdad, creo q tanto tiempo con el trabajo q ya te esta absorbiendo el cerebro. –le bromeó mientras se servía algo de leche que había encima de la mesa.

-No, no es eso… no es nada, es solo q estoy muy cansada… ¿vamos a dormir?

-¿"Vamos"? – Draco dejó su vaso de leche en la mesa mientras miraba a Hermione de una manera juguetona sin percatarse del bigote blanco de leche que había dejado encima de sus labios. Hermione solo sonrió y moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente se tiró a su pecho mientras con el dedo pulgar le kitaba la leche al rubio.

-No, TÚ vas a tu cuarto y YO al mío, jaja – le dijo cuando le termino de sacar la leche de los labios.

-Oh, siempre le kitas lo divertido a la vida, sabes Granger? Eres una frígida – Draco le devolvió en tono burlón y dándole la espalda se dispuso a irse dejando a Hermione con la boca muy abierta – pero una frígida muy seductora ;) – terminó de decir y guiñándole un ojo subió las escaleras que daban hasta su habitación dejando a Hermione tan asombrada como pasmada.

La mañana estaba más soleada que nunca y los rayos del sol se filtraban por una ventana que se encontraba abierta y calentaba de manera molestosa a una ya despierta Hermione. Recordó el porque había dejado esa ventana abierta: en la noche había hecho tanto calor que tuvo que ponerse la bata de seda más ligera que encontró y tuvo que abrir el ventanal para que algo de viento le refrescara la cara, sin embargo, al olvidar cerrarla, con el sol de la mañana lo único que había conseguido era que su cara se pusiese exageradamente roja, que su piel empezase a sudar constantemente y que el mal humor se le suba cuando se dio cuenta que le había dado insolación.

-Oh, maldito clima – dijo cuando se dio cuenta del problema. Con un movimiento rápido de varita hizo que las cortinas se cerraran de golpe y se quedo en la cama por un rato más. Había vuelto a soñar con Draco… con una copa de oro… y con almas…, su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar ese sueño, especialmente porque en aquel sueño Draco, al final, caía inerte al piso como cae una muñeca de trapo.

-Buenos días muñeca! – escuchó una voz insoportable junto con el sonido de una puerta abriéndose: Era Blaise que le traía el desayuno. Hermione abrió los ojos desorbitantemente y se tapo con todas las sabanas que pudo. Blaise al notar la situación puso sus manos sobre sus ojos – ok ok, no te preocupes no he visto nada…

-Que haces aca? Xq me has traído el desayuno? Kien te dio permiso de entrar en mi habitación? – Hermione preguntaba mientras intentaba alejarse lo más que podía de Blaise e intentaba tapar con las sabanas toda la carne que pudiese cubrir, incluso intentaba taparse los pies.

-Bueno, solo venía a pedirte un favor pero veo que no es el momento…

-Habla rápido… - dijo Hermione relajándose un poco – pero tienes menos chance por traerme el desayuno: no me gustan los sobones

-Oh bueno, eso no lo sabia… en fin…, Granger te pregunto a ti xq se q obviamente si le pregunto esto a Malfoy él me golpearía, me tiene una bronca tremenda desde el colegio, como sabrás, recuerdo una vez q…

-Zabini, al punto ¬¬

-Ah si, bueno, keria saber si me podías dejar, solo x hoy, salir fuera de la casa. Yo c q me tienen 'secuestrado' y todo eso pero bueno, confías en mí, no, sabes q ya ni me iría, hemos hablado sobre esto el primer día que llegue a esta casa…

-Zabini no te puedes ir, acaso crees q somos tan idiotas de dejarte ir para q le cuentes a todos los mortifagos q Draco no es uno de ellos?

-Hey! Aguanta muñeca, creo que me estas insultando por lo bajo. Uno: Yo ya no soy mortifago y ya ni sikiera me interesa esa vida y dos: ¿Qué paso con el "vivirías tu vida de lo mas normal y tranquilo" que me dijiste cuando me propusiste kedarme aca? ¿Qué ha sucedido con los derechos humanos? Las leyes básicas del trabajo? El salario mínimo?

-Ay! Zabini deja de hablar zonzeras – Hermione lo calló sin saber si reír o llorar – ya anda, te puedes ir pero kiero verte aca antes de la medianoche…

-esta bien hada madrina eres la mejor!

-Peeeeero… si no llegas, ya veras q cumplo con la promesa q hice el primer día que llegaste, eso y mucho más… estoy pensando en un hechizo castrante… ese q si no cumples tu palabra te deja sin tu 'amiguito' – Hermione sonrió perversamente mientras decía esto. Blaise la miró con cara de trauma y moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente y olvidándose de las bromas, salió rapidísimo de esa habitación mientras Hermione sonreía satisfecha y se decía a si misma "Esa amenaza nunca falla"

Hermione, por el tremendo calor que hacía, se había hecho una cola de caballo y puesto solo una polera blanca y un short chico y algo ceñido (N/a : Jajaja, a lo Daysi Dukes? Jajaja) buscaba a Draco desde hace rato pero no lo encontraba. Ya era cerca de mediodía y su estomago comenzó a rugir de hambre… especialmente cuando comenzó a sentir un olor demasiado rico que venía de la cocina.

-Draco? – preguntó la chica bajando las escaleras siguiendo aquel delicioso olor.

-Buenos días Hermione, deseas leche condensada?

-Leche condensada? – Hermione terminó de bajar las escaleras y se topó con algo que nunca pensó que vería : Draco… cocinando?

-Oh Dios! Mis ojos me juegan una mala pasada, son los espejismos del sol lo sé!

-Sabes q a veces pareces loca? q exagerada! Solo estoy preparando un poco de pie de limón…

-Uhm, q rico - dijo ella acercandose y viendo lo q Draco habia preparado – donde aprendiste a cocinar?

-Un momentito… yo no he dicho que sepa cocinar, solo sé hacer un poco de pie de limón xq me encantaba cuando era niño y los elfos no lo sabían preparar…

Draco confesaba mientras echaba el jugo de limón a la mezcla que tenía en un tazón. Hermione, con el dedo en la boca pues probaba leche condensada, lo miraba entre sorprendida y burlona ¿Draco cocinando? Hasta era más facil creer q Voldemort era bailarín de ballet cuando estaba en el colegio…

-Así que… donde esta Zabini? – preguntó Draco batiendo el contenido de su tazón.

-Este…bueno, es una historia algo larga – Hermione le dijo mientras ayudaba a Draco batiendo la mezcla

-No me digas que… -

Draco dejó de batir la mezcla y miraba a Hermione con una cara indescifrable. Hermione se limitó a mirar el tazón sin saber q decir.

-Eres una tonta – le recriminó Draco con voz molesta. Hermione ya iba a levantar la vista para enfrentar a Draco cuando ¡PAF! Algo espeso y frío calló en su mejilla. Se llevó la mano a su cara y descubrió que Draco le había lanzado un poco de esa mezcla que ambos batían hacía un rato. Hermione con la boca abierta levanto la mirada y vio los ojos grises de Draco más juguetones que nunca – por tonta!

-Ay eres un atorrante – le dijo Hermione y, agarrando el tazón, se lo volcó todo en la cabeza de Draco. Hubo un momento de tensión pues Draco dejó de sonreír y miró fríamente a Hermione. La rubia sintió que se había traspasado cuando….

-Y tú una estupida! – Draco contestó y le vertió al cabello de ella el merengue de la torta. Hermione notó que Draco de nuevo se estaba riendo y, de venganza, le tiró el jugo de limón.

Ambos, como un par de niños, comenzaron a tirarse todo lo que tenían en la mano: azúcar, harina, galleta molida, leche… y un largo etcétera. Draco en su afán de bañar a Hermione con lo último que quedaba de masa se arrojo encima de ella y ambos comenzaron a rodar por el piso ensuciando todo el suelo aterciopelado y ensuciándose aún más ellos dos, sin embargo no dejaban de reír. Cuando pararon (y con un atake de risa) Hermione parecía un merengue humano y Draco estaba listo para entrar al horno.

-Eres un idiota – le dijo Hermione aún riendo mientras se encontraba recostada encima de su pecho. Ambos seguían en el suelo.

-Tú empezaste!

-Yo? Pero si tu fuiste! – se kejo ella mientras con el dorso de su mano se sacaba algo del merengue que se encontraba en su mejilla aun riendo.

-Te faltó aquí – dijo Draco y, sorprendiendo a Hermione, absorbió el poco de merengue que quedaba en la mejilla de ella. Hermione dejo de reír y lo miro seriamente. Sintió su estomago que se retorcía y su corazón que palpitaba más fuerte que nunca y se formo un silencio tan intenso que ella temió que su corazón se fuese a escuchar… sin embargo fueron los latidos del corazón de él los que se escucharon. Draco, que ahora también estaba serio, acercó sus labios a los de ella y comenzó a besarla sin importarle que todo él estaba lleno de masa y toda ella llena de merengue.

Se pararon como pudieron intentando no separarse, temiendo seguro que, si rompían el beso, romperían un hechizo que en ese momento se había formado. Draco la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en el sillón (N/a: Pobre sillón, habrá kedado mas sucio!) y comenzó a besarla más intensamente… y no hubiese parado si no fuese porque los humanos tenemos que respirar.

-Te amo – le dijo Hermione con la voz entrecortada y respirando agitadamente. Draco le sonrió y le beso en la mejilla.

-Sabes a azúcar – le dijo él en la oreja suavemente. Hermione dio un pequeño gemido de felicidad y volvió a besarle. Dispuesta a todo, como estaba, no tardó en sacarle la polera negra a Draco y el rubio tampoco demoró en desordenarle a ella todo el cabello arrojando el moño de su cabello lejos de escena.

Las cosas iban tal y como Hermione siempre había soñado, claro exceptuando que estaban llenos de azúcar y merengue, sin embargo no todas las cosas son siempre perfectas y duraderas: La puerta de la calle fue tocada fuertemente. Hermione y Draco se separaron enseguida aún sosteniéndose de las manos. La cara de ambos era de susto ¿Quién podría ser tan temprano?

-Hermione? Estas ahí? – Hermione tembló de pies a cabeza: no se podía ekivocar, esa era la perfectamente conocible voz de Harry Potter detrás de la puerta.

Jooooooooooooooooooo, q malvada! Jaja, q pasara? Jeje, lo averiguaran en el proximo capi ;) (Jaja, parezco programadora de radio, jaja). En fin… ya me lei el sexto libro! Me ha encantado aunq fue demasiado triste… pero no digo nada para no arruinarles a las q aun no han leido. Solo comentaditas q bueno… no hay ninguna pareja q me guste EXCEPTO (y aca SPOILER asi q cierren los ojitos las q kieren esperarse el libro) Remus y Tonks! Ohhhh q monos me encantan, jaja. Estoy escribiendo un fic oneshot de ellos y les avisare cuanod lo publike. Pos pa e proximo capitulo espero no demorarme tanto… no creo q me demore tanto, en fin, de nuevo les agradezco x siempre estar soportandome y hasta la proxima!


	14. Visitas

Viviendo juntos 14

Wolas! Wauuuuuuuuuuuuu… esta vez si me pasé y lo admito… no actualizo desde hace mileeeeeeeeeeeeeenios!. La verdad era q estaba con tantas cosas (eso de acabar el colegio) q me habia olvidado x completo pero AHORA q ya estoy de vacaciones (yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhh) ya puedo escribir y todos los capitulos q se me sean posibles. En este capi habran nuevos personajes y nuevas cosas. Antes q nada kieor agradecer los REVIEWS! De todas ustedes q de verdad siempre me están animando y siempre los tenog presentes. Gracias Gracias d vdd x seguirme apoyando, es muy lindo de su parte. En el prox capi les mando mensajes a cada una sobre los revs. Un besote a todssssssssssss y espero q este capi tmb les guste. xD

Recuerden:

-"…"- – Pensamiento

-….- - Dialogo

Ahora si, akip va :

**Cap 15 : Visitas**

-Hermione?- volvió a preguntar la voz y el sonido de la puerta se hizo más evidente.

-Ese… ese es Potter? – Preguntó Draco mirándola a los ojos con una mirada rara. Hermione hacía tiempo que no veía una reacción así en Draco: Entre asustado, sorprendido y molesto. Hermione se levantó como pudo e intento arreglarse el cabello, a su vez que Draco se ponía su polera que había volado metros atrás.

-Hermione! Estas ahí? Voy a derribar la puerta! -. Esta vez era la voz de Ron. A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón "OH Dios, xq me suceden estas cosas a mí?"

-NOOOOO, ni se te ocurra Weasley, ya voy a abrir! – gritó la chica mientras con un conjuro limpiaba todo lo embarrado y se limpiaba ella misma. Draco la miró molesto.

-Q hace Weasley acá?- le pregunto en un susurro y poniendo voz de asco.

-No tengo la más mínima idea pero Draco xfavor sal de acá – Hermione lo empujaba hacia la cocina, intentando q el desapareciese pero al parecer el rubio no se keria mover de donde estaba.

-Q hace Weasley acá? – volvió a preguntar y se detuvo mirándola a los ojos mientras el sonido del toketeo de la puerta se hacía más fuerte.

-Draco, este no es momento.. x favor anda a esconderte!

-Tanto te avergüenzas de q sea tu novio?

-No es eso… tú sabes bien lo q pasaría si te encuentran... x favor – Hermione puso la cara de preocupación y tristeza más impresionante q Draco vio alguna vez en su vida (N/a : Ja! Así como de carnero degollado o perrito q kiere q lo adopten xD) y, accediendo a las peticiones de Hermione, salió por la puerta de atrás. Hermione entonces se acercó a la puerta y la abrió viendo, frente a ella, a dos figuras que hace mucho tiempo no veía

-Harry! Ron! – La chica les sonrió enormemente y se tiró encima de ellos dos que también la saludaron cariñosamente revolviéndole aún más su ya desordenado cabello.

-Como has estado Mione? – Preguntó Harry mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Con mucho trabajo pero bien -.

-No tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos – Esta vez le contestó Ron mientras la cargaba encima suyo. Por acción refleja Hermione entrelazó sus piernas con las de su amigo pelirrojo (pues ya era como una costumbre de saludo de ellos desde muchos años atrás) sin embargo la rubia decidió que era hora de bajarse cuando escuchó un vaso estallar dentro de la cocina: Ciertamente alguien no estaba muy feliz con lo que veía.

-Q ha sido eso? – preguntó Harry intentando mirar hacia adentro. Hermione, saltando como un resorte, se puso entre él y la puerta.

-Nada!... es seguro uno de los vasos que andaba lavando, se debe haber caído pues deje todo enjabonado cuando vine a abrirles la puerta…

-Oye Hermione – Ron la interrumpió mirándola profundamente.

-Eh?

-Te has olvidado que es de mala educación no invitar a tus invitados a pasar a tu casa? – El pelirrojo preguntó de manera picara y juguetona. Hermione sonrió nerviosamente y miró hacia la casa; como no había índice del desastre que se había desatado hacia unos momentos, movió la cabeza afirmativamente y los hizo pasar.

-Vaya, Hermi, está linda – Harry comentó poniendo sus maletas en el sillón en el que momentos antes Hermione y Draco…

-"Hermione sácate esas ideas de la cabeza" – se decía mentalmente la rubia mientras sonreía nerviosamente a todo comentario.

-No hemos interrumpido nada verdad? – Harry apresuró a preguntar viendo la cara de nerviosismo de su amiga y su tez rojiza.

-Interrumpido? No sé a que te refieres Harry…

-Tú sabes… el hecho q te hayas demorado en abrir, que estes ahorita completamente roja… -siguió el joven de los ojos verdes.

-Estoy roja xq en la mañana me ha dado insolación y si me demore en abrir fue xq estaba lavando lo platos, ya les he explicado q…

-Granger! – escuchó q alguien la llamaba severamente detrás de ella. El sonido le hizo recordar la voz de McGonagall. Había sido Ron, q ahora la miraba con los ojos desorbitados y le señalaba el cuello. – Que es eso?

Hermione instintivamente se llevó las manos al cuello y al no sentir nada, viró la mirada y fijó su reflejo en la ventana que había al lado : Un moretón claramente visible producido por un sorbetón en esa zona delicada de su piel era el único indicio que había kedado de lo q casi hace con Draco encima del sillón (N/a : Ese 'moretón' no es otro q el famoso q keda cuando tu enamorado te da un fuerte 'beso' en el cuello, provocando q kede el dichoso 'moretón' xD). Hermione pasó sus ojos por sus dos amigos nerviosamente: y ahora que diría?

-"A no! Ya la lié!" Ehhh… yo…

-Hermione! – Esta vez era Harry q la miraba entre sorprendido y burlón mientras Ron la miraba entre molesto y también asombrado.

-No me había dado cuenta de esto, debió haber sido una araña, me debió haber picado por la noche.

-Jaja, debió haber sido una araña pervertida! – siguió Harry en tono burlón

-Ay, no se que andarán pensando pero estoy segura q no tiene nada q ver con eso -.

Era demasiado para Hermione. La rubia sentía q desfallecería en cualkier momento. Puso la cara más inocente que pudo mientras intentaba cubrir su sonrojadez (n/a :existe esa palabra? xD) caminando hacia la parte con sombra de la sala. Harry se quedo callado aunque aun sonreía y se formó un silencio algo molestoso hasta que Ron, en voz muy baja y seria susurró:

-Hermione… tú no estas saliendo con alguien, verdad?

-Yo…

-Es decir, no tiene nada de malo pero… para q no nos lo hallas dicho debe ser por algo…

-No, no es eso es q…

-Que es esto? – Harry exclamó de pronto. Se encontraba en la parte de la cocina y sostenía en sus manos algo que parecía una medallita.

-Eso es mío! – Hermione chilló rápidamente mientras arranchaba la medalla de las manos del chico que vivió.

-Tú tienes… una medallita con el dibujo de una serpiente? – preguntó Harry levantando una ceja.

-Pero vaya, q es esto, un interrogatorio? -.

Hermione puso una cara de enfado mientras fruncía el seño. Harry miró al piso pero Ron le sostuvo la mirada.

-Hermione, solo keriamos saber kien es tu compañero… no nos han informado nada de él y estábamos realmente preocupados por ti. No sabíamos como estabas o si necesitabas algo y ahora q venimos vemos todo muy raro y tu solo te enfadas? Sabes todo lo q hemos tenido q dejar para venir? – Ron le recriminó.

-Mira – contestó Hermione con el mismo tono de voz q Ron – si te preocupa el hecho de haber dejado a tu perfecta esposa y a tu bello hijo en tu casa debiste haber pensado en eso antes, yo no te pedí q vinieses a verme y mucho menos a q me recriminases como si fuera una niña! Ademas, kien les dijo q ahora estaba viviendo aki? – preguntó ahora exasperada

-Alguien – contestó Ron de forma desafiante

-Alguien? Alguien?... y xq yo tengo q responderte lo q hago o dejo de hacer cuando tú me respondes con un vago 'alguien' cuando yo te hago una pregunta!

-Mione…

-No Harry, no intentes excusarlo xq más q nada sabes q desde q desde el momento en que han entrado a esta casa han empezado a recriminarme - . Hermione seguía con su voz molesta pero al acabar de decir esa frase, tomando mucho aire, se tranquilizó. Ron la miro tristemente mientras Harry solo miraba el piso. Hermione soltó un resuello y se quedó buen rato en silencio pero luego, poniendo las manos en las caderas, entendió q les debía una disculpa. Después de todo ellos habían ido a ver q tal estaba, se habían preocupado x ella y no habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde su llegada y ella ya les estaba gritando como cuando eran niños… pero es q ellos le había recriminado primero! Y… habían arruinado un bonito momento con Draco!

-"Ya basta Hermione" – pensó – "Déjate de frivolidades". Yo…. – empezó la chica

-Discúlpame – Ron la cortó en seco. Hermione levantó una ceja y lo kedó mirando extrañada: Ella se iba a disculpar! Pero Ron se había disculpado primero… a Ron nunca le gustaba kedarse atrás en nada, Hermione sonrió discretamente al acordarse de eso. – Discúlpame, sé q no debí comportarme como lo hice, pero… es q de verdad q keriamos saber q tal estabas…

-Eso es cierto – Aventuró Harry – No nos habían dicho nada acerca de con kien estabas conviviendo o q tal estabas, han pasado meses desde q te vimos x ultima vez y pues… antes de llegar, una persona nos dijo donde estabas viviendo y nos dió una idea de con kien y pues nos preocupó…

-Q les dijeron? – Hermione preguntó curiosa esta vez y con el corazón hecho tiritas. Intentando no parecer muy interesada puso una voz casual, sin embargo lo dijo tan rapido q los dos chicos no pasaron x alto el interés de la chica.

-Nos dijeron q estabas viviendo con un slytherin…- Harry dijo suavemente

-Kien? – siguió preguntando Hermione pero esta vez ni sikiera se preocupó x disimular la nota de interés en su voz.

-Pansy Parkinson – Contestó Ron.

(Cerca de esos lugares)

Una avioneta descendía lentamente a la pista de aterrizaje de la gran isla donde se encuentran nuestros protagonistas. Unos guiadores ayudaban a la avioneta a aterrizar correctamente, mientras más hombres salían de la cabina de mando.

-No esperábamos ninguna llegada hasta dentro de 3 horas, han averiguado claramente de quien se trata? – El jefe de mando era un hombre algo mayor, de unos 49 años y con el pelo gris y una cara seria sin el más mínimo asomo de sonrisa. Había interceptado a un grupo de guiadores para averiguar sobre la extraña avioneta que acababa de aterrizar.

-Bueno señor, es una mujer que dice tener urgencia en llegar…

-Una mujer dice?

-Si señor… una mujer… y muy guapa x cierto – Dijo el guía de soslayo, no sin poder evitar sonrojarse x lo q acababa de comentarle a su jefe en mando.

-Esta bien, voy a ir a ver a esa dama inmediatamente, alguna orden debe tener para llegar a estas horas y sin un permiso previo.

El jefe junto con los guiadores se acercaron al lugar donde se hallaba la avioneta, cuál no habrá sido la sorpresa de el hombre al encontrar frente a él a una muchacha rubia, con unos ojos muy grandes que, si no fuese x el makillaje q llevaba, hubiesen parecido de loca, y un vestido algo corto para una mujer que acababa de llegar en una avioneta. La joven lo vio y se limitó a sonreírle.

-Sr. Regers, como se encuentra? – preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

El señor Regers la había visto en una ocasión anterior… cuando…

-Acompáñeme por favor – pidió rápidamente sin corresponder al saludo de la mano y, dando media vuelta, se dirigió hacia el edificio secándose con un pañuelo el sudor q acababa de aparecer en su frente.

Una vez que ambos se instalaron en su oficina mientras la muchacha inspeccionaba todo, el Señor Regers intentaba parecer calmado.

-A q se debe su visita? Se podría saber?

-Bueno – empezó la rubia – Hace aproximadamente un poco más de 6 años usted estaba en el ejercito y se preparaba para luchar contra un enemigo contra el que nunca había oído y sobre el cual tampoco tenía información. Solo sabía q era un asesino q andaba anikilando gente y su deber era, como buen soldado, acabar con él. Pero Lord Voldemort no era un simple asesino, no señor, y aunque misteriosamente para ustedes y sin ayuda de ustedes, muggles, Voldemort desapareció… usted sabe que no fueron personas corrientes las q terminaron con él y sobre todo, desde hace 5 meses, sabe que hay otros como él q planean recuperar los planes de Vol…

-Si la recuerdo señorita – la cortó rápidamente el hombre – hace 5 meses usted se apareció junto a una mujer de cabellos rosa hablándome acerca de q había un mundo mágico y de q debía cooperar entre otras cosas…

-Si, es eso… hace 5 meses vine con Nymphadora Tonks, mi jefa, una de las líderes entre las auroras. Creo q eso se lo explicamos también…

-Si… vaya, esperaba q todo no hubiese sido nada más q un simple y loco sueño…

-Jaja – la rubia rió ante el comentario – señor Regers, esto es todo menos un sueño. Ahora, necesitamos su ayuda para ejecutar los planes que le comentamos en aquella ocasión, pero primero necesito ir a ver algunos lugares q me son de urgencia en estas islas. – La chica se acomodó el pelo mientras se acercaba al puerta dispuesta a salir, sin embargo, antes de lograrlo, se frenó de golpe y volteando a ver al señor q se encontraba perplejo, agregó : - después de usted

-si si… aunq aún no comprendo hacia donde nos dirigimos…

-Ah eso! Vamos hacia los boskes…

-Bien – dijo dubitativo. Fue en ese momento de tranquilidad cuando recien se dio cuenta de los extremadamente extraños pendientes que llevaba la chica en sus orejas – x cierto señorita, en akella ocasión no se presentó debidamente y esta vez tampoco se ha presentado. Si voy a trabajar con una mujer q pertenece a un mundo magico, al menos debería conocer su nombre…

-Oh! Discúlpeme… es q soy un poco despistada. Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood. Mucho gusto!

(En la cabaña de nuevo)

-Pansy Parkinson – Contestó Ron.

-Parkinson! – Hermione chilló haciendo retumbar su grito en los oídos de Harry y Ron – se han visto con Pansy Parkinson?

-Es una larga historia Mione, te aburriría escucharla…

-Y le han creído a ella! – Hermione seguía histérica.

-No le hemos creído es solo q…

-A PANSY PARKINSON! – Hermione caminaba de un lugar para el otro.

-Escúchame! – Ron se acercó a ella y la agarró x el hombro – no le hemos creído pero lo q dijo nos hizo sospechar, no entiendes? Todo indica hacia ello! Y necesitamos saber kien es tu compañero! Es en serio! -.

Ron, al tomarla x los hombros, la acercó algo bruscamente contra él, de modo que sus rostros kedaron a escasos centímetros. En esa posición, Hermione podía contar la cantidad de pecas que había en la cara del pelirrojo y Ron podía corroborar q verdaderamente su amiga de la infancia se había convertido en una mujer. Estaban tan cerca q casi no escuchan el estallido q se produjo en la cocina de al lado, luego algo como unos golpes y por último, pasos q se dirigían hacia la sala. Hermione empujó a Ron lejos suyo temiéndose lo peor "Oh no! Es Draco! La q se ha líado!" La chica, al igual q sus dos amigos, se encontraba expectante por ver a la persona q estaba llegando a la sala… tan convencida estaba de q iba a ver al rubio q cuando vio asomarse una cabeza morena casi se cae de espaldas.

-Hola muñeca! Ya llegué – Dijo Blaise Zabini sonriendo de modo que dejaba que el sol diera un fuerte brillo en contacto con sus tan preciosos y perfectos dientes blancos.

Wolasssssssssssssssssssssssssss , jajaj, espeor q les haya este capi. Y ahora q diran Harry y Ron cuando vean a Zabini? Y q habrá pasado con Draco? Y sobre todo… que es lo q hace Luna en esas islas?. Jejeje, en el proximo capi muchas sorpresas y sobrem todo una pijamaza mixta q les hará reirse demasiado jejee. A ver si me dejan un rev opinando sobre este capi, las voy dejando, se me cuidan. Besotes

Byessss


	15. 2 momntos d tensión, 3 shocks emocionals

Viviendo juntos 15

Se entra en un set con una decoración roja y verde con arbolitos x todos lados y los duendes de gringotts vestidos ridículamente… y ademas aparece Tío Vernon vestido de rojo, con un costal al hombro y… ¿barba blanca?

-VERNON : Cuanto tiempo me vas a tener así?

-SILVIA : Óyeme gordito… te pago por esto, esta bien?... mira q mal agradecido! … encima q lo contrato después de q nadie mas ya lo contrata…

-VERNON : Esta bien, esta bien… JOJOJOJO, FELIZ NAVIDAD!

-SILVIA: SIIII! Ya, antes de q venga toda la gente tengo un regalo q pedirte

-VERNON : Q kieres? ¬¬

-SILVIA : Veamos… A Jude Law, a Robbie Williams, a Brad Pitt…

-VERNON : Algo q pueda cumplir? ¬¬

-SILVIA : Bueno… me conformo con REVIEWS! Sip sip . Asi q me disculpas un ratito… anda donde Draco a cumplirle su deseo q todos ya sabemos cual es mientras q yo converso con stas niñas q me leen xD

-VERNON : Esta bien!... Draco hijo, ven acá… siéntate sobre papa Noel q tenemos q conversar…

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Como stan? FELIZ NAVIDADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Jajaja, dejando de lado a mi Papa Noel algo gay… (Silvia mira reprobatoriamente a Tío Vernon que persigue x todo el set a Draco) keria agradecerles a todas ustedes x todos sus reviews. De verdad q son los mejores regalos de navidad q una chica a la q le gusta escribir pueda recibir . Así q muchisisisisimas gracias! Aca les agradezco a cada una xD:

**Hitomi Felton – Zaira Mafoy :** Wolassss! Gracias x tu review, fue el primero x ese capi . Eres una o son dos? Te digo Hitomi o Zaira? Jeje. . Yo creo q es mejor q se hallan encontrado con Blaise xq imaginate a Draco! O.O, para estos momentos ni Ron ni él estarían vivos… conociendo a Draco xD. Muchisisimas gracias x tu rev de nevo y pos espero q este capi t guste tmb xD

**Marissa:** Olas! Gracias x escribirme xD. Veras, yo tmb pensaba dejarlo xq bueno, he estaod realmente ocupada con todo esto de terminar el colegio… pero el otro dia q tuve un rato libre encntre un block donde habia puesto todas mis notas q keria poner para los siguites capitulos y pos me dije a mi misma q no podia dejar el fic inconcluso. Q bueno q te guste, me alegra mucho, de verdad . Espero q este capi tmb te guste y q ya después me opines q te parecio jeje

**Saturno: **Wolassssssssssssssss!. Hey gracias x el rev! Espero q este tmb te guste . Pansy… Pansy sabe mucho, y no es solo ella… la mayoria de mortifagos saben muchas cosas pero weno, eso ya se vera después. Sobre Ron si esta casado pero… yo creo q siente algo x Hermione aunq exactamente ni él mismo sabe q es. En este capitulo verás a lo q me refiero, a ver q opinas y si luego me lo comentas . De nuevo muchas muchas gracias x tu review!

**LaBelle Evans:** Ola wapa! Gracias x tu review! Te ha kedado muy lindo! La verdad es q yo tmb no paro de reir con Blaise… especialmente cuando imagino las diversas caras q pone cuando dice la tonterias q dice xD, son imágenes q no se pueden describir pero q me gustaria q pudieran ver tmb pues son muy xistosas . Sobre Pansy y Luna ya se verá más adelante y en cuando a Ron y Blaise… pues en este capi hasta se terminan como q agradando (Solo les faltaría tomarse un par de cervezitas… conversar sobre como les ha tratado la vida etc…). Lo q si va a a ser fuerte de ver es la reaccion de Ron con Draco q se va a ver en el proximo capi o en dos capis mas. Weno niña, gracias de nuevo x tu rev y espero q este capi te guste tmb

**MALFOYTEAMO: **Siguiendo la pauta de tu mensaje….

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS

Jejeje, me gusto mucho tu review, original y pos aca le sigo, espero q este capi tmb te guste. Gracias de nuevo x el review wapa!

**Mailing-animorhps:** Olassssssssss! Jaja, sabia q a mucha gente le gustaria ver a Luna de vuelta, especialmente xq yo la considero muy importante en la saga de Harry Potter y opino q todavía hay cosas de ella q JK pondrá q seguro nos sorprenderá de la rubia . De sobre si a Herms le va a dar un infarto… pues yo creo q después de este capi claro que sí! Jajaja. Muchisimas gracias x tu review wapisima, espero q ste tmb te guste xD

**Nadeshiko Malfoy:** WOOOOOlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssss! Esta vez he actualizado mas rapido q otras vcs, espero q te guste el capi . Sobre la reacción de Harry y Ron cuando vean a Draco… pos yo creo q Ron irá a los puños… y Draco no se kedará atrás xD jeje. Gracias x tu rev!

**Klass2008: **Olassss! Gracias x tu review wapa!. Lo he continuado pronto esta vez, a comparaciond e otras vcs q me demoraba meeeeeses en actualizar. Espero q este capi despeje algunas duda y pos q te guste y q me mandes un review comentandote q te parecio . Besos wapisima y Feliz Nuevo Año xD

**Lourdes:** AMIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Q chévere q te guste mi fic, de verdad de verdad q me pone muy muy feliz . Donde andaba Draco, en este capi lo veras jaja. Oye verdad… donde esta el Jude Law q me prometiste para navidad? Jajajajajaja. Cuidate mucho amia, nos stamos viendo! Byesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss Beshos!

**Terry Moon:** Olassssss wapisima! Jajaja, SIIIIII, esos dos siempre interrumpiendo, la proxima vez interrumpiran algo muchisimo mas grande, jaja. Yo creo q Hermione si va a tener su primera vez pero… con esos dos! Jaja, yo cre q sus dos amiguitos kieren q la Mione sea una solterona d esas q visten santos xD. En fin, su problemilla se solucionara en unos capis mas xD. La reaccion de Harry y Ron con Zabini se esclarece acá y sobre Luna…. Jajajaja (me permito una breve risita diabolica, de esas q dejan con mas dudas;) ) Cuidate mucho wapa! Muxisisisisimas gracias x el review y pos FELIZ AÑO!

**Lilllian:** Wolas! Gracias x tu review! Espero q este capi tmb me guste y pos q me dejes un comentario sobre q te parecio . Besotes y saludos.

**L€N : **OLA! Gracias x tu review y x tu comentario . Pos bueno, esta vez he seguido pronto con el fic pa tener mas tiempo de divertirme en estas fiestas entre navidades y año nuevo, jaja. Espero q el capi te guste wapa, besotes y de nuevo gracias x el review!

**Victoria Malfoy:** OLAAAAA WAPISIMAAAAAAAAAA! Ohhh, gracias x tu review, q linda! '( jaja. Me gustó mucho mucho . Yo tmb soy una adoradora de esos fics, en realidad, un fic de Hermione y Draco fue el primero primerito q leí de los fics de Harry Potter y pos de verdad q son la mejor pareja… me gustaria mucho q tmb JK corroborara nuestras ideas y los pusiera como pareja en el ultimo libro q keda xD. En fin… gracias de nuevo wapa x tu comentario, esper q este capi tmb sea de tu agrado! Felices fiesta y Feliz año nuevo! q las pases super!

**Afroditacoral:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAA! Gracias x tu review wapetona ! Espero q este capi tbm te guste y ya dsps me comentes q tal te pareció. Tú tambien q pases un Feliz Año Nuevo y q en este año 2006 todo todito te vaya muy bien! Beshosssssss!

**Iniki:** Hellos! HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! GRACIAS X TU REVIEWWW! Jeje. Es normal q no te gusten los fics de esta pareja xq son algo poco comun xD… asi q me halaga mucho q el mío te halla gustado… y es raro xq mi fic es algo sobrenaturalmente poco comun, jajaja. La reaccon de Ronnie y Harry con zabiny será algo dentro de lo parámetros de lo normal…. Pero cuando se encuentren con Draco… VIRGEN SANTA SALVANOS! Jajajajja. De nuevo wapisima muxas muxas gracias x tu review xq ese dia q me lo mandaste andaba algo deprimida y x tu rev me subio muxo el animo! Beshotes y ojala q ste fic tmb te guste

**aNitA:** Wolasss! Q chévere q te hayas leido la historia de un tirón, normalmente yo no puedo… me cansan los ojos, jaja. Gracias x tu review! Espero q este tmb sea de tu agrado

**Jean Potter Radcliffe:** Wolassssssssssssssss! Ohhhh, GRACIAS X TU REVIEWWW!1. De verdad, q linda de tu parte . Ah, a mi tmb me ha pasado q a vcs dejo descuidados los fics q leo peor me alegra mucho q hayas vuelto a leer el mio y q te haya gustado. Gracias Gracias de verdad!Y bueno.. aunq todavía en este capitulo no se soluciona todo x completo… espero q te guste y q me mandes un rev opinando sobre q te parecio . Un besote wapisima y de nevo gracias x tu review!

Bueno, gracias de nuevo x todo a todas y akip les dejo con el nuevo capi:

**Cap 15 : Blaise Zabini: 2 momentos de tensión, 3 shocks emocionales**

-Hola muñeca! Ya llegué – Dijo Blaise Zabini sonriendo de modo que dejaba que el sol diera un fuerte brillo en contacto con sus tan preciosos y perfectos dientes blancos.

A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón y se kedó de piedra. Solo podía mover los ojos (y con las justas) y los dirigió rápidamente hacia sus dos amigos que se encontraban tan o hasta más en shock que ella.

-Vaya! Reunión de los 10 años de egresados de Hogwarts! Hermione, querida, xq no me avisaste con anticipación? – preguntó Blaise poniendo una sonrisa, que según él era una sonrisa angelical pero según Hermione era de : "Que gay!"

-No seas idiota! Todavía faltan 2 años! – Logró decir Hermione saliendo rápidamente de su trance : Blaise siempre la sacaba de sus casillas… hey! Pero al menos la había sacado del shock en el que estaba! Lo q no sabía ella era si fue para bien o para mal

-Blaise… Blaise Zabini? – Preguntó Harry perplejo.

-Harry… Harry Potter? – Lo imitó Blaise en son de burla – No lo puedo creer! Me das un autógrafo?... mi hija no me perdonaría si supiera que estuve contigo y no te pedí un autógrafo…

Ok, para este momento Hermione SI estaba en un shock total. No bastaba con q Blaise se había dado a conocer ante sus dos amigos, sino q tmb hasta les pedía autógrafos! Blaise actuaba como si nada pasara, como si fuera la primera vez q veía a Harry y sobre todo… como si la situación en la que estaban (q ella consideraba altamente anormal) fuese cosa común!... un momento…

-BLAISE TU NO TIENES HIJA! – Blaise lo logró de nuevo: sacó a Hermione de otro trance. Era increíble la facilidad de ese hombre para exasperarte y llevarte de un golpe a la realidad.

-Un momento… q sucede akí? Q hace Blaise Zabini akí? – Ron cerró los ojos como queriendo intentar ordenar ideas mientras con la mano señalaba a Blaise. A todo esto Harry estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y Hermione tenía la mente obstruida momentáneamente.

-Yo soy el compañero de Granger… pensé q lo sabían… - Dijo Blaise poniendo cara seria (N/a : Ok, eso es raro en él ¬¬ )

-No bueno… sabíamos q era un ex mortifago pero pensábamos encontrar a otra persona – Contestó Ron aun contrariado

-En realidad pensábamos encontrar a Draco Malfoy -. Harry aventuró.

Hermione se puso pálida rápidamente y miró preocupada a Blaise y por una fracción de segundo sintió que Blaise también la miró preocupado. Compartieron una mirada cómplice rápida y Blaise continuo :

-Draco Malfoy? ÉL Draco Malfoy? PUF, han estado tomando antes de venir?... saben que conducir y tomar es peligroso?…. – Contestó Blaise

-Draco Malfoy? … eso es completamente inverosímil – Hermione dijo soltando un bufido en burla mientras se ponía al lado de Blaise y le seguía la corriente – Tengo entendido q él es la cabeza de los mortifagos

-Pero… - protestó Ron – Pansy Parkinson…

-Pansy Parkinson? – Chilló Blaise – vaya Weasley! Me sorprendes… creerle algo a Pansy Parkinson es algo que solamente harían los trolls – Ron lo miró ofendido -…. digo, sin alusiones personales Weasley ni resentimientos… es solo q Pansy es la sucesora de Rita Skeeter, tiene cacahuates en el cerebro… recuerdo una vez que… - Blaise estaba empezando cuando sintió un peñiscon en su brazo. Cuando volteó a ver vio a Hermione q le decía silenciosamente "Basta"

-Vaya, no puedo creer q esperasen ver a Malfoy akí - rió la rubia nerviosamente

-Tienes razón Mione… no sé… en donde teníamos la cabeza? – Harry le sonrió dulcemente pero Ron aún tenia cara de seguir sin comprender

-Aguarden!... pero las pistas q nos dio Parkinson… eran demasiado exactas

-Ya te he dicho Weasley, Parkinson es una vibora askerosa llena de pelos donde guarda todas sus intrigas…

-Ron… estas viendo q Blaise es el ex mortifago con el que trabajo, q otra cosa puedes cuestionar? –

Ron se kedó mirándolos con duda por un momento para luego decir :

-IGUAL! ES BLAISE ZABINI!

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde convenciendo a Ron de q Blaise era el compañero y de q… era bueno y q había cambiado. Harry simpatizó con Blaise rápidamente pues consideraba que era un cambio enorme y que no había ni sombra del Blaise anterior además que le aliviaba enormemente que al menos fuera Blaise y no Draco (N/a : Seh seh, eso es lo q tu crees ) ). Ron se mostraba receloso ante cualkier precensia de algún slytherin así que no intercambió palabra alguna con Blaise, por el contrario se pasó toda la tarde observando a Hermione y notando como había cambiado. De vez en cuando soltaba frases como "Te keda muy bien el cabello rubio" o "Estas más bronceada… se te vé bien así" que ponían incomoda a Hermione.

Luego de algún rato, sacaron una mesa y sillas afuera para tomar un refrigerio mientras seguían charlando de cuando eran niños. Blaise se unió rápidamente a la conversación e incluso convenció a Ron cuando comenzó a hacer imitaciones muy certeras de los profesores e incluso de algunos slytherins q al trío de Gryffindor no les caían muy bien (N/a : Eso hizo q Ron le tomara confianza, jajajaja)

-Y ahora quien soy? – Preguntó Blaise metiéndose un dedo en la nariz, poniendo los ojos chuecos, encorvándose de sobremanera y sacando los dientes superiores sobre sus labios, de modo que quedó una imagen completamente grotesca.

-MARCUS FLINT! – Dijo Ron alegremente

-Bueno en realidad era Millicent Bulstrode, pero no te culpo… están cerca – Blaise dijo finalmente.

-Oye Ron, ya se está haciendo tarde… será mejor que vayamos al hotel de una vez – Harry le comunicó cuando comenzaba a oscurecer.

-No pero kedense, en la casa hay suficiente espacio… - Invitó Blaise alegremente pero una mirada gélida por parte de Hermione (y un pisotón también) lo hizo retractarse – Pensándolo bien… estamos un poco estrechos de habitaciones.

-Bueno no importa, igual nos teníamos q ir… Un placer conocerte…ehhhh, es decir… encontrarte de nuevo Zabini – Ron le dijo a Blaise estrechándole la mano y lo mismo hizo Harry – y tú Mione… no te libras de nosotros… pasado mañana estaremos viniéndote a visitar de nuevo-

-Hey! No amenaces! – Hermione burló.

-Chau Herms, fue muy bueno verte de nuevo y cuídate mucho – Harry se acercó hacia ella y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, gesto que Hermione también hizo.

-Cuídate mucho Mione, nos estamos viendo – Ron la miró directamente a los ojos y Hermione esquivó la mirada. El pelirrojo tomó la mano de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla también. Luego, ambos se alejaron hacia el jeep en el que habían venido y por último, dando un final saludo con la mano, se fueron conduciendo.

Hermione y Blaise se quedaron unos minutos en silencio… luego….

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Hermione chilló fuertemente asustando a Blaise – LO CERCA Q ESTUVIMOS DE ARRUINARLO TODO!

-Sip muñeca, si no hubiera sido x mí….

-Si si, lo sé… te debo un gran agradecimiento! – Hermione tomó el rostro de Blaise entre sus manos y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Ok… me puedo acostumbrar a esto

-Ni lo pienses Zabini… fue reacción espontánea ¬¬…. En fín… como fue q se te ocurrio aparecer? No q tenias una cita? Y q pasó con Draco? Esta bien?

-La verdad es q ya estaba en camino hacia mi cita de hoy cuando recordé q habia olvidado… eh… bueno… esas cosas q se llevan a las citas – Dijo Blaise poniendose rojo

-Ah, entiendo, flores – Hermione dijo inocentemente. Blaise levantó una ceja sarcásticamente mientras miraba a Hermione con una cara de "Eres o te haces?"

-Ehhh… no exactamente… aunque algunos vienen con sabores frutales - Blaise dijo con inocencia fingida. Hermione captó la indirecta y, mientras intentaba quitarse las askerosas imágenes q acababan de entrar en su mente, decidió seguir con el curso original de la historia.

-Ok… entendí… sáltate esa parte por favor…

-Esta bien, llegué a la casa por la puerta de la cocina y vi a Draco agachado escuchando la conversación. Me quedé escuchando también un rato, sin embargo hubo un momento en q no sé… Weasley y tú se pegaron tanto que parecia q se fuesen a comer. Así q Draco se levantó rápidamente haciendo que se cayera un vaso. Entendí lo q iba a hacer: Era obvio q iba a entrar a golpearlo y bueno, lo que Draco normalmente hace cuando le dan sus atakes de celos. Así que lo detuve por la camisa, le tiré un "petrificus totales" y salí yo. El resto de la historia ya la sabes.

Hermione se quedó impactada: Así que si no fuera por Blaise, en esos momentos estaría perdida!

-Oh, Gracias Zabini… y discúlpame por haber arruinado tu cita de hoy…

-Hey! No te preocupes muñeca… puedo seguir unas semanas más en abstinencia xD

Hermione estaba a punto de callarlo de nuevo como siempre pero se acordó de cierta personita… que debía seguir petrificada en la cocina!

-Draco! – chilló y se metió en la casa y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la cocina junto con Blaise, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar que no había nadie allí.

-Pero donde se ha metido? – Preguntó Hermione abriendo la puerta de la cocina que daba a la calle y saliendo x allí para inspeccionar. Volvió a entrar a la casa pero siguió sin encontrar rastro del rubio.

-No lo sé, debería seguir aquí… - Blaise aún no terminaba de hablar cuando la puerta principal se abría nuevamente. Hermione corrió de nuevo hacia la sala jalando con ella al moreno.

-Draco! – exclamó cuando lo vió entrar seguido de 3 personas, pero antes de identificarlas, sintió que el moreno a su lado se estremecía.

La rubia dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia las tres personas y grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer a Salem, Esteban y… Paula.

-Que hace Blaise Zabini acá? – Paula murmuró atónita y completamente seria.

Era la segunda vez en el día que alguien se sorprendía por la precensia de Blaise en esa casa.

Jo jo! Otra vez dejo en suspenso una reacción, xD, soy malvada! (muajajaja). No c ustedes pero creo q me estoy empezando a enamorar de Blaise, jaja, es muy lindo!... Oh, pero bueno.. Blaise ya esta predestinado a alguien asi q no podrá ser ( buuu, jaja. En fin… xq Draco habrá aparecido con los aurorespias? Y q pasará con Blaise ahora q Paula lo ha encontrado allí? (Yo pienso q la chica de los ojos ambar va a kerer venganza, recuerden q Blaise fue su ex novio q la hizo sufrir). Los proximos capis se ponen mas buenos. Tmb apareceran otros personajes como Luna (q ya apareció), Tonks, Lupin, Los gemelos Weasley y… Krum! Jooooo. Ademas tmb q los mortifagos haran algo q no se esperan… ustedes creen q ellos son ciegos?... saben muchas cosas… o sino como creen q Pansy sabia q Draco esta viviendo con Hermione?... eso kerrá decir q Lucius tmb lo sabe? O.O ….y además… q haran Harry y Ron cuando se encuentren con Draco?... xq a mi se me hace q Ron ha estado mirando un tanto raro a Hermione eh!... Jaja, ya dejo de adelantar cosas. Se me cuidan muuuucho niñas y a ver si me dejan un review q me haría muy muy feliz. Besotes a todas y Q TENGAN UN FELIZ AÑO 2006!

Silvia


	16. Problemas y despedidas

Viviendo Juntos 16

Ola niñas! Como stan? Lo c, lo c! Lo siento muchisimo! Me he demorad siglos para subir este nuevo capi pero es q bueno… hace unos días falleció la persona a la que yo mas quería en este mundo: Mi abuelito. Fue algo tan inesperado y tan rapido que pues me kede sin ganas de nada, ni de salir, ni de pasear ni de escribir (jooo, y yo creia q eso era imposible xD). Per weno, saben? La vida continua asi q yo tmb continuo con esta historia . El capitulo de hoy no esta muy divertido… explica algunas cosas y posh… Draco se va! A donde? A donde? Pos eso ya lo van a ver xD. Ademas ya stoy escribiendo el proximo capìtulo y me agrada comunicarles q en el prox capi ya pasa loq tanto hemos esperado jajaja, ojala q me kede bien!. Bueno, y antes de q puedan leer el capi les keria AGRADECER! Como siempre x sus lindos reviews q son mas q nada lo q me han motivado a seguir escribiendo y continuar con la historia. En el proximo capitulo ya les agradezco a cada una personalmente… MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO jojo!. Se q no estoy en calidad para deicar y q este capitulo no es el mejor como para ser dedicado pero igual lo kiero hacer . Asi q bueno, acá va este capi 16 q espero sea de su agrado…Y NO OLVIDEN POSTEAR REVIEWSSSSS!

"_Para Grover Santa Cruz : Que en el cielo hallas encontrado el consuelo que en la tierra es difícil de encontrar…"_

**Cap 16 : Problemas y despedidas**

-Que hace Blaise Zabini acá?

Paula repitió, esta vez completamente sorprendida mientras sus mejillas empezaban a teñirse de rojo por la furia. Hermione también estaba en shock : Recordó que Blaise había sido el que había hecho sufrir tanto a Paula en el pasado… además, la lideresa de los auroresespias no tenía conocimiento de que el chico estuviese viviendo en su casa. En fracción de segundos buscó los ojos de Draco que se encontraban a la vez sorprendidos: Si bien es cierto el rubio era el que había traído a Paula a la casa al parecer había olvidado el asunto de ella y de Blaise.

En cuestión de segundos, Paula había levantado su brazo y, con la mayor de las furias, estaba a punto de arrojarse sobe Blaise si no fuera porque Draco la tomó por la cintura aprisionándola contra él fuertemente de modo que la rubia no pudiese hacerle nada a Blaise, que se había puesto detrás de Hermione rapidamente. Paula al sentirse aprisionada comenzó a patalear y dar de puñetazos al brazo de Draco para que la dejase salir.

-Tranquilízate!

-Suéltame Draco! Que… que hace este acá?

-Es algo que te contestaré luego pero ahora necesito que te tranquilices, estas completamente fuera de ti… retoma el control – Draco le susurro seriamente a la rubia que intentaba librarse. Pareciese como si Draco tuviese un efecto en ella que la rubia de pronto dejo de forcejear y se quedó mirando hacia otro lado mordiéndose el labio superior. Draco la soltó rápidamente y la chica, instintivamente, cruzó los brazos mientras seguía mirando hacia otro lado. Salem estaba perpleja al igual que Esteban, sin embargo los dos jóvenes se acercaron rapidamente hacia Hermione sin dejar de mirar recelosamente a Blaise que seguía detrás de ella.

-Draco… -empezó Hermione en voz baja mientras lo miraba reprobatoriamente: xq los había traído?

El rubio sintió la mirada y alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los miel de ella, que habían vuelto a su color original poco después de la convención de belleza. Hermione lo interrogó con la mirada rápidamente a lo que Draco no supo que respondeler y desvió su mirada grisacea de nuevo.

-Yo solo… - una voz los sacó de su ensimismamiento: Era Paula – solo quiero saber que hace él acá… es decir… de todos los lugares del mundo me lo imaginaba en muchos sitios pero nunca con mi amiga y mucho menos en la casa que le di a ella pensando que era una persona de confianza de Draco…

-Paula… - Hermione intentaba explicarle pero Paula no estaba para oír excusas

-Es decir… Rayos Hermione, si algún hombre te hiciese alguna vez lo q me hizo a mí Blaise Zabini, ni sikiera sería capaz de hablar con él porque bueno… yo soy muy fiel a mis amigas. Lo que has hecho de tenerlo en tu casa es tan ruin e ileal y… en fin!... Dios sabe que cosa será él de ti…

-Paula – Draco la cortó rápidamente – No ha sido Hermione la unica que ha tenido a Blaise acá… yo también sabía. Él… ha estado viviendo acá desde que nos hemos mudado prácticamente. Lo siento Paula… lo sentimos – El rubio dijo lo último con la cabeza gacha y la mirada pedida. Paula lo miraba atónita, expectante y ciertamente decepcionada. Se fijó en él y luego fijó en Hermione que también tenía la cabeza gacha. Los miró con una cara de superioridad y de aberración, cara que se le borró cuando vio de nuevo a Blaise ya que su cara se transformó en humillación nuevamente.

-Vaya, es bueno saber quienes son tus amigos – Paula burló rápidamente mientras sacaba de su bolso un cigarrillo y lo intentaba prender cuando ya estaba en sus labios.

-Deja eso! – Habló de improvisto Blaise. Todos los que se encontraban en la sala, incluso Hermione y Draco que se dignaron a levantar el rostro, miraron atonitos a Blaise, en especial Paula que alejó el encendedor del cigarrillo mientras veía completamente sorprendida al moreno. Hermione también noto algo peculiar en Blaise : No era el mismo que había estado con Harry, Ron y ella hace apenas una hora conversando. No había ni rastro del chico burlón y juguetón de hace unos momentos; por el contrario, el Blaise que en esos momentos estaba observando era un chico con una mirada seria y una voz más grave entonces, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con él, Hermione noto que Blaise había sido un chico que, al igual que Draco, tenía muchos misterios por descifrar y un corazón tan triste que hacía gran contraste con la alegría que normalmente lo caracterizaba.

-Que has dicho? – Paula preguntó suave y sigilosamente, desafiante mientras alejaba el cigarrillo de sus labios con dos dedos, en una actitud sofisticada y tentadora, que no pasó desapercibida para Blaise.

-Que apagues ese cigarrillo! Sufres de los pulmones y estas fumando? Te quieres hacer daño? Apaga eso Paula, demonios! Ya no eres una chiquilla – Blaise le recriminó con voz fuerte, se dio media vuelta y subió rápidamente de a tres los escalones de la escalera principal que daban a las habitaciones en el segundo piso.

Paula se había quedado seria y sin habla, lo mismo que el resto de las personas allí presentes. Sin más que decir se acercó donde Draco, se tiró a su pecho y rompió en llanto.

(En medio del bosque)

-Ok, es la ultima vez que dejo que manejes uno de estos – Harry le bromeaba a Ron mientras ponía palos y ramas debajo de una de las llantas de la camioneta, que había caído en una zanja en el borde de la pista.

-Pero si yo siempre he sido bueno manejando! Es solo que estos tontos aparatos muggles…

-Ron – Harry dejó de ensuciarse las manos – tú manejabas un Ford Anglia volador y este es un Jeep Mercedes Benz terrestre.

-Bah, es lo mismo, son autos no?

-Ron – Harry lo contrariaba divertido – el de tu padre era mágico, este es muggle.

-Bah! Tonterías! … Harry, en vez de estar 'ayudando' tanto deberías ir a hacer auto-stop, de repente x ahí alguien nos pueda ayudar o tenga algo con que remolcar el auto este.

-X si no lo has notado, esta vía esta desierta, sería un milagro que alguien pasase por aquí… además… que cosa los haría parar?

-Bueno… no sé… será que eres el soltero más codiciado de todo el mundo mágico? – Ron contestó sarcásticamente.

-Y? si pasa un grupo de chicas muggles no me servirá eso…

-Bueno en ese caso usaras tus encantos – Se burló Ron mientras, lleno de lodo por toda su cara, intentaba arreglar el auto.

-Que?... oye, eso no se vale… xq tú no?

-Sencillo: Yo soy casado. Y ya deja de quejarte como Malfoy cuando lo atacó Buckbeacks y anda a buscar un auto!

-Ya ya, pero piensa que eres un explotador – Harry contestó también a modo de burla. En realidad su relación con Ron cada vez andaba mejor, si eso podía ser posible. Eran muy muy amigos y sobre todo, después de lo sucedido con Ginny, se habían acercado aún más. A la que tenían un poco de lado ambos era a Hermione aunque al parecer ella estaba a gusto con su nuevo compañero de trabajos: Blaise Zabini.

-"Blaise Zabini" – pensó Harry mientras esperaba a q un carro parase – "y pensar que creíamos fervorosamente que el compañero era la rata de Malfoy, bueno, pero mejor así ya que si hubiese sido Malfoy estoy seguro de la que se hubiese armado" -.

Se decía mentalmente el chico cuando vio a lo lejos que venía un auto deportivo rojo que no tenía techo. Venía a gran velocidad y parecía que curvase constantemente y de que en cualquier momento se fuera a estrellar contra un árbol, como si fuese conducido por un ebrio o un chiquillo de 13 años. Harry temió por su vida cuando sacó el dedo pulgar a modo de auto-stop y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que el auto se dirigía hacia él pero nada pasó. Abrió los ojos lentamente para tener ante él la imagen del carro que había frenado justo delante de él. El auto era conducido por una muchacha que sonreía, llevaba gafas negras y una pañoleta que le envolvía el cabello y mientras que a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto, iba un hombre algo mayor, con cara de asustado que recuperaba la respiración y tenía la mano derecha posada en su corazón, como si en cualquier momento le fuese a dar un paro cardiaco.

-Se… señorita por favor, nunca más dejo que usted conduzca – Dijo entrecortadamente el hombre.

-Ehhhh… buenas, se nos ha dañado el jeep y pues, mi compañero y yo necesitábamos algo de ayuda y pues…

-Hola Harry! Como estas? – La chica murmuró sin prestar nada de atención a las palabras que Harry había dicho anteriormente y sin dejar de sonreír. El moreno miró perplejo a la chica. La rubia al ver la cara de desconcierto del niño que vivió no hizo más que soltar una risita y quitarse los lentes negros de modo que dejaba ver completamente su rostro. Luego de unos segundos Harry también sonrió con confianza.

-Hola Luna, tiempo que no te veía.

(Volviendo a la casa)

Paula se encontraba recostada en uno de los sillones de la casa mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, aunque ciertamente no estaba dormida. Sentados al pie del sillón se encontraban Salem y Esteban que conversaban entre ambos dando, de vez en cuando, miraditas protectoras hacia Paula. Ese golpe había sido de los peores q tuvo q enfrentar Paula alguna vez en su vida. Ella siempre había pensado que si alguna vez volvía a ver el rostro de Blaise Zabini iba a ser quizás en el profeta anunciando que lo encerraban en azkaban, en la tele muggle diciendo que habían atrapado a un gran 'terrorista' o incluso en la patética nueva sección de la revista "Corazón de Bruja", sección en la que había una columna en la que se hablaba sobre los mortifagos mas guapos pero que sin embargo habían muerto. Una verdadera estupidez según el ojo critico de Paula. La rubia sin embargo, fuera de esas tres posibilidades, nunca contó con que lo volviese a ver enfrente suyo, y mucho menos que le hablase como si nunca nada hubiera pasado. Pensando en esto, Paula se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

-Draco – Hermione lo había jalado hacia la cocina, procurando bajar la voz pues con el silencio que reinaba, sus susurros serían fácilmente oídos incluso por la ahora dormida Paula.

El rubio se encontraba con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia otro lado, cualquier lugar menos los ojos de Hermione que se encontraban expectantes.

-Fue mi culpa – Draco dijo de pronto sin dejar de mirar hacia el vacío – Los traje para que distrajeran a tus estupidos amigos recién llegados pero me olvidé por completo del asunto de Zabini y Paula!

-Pero… como! En que cabeza? Draco… si los mortifagos saben que Blaise estuvo akí lo van a mandar a matar y tú lo sabes muy bien, además de que Paula se va a kejar con la orden y con la OACM (N/a: Por si no se acuerdan, es donde trabaja Hermione: la Organización de Aurores de la Comunidad Magica ) y eso nos va a traer grandes problemas…, además q van a buscar a Blaise por ambos bandos, no lo entiendes? Él está prácticamente perdido!

-Te preocupas más por Blaise que por mí! – Chilló Draco exasperado sirviéndose bruscamente un vaso con agua – Solo hablas de los problemas que tendría Blaise si los mortifagos lo descubren… y yo que, se supone que yo aún sigo siendo uno…

-Draco eso es algo de lo que tenemos que hablar – Hermione se puso delante suyo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, cosa que Draco esquivó – Harry me comentó algo… al parecer Parkinson le dio pistas de que tú estabas viviendo conmigo akí, no lo entiendes? Ellos ya lo saben, saben que no eres mortifago! -.

La chica lo dijo con tanta vehemencia y convicción que Draco levantó la vista rápidamente sorprendido. Miró a Hermione que tenía los ojos mojados y lo miraba preocupada. Draco sonrió de lado, cosa que desconcertó a la chica de ojos miel.

-Eh?... esta no es una broma… - Hermione le dijo confundida. Draco volvió a repetir el gesto de sonreír de lado.

-Eres tan bonita Granger, tan 'suciamente' bonita -. Draco le dijo en voz baja mientras la apegaba a él y la dejaba sin palabras. Es decir, se encontraban en un momento serio! No era para ponerse a mandar cumplidos. Sin embargo parecía ser esa la manera de Draco de escapar de sus problemas… y talvez olvidar… no fue acaso por olvidar y por calmar su dolor que la besó aquella vez en la cueva después de la reunión de mortifagos? – No te preocupes por mí, Mione… hoy mismo volveré allá y encontraré la manera de ganarme la confianza de ellos de nuevo-.

-Es peligroso…

-Y? el peligro es atractivo… no fue por eso que aceptaste salir conmigo? – Draco le dijo guiñándole un ojo a lo que Hermione se puso algo roja.

-Verdaderamente no sé en que andaba pensando cuando acepté estar contigo. – Hermione le contestó meneando la cabeza. Draco la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en la mesa.

-Bueno… estabas pensando en que tendrías al hombre más guapo, varonil y seductor de todo el mundo mágico en tus brazos…

-O… que tendría un espécimen nuevo y raro para estudiar… – le respondió ella con sorna también. Draco sonrió con una sonrisa muy peculiar. Hermione nunca le había visto sonreír así, acostumbrada como estaba a sus sonrisas sarcásticas desde que tenían 11 años…

-Te quiero demasiado Granger… siempre lo he hecho… desde que estábamos en el colegio, yo…

-Cállate – Hermione rápidamente le puso su mano en la boca al chico mientras miraba al piso. Draco se le quedó observando sin entender – No te despidas, no así… te despides como si no nos volviéramos a ver…

-No me despido! … solo te expresó lo que siento…

-Es que siendo tú, Draco Malfoy, tu expresión de sentimientos puede ser solamente una despedida – Hermione no dejaba de mirar el piso mientras jugueteaba con sus pies. El rubio se acercó aún más a ella, le levantó el rostro suavemente tomándole del mentón y la besó. Con dulzura al principio y con fuerza luego, mientras sus manos delineaban el contorno de la figura de la ex gryffindor. Hermione entrelazó sus manos en los cabellos rubios y rebeldes de Draco, desordenándoselos y jugando con ellos. Luego de un rato se separaron

Hermione, respirando agitadamente, acercó sus labios a la oreja de Draco. Para ese momento ya había olvidado que Paula y Blaise se encontraban en la misma casa, que 2 horas atrás Harry y Ron se hubiesen marchado de ese preciso lugar y también había olvidado que Draco debía marcharse.

-Yo solo quiero demostrarte lo que siento… quédate una noche más antes de irte – le susurró la gryffindor en el oído, haciendo estremecer al slytherin de pies a cabeza. Draco la miró a los ojos, interrogante. ¿De verdad le había propuesto lo que le había propuesto?. Los ojos de la chica se mostraban muy sinceros. Draco la observó serio, eso no era cosa de juego.

Hubiesen continuado en el juego de miradas y de sentimientos expresados sin necesidad de hablar si es que no hubiese sido por la fuerte bocina que se escuchó de afuera de la casa. Aunque no conocía de quién sería el auto, Hermione se hizo una idea de quienes podrían ser. Rodando los ojos con impaciencia se bajó de la mesa.

-"Rayos! Es la segunda vez en el día que Ron y Harry me cortan las alas… si siguen así les voy a volar la cabeza!" Deben ser Harry y Ron! -.

Hermione dijo en voz baja mientras la cara de Draco reflejaba molestia.

-Esos imbeciles… todo ha sido culpa de ellos. Yo no me voy de acá sin partirle su carita de buen pobretón a Weasley y sin agrandarle más la cicatriz a Potter…– Draco masculló arrastrando las palabras y poniendo la mirada más fría que tenía. Hermione lo tomó por lo hombros rápidamente.

-Draco, vas a empeorar todo!. Mejor…. Mejor sal de una vez, yo intento solucionar esto…

-…encima que el pobretón de Weasley se aprovecha de tí y que por su culpa tuve que traer a Paula para que los distrajera… y al final terminara encontrándose con Zabini… todo por ese cara rajada y ese limpiabotas de segunda… - Draco seguía mascullando. Hermione lo comenzó a botar por la puerta trasera cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se abría.

-Ya ya! Escóndete rápido!

-Granger – Draco pronunció su apellido con tal formalidad, que llevó a Hermione de regreso al pasado, cuando se trataban de "Estupida Granger" e "Idiota Malfoy"

-Que?

-Anda mañana al lago que se encuentra al norte, a eso de las7 de la noche, está bien?

-A… al lago… para que?

-Tu solo anda Hermione!

-Ya ya – Hermione dijo ayudándolo a salir, pero cuando Draco ya había empezado el pique lejos de la casa – Draco! – lo llamó Hermione. El rubio paró y la quedó observando esperando que le dijese lo que le tenía que decir – Cuídate mucho… y… y no te metas con otras, eh?

El rubio la miró sorprendido levantando una ceja, para luego reírse tiernamente

-No puedo creerlo! Yo siendo ordenado por una sangre sucia? Estoy condenado al fuego eterno de los traidores a mi sangre! – bromeó el rubio.

-¬¬ si, pues yo estoy condenada al fuego eterno por haberme metido con un idiota que tiene el ego más grande que su inteligencia -

-Hermione! – gritó Draco desde lejos.

-Shh, cállate te van a escuchar! Q kieres?

-Ego amo te… - Draco susurró levemente mientras sonreía burlonamente, le guiñaba un ojo y hacia un especie de inclinación de cortesía en son de broma justo antes de perderse en la espesidad del bosque. Hermione se sonrió para si misma.

-…. También yo…. – se contestó ella a si misma en voz extremadamente baja

-Ahora resulta que hablas sola? – Una voz le dijo por la espalda haciendo que Hermione pegara un grito.

-Harry! NO vuelvas a hacer eso, me has pegado un susto increíble… además no has escuchado que es de mal gusto andar espiando a las personas?

-No te espiaba… solo te buscaba y te encontré observando la 'naturaleza', q tan interesante puede haber allí afuera para que te quedaras pegada a esa puerta? – Cuestionó el niño que vivió mientras se acercaba a la puerta, la que fue bruscamente cerrada por Hermione.

-Ehhh… pues nada, sabes, solo andaba haciendo yoga… y respiraciones. Esta tensión me mata!

-Y desde cuando haces tú yoga?... tú no sufres de tensiones!

-Creeme que desde que pise este lugar por primera vez – se susurró ella misma.

-Dijiste algo?

-No, nada … más bien vamos a la sala – La rubia dijo caminando hacia fuera.

-Gran sorpresa te vas a llevar!

-Sorpresas?... ya no me gustan las sorpresas! "Al menos no desde que descubrí que Draco era mi compañero…aunque después ,me gustó…uhm!..…ya ya, Granger para!"

-Creeme que esta te va a gustar – Harry aventuró mientras abría la puerta que daba a la sala, haciendo que Hermione mirara afuera, donde se encontraban Paula, Salem y Esteban ya sentados correctamente en un sillón y en el otro se encontraban Ron, un hombre algo mayor y…

-Luna? – Hermione expresó abriendo los ojos notablemente y proliferando una gran sonrisa – Que sorpresa! Hace años que no te veia!

-Hola Hermione! Si, hace mucho tiempo q no nos veiamos

-Vaya pero!.. wau! Que haces akí? Pensé que ahora eras la editora del Quisquilloso!

-Bueno en realidad si lo era, sin embargo hace unos años Tonks me llamó para formar parte de su ekipo de investigación. Pero igual algunas veces sigo yo escribiendo algunos de los artículos más importantes de la revista. Por ejemplo, antes de venir akí, estudiábamos el comportamiento de unos pingüinos mutantes come carne en la arabia que le han traído gran problema a los magos, ya tenemos buen número de afectados…

-Que? –Hermione preguntó mientras en su cabeza se formaba la imagen de un pingüino correteando a Lucius Malfoy por todo el espesor de un bosque.

-Hermione… no puedo creer q TÚ, siendo la primera q desacreditaba el Quisquilloso estés a punto de creerle a Luna, estas tan cambiada! ¬¬

-Pero es la verdad! Que ustedes tengan la visión tan cerrada para no ver las cosas que pasan en este mundo no es mi culpa! – Luna decía mientras Ron miraba sarcásticamente hacia otro lado; Harry miraba el techo; Paula, Esteban y Salem ponían la mayor cara de desconcierto y extrañeza (Aunque Salem se burlaba un poco de Luna) y el hombre al lado de Luna la miraba sorprendido y no daba crédito a las palabras de la rubia… fue ahí cuando Hermione recién tomó en cuenta que había un hombre que más que brujo tenía la apariencia de muggle.

-Luna, quién…? – La gryffindor preguntó en voz baja y señalando al hombre con su cabeza.

-OH, él es Donald Regers! - Luna se limitó a decir sin dar más explicaciones dejando a Hermione con cara "Quien?"

-Lo que Luna quiere decir, es que él es un muggle que trabaja en estas islas como un ministro o algo así… - Ron dijo

-Eh, Militar y jefe de las fuerzas aéreas… -dijo el hombre tímidamente

-Bueno es lo mismo, no?... o algo – Ron respondió

-No Ron, DEFINITIVAMENTE no es lo mismo ¬¬ - Le contestó la ex gryffindor

-Entonces… q tiene q ver el muggle acá? – Paula preguntó de pronto irrumpiendo en la conversación. Luna giró un poco la cabeza y la quedo observando como si la examinara, cosa que puso a Paula algo incomoda.

-Bueno, él nos va a ayudar e el plan de capturar a los mortifagos. Verá, Tonks y yo…

-Tonks?... Nymphadora Tonks? – Preguntó Paula alarmada. Al ver la gran sonrisa de Luna y su movimiento facial afirmativo, continuó: .- Pensé q Tonks no se inmiscuiría en este caso, los aurores principales le habían prohibido que participara en este caso. Este caso nos convernia a nosotros! Los auroresespias!

Paula recriminó fuertemente alarmando a Harry, Ron, Salem y Esteban; Luna seguía sin mostrar alguna otra expresión y Hermione y el señor Regers se encontraban con la misma cara: Una de desconcierto total.

-Momento! No entiendo!... es que acaso hay dos bandos de aurores intentando atrapar a los mortifagos que se encuentran en estas islas? – Hermione preguntaba totalmente perpleja. Paula cruzó los brazos.

-Pues si, aunque los oficiales ahorita somos nosotros. Nymphadora Tonks lo stá tomando como algo más personal y tiene a unas cuantas personas aliadas a ella pero no es nada comparado con lo que nosotros estamos haciendo, además Tonks, por ejemplo, no sabe quien es la persona encubierta que hemos puesto entre los mortifagos, es decir, Dra…

-PAULA! – Chilló Hermione saltando desde el extremo de la habitación donde estaba hasta el lugar exacto donde se encontraba Paula, quien se asustó con el grito repentino de la chica, aunque Paula no fue la única asustada. – A… a… algo se quema en la cocina! Vamos rápido!

-Que? – Preguntó extrañada la chica de ojos ámbar – Hermione, nisikiera huele a quem…

-Vamos – Hermione la cortó mientras ponía una expresión de "Cierra la boca".

Paula se quedo en silencio inmediatamente y, ante la mirada curiosa de todos, caminó junto a Hermione hacia la cocina. Una vez que ambas llegaron, la gryffindor cerró la puerta.

-Me puedes decir que te sucede?

-Paula! Ibas a pronunciar el nombre de Draco! Sabes en los problemas en los q nos meterias si Harry y Ron supieran que Draco es mi compañero?

-Serían problemas personales pero nada que nos importe a los aurores. Por el contrario, SÍ tendrías problemas si la OACM se llegase a enterar que han estado escondiendo a Blaise Zabini aquí. Potter y Weasley no hacen lío porque piensa que Zabini es el espia entre los mortifagos pero si se enteraran de la verdad, no tendrían más remedio que arrestar a Zabini, ya que son aurores, y tendrían q llevarlo hasta Azkaban donde seguramente se pudriría el resto de sus días…

-Paula… - Hermione puso una voz ente sorprendida y melancólica.

-Pero no te preocupes, al menos no seré yo quien delate al idiota de Zabini, no me rebajaría a su nivel. Además, será peor lo que los mortifagos le hagan cuando se enteren que él es un desertor…

-Entonces ayúdame!. Mira, no sé exactamente que te habrá hecho Blaise antes pero te juro que ha cambiado. Es un cambio tan increíble como el de Draco pero necesito ayudarlo también. Tú eres la única que nos puede ayudar…

-Lo siento Hermione, yo a Zabini no le pienso ayudar. Y si me disculpas ya es tarde y han sido muchos problemas por hoy. Adiós – Paula, dando media vuelta, se acercó a la puerta, les dijo algo a Esteban y Salem y después de unos minutos recogieron sus abrigos y, despidiéndose de todos los presentes, se marcharon.

Hermione volvió a la sala para encontrarse con Harry, Ron, Luna y el señor muggle que la miraban expectantes. La ex gryffindor suspiró largamente mientras pensaba que esa iba a ser una de las noches más difíciles…. Draco ya no estaba con ella….

Woooolassss! Jooooo, Draco se fue de la casa y va a volver con los mortifagos pero… lo aceptaran? Creeran de verdad q Draco es un mortifago? Y q esconden Tonks y Luna y xq esa enemistad con Paula? Y tmb… ahora q sera de Blaise? Donde anda metido Ewan Donel (El amigo de Draco y lider de los auroresespias)? En fin, un monton de cosas q van a pasar… aunq ya se acaba la historia, falta muuuuuy pokito ( … pero no me olvido de lo prometido y personajes como Krum van a volver a aparecer…para desgracia de mi Drakito . En fin, espero q este capitulo les halla gustado y q me dejen un comment diciendo q piensan. El proximo capitulo se va a llamar **"Encuentro en el lago"** y pos espero q se imaginen algo con el nombre . Ya no las fastidio mas y pos nos vemos hasta el próximo capi q estará mas pronto de lo q se esperan xD. UN BESHOTEEEEE

Silvia


	17. Encuentro en el lago parte I

Viviendo juntos 17

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! A los milenios q escribo, jajaja. Pro es q he estado disfrutando mis vacaciones xq el lunes ya empiezo la universidad, buuuuuuuuuuu ( . Asi q intentare escribir el resto de capitulos lo antes posible pa q no se cruce xD. El capitulo anterior stuvo no tan divertido pro weno, fu un puente pa llegar a este capi. Espero q me dejen MUCHOS MUCHOS MUCHOS Reviews Q son lo q mas feliz me pone. Este capi es el mas alrgo q he escrito, creo :S, y tiene segunda parte . Es mas comico y tmb… romanticon, jaja, ya veran a q me refiero. Pos weno ya me callo y solo esperare a q les guste. Ah y me olvidaba! Cada vez q cambiemos de escena estara marcado por esto: **("Cambio de escena") **ya q la pagina no me deja poner separadores ni nada (

Y akip las respuestas a los reviews del cap anterior. Beshos niñas!

**MALFOYTEAMO** : Jolines! Q linda muchisisisisisimas gracias! Jajaja. Tus reviews son siempre originales y… llenos de espacio. Jajaja

Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias

Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias

Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias

Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias

Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias

Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias

Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias

Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias

Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias

Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias

Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias

Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias

Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias

Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias

Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias

Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias

Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias

Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias

Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias

Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias

Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias

Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias

Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias

Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias

**Zaira Malfoy** : Wolas! Gracias x tu review. Espero q este capi tmb te guste. Lo he hecho mas largo q los otros para q no se keden con ganas de mas. Un besho wapa!

**Jean Potter Radcliffe **: Hola Wapa! Gracias x todo y sobretodo x t review, de verdad , me has animado muxo a seguir escribiendo. Este capi tiene de todo un poco y no está tan triste como el anterior y ya veras q esta vez Harry y Ron no interrumpiran, jaja. Espero q te guste y q me dejes un rev diciendome q te parecio. Un besote!

**Victoria Malfoy**: Wolassssssssss! Muxisisisisisimas gracias x tu rev . Sip lo c, estuvo mucho mas serios q los anteriores pro la situación en la q estaban no era pa andar de chistes y ademas tmp andaba en ganas… Pero ahora q ando mas animada le he pàsado mis energias positivas a Blaise (jaja). Si me he demorado algo en actualizar pero… LA PROXIMA YA NO ME DEMORO! LO PROMETO! Jajja. Un besote wapa y gracias de nuevo x tus reviews

**LaBelle Evans **: OOOOOOOOOOOOOla! Jaja, siempre q leo tu nickname me imagino a Lily debajo de la torre Eiffel… jaja, lo sé ando algo loca . Esta vez se aclara un pokito mas lo de Blaise y Paula y sobre todo… no dejaré en ascuas lo de Hemrione y Draco… es decir, va a pasar lo q tiene q pasar pero en conexión con el otro capi ... En fin, ya lo veras en este capi xD. En cuanto a lo de alguien para Harry… andaba pensando en un personaje q acaba de aparecer pero no sé, ¿Qué opinas tú?. En fin, te voy dejando pa q leas el fic y a ver si me dejas un review cuando termines. Besotes! Y gracias de nuevo ;)

**Terry Moon **: Wolas! Muxisimas gracias x tu rev! xD. Lo de Blaise y Paula, si bien es cierto, no se explica completamente, al menos se diran algunas cositas q te harán dar una idea de q sucedió xD. En este capi… uhhh… esa cargado de cosas… en especial x el final ;)… AYY PERO Q MANIA LA MIA DE ANDAR ARRUINANDO FINALES DE CAPITULOS! Ya dejo de sondear y me voy volando como mariposa xq aparte de arruinar finales tmb soy buena distrayendo, mira nomas - ffjgfjkj lala fjdkjgfkgmfk…………………dhihgidufjf. Jaja, ya, ahora si q ando volada (insoportable como diría Draco). Un beshote! Espero q este capi tmb te guste y me dejes un rev xD. Adews!

**Asuka16 **: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Q tal?. Q bueno q te guste mi fic xD y muchisisisisimas gracias x tu review . Este capi esta mas largo q los anteriores y tiene muchas cosas. Es mas… iba a ser mas largo pero he decidido cortarlo en dos pedazos xq sino les iban a terminar los ojos como acordeones . Jeje. Gracias de nuevo wapa x tu review y un besooooooote!

**Anna** : Olas! Muchas gracias x tu review! xD. De verdad q me pone feliz cuando veo q a alguien le gusta mi loco fic, jaja. Espero q este capi tmb te guste… está algo mas largo q los otros xD. Bueno ps cuidate muuuuucho y a ver si me dejas otro review comentandome q te parecio este xD. Un beshote wapa! Adewsssssss

**RowenaBlackvad** : Ohhh! Q lindo review '(. Muchas gracias!. Esas palabras q me dijiste me motivaron a seguir escribiendo… y con tanta motivacion y me salieron 14 paginas de fic S. Jajaja, espero q te guste este capi y te agradezco sinceramente x tu review. Beshote wapa! Estamos en contacto!

**Alitonks** : OOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Como veras.. este capi ta muchísimo mas largo q cualkiera de los otros. Espero q este capi tmb te guste ya q hay un poco de un todo (anda variado) pero lo he tenido q cortar en dos partes. La continuación de esta parte lo enviare en otro capi facil q pasado mañana xD. Muchisimas gracias x tu review! Espero q este capi sea de tu agrado wapisima! xD

**Cap 17: Encuentro en el lago parte I**

-Es…de…MAÑANA, despierta bella durmiente! – Una irritable voz la hizo estremecer mientras ella se encontraba en uno de sus mas placenteros sueños… soñar con Jude Law encerrado con ella en un estrecho closet era ciertamente lo que ella consideraba "Placentero en extremo 10".

Así que cerró los ojos aún mas profundo intentando concentrarse en su reciente sueño pero la chillona e irritable voz seguía sonando en su oído – Despierta muñeca! Es hora de q sirvas el desayuno.

La ex gryffindor se levantó como resorte.

-Si kieres tomar desayuno, SIRVETELO TU MISMO ZABINI!

-Tú sabes q en condiciones normales lo haría pero hoy me cogió un catarro, ves, ATCHU ATCHU! – Blaise ponía cara de enfermo mientras hacia 'alarde' de un resfriado q ciertamente no existía.

-Zabini ¬¬

-Esta bien esta bien! Pero no es mi culpa si algún moco cae dentro de tu cereal, eh? – Blaise vociferó saliendo a rastras de la habitación de Hermione Granger. La chica solo sonrió y meneando la cabeza se volvió a acostar:

La noche anterior había sido para calificar como "Paranormal", e incluso "Encuentro cercano del tercer tipo". No era que sus amigos sean calificables como extraterrestres, sino que nunca había pensado tenerlos a todos sentados en la misma sala: Habian estado Harry, Ron, Luna, Paula, Esteban y Blaise. Entre los "no conocidos" se encontraba ese señor muggle y entre los "no amigos" se encontraba Salem.

-Y Draco – suspiró la rubia mientras pensaba en la suerte del chico. La noche anterior se habia ido de la casa hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los mortifagos para aparentar que era uno mas de ellos. Pensándolo bien: El dia anterior habia sido un dia muy extraño y ahora se sentía como sola, sin la protección del rubio al que una vez odio con todas sus fuerzas. No era que dudara de la fuerza de Blaise, era solo que Blaise mismo necesitaba ser protegido y en esa ocasión ella sentía una gran responsabilidad encima de su espalda. – Que estarás haciendo Draco?

-MUÑECA! – Zabini interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Ya voy!

("Cambio de escena")

Draco despertó con dolor de cabeza. Intento reconocer la habitación en la que se encontraba pero no pudo hacerlo. Intento levantarse pero también habia algo que se lo impedia. Bajo la mirada y vió : echada encima suyo se encontraba Pansy Parkinson.

-Pansy! – exclamó el rubio mientras se alejaba lo mas posible de ella. La chica le sonrió pronunciadamente.

-Buenos días Draco, que tal amaneciste?

-Pansy… q haces tú akí? – Pregunto muy sorprendido y envolviéndose con todas las sabanas posibles.

-No recuerdas? Vaya!. Ayer volviste a la sede de mortifagos y bebiste con todo el resto. Creo que bebiste de más pues a eso de las 3 de la mañana te encontré dormido en el piso. Así que te traje a tu nueva habitación y te acosté – explicaba la chica con una sonrisa mientras seguía tendida en la cama. La cara de Draco era de horror.

-Pero nosotros… eh… no hemos hecho nada, no? – Preguntó el rubio con miedo al notar su torso desnudo.

-Hacer que? – Pansy puso una sonrisa de inocencia fingida.

-Eh… tú sabes… "eso"….

-Ah! "eso", jaja… ehhh, no, no hemos hecho nada…

-Uff… -suspiró el chico.

-… Nada de lo que te arrepintieras. – Completó la ex slytherin mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Draco volvió a poner una cara de terror mientras intentaba cubrirse aun más con las sabanas.

-Oh vamos Draco! Es una broma! Y no, no hicimos nada. Pero que te sucede? Ni que fueras virgen y tuvieses miedo de que yo te hubiese quitado tu "pureza" en una noche, no?

-Cierra la boca, si? – Draco se defendió soltándose por fin de las sabanas y notando que efectivamente traía sus pantalones puestos.

-O es que de repente estas saliendo con alguien y le kieres ser leal? – Pansy le preguntó mirándolo suspicazmente. Draco entendió que Pansy sabia algo de Hermione o tenia alguna sospecha, pero ciertamente no se lo iba a comprobar.

-Pansy, cállate quieres? Estas hablando idioteces. Simplemente no quiero tener nada contigo, me das asco, entiendelo. Y sal de mi habitación de una buena vez, tu presencia me irrita.

La chica lo miro con rabia contenida a la vez que se dirigía hacia el marco de la puerta de salida mientras Draco acomodaba sus cosas. Pero las mujeres somos ciertamente vengativas y si hay algo que no soportamos es, por naturaleza, la humillación. De modo que una mujer como Pansy tenía la venganza corriendo por su sangre más que cualkier otra persona.

Cuando llegó al marco de la puerta volteó a ver al rubio:

-Qué será lo que tiene esa gryffindor que te tiene tan atrapado? – Dijo para después marcharse. Dejando a Draco asombrado y, literalmente, con la boca abierta.

("Cambio de escena")

-Y q tal está? – Le preguntó Blaise que tenía leche en los bigotes.

-Pues… podría ser una gran propaganda para "Got milk" – le respondió Hermione distraída.

-Eh?... no! No hablo de eso, te pregunto que tal está el desayuno – Dijo Blaise mientras se limpiaba la leche con el dorso de su mano.

-Bueno… si, esta rico – Respondió de nuevo la rubia distraídamente. Blaise puso inmediatamente una cara de "no me lo creo" pero al notar la mirada perdida de Hermione se apuró en intentar despertarla:

-EH! Granger! Me estas prestando atención?... Granger?... – Blaise se acercó donde Hermione que miraba fijamente su cereal y simplemente lo revolvía. Blaise la samaqueó.

-Oyeme! Que te sucede! – Hermione chilló cuando volvió a la realidad.

-Te intentaba despertar, parecías un zombie!

-Solo estaba pensando…

-Pues entonces cuidado Granger, que se puede activar la alarma de humo – Le respondió Blaise sentándose a terminar su desayuno.

-Blaise…

-Ya se activó la alarma?

-Ay calla, no es eso. Blaise: Que sucedió exactamente con Paula? – La chica lo interrogo con los ojos. Blaise se tensó y como que se puso incomodo. -Lo sé, lo sé, sé que no te gusta hablar de esto pero…

-Te gusta hablar de Ron Weasley, Hermione? – Blaise la interrumpió audazmente. La rubia comenzó a pasar por diversas tonalidades de rojo empezando desde el mas pastel hasta el más fuerte. Era cierto, ella disgustaba, detestaba, ODIABA hablar de lo sucedido con Ron y los sentimientos de ella pero aún así... un momento! Xq Blaise le preguntó eso? o.O

-Hey! Como sabes tú eso?

-Bueno, soy un chico muy inteligente, no? xD

-ehhh… no ¬¬

-Oh vamos Granger, acepta q sabias desde la escuela que yo era el mas inteligente. Es más… te morías por salir conmigo!. Te imaginas lo inteligente q podrian haber sido nuestros hijos? Serian pequeños Alberts Einsteins!

-UNO: Solo te conocía de vista en la escuela, DOS: Como q me puede gustar alguien q ni conozco, TRES: Hijos contigo? Por favor! Preferiría tenerlos con un troll y CUATRO: Dudo de que hallas tenido mas de 5 neuronas cuando estábamos en clases ¬¬

-Pero xq la agresividad? – Blaise contestó haciéndose el chistoso. Ya se había relajado de nuevo. Era como si fueran dos Blaise distintos: el chistoso de siempre y el serio en ciertas ocasiones.

-Pero bueno, de eso no estábamos hablando. Me hablabas de Paula…

-Error: TÚ hablabas de Paula, no yo… De verdad, no kiero hablar de eso, es tema muerto, entiendes? – le contestó mientras le daba otro sorbo a su leche.

-Yo sé q tú aun la kieres – le dijo Hermione sonriente y retadora; Blaise hizo simplemente una mueca con sus ojos como diciendo "Si, claro" sarcásticamente pero Hermione no daba su brazo a torcer – ajá, la kieres y te lastima q ella esté tan molesta contigo. Admítelo! Y… también puedo ver que cada día te arrepientes por haber hecho lo que le hiciste y lo unico que desearías seria tenerla de vuelta contigo, no? – Hermione relató con una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada del mismo tipo.

-Así que ahora eres vidente? ¬¬ - Blaise contestó sarcásticamente

-No se necesita serlo para saber lo que piensas ;)

-Con razón Draco dice que a veces eres insoportable! – Blaise terminó de decir a su vez que subía las escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación. Hermione se quedó en silencio un rato.

-Q Draco te dijo q?... BLAISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

("Cambio de escena")

-Buenos días padre – Draco entono de mala gana mientras entraba en la sala en la que se encontraba su padre.

-Draco, bienvenido de vuelta hijo – Lucius devolvió el saludo mostrando una sonrisa falsa hipócrita. Iba vestido todo de negro y, en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, su apariencia tenebrosa hacía resaltar su clara y brillante cabellera rubia. – Que tal te ha ido en estos meses de misión?

-Eh? – Draco dijo distraídamente poniendo cara de desconcierto y de asco a la vez, como era su costumbre cada vez que se hallaba frente a su padre.

-De… akella misión que te fue encomendada hace unos meses. Por favor Draco, déjate de bromas – rió el hombre. (N/a : No sé si se acuerden de esa misión y de la problemática q hay con ella, en todo caso está en el capitulo 10 del fic, el cap se llama "Un intruso en la casa"; así que si no se acuerdan solo vayan ahí xD)

-Si, si. Discúlpame, la olvidé momentáneamente…

-Claro, con todo el alcohol que bebiste ayer… y dime… q tal va la "conkista" con aquella aurora? Con… Granger?

Draco rápidamente lo miró con rabia contenida. Sabía que su padre había escogido específicamente a Hermione pero… para que?. Por más que se moría de las ganas de reventarle la cara a su padre, tenía que seguir fingiendo; y así lo hizo:

-Pues fácil, no?. Es decir… es una sangre sucia. Pero me gustaría saber, padre, xq la escogiste a ella? Es decir… hay otras auroras que son mas importantes en el ministerio y que ciertamente para mi sería mas placentero de conquistar – Draco contestó poniendo una voz en mezcla de maldad y lujuria. Su padre sonrió aprobatoriamente. "Sigue sonriendo imbecil mientras te dure la sonrisa" pensó Draco.

-Bueno… yo tengo mis motivos Draco. Tu solo ocúpate de traerla acá cuanto antes – Terminó de decir su padre con aire arrogante mientras se marchaba y Draco hacia una leve inclinación. Lucius ya estaba por irse cuando… - ah y... Draco, sobre Granger… que no está tan fea la sangre sucia, eh?. Sé que debajo de su ropaje muggle asqueroso, tiene lo suyo.

El ex slytherin se contuvo como pudo para no perder los estribos y darle su merecida a su progenitor. Quería a Hermione y no permitiría que nadie le faltase el respeto, mucho menos su padre, que era el ser mas vil que existía sobre la tierra.

Se apoyó sobre un sillón que había justo debajo de una cabeza de elfo (de Kreacher, para ser más exactos) e intento conciliar el sueño. El dolor de cabeza de la resaca le estaba absorbiendo el cerebro. Así q puso su cabeza sobres sus manos mientras ponia una significativa mueca de dolor.

-Accio aspirina – Escuchó que alguien a su lado decía. Levantó gracilmente la cabeza para encontrarse con una mujer que lo miraba curiosa y expectante aunque, después de un rato, sonrió pronunciadamente.

La cajeta de pastillas aterrizó prontamente en la mano de esta mujer. Draco intentó reconocerla más no pudo: Era una mujer alta, de cabellos negros y lacios y ojos marrones, brillantes y oscuros. De tez blanca y hoyuelos cuando sonreía. Parecía más una caricatura que una mujer real y había algo en ella que le recordaba constantemente a Hermione, sería su sonrisa? O su olor? O… su mirada?

-Toma, te hará bien tomártelas. Después de todo ayer has tomado como un adolescente – le comentó la chica sonriendo.

-Kien eres tú?

-La pregunta es… q haces tu aquí Draco?

-No te permito q me tutees! Ni siquiera te conozco ni tengo la mas mínima idea de kien eres…

-Eso es xq eres muy apresurado y ni siquiera dejas hablar a las personas… - La chica dijo con voz cansina y cara de aburrimiento. Cuando previó que Draco iba a volver a abrir la boca, le puso un hechizo para que se quedara sin voz y lo jalo hacia otro lado.

Draco estaba siendo arrastrado contra su voluntad. En un caso normal se hubiese deshecho de la chica, la hubiese apartado, gritado e incluso lastimado, tal vez no muy duro por ser una mujer, pero lastimado igual. De repente la razón por la q no lo hizo fue porque, como pensó anteriormente, se parecía a Hermione. Era como si tuviera un cartel gigante de neon que dijese "Recuerdo! Recuerdo!" y uno mas chiquito que gritase con letras chillonas "Hermione! Hermione!"

-Ya suéltame! – Dijo sin pronunciar palabras cuando llegaron a un jardín algo alejado. La chica le devolvió la voz a Draco. Grave error. Draco comenzó a chillar: - Quien te crees q eres para estar mandoneandome a mí? Estupida! Me has arruinado mi túnica!...

-Malfoy por favor tranquilízate y deja de chillar q conmigo no necesitas el acto… - La mujer le respondió sonriente. Draco ya se estaba empezando a preocupar.

-Quien eres? – Preguntó suspicaz.

Ni terminó de darle la modalidad a la pregunta cuando la chica comenzó a mutar. Su nariz, antes fina y de porte griego, se comenzó a estereotipar y ponerse un poco más ancha, como de la gente normal. Sus pómulos crecieron, al igual que el tono palido de su piel se comenzó a poner mas sonrosado… el mismo color que su cabello. Casi todo cambió en ella excepto sus ojos. Una vez que la transformación rápidamente hubo pasado Draco, que se encontraba pasmado y en silencio, solo pudo balbucear:

-Tonks?

("Cambio de escena")

Hermione caminaba por el pasillo de la casa con una botella de firewiskey en una mano y dos copas en la otra. Se le había ocurrido una original manera de sacarle a Blaise la verdad sobre Paula con un juego al q Blaise no se podía resistir así que, con eso en mente, ingresó a la habitación del chico. El cuarto de Zabini era ciertamente un revoltijo lleno de cachivaches por todo lado, ropa tirada por todos los rincones menos en la cesta de ropa sucia y un Blaise tirado en la cama en un momento de ocio.

-"Iuck! Parece q acá viviera un marrano" – Pensó Hermione apenas abrió la puerta y un embriagador olor a cigarro se sintió en el ambiente. – Hola Blaise!

El chico abrió los ojos y se encontró con Hermione que sonreía abiertamente mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por no criticar la habitación del chico. El esfuerzo q hacía por no hacer ningún comentario era similar al de un niño hambriento que por orgullo no quiere recibir un pan.

-Oh Hermione! Pasa pasa, disculpa el desorden – Entonó Blaise mientras le ofrecía asiento en un rincón de la cama. Hermione aceptó sentarse pero cuando lo hizo sintió como si se hubiese sentado sobre algo… ehh… incomodo?

-Que es esto? – Hermione dijo sacando algo debajo de su trasero.

-Oh! Mi truza de Bob Esponja, la estuve buscando todo el día!. Gracias Hermione! – Blaise sonrió con inocencia mientras Hermione ponía una cara como si estuviese a punto de vomitar – Oh vamos Granger! Es q no soportas una broma?

-Este solía ser un cuarto bonito… - comentó Hermione mientras observaba con melancolía aquel chiquero que, anteriormente, había sido una habitación decente.

-Veo que traes firewiskey… - Blaise hizo caso omiso del comentario de Hermione mientras observaba con ansias aquella botella. Hermione sonrió con lo que dijo Blaise.

-Si! Y vengo a proponerte algo!

-Granger… tú eres muy atractiva y todo eso pero… yo no sería capaz de traicionar a Draco… -

-Ay! Callate! No seas idiota! No tiene nada q ver con eso – La ex gryffindor le respondió algo molesta mientras fruncía el ceño y arrugaba la narizita – Lo q te vengo a proponer es un pequeño jueguito que se hace en el mundo muggle!... claro que con algunas modificaciones xD

-La botella borracha? – Preguntó Blaise

-No ¬¬

-7 minutos en el cielo?

-No ¬¬

-Twister sin ropa?

-BLAISE! Deja de hablar idioteces!

-Ya ya, pero tu fuiste la q dijo q íbamos a jugar un juego muggle!

-Si pero va a ser uno mas sano ¬¬

-E incluye un firewiskey? ¬¬

-Yaaaa! Kieres jugar o no? – Preguntó la gryffindor impaciente. Blaise miró el firewiskey y luego la cara de Hermione.

-Esta bien, pero explícame de q se trata y sobre todo… a q viene tanto interés?.- Hermione se sonrió como una niña a punto de realizar una travesura y sirvió las dos copas al tope con el firewiskey.

-Ya mira… Primero que nada tienes q prometer decir la verdad.

-Uhm… Depende…

-Zabini!

-Ya ya! 'Prometo decir la verdad', feliz? – Blaise murmuró con voz cansina

-Mejor. Ahora el juego: Cada vez que yo te haga una pregunta y tu respondas y la respuesta me convenza yo tomaré de un sorbo toda esta copa. Y viceversa, cada vez que tu me hagas una pregunta y yo responda y mi respuesta te convenza xq digo la verdad te tomaras toda la copa. Entiendes?

-Si pero no entiendo la finalidad.

-Oh vamos! Es solo un juego…

-… algo tramas Granger…

-Aceptas o no? - Hermione le preguntó con cara de inocencia.

El ex slytherin miró primero la botella… después el rostro de Hermione… la botella… rostro de Hermione… la botella… la botella… y la botella de nuevo…

-Acepto!. Trae para acá la copa! – Zabini dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y ponía su copa delante suyo. Hermione, sonriente, también se sentó en el suelo frente a él y tmb puso su copa enfrente suyo.

-Puedo comenzar a preguntar?

-Si…

-Ya – Hermione había planteado preguntar lo de Paula como primera pregunta pero consideró mejor empezar suave y esperar a que él se emborrachara para que le soltara la verdad, así que mejor prefirió empezar con otra pregunta – uhm… cuantas novias has tenido?

-Novias? Fuh! No he tenido novias oficiales. Me aburría muy rápido. He estado con muchas chicas, si, pero no había compromiso. Si quieres el numero exacto habrán sido unas 22 pero eran cosas de mínimo un día y máximo una semana. Ya, ahora te toca tomar.

Hermione no estaba completamente convencida pues, si bien tenía entendido, él había tenido una relación de años con Paula. Pero igual se dignó a tomar la copa.

-Ya, ahora es tu turno de preguntar.

-Bien… Hermione… has tenido relaciones con Draco? – Preguntó Blaise tan rápido y tan de prisa que el trago, que aun circulaba por la garganta de Hermione, casi la hace atorar.

-QUE? No se vale!

-Si, si se vale. No me dijiste q tenia q empezar con preguntas tranquilas. Yo quiero empezar x esa pregunta! – Blaise sentenció a la vez que disfrutaba con el dolor de la castaña.

-No Blaise… no… nosotros no hemos tenido nada – La ex gryffindor confesó mientras pasaba por toda la gama de rojos posible. – Que esperas para tomar?

-No me ha convencido tu respuesta…

-Ya no ye hagas el chistoso q te he dicho al verdad! – Se quejó Hermione y Blaise, aún en desacuerdo, bebió toda la copa, no sin antes echarle una mirada furtiva a Hermione. – De verdad q te he dicho la verdad

-Es que es algo imposible de creer… es decir… ¡Es Malfoy!

-Y eso exactamente q quiere decir? – Hermione lo miró inquisitivamente intentando descifrar cada palabra escondida tras los gestos de Blaise.

-Es un decir, olvídalo. Ya, ahora te toca tu pregunta.

-Uhm... está bien. Dime que sucedió exactamente con Paula.- Hermione le lanzó la pregunta a quemarropa.

Blaise la miró algo sorprendido mientras inspeccionaba el rostro triunfal de la gryffindor con sus bellos ojos claros de slytherin. Hermione sonreía disimuladamente. Era un gesto q le recordaba a sus años de infancia cuando, tras realizar alguna prueba, ella era la q siempre salía mejor y con dicha sonrisa se sentía algo más especial que el resto de sus compañeros. No era que Hermione fuera soberbia ni mucho menos alzada; era simplemente que al hacer un hechizo bien sentía que retribuía el hecho de ser, como bien Draco alguna vez en su pasado le dijo, una sangresucia.

-No pienso responder eso…

-Tu me hiciste responder lo de Draco…

-Son cosas diferentes!

-Q tiene de diferente? – La chica ya se estaba enfadando con la actitud de Blaise.

-Pues no sé! Hermione basta! No pienso responder eso -.

El slytherin miró a Hermione con enfado para luego posar su clara mirada en el ventanal de su habitación: Detestaba hablar de Paula. Le hacía recordar todo lo q él le hizo y como la había hecho sufrir. Se le escarapelaba la piel. La sola idea de recordar todo aquello le hacía sentir como el ser más ruin del planeta es por eso que, constantemente, le gustaba olvidar y borrar esa etapa de su vida. "Paula…" pensó el chico mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Tan absorto estaba que no se había dado cuenta cuando Hermione había comenzado a recoger las copas y el firewiskey y ya estaba a punto de marcharse de la habitación.

-Q sucede? –

-Lo siento. Tienes razón, no debí haberte preguntado. No me debo estar inmiscuyendo en lo que no me incumbe… - Hermione se disculpaba mientras, con el dorso de su mano, se arreglaba los mechones de cabello que le caían en el rostro.

-Bueno… es la naturaleza de las mujeres ser curiosas – Blaise argumentó y fue fulminado instantáneamente por la mirada de Hermione. Blaise rió – So so q es una broma. Ustedes son tan problemáticas!

-Bueno, igual yo ya me marcho. Te aviso cuando el almuerzo esté servido…

-Granger… - Blaise la llamó antes de que se fuera – Paula…

-No necesitas contármelo…

-Pero es q si quiero. Mas q kerer… necesito q se lo digas a ella… Verás… Yo sé que ella piensa q soy un cerdo, cretino, imbecil, maldito etc etc etc pero… yo de verdad si la quise. Solo quiero q se lo digas. Y q nunca fue mi intención lastimarla… ósea, lo fue al principio pero luego…

-No te preocupes Blaise, se lo diré – Hermione comentó sonriéndole de manera dulce y comprensiva. Blaise la miró durante un segundo sin decir nada. Un segundo q desconcertó algo a Hermione.

-Granger… ten mucho cuidado. Draco te kiere, no hay duda pero… él está pasando por la misma situación que yo pasé. Lo último que quisiera es q tú también acabases lastimada…

-De q estas hablando? – Hermione le preguntó casi riéndose. "Ay! El firewiskey ya se le subió hasta los sesos" pensó la chica pero Blaise seguía observándola seriamente.

-Pase lo q pase o digan lo q te digan, solo piensa q Draco ahora te quiere, que no permitiría q te sucediese nada. Te protegería de todo y de todos… incluso de los fantasmas de su pasado…

-De q hablas? 'ahora'? q significa eso?. Blaise… acaso Draco está metido en otra cosa?.

-Eso es algo q te tendrá q contar él a su debido tiempo. – Blaise sentenció mientras sacaba su chaqueta verde del perchero y su varita de un escritorio que había cerca – No me quedaré a almorzar. –

El slytherin le dijo con voz profunda, le sonrió y luego le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Hermione.

-Cuídate y no hagas travesuras. Nos veremos pronto – Terminó de decir el slytherin antes de desaparecer ante los ojos de Hermione. La castaña se quedó pensando.

-Travesuras?... DRACO!

("Cambio de escena")

En un lugar cerca de la casa de Hermione y en un punto intermedio al lugar donde se encontraban los mortifagos, había un pequeño monte escalable que se encontraba como guardián y protector de un azulino lago que se encontraba debajo de él. Aquel lago había sido un punto de reuniones secretas y encuentros de amantes desde muchísimos años atrás. La tranquilidad del movimiento de sus aguas, mecidas simplemente por el viento y la luz de la luna, eran las únicas testigos y las que guardaban secretamente todo los secretos que en ellas se decían. Y esa noche le iba tocar ser testigo de otro acontecimiento.

Ya era de anocher y Hermione se ponía nerviosamente las botas. No era que estuviese nerviosa por el encuentro (bueno en parte si), pero se encontraba así de nervios porque tenia miedo de lo q Draco le fuese a decir. Y si los mortifagos no lo aceptaron? Y si el no acudía a la cita xq algo le había pasado? Y si…

-Ya! Tranquila! Nada le ha sucedido a Draco – se dijo mientras se abrochaba las botas – Además, las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar.

Se ató su bufanda (pues ya hacía algo de frío) y salió de la casa. Hacía tiempo q no salía de esa casa. Ya se había acostumbrado a ella y a sus habitantes, fue por eso q, desde el almuerzo, un vacío y una soledad increíbles la habían atacado. Recordó a sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia y los comparó con sus dos mejores amigos actuales. No era q Draco fuera denominado exactamente solo "amigo" pero, debido al espacio q compartían, de cierta forma si se le podía denominar así.

Y…¿Qué había pasado con la Hermione de antaño? Aquella niña espesa que disfrutaba hacer las tareas, de aire algo arrogante, que siempre ponía un pretexto para las travesuras. Estaba completamente cambiada, ni ella misma se reconocía. Y también recordó a Draco, lo idiota que era antes y lo mucho que la había hecho sufrir con todas las pesadeces q le soltaba mínimo 5 veces por semana.

-"Será q siempre estuve enamorada de él?" – pensó mientras sus pies la seguían llevando. – "No, eso es imposible… si yo lo odiaba!... pero entonces… xq me afectó aquella vez en sexto año cuando lo vi en pleno beso y arrumaco con Pansy Parkinson?..."

-Hey! – Escuchó que alguien le decía en el oído y le agarraba por la cintura, impidiendo su paso. La chica parpadeó 2 veces y volvió a la realidad: Frente suyo se encontraba el lago y detrás de ella Draco, q era el que le había sujetado.

-Draco! – Dijo sorprendida. El rubio simplemente se dignó a mirarla con una sonrisa de lado

-En donde tienes la cabeza? Hacía rato que te andaba llamando y tu ni caso y te seguías de frente!

-Ehm... creo que me quedé pensando…

-Pues vaya pensamiento profundo! Has caminado un poco más de un kilómetro abstracta en tus pensamientos – Draco le contestó con una voz burlona y algo dulce a la vez.

Hermione se quedó muda por un momento. Tenía los labios algo entreabiertos y los ojos perdidos: Había caído en cuenta del lago.

-Vaya! Q bonito! – Suspiró con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba…

-ESPERA HERMIONE NO… -

Tarde: La chica, al caminar hacia el lago, había pisado lodo, se había hundido y, soltando un sonoro grito, se fue hacia delante, cayendo de cara en aquel asqueroso fango.

-Aggggg! – chilló la ex gryffindor levantándose como pudo y poniéndose colorada ante la cara de burla de Draco mientras intentaba quitarse el lodo que se había quedado pegado a su cabello. Agradeció que tuviese lodo en la cara pues de lo contrario Draco había notado el color rojizo de su rostro y no habría sido algo muy agradable. "Estupido lodo" pensó.

-Te iba a advertir que esa parte es lodosa – Draco burló mientras intentaba contener su instinto de decir alguna pesadez. Hermione, toda sucia, solo bufó.

-Pffff! Fue el momento más antisexy que he tenido en toda mi vida!

-Tonteras – le respondió Draco suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella – Cualkier cosa q tenga que ver contigo para mí es lo más sexy existente -.

El rubio se sentó al lado de la chica que lo miraba ensimismada y le comenzó a quitar el lodo de la cara. Los ojos grises de Draco se veían más bellos que nunca y cargados de distintas emociones que Hermione no logró comprender aunque algo era seguro: ya no tenía aquella mirada fría y calculadora de cuando eran niños, por el contrario, era una mirada llena de sensaciones tibias que la hacían estremecer.

Entonces, sin que ella se percatase, el rubio ya la había tomado del mentón y había acercado su cara a escasos milímetros de los labios de ella. Hermione suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos a su vez que su corazón bombardeaba fuertemente. "Desfalleceré en estos momentos" pensó la ex gryffindor cuando Draco atrapó su labio inferior con los de él. La chica posó su mano sobre el liso y suave cabello de Draco y comenzó a revolverlo con sus dedos mientras Draco, sujetándola por la cintura, la acostó encima del piso y se separó por un segundo. Hermione abrió los ojos para encontrar a Draco que la miraba tiernamente.

-Si estoy soñando, más te vale q no me despiertes – le dijo mientras sonreía.

-No lo haré porque yo tampoco quiero despertar – le contestó la chica a su vez que también se acercaba a los labios de él y lo besó suavemente. Un extraño escalofrió le recorrió desde la nuca hasta la punta de la medula espinar. Draco también tenía la misma sensación aunque le golpeaba de forma más violenta y hacía que sus manos se deslizaran por la espalda de la chica sin control. Aquel beso suave se volvió más profundo y, sin darse cuenta, la mano de él ya había recorrido la silueta de Hermione innumerables veces. Draco intentó detener sus caricias porque lo último que quería era agraviar a Hermione con su conducta pero sentía que ya ni tenía poder sobre si mismo. Sus manos iban solas, sus labios también y su corazón le golpeaba tan fuerte que él sentía q, si no fuera porque su pecho estaba pegado al de la chica, el corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento. El ex slytherin nunca se había sentido así con nadie… con nadie… ni con Larayi Larkbell...

-Que sucede? – le preguntó tímidamente Hermione cuando sintió que Draco se alejaba abruptamente de ella.

-Yo… -.

El brillo de los ojos grises de Draco lo decía todo. Hermione no necesitó explicaciones para comprender que había sucedido así que, haciéndole una mueca para q no diga nada, se sentó al lado del chico.

-No necesitas decírmelo. No te preocupes, te comprendo -.

-No entiendo que me está sucediendo…

-Yo creo q… - Hermione dijo con voz dulce intentando contener que la tristeza la inunde en esos momentos – Yo creo q no kieres serle infiel a la memoria de ella…

-NO! – Draco dijo fuertemente y poniendo una mueca que indicaba q Hermione esta vez no había atinado – No no, no es eso. Es decir, al principio cuando comenzamos a salir si sentí eso pero esta vez fue diferente. Sentí algo que… que – El rubio sintió la necesidad de bajar la voz – algo que nunca antes había sentido, ni con ella. Eso me asustó.-

Draco se kedó mirando el lago con una mirada de consternación durante unos momentos. A veces hay ciertas cosas difíciles de explicar y, lo acontecido hace unos momentos, era una de ellas. Hermione, que se encontraba mirándolo preocupada, decidió imitarlo y mirar también el lago.

-Y… q tal hoy? Con los mortifagos?

-Q? – el rubio fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos

-Q q tal te fue hoy con los mortifagos…

-Es cierto! Hermione! – Draco dijo tan de prisa que la gryffindor se asustó levemente – Adivina a kien vi hoy?

-Ehhhh…. – Su mente estaba en blanco –

-A Nymphadora Tonks

-NYMPHADORA TONKS? – Hermione chilló tan fuerte que Draco tuvo que hacer una mueca de silencio. Hermione puso una mano sobre su boca pero con los ojos le pedía que le explicará todos los pormenores.

-Si, yo también me quedé sorprendido. Estaba en la base de mortifagos. Está de infiltrada…

-Pero…ella te vio? Sabe que tú eres el espía?

-Si

-Pero eso es imposible! Los únicos q saben son los auroresespias y el jefe de los aurores…

-Parece q ella también sabe, ah, y me comentó algo sobre un fénix en orden o algo así…

-La orden del fénix?

-Si

-Que con eso?

-No sé, no entendí mucho. Esa muchacha es algo rara. Solo me dijo que lo habían abierto de nuevo… algo así

-Wau! Eso lo tiene q saber Harry!.-

La chica rápidamente se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió hacia la salida, dejando a Draco sentado y mirando aun el lago. Hermione se detuvo.

-Que sucede?

-La palabra fénix… me recuerda mi sexto año en Hogwarts… fue el peor de todos. Siempre lo he querido olvidar pero…

-Pero…?

-No es nada, olvídalo. Hay algunas cosas que hice ese año que quizás no debieras saber nunca. Vamos a que te bañes, si te presentas así en casa de Potter se van a extrañar, te llevo a casa – Draco le ordenó a su vez que se levantaba del lugar en donde estuvo sentado.

-Espera! – Escuchó que Hermione le decía. Draco viró su mirada para encontrarse con la chica que, con una sonrisa en la cara, se quitaba la bufanda y esas botas que tanto le habia costado ponerse. – No harás que me vaya de aquí sin antes darme un chapuzón, no?

-A veces me pregunto… quien eres tú y que le hiciste a la Hermione de la escuela? – Preguntó Draco sonriente.

-La gente cambia con los años, no?

Hermione, riendo, se tiró de una al lago. El agua estaba fría pero no tanto como para hacerla temblar. Se sumergió y comprobó que no tenía una gran profundidad. Sacó la cabeza para ver a Draco y lo vio observándola desde la orilla.

-No te vas a meter?

-No se me antoja…

-No seas miedoso!

-Yo no soy miedoso…

-Apostamos? ¬¬

-No te atrevas a retarme Granger! – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si, te reto. Y apuesto a q no te atreves a meterte.

-Bueno, tú lo pediste. Tendrás la oportunidad de admirarme – El rubio dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. Se quitó su polera negra suavemente y luego sus pantalones vaqueros quedando solo en boxers. Hermione sonrió tímidamente y se puro roja. Eso no estaba bien… se supone que ella NO sonreía tímidamente y mucho menos se ponía roja tan fácilmente pero Draco era tan… tan… - admirándome Granger?

-Solo comparaba… no tienes nada que no haya visto antes. Debo decir, señor Malfoy, q usted es tan normal como otros.

-Eso es lo q dices – Draco le contestó riéndose. Rápidamente se acercó al lago y se zambulló sintiendo el frío del agua – mierda! Está helada!

Hermione se burló del chico que se acercaba nadando a ella. Draco con el cabello mojado se veía extremadamente seductor… pero era algo que él nunca sabría pues a Hermione le gustaba dejarlo en suspenso. El rubio se acercó nadando hasta donde estaba ella y la tomó por la cintura fuertemente y con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Sabes que te podría ahogar si quisiera? –

-Quiero verte intentándolo y te tiro un hechizo petrificador.

-No Granger, no lo harías…

-Y xq no? – La chica le cuestionó entre sonrisas y con voz retadora.

-Xq sino ya no tendrías esto… -

Draco, saltando como un resorte, rápidamente le plantó un besó en los rojos labios de Hermione. Duró corto tiempo pero fue tan intenso que, cuando terminó, Hermione aun se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

-Pero si tú me ahogas tampoco lo tendrías…

-Sabes muy bien q nunca te haría daño – El slytherin la miró seriamente. Hermione se sentía una niña cuando estaba en los brazos de él y sobretodo sentía que, cuando él la miraba con aquellos ojos, ella ya no disponía de voluntad. Así q como mujer sin voluntad y solo dominada por sus sentimientos, se acercó lentamente a Draco y tomó la oreja de él entre sus labios. No le importaba el hecho de que estuviese en medio de un lago en medio de la nada, ni tampoco le importaba el hecho de que las imágenes de su pasado pasaran como un álbum de fotografías en su cabeza, en ese momento ella solo vivía de lo que sentía y, el sentimiento que le producía tener a Draco tan cerca suyo era algo que le inundaba el corazón de pura felicidad.

-Eres una chica increíble, lo sabias? – Le dijo Draco con los ojos cerrados mientras Hermione seguía prendida a él.

-Lo sabía… pero nunca lo oí de tu boca. Es un gran elogio señor Malfoy – Hermione le respondió directamente en el oído del chico, el cual se estremeció al sentir el contacto de la gryffindor –

-Me pregunto que diría mi madre si me viese así… - Draco dijo entrecortadamente y aun con los ojos cerrados. Hermione abrió los suyos abruptamente y se permitió una media sonrisa.

Hermione no se dio cuenta en que momento su blusa había terminado flotando en el lago y mucho menos en que momento su pantalón se había desabrochado. Solo podía pensar en las sensaciones que esos momentos le recorrían todo el cuerpo. Por un momento ya no existía el frío del agua, ni el cielo estrellado, ni la oscuridad mecida solo por la luz de la luna. Solo estaban Draco y ella… ella y Draco…Draco y ella… Draco… Draco… Draco…

-Draco! – suspiró ella perdida en sus pensamientos. Aquella palabra, a los oídos de ella, ya no sonó a palabra… sino a un sonido raro que ella no sabia que era capaz de emitir: un leve gemido.

El rubio sonrió ante la pronunciación de su nombre. Si bien era cierto ya lo había escuchado muchas veces en situaciones como esta pero en diferentes labios, venido de la boca de aquella muchacha era la primera vez que le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en su estomago y un estremecimiento general.

Sin saber como habían llegado a la orilla Draco la depositó suavemente en tierra firme mientras se separaban por un momento. Se miraron sonrientes y poco les importó las circunstancias en las que estaban. A Draco ya no le importo el hecho de que mañana tendría q volver a la sede de mortifagos y a Hermione poco le importaba el hecho de que su ropa estuviese viajando lejos de ella en esos momentos. Solo se tenían los dos… y Draco por fin tenía a Hermione… increíble pensar que en esos momentos estuviese a punto de hacer suya a esa sangre sucia a la q antes tanto había odiado… a Hermione.

-Hermione… - Draco dijo suavemente y algo entrecortado cuando separó sus labios de los de ella.

-Uhm? - Respondió la chica mientras intentaba mantener los ojos aun cerrados. Entonces el rubio solo pudo decir la frase q tanto miedo le daba pronunciar:

-Te amo…

**CONTINUA EN EL PROX CAPI…**

Jooooooooooo! Wolassssss. Q tal estan?. Si lo sé, soy malvada, pero es q si escribia todo lo q falta en un solo capitulo me iban a salir un millon de paginas. Este capitulo me ha salido mas largo de lo normal pos me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, de verdas disfruté asi q espero q sea de su agrado tmb. El capitulo séte va a ser la segunda parte de este y con mas cosas pero va a ser muchisimo mas cortito. Por favor no se olviden de dejarme REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS q es lo q mas me pone contenta. Bueno hoy, 8 de Marzo, he terminado el capi entonces solo me keda decirles.. FELIZ DIA DE LA MUJER! (Vivamos carambas! Jajaa) Un besote gigante y ya nos veos en el prox capi. Byesss!

Silvia


	18. Encuentro en el lago parte II

Viviendo juntos 18

Hola a todos! Como estan? Vaya! DISCULPENME! Me he demorado medio año en actualizar, wauuu! Nunca me habia demorado tanto! Waaauu, en serio, lo siento (. Tengo q agradecer ENORMEMENTE a aquellas personas que, siempre pendientes, seguian mandandome reviews pidiendome q xfavor lo continuara. He sido malvada, lo sé, miren que dejarlo en la parte cumbre! Jajaja, pero acá está la continuación y espeor q sea de su agrado. En serio de nuevo DISCULPAS! Espero q, si aun hay algun lector del fic x ahí, me deje algun review opinando xD. Gracias de nuevo y posh ya no los hago esperar mas:

Eh eh eh… un ratito, dos cositas:

000000 – cambio de escena

00000(FB)00000 – flashback

Ahora si:

**Capitulo 18: Encuentro en el lago parte II**

…

…Sin saber como habían llegado a la orilla Draco la depositó suavemente en tierra firme mientras se separaban por un momento. Se miraron sonrientes y poco les importó las circunstancias en las que estaban. A Draco ya no le importo el hecho de que mañana tendría q volver a la sede de mortifagos y a Hermione poco le importaba el hecho de que su ropa estuviese viajando lejos de ella en esos momentos. Solo se tenían los dos… y Draco por fin tenía a Hermione… increíble pensar que en esos momentos estuviese a punto de hacer suya a esa sangre sucia a la q antes tanto había odiado… a Hermione.

-Hermione… - Draco dijo suavemente y algo entrecortado cuando separó sus labios de los de ella.

-Uhm? - Respondió la chica mientras intentaba mantener los ojos aun cerrados. Entonces el rubio solo pudo decir la frase q tanto miedo le daba pronunciar:

-Te amo…

Hermione abrió los ojos, contrario a lo q ella hubiese pensado, lentamente. Había sido como un chorro de agua q le cayera de la nada, pero un choro tan plancetero q todos sus sentidos se demoraban para poder disfrutarlo. La ex gryffindor sintió las palabras y las repitió mentalmente en su cabeza.

-Te amo… - le volvió a repetir el rubio mientras volvía a atacar el cuello de ella. Hermione se movió un poco para la derecha mientras fijaba sus ojos color miel en los grises de Draco.

-En serio?

-No, de mentira ¬¬ Hermione, tienes un tacto innato para acabar con el poco romanticismo q puede residir en mí.

-No, no, discúlpame. Es solo q… es tan raro oírte decir eso q… -. No pudo terminar su frase pues Draco, con una mirada juguetona, la silenció con un beso. La ex gryffindor se kedó perpleja.

-Eres la xica más natural q he conocido! - Draco le comentó entre besos y cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

-Eso es xq no has conocido a fondo a Luna Lovegood – Hermione le respondió sonriente y mientras le respondía los cortos besos q su rubio favorito le daba.

Draco sonrió con los ojos aún cerrados. Cuando el cuello de Hermione no le pareció suficiente, comenzó a bajar hacia su estomago. Le sorprendió lo plano q podría ser su vientre y la blancura tan fresca y de porcelana de la piel de la muchacha. Trazó con su dedo índice la redondela de su ombligo y sintió q Hermione se estremeció debajo de él. Draco la interrogó con los ojos.

-Coskillas – respondió simplemente la chica. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos nerviosos. Draco soltó una risa. Rápidamente le dio un beso fugaz al ombligo de Hermione y levantó su cara para hablar un rato con ella:

-Si no estas segura puedo parar…

-Q? – Preguntó la chica al pensar q no había entendido lo q el rubio le dijo.

-Q si lo deseas lo podemos dejar ahí… no es necesario q…

-Ah no – le cortó la chica rápidamente poniendo voz de indignación – no pensaras dejarme ahí, no?

A Hermione le dio muchísima risa la cara q puso Draco en esos momentos: Una de asombro e incredulidad total, así q, tomando el rostro de Draco entre sus manos, le dio un nuevo beso y la jaló hacia ella mientras con sus uñas apretaba el blanco cuello del rubio.

-Q le pasó a la chica inocente y candida de hace un tiempo? – Preguntó en broma Draco cuando se separaron.

-Uhm… fue corrompida x un slytherin extremadamente sexy.

Draco le sonrió de nuevo pensando q podría sacrificar todo en su vida solo x volver a repetir las sensaciones q en ese momento le estaban azotando. Definitivamente sería un acontecimiento para recordar.

**(Si no kieren leer esto, pueden pasarse a la siguiente escena xD, cuestión de gustos)**

El rubio volvió al torso de la muchacha y le dedicó unos segundos de contemplación silenciosa. No pudo evitar compararlo con el de otras mujeres q x su lecho habían pasado. Definitivamente le gustaba mucho más el de Hermione: no había marca de tatuajes, ni de perforaciones: Era perfectamente lozano. Pasó su mirada x el rostro de ella y luego x su cuello y su perfectamente visible clavícula. Sin embargo sus ojos se clavaron en la marca con forma de serpiente q ostentaba el brazo de ella. Esa marca q, tiempo atrás, su padre le había puesto y q, ahora, era la única semejanza entre Hermione y sus otras mujeres. La herida ya había cicatrizado y se notaba no muy visible pero contrastaba en esos momentos con la luz de la luna, misma luz q hacía q Hermione se viera más pálida de lo habitual.

-Eres tan bonita… - le susurró él en el oído mientras rozaba sus labios con la oreja de ella.

En un momento en q Draco no se dio cuenta, Hermione se había volteado y lo había tumbado a él, quedando ella encima y, x tanto, con el mando de la situación.

-Es mi turno…

-Yo aun no acababa

-Lo siento, pasó su tiempo señor Malfoy – Hermione dio x respuesta a lo reclamos del rubio. El cabello de Hermione, q caía encima del rostro de Draco, le hacía coskillas al rubio. La chica comenzó a delinear el pecho de Draco dando suaves besitos en su recorrido. Estaba nerviosa, asustada, inquieta y ansiosa. "Defínete Hermione!" se dijo ella misma cuando sintió q sus manos comenzaban a temblar; después de todo era su primera vez. Se lo recordó muchas veces antes de llegar al abdomen del chico. Solo tenía una palabra para definir ese abdomen : Perfecto. "Bueno tampoco es q haya visto muchos, pero…"

Se sentó encima de él y se quito el sujetador rápidamente, a pesar de q sus manos le temblaban aún más y se deleitó con la cara de sorpresa q puso Draco ante la actitud de ella.

-Se… se supone q eso lo tenía q hacer yo – le dijo el chico sin dejar ni x un momento su cara de sorpresa.

-Bueno… te demorabas mucho – Hermione le respondió sonriendo.

Draco la tomó x la cintura, le dio un beso en los labios e hizo que ella se sentara junto a él. Con el dorso de su mano acarició suavemente el rostro de Hermione, pero lo hacia temblorosamente. "Si no me conociera diría q es MI primera vez" pensó el chico mientras notaba como temblaban sus manos cuando llegaron al pecho de la chica. Trazó con sus manos la silueta de ella varias veces mientras la besaba de una manera apasionada. Hermione hacía lo mismo pero con la espalda del chico, la chica había notado q mover sus dedos desde la nuca de él hasta el final de su columna vertebral era algo q hacia estremecer no solo a él sino también a ella.

Cuando se separaron del beso, Draco soltó un pequeño gruñido y se dispuso a conocer con sus labios lo q había recorrido con sus manos.

-Hey! Tranquila! – le dijo el rubio suavemente a Hermione cuando noto q, a raíz de los besos q él le propinaba, ella se retorcía y aferraba sus uñas a la tierra debajo de ella.

Pocos momentos después de kitarse x completo la ropa, comenzaron a interpretar la danza más antigua de la humanidad. Hermione respiraba agitadamente mientras Draco lo hacía algo mas calmado, la rubia intentó no pensar en esos momentos a q esa respiración tan calmada se debiera a una gran experiencia en esos menesteres: Lo ultimo en lo q quería pensar en esos momentos era en la vida pasada de Draco… pensar… pensándolo bien, la palabra "pensar" seria un privilegio en esos momentos pues hacía buen rato q los pensamientos se habían desprendido de su cuerpo al igual q sus sentidos q ya no le respondían. Escuchaba q Draco decía algo pero no entendía q era lo q decía; Veía los mechones rubios de Draco brillando a la luz de algo pero no lograba identificar de donde provenía aquella luz; sentía el aroma de Draco embriagando todo su ser pero ya no identificaba a q olor correspondía… era como canela, era como madera, era como sándalo…. Hizo un esfuerzo x pensar e intentar recordar algunas caras pues, para ese momento, no sabía si aun recordaba su propio nombre; así q con gran satisfacción se dio con q podía recordar a Harry, su amigo pelirrojo, y a Ron, su amigo con una cicatriz en la frente,… o era al revés?

-Hermione! – Escuchó q Draco gemía mientras una ola de placer la golpeaba salvajemente haciendo q ella tmb imitase al rubio. Después de unos momentos q le parecieron eternos, Draco se acostó al lado de ella cuando todo acabó mientras tenía los ojos clavados en la luna. Hermione se abrazó a él fuertemente mientras intentaba recordar todo lo acontecido en los segundos anteriores… ya estaba unida a Draco… y era algo sensacional! Se sintió dichosa… feliz…

-Hermione… - escuchó q él le decía mientras aun miraba la luna.

-Uhm?

-No me has respondido aun… - El rubio comentó entrecortadamente con una voz baja y suave. Sin necesidad de preguntar el "que", Hermione sencillamente respondió "Yo también te amo" justo antes de dejarse caer en el sueño… si es q ya no estaba soñando.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

El trinar de un pájaro se podía oír a lo lejos y los rayos del sol le molestaban notablemente la cara… eso significaba: hora de levantarse, así q se dio media vuelta frotándose los ojos cuando se dio cuenta q había chocado contra algo. Así q lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con los grises de Draco q la veían expectantes.

-Buenos días – le susurro el rubio mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente a la muchacha. Hermione dio un largo suspiro mientras se aferraba al pecho del muchacho – como has dormido?

-Bien… muy bien… demasiado bien – le respondió ella mientras notaba q se encontraba tapada x la capa de Draco, q su ropa estaba seca justo al lado de ella y q Draco ya tenía puestos los vaqueros de nuevo. – Te has levantado muy temprano?

-Uhm… es q no podía dormir…

-Me hubieses despertado! Te hubiese echo compañía – se kejo la chica mientras se acomodaba mejor bajo el brazo del rubio y daba un sonoro bostezo.

-No hubiese podido hacerlo…

-Uhm… xq me veo muy linda durmiendo?

-Iba a decir q xq duermes como piedra ¬¬'

-Eres especialista en matar los momentos románticos. No? – Hermione le preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos con una ligera sonrisa. Draco tmb sonrió tiernamente a su vez q ponía sus brazos debajo de su cabeza mirando el cielo.

-A decir verdad me acordé de algo…

-Algo? – Hermione abrió los ojos violentamente. Tenía miedo de q Draco le dijese algo relacionado con q su desempeño de ella aquella noche no fue bueno, o q hubiese cometido alguna tontera, o q hubiese hecho algo mal, o q quizás no le haya gustado… o… un sinfín de cosas! – Q 'algo'?

-No seas tan curiosa… - Draco volteó la cara para verla a los ojos.

-No puedo evitarlo… es parte de mi naturaleza. – Hermione le respondió en un susurro mientras pasaba su mano por el pecho del muchacho. Draco sonrió nuevamente y volvió a mirar el cielo.

-A decir verdad… recordé otra ocasión en la que estuve de 'esa forma' contigo… - Draco le respondió poniéndose rojo instantáneamente. La ex gryffindor se levantó un poco sosteniendo la capa en su pecho.

-Qué? A q te refieres?...

Draco volteó la vista hacia el lago que brillaba bajo la luz del sol.

-Draco? – oyó que murmuraba suavemente la rubia mientras ponía una mano en el pecho de Draco. El Ex slytherin volteó a verla con una sonrisa perversa.

-Que no es la primera vez que hago esto contigo…

-Que yo sepa nunca lo he hecho contigo ni con nadie – respondió Hermione mirándolo perpleja y con el ceño fruncido. Draco solo se rió de manera traviesa.

-Bueno, lo hice sin tu consentimiento -.

Draco se rió de manera sexy mientras cerraba los ojos. Hermione frunció aún más el entrecejo e inflaba sus mejillas.

-Acaso…

-NO NO! – Draco apresuró a decir aun riéndose al ver la mirada peligrosa que le echó la muchacha – No te emborrache ni te embruje ni te viole si eso es lo que estas pensando… ¿Acaso me creerías capaz? -.

Al ver que Hermione lo miraba con una ceja levantada agregó, aun sin borrar su sonrisa:

-Bueno, quizás pensarás que el Draco Malfoy de la escuela si lo haría pero…

-Pero…

-Pero yo nunca te hubiese hecho daño a ti – Draco dijo esto serio mientras acercaba sus labios a la oreja de Hermione – Creo que siempre me has atraído… -.

Agregó mientras le daba un suave beso al oído de Hermione. La rubia se estremeció de pies a cabeza mientras ponía una cara nerviosa. Draco solo sonrió y se abrazó a su pecho.

-Draco… - dijo con voz trémula – Aun no me has contestado…

El chico se volvió a acomodar en el suelo colocando sus brazos sobre su nuca mientras resoplaba. Hermione se echó sobre su abdomen mientras Draco le acariciaba el cabello con ternura.

-Esta bien, te lo voy a decir… pero tienes prohibido decírselo a alguien!

-Uhm… ok, no le diré a nadie…

-Júralo!

-Lo juro…

-Y si incumples tu palabra… nunca más volverás a hacerlo conmigo… mira que arriesgas mucho!

-Ja! – se burló Hermione levantándose levemente – tú también perderías…

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr -.

Hermione lo miro divertida para luego alzar su dedo meñique mientras decía "Lo juro". El ex slytherin le sonrió pronunciadamente "Que sexy se ve por las mañanas… no! Draco Malfoy! Concéntrate!"

-Veras… no te vayas a asustar ni a pensar que soy un pervertido… - Hermione lo miró con cara de 'eso lo supe desde el primer día que te vi', pero Draco no le hizo caso y continuó - pero una vez, cuando estaba en quinto año en el colegio…

000000000000000000(FB)000000000000000000

La noche cubría parcialmente la habitación que se hallaba en penumbras, salvo por los destellos de luz de luna que afloraban por unas rendijas que se encontraban en la parte superior de las paredes. Al tratarse de mazmorras, la luz era un deseo privilegiado que solo a ellos, alumnos de Hogwarts, se les podía conceder. Las habitaciones eran amplias y forradas de paredes verdes esmeralda con ribetes en color plata que, no solo hacían lucir las habitaciones elegantes, sino también que hacían parecer esas habitaciones más grandes que las de las otras casas de Hogwarts.

Dos de los jóvenes que habitaban en aquella habitación se encontraban inmóviles soltando de vez en cuando agudos ronquidos y también tirándose, con mas frecuencia, uno que otro gas. No era para menos: dada su contextura y los restos de pastel que aun quedaban sobre sus labios, se podría decir que comían incluso antes de dormir. El otro individuo, por el contrario, se removía constantemente en su cama.

Era rubio, delgado y la luz de luna que se filtraba por la rejilla superior, lo hacía lucir más pálido de lo habitual. Se retorcía en su cama con tanto ímpetu y tosquedad que, chocando contra la cabecera, provocó un sonido hueco fuerte.

Crabbe fue el primero en despertar tras el ruido. Se quedó observando a Draco un momento mientras luego pasaba la mirada hacia su compañero, Goyle, que también lo miraba inquisitoriamente.

-Que le pasa? – le pregunto con su voz ronca y tosca.

-Ni idea… pero es como si tuviera un embrujo encima…

-No… - la voz del joven tembló – no le habrán echado la maldición imperius?

-No seas idiota Crabbe! Quien se la va a echar?

-No me digas idiota! – chilló como un cerdito mientras levantaba sus rollizo puños. Goyle levantó también los suyos.

-Es que lo eres!

-No tanto como tú!

-Mira quien habla! Al menos yo no soy el que preguntó si en el quidditch la snitch servía para lanzarse por los aros!

-Si, pero tu fuiste el que escribió 'leche de VaCa' con 'b' y 'k'

-Si pero yo no fui el que dijo…

-GRANGER! -.

La voz… mejor dicho, el gemido de Draco los sacó de su pequeño debate. Miraron sorprendidos al rubio que sudaba fuertemente y comenzaba a hacer sonidos raros.

-Que cosa dijo? – preguntó el más grande.

-…Granger – le respondió Crabbe mientras observaba a Draco como si no se creyera lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Crees que deberíamos despertarlo? – Esta vez fue Goyle que lo miraba con una cara entre asco y burla.

-Ahhhh…Granger!

-Siiii despiértalo! – Crabbe chilló después de haber escuchado el fuerte kejido del rubio. Goyle comenzó a samaquearlo mientras Crabbe le jalaba de los cabellos. Draco se despertó enseguida tomando fuertes bocanadas de aire. Le costó unos segundos identificar en donde se encontraba y le tomó unos cuanto segundos más identificar frente a quienes estaba.

-Que pasa? Imbeciles! Como me despiertan así? Que tienen en la cabeza?

-Lo siento… - se disculpó Crabbe soltando los cabellos rubios del slytherin inmediatamente – es solo que te retorcías y pensamos que…

-'Pensaron'? Ja! No me hagas reír Crabbe. El día que estrenes tu cerebro será el día que tome un picnic con cabeza-rajada. – Se burló mientras, tomando la toalla que se encontraba en el perchero de su puerta, se secaba la frente. - … que? Por qué me miran así?

-Malfoy… has estado soñando con Grerrejr? – Murmuró Goyle en voz extremadamente baja.

-Qué? – preguntó el rubio poniendo cara de asco.

-Que si has estado soñando con Granger… -.

Por un momento Draco se puso más pálido de lo habitual y, fingiendo una tos, contestó con una naturalidad fingida:

-No. Por qué?

-Porque nombraste su apellido más de una vez durante tu sueño…

-Ja! Yo soñando con esa sangre sucia? Ya quisiera que le haga el favor! Han debido escuchar mal – les dijo riéndose pero al ver que ambos seguían con una cara de 'no te creo nada', apresuró en agregar - … y si alguien se entera de esto, desearan nunca haber salido de la barriga de sus madres -.

Crabbe y Goyle asintieron y se retiraron rápidamente argumentando que no habían desayunado aún y que se encontraban muy hambrientos. El rubio no dijo nada cuando los vio salir.

-Ja! Que se habrán creído… yo soñando con esa sangre sucia! – se dijo para si mismo mientras iba a tomarse un baño. Al quedar desnudo ante la bañera pudo notar que en realidad… había sido un sueño muy vivido! -. Maldita sangre sucia… solo esto me faltaba! Andar fantaseando con ella!

000000000000000000(Fin del FB)00000000000000000

-Qué? – preguntó ella escéptica con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

-Que… es decir, más tarde recordé exactamente como había sido el sueño… créeme que te quité la moral más de una vez – le dijo él riendo mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho. Hermione seguía escéptica.

-Eres un pervertido! Mira que andar fantaseando con una niña tan inocente…

-Inocentes mis zapatos! Que tú no eras nada inocente en esos tiempos!

-Claro que si! – chilló ella ofendida mientras le pegaba en el pecho. Draco rió fuertemente.

-Claro que no! Porque estoy seguro que para que yo haya tenido un sueño así contigo fue porque tu seguro me provocabas!

-Yo nunca en mi vida me he propuesto provocarte! – Chilló ella exasperada. Draco alzó una ceja en señal de incredulidad. – Bueno… - agregó – al menos no en el colegio!

-Ves? Pero bien que ahora te encanta provocarme!

-Y bien que ahora te encanta ser provocado – le contestó ella dándole un beso en la frente. Draco la tomó por la cintura y la cargó sobre él. Hermione era más de lo que podía pedir… ¿Cómo pudieron haber sido enemigos de niños? ¿Cómo podía ser tan feliz con su enemiga de la niñez? ¿Cómo pudo haberle tratado mal tantas veces?

-Te amo – le susurró Draco mientras besaba su cuello. Hermione se retorció ante el beso y el comentario.

-Yo también Draco Malfoy – Le respondió ella sonriente mientras buscaba los labios del chico – Vamos a casa…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

El sol era, al parecer de Hermione, más fuerte en el bosque de lo que era en la playa. Se moría de calor y, el haber caminado un gran trecho hasta la cabaña, hacía que su calor se multiplicara por mil.

-Como me gustaría estar en el lago ahorita – le comentó al rubio que iba a su lado. Draco sonrió animadamente mientras seguía caminando a su lado.

-Ya estamos llegando, no seas floja.

-Es que me duele todo el cuerpo y me siento muy cansada.

-Eso es normal, son los síntomas.

-Síntomas de que? – preguntó ella inocentemente. Draco sonrió traviesamente y, sin responderle, siguió caminando.

Rápidamente lograron llegar a la cabaña en medio del bosque. La fachada exterior se veía hermosa y Hermione pensó que, a partir de ese día, la casa sería mucho más divertida que antes… claro, siempre y cuando botaran a Blaise. Sonriente, tomó de la mano a Draco y se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero, antes de que jalara la perilla, Draco la acorraló contra la puerta y comenzó a besarla juguetonamente.

-Ya! Compórtate! Que tal si Blaise está en la casa?

-Siempre se le puede desmemorizar…

Hermione sonrió mientras le correspondía al beso y, a la misma vez, jalaba la perilla de la puerta abriéndola súbitamente. De pronto, escuchó un grito ahogado y el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose. Se alejó de Draco para ver que era lo que había caído dentro de la casa y…

-Que… que hace él acá? – Preguntó Harry atónito: Dentro de la casa se encontraban Harry y Ron sentados en el sofá y Hermione, por primera vez, tuvo la terrible sensación de que, sin lugar a dudas, ella y Draco por fin habían sido descubiertos.

Wons! Los descubrieron! Harry y Ron! La q se va a armar! Y de seguro vana ver a Hermione toda despeinada y sucia… igual q Draco y pues… supongo q sacaran sus propias conclusiones! Jaja, q ira a pasar? Les cuento q este capitulo me gustó mucho, me kedo entre romantico y divertido… aunq CLARO! Falta mi Blaise! Q es el alma de la historia! Jajajaja. En fin, espero q les halla gustado este capi y posh…. O me voy a tardar mucho en actualizar, no se preocupen xD. Gracias de nuevo x seguir leyendo este fic. Un besote gigante y posh a ver si me dejan una opinión en un review.

Besotes!

Silvia.


End file.
